


Amor, Paixão e Desejo

by DanimelGrid



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Hentai, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 84,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanimelGrid/pseuds/DanimelGrid
Summary: A festa de noivado de Ichigo e Rukia é um evento muito esperado, e muita coisa boa vai acontecer aos convidados do casal.Uma noite cheia de emoções se inicia!
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Inoue Orihime, Aizen Sousuke/Yadoumaru Lisa, Arisawa Tatsuki/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Ayasegawa Yumichika/Honshou Chizuru, Cirucci Sanderwicci/Hisagi Shuuhei, Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui, Ishida Uryuu/Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Isane/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Kuchiki Byakuya/Shihouin Yoruichi, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Nnoitra Gilga/Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Ryuuken Ishida/ Matsumoto Rangiku, Sarugaki Hiyori/Ggio Vega, Shiba Kuukaku/Kira Izuru, Sui-Feng|Soifon/Urahara Kisuke, Szayel Aporro Granz/Mashiro Kuna, Tia Harribel/Ukitake Juushirou, Unohana Retsu/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 6





	1. Sob o efeito do álcool

**Author's Note:**

> Quero explicar um pouco a dinâmica da fic, pois esta, não terá um casal principal, porém, toda a trama se passará no noivado de Ichigo e Rukia.
> 
> Alguns shipps são tradicionais no fandom, outros, pura maluquice da minha cabeça.
> 
> Outra coisa: estou desconsiderando os arcos Fullbringer e Quincy, porém, em alguns capítulos usarei uma ou outra referência destes, o que será devidamente explicado nas respectivas notas.
> 
> Essa fic está toda escrita, e todos os capítulos terão hentai, portanto, quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura, já está devidamente avisado do que lerá ao longo da fic.
> 
> No mais, espero de coração que gostem da trama!!!!
> 
> Desfrutem!!!!!

Gemidos eram ouvidos por toda a casa. As mãos afoitas percorriam as costas másculas do homem, enquanto as dele seguravam as alvas nádegas da bela garota, a ajudando a cavalgar por seu gigantesco mastro ereto. 

Ele grunhia ao sentir-se lambuzado pelo mel que da rosada intimidade escorria, e ela gritava sem pudores por ser tão perfeitamente preenchida por ele, que até então era um amigo, e agora lhe invadia e lhe enchia do mais insano e intenso prazer.

Sexo era algo que não imaginou fazer tão cedo, pelo menos, não com ele. Seu coração e pensamentos pertenciam somente à uma pessoa… Ichigo. Porém, ele ficou noivo de outra, a também sua amiga Rukia, e suas esperanças, enfim, morreram nesta noite. Não adiantaria mais se iludir com sentimentos que nunca se realizariam. Então, manteve sua cabeça erguida, e compareceu, o mais bonita que pôde, à essa festa por muitos tão aguardada.

Tentou agir com naturalidade, mas a verdade, é que a tristeza se abateu sobre si ao ver o quanto o casal anfitrião estava feliz, de mãos dadas e trocando olhares cúmplices, pois haviam acabado de formalizar seu compromisso. Ichigo estava tão elegante… e Rukia, apesar de franzina, estava impressionantemente bonita. E no rosto do casal, notava-se de longe a felicidade de ambos por aquele almejado enlace. 

Por alguns instantes vacilou, e uma solitária lágrima rolou por seu magoado rosto. Não… não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse… não poderia se deixar levar por algo tão egoísta quanto a inveja… não era e jamais seria de seu feitio nutrir tais classes de sentimentos. Então, ao ver um garçom passar com uma bandeja cheia de taças de champanhe, resolveu experimentar uma para tentar relaxar. Deu certo. Além de ser uma bebida delicada e deliciosa, a deixou bastante fluída e leve, com uma sensação de repentina alegria e euforia, que a fez sorrir sozinha, e esquecer-se de suas frustrações. Logo foi atrás de outra taça, e de outra e outra, até que… o viu.

Ele estava do lado de fora da casa, mas precisamente na pequena varanda ao lado da clínica do senhor Isshin. Encostado na parede e com um copo de whisky em uma das mãos, ele parecia tão tristonho quanto ela mesma há minutos atrás. Seus cabelos rubros estavam presos como o de costume, com uma faixa roxa ornando sua testa. Vestia jeans escuros, uma camisa social branca entreaberta, e um blazer cinza por cima. Estava realmente bonito, deveras atrativo… como ela nunca tinha reparado nele? No quanto ele era lindo? É… o “amor” é um sentimento que de verdade nos cega para o que está bem à nossa volta...

Agora, a não tão tímida garota se aproximou, e parando ao lado do rapaz, indagou-lhe curiosa.

\- Tentando esquecer? - sabia dos sentimentos que possuía por Rukia, provável causa de sua tristeza.

Ele a olha e sorri de canto.

\- Do mesmo jeito que você, estou certo? - repara no quanto ela está deslumbrante, e admira sua reluzente beleza, que era realçada pelo esvoaçante vestido azul bebê de alças fininhas que usava, e a maquiagem discreta em seu rosto encantador.

\- Sim, está… - suspirou profundamente, e lhe mostrou o seu melhor sorriso - Mas, decidi que não vou me deixar abater por isso! - levanta a sua taça e o olha penetrantemente - Brindemos à nós… a nossa superação…

Ele outra vez sorri, mas dessa vez, com uma sensação muito diferente… vê-la ali, brindando consigo, o deixou estranhamente seguro. A conhecia muito bem, e sabia o quão determinada ela era, e se ela se propôs a esquecer Ichigo, ele também conseguiria fazer o mesmo… tiraria de vez Rukia de sua mente.

\- À nós… 

Depois do brinde, continuaram a beber e conversar. Os assuntos eram os mais variados, e vez ou outra gargalhavam com alguma piada ou situação engraçada narrada pela ruiva de longos cabelos. O Shinigami estava, com o passar dos minutos, cada vez mais hipnotizado pelos enigmáticos olhos cinzentos dela, e estes não desviavam o seu foco do belo peitoral tatuado, que podia ser apreciado através da brecha de sua blusa desabotoada.

Como efeito do álcool, a jovem deixou a vergonha de lado, e tocou de leve o torso do rapaz, que se espantou um pouco com essa atitude. Ela delineou com a ponta dos dedos os caminhos que aquele tribal apresentava, e parou onde o tecido as cobria. 

O corpo masculino arrepiou-se por inteiro com o toque que era gentil e erótico ao mesmo tempo. Segurou sutilmente aquela delicada mão, a levando a sua boca, e beijando o seu dorso.

Ela o olha com ternura, e de seus lábios escapam um quase inaudível murmúrio.

\- Renji…

Ele então, aproxima seu rosto da rósea boca, e sussurra roucamente.

\- Orihime…

Num movimento rápido, ele toma a boca dela com um beijo ardoroso, onde a sua língua a invadiu com vontade, se enlaçando à inexperiente língua dela, que retribuía sem questionar, cheia de um desejo que não sabia muito bem como começou, mas só sabia que queria provar, experimentar…

Os pensamentos dele eram quase os mesmos. Orihime era naturalmente tímida, retraída, mas o fogo que seu corpo emanava era único, e ele estava tendo o privilégio de ser o primeiro a usufruir de tais prerrogativas. Queria mais do que um simples beijo… a queria para si.

Se separam arfantes. Lhes faltava o ar… se olham detenidamente, e seus orbes refletem uma só coisa: desejo.

\- Orihime, eu… te quero… 

\- Eu também… - o pega pela mão, o guiando para fora dali - Vamos pra minha casa…

E assim, foram parar naquela cama, na residência em que ela morava sozinha há anos, e que agora ressoava todos os barulhos de prazer que os dois corpos unidos produziam.

Estavam bêbados? Sim. Mas isso não os impedia de desfrutarem, de se entregarem à libido que seus íntimos clamavam… que seus espíritos exigiam…

Com mais afinco ela rebolava no grosso pênis de Renji, que à essa altura, estava com os seus longos cabelos soltos e banhados pelo suor que desprendia de ambos os corpos. Ele chupava as grandes e suculentas mamas da japonesa com ganas, raspava seus dentes no bico endurecido, para depois mordiscá-los e circundá-los com sua inquieta língua. 

Ela gritava absorta. A satisfação daquele ato único era incrível. O tremor que possuía seu frágil corpo era incomparável. Nem em seus sonhos mais molhados com Ichigo tinha projetado algo assim. Renji… era com ele que experimentava o melhor dos prazeres... era com ele que havia perdido sua inocência e pureza… era com ele que queria e conseguiria se livrar de suas frustrações e esperava estar fazendo o mesmo por ele, o libertando de todo o mal que um amor não correspondido é capaz de fazer.

Orihime… olhá-la o fazia sorrir, senti-la o fazia feliz, possuí-la o fazia vibrar… era uma gama de sensações diversas, diferentes, porém maravilhosas… genuinamente fantásticas. 

Sentiu-se ser estrangulado pelas escaldantes paredes internas da doce ruivinha, e sabia que ela iria novamente gozar em seu poderoso órgão. Ele também não se esforçaria em resistir. Gozaram avassaladoramente, ao mesmo tempo, como um só ser…

Abraçados um ao outro, ambos caíram por sobre o macio colchão, e não resistiram ao sono que se apoderou de seus extenuados e embriagados corpos, dormindo assim, juntinhos, depois de uma intensa sessão de sexo e luxúria.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com os primeiros raios de sol que cruzam a estreita janela, Orihime começa a despertar. Ainda sonolenta, olha para o seu criado mudo, e no relógio constata que são 5:30 da manhã. Espreguiçou-se, pois não tinha pressa alguma para levantar-se, e nesse ato, sentiu que havia outro alguém consigo na cama. Ao dirigir seus orbes para o lado oposto, o viu.

\- Renji… - sua voz quase não saiu de sua boca.

O ruivo também despertava de seu sono, e sua face se retorceu numa careta dolorida, que era consequência da ressaca da noite anterior. Não estava acostumado a beber, e tinha ultrapassado e muito o seu próprio limite do que considerava aceitável para tal.

Sentou-se lentamente, e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram bastante ao ver o par de olhos acinzentados que o olhavam com o mesmo espanto.

\- Orihime… - levou a mão ao cenho, pois uma dor horrível se apoderou de sua cabeça - Nós…?

\- Sim, nós… - abaixou o olhar, nitidamente envergonhada - Transamos…

A dor lhe dá uma trégua e ele abre os olhos, mirando para a garota nua ao seu lado. Ela estava confusa, assim como ele mesmo, e não fazia ideia de como agir numa situação como essa. Pensou em falar alguma coisa, quando de relance, viu uma mancha vermelha no lençol estampado. Ficou pasmo… ele tirou a virgindade de sua amiga…

A incômoda dor voltou com tudo, e flashes da madrugada quente que passaram juntos lhe invadiu a mente. Os beijos desconcertantes, as carícias ousadas, o seu corpo por cima do dela, o modo que ela o arqueava ao ser penetrada por si, o quanto ela sorria rebolativa em cima de sua virilidade rígida, o quanto ela gritou ao gozar juntamente consigo… sim, eles transaram, e pelo que lembrava, havia sido maravilhoso.

Ele chega mais perto dela, que continua com a olhar para o vazio. Com as pontas de seus dedos, ele segura no queixo dela, e suavemente o levanta, a fazendo olhar diretamente para si. Mesmo morrendo de vergonha, ela sustenta seu olhar e o encara, pois não adiantava fugir… o que estava feito, não tinha como voltar atrás e pronto.

\- Renji eu… não quero que por causa do que houve você se sinta pressionado a nada. Sou maior de idade, e responsável por meus atos, e…

\- Não sou como os humanos que conhece, Orihime! - fala levemente irritado - Sou um Shinigami e tenho a minha honra. Jamais te deixaria sozinha depois do que aconteceu aqui! 

Ele se levanta e ela pôde apreciar todo o esplendor do corpo nu e entalhado daquele homem bem diante de si. Salivou e engoliu em seco. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, caídos por seus ombros largos, suas tatuagens tribais pareciam muito mais vivas do que na noite anterior. Seus braços eram mais fortes do que se recordava, seu abdômen mais trincado, o caminho que levava à sua zona íntima tinha mais contornos, suas pernas eram mais musculosas, e seu falo, mesmo em repouso, era enorme.

Ele notou o olhar lânguido dela para si, e seu corpo esboçou reagir. Conhecia esse tipo de olhar, e nele continha muito desejo, querer… 

Não pretendia ficar ereto tão subitamente na frente dela. Queria ter uma conversa séria, e escolher bem as palavras que iria dizer. Não era sua intenção se impôr à ela, mas queria que a mesma compreendesse que ele, como homem, não poderia se eximir de sua responsabilidade com o que houve na madrugada.

Disfarçou um pouco, virando-se de lado, e perguntou.

\- Posso tomar um banho? Eu me sinto um pouco tonto ainda, fora que estou suado e cansado.

Ela percebe que no fundo, ele queria sair um pouco dali. Talvez porque o que disse era de fato verdade, ou porque vê-la despida não o estava ajudando a raciocinar direito, mas não o recriminou por isso.

\- Claro que pode… é a segunda porta à esquerda no corredor. Fique à vontade…

\- Obrigado. - faz uma pequena reverência, e foi tentar acalmar-se com uma boa ducha de água fria. 

Ela o vê se dirigindo ao banheiro e inspira bastante ar. Apesar de estar se sentindo um pouco desnorteada, tanto pela ressaca que também dava seus primeiros sinais, quanto pela situação em si, ela ficou extremamente inquieta ao contemplar o desnudo e esculpido corpo de Renji. 

Sua cabeça girou, e logo recostou-se na cabeceira de sua cama, para ver se a vertigem passava. Fechou os olhos e os apertou, pois sentiu uma dor chatinha, bem fininha, circular por sua testa e descer por seu pescoço.

\- Nunca mais bebo na minha vida… - resmungou para si, quando foi pega por uma avalanche de lembranças dessa noite em que extrapolou o seu bom senso habitual. 

A imagem de suas mãos o guiando até a sua casa eram nítidas agora. Os beijos que trocaram, as roupas que caíam displicentes no chão… as mãos viris que tateavam o seus seios, a dor que sentiu ao ser invadida pela primeira vez na vida. O alento quente dele percorrendo sua pele, o urrar feroz do homem ao se derramar dentro de si… tudo isso estava vivo, palpitante em sua memória e em seu corpo.

Uma chama reacendia em seu interior. A mesma chama que exterminou sua razão ao beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Com mansidão, seus finos dedos percorreram o colo, para então chegar aos seios, onde os acariciou, soltando um gemido fraquinho. Sentiu prazer ao fazer isso, mas, o que realmente queria, era que o esbelto Tenente o fizesse. Enquanto a mão esquerda continuava trabalhando em estimular suas mamas, a direita desceu pelo plano ventre, enveredando-se na virilha depilada, até atingir sua parte mais erógena, onde a friccionou com cuidado, e sentiu uma excessiva umidade lhe envolver os dedos. Estava molhada… e a causa de tal reação estava ali, tão perto…

Tomou coragem e levantou-se dali, indo à passos sinuosos para onde o Shinigami estava. Abriu a porta do banheiro com cuidado, e o avistou, através do box transparente, tomando seu banho tranquilamente. 

Isso era o que ela pensava, pois o rapaz não parava de recordar os momentos tórridos que vivenciaram juntos, e tanto o seu coração quanto o seu corpo, já não suportavam resistir à tamanho anseio. Queria possuí-la novamente… tê-la em seus braços e fazê-la tremer, arfar e gemer seu nome.

Em meio ao banho se tocava, e em meio ao toque chamou por ela, bem baixinho, quase que imperceptível aos ouvidos… quase…

\- Orihime…

\- Estou aqui… - respondeu de forma contida, ainda assim, deixou o rapaz assustado, pois não esperava que ela estivesse ali.

Com mais alguns passos, ela estava de frente a ele no box, e suas melindrosas mãos foram parar no belo rosto masculino, onde o acariciava vagarosamente, enquanto as águas do chuveiro caiam por sobre si. Suas digitais percorriam a mandíbula marcada, as maçãs do rosto, a testa coberta de tatuagens. Colocou alguns fios da franja molhada para trás da orelha, e depois desceu suas alvas mãos pelo pescoço e ombros do Shinigami, indo logo em seguida repousar em seu amplo peitoral. 

O admira por alguns instantes e sorri. Um sorriso sincero, repleto de verdade e alegria. Alegria de ter enfim, descoberto alguém a quem valia à pena dedicar seus sentimentos… o melhor de si.

\- Por muitos anos, minha vida se resumiu em viver, respirar e esperar por Ichigo, mas, isso acabou essa noite. Não só por causa de seu noivado com Rukia, mas também por eu ter, enfim, redirecionado as minhas perspectivas… ter parado e enxergado novas possibilidades… novos horizontes… - o abraça com desvelo - Beber não me fez errar, fique tranquilo! Muito pelo contrário: me obrigou a observar a pessoa incrível que sempre esteve tão perto, tão acessível, mas que minha teimosia em insistir em sofrer por “amor” obstruía minha visão. - quebra um pouco o contato, e seus orbes se encontram com os dele, que lhe retribui o sorriso, verdadeiramente fascinado pelas palavras da ruiva - Quero que me faça sua outra vez… Renji…

Ele não mais resiste, e com um beijo voraz, a toma de vez em seus braços. As línguas se entrelaçavam entre si, provando o mentolado e refrescante gosto que de ambas desprendiam. Com os dentes, o ruivo prende o lábio inferior da japonesa, que se excita ainda mais com esse gesto tão sensual. Suas unhas lilases arranham o dorso do homem, marcando sua pele amorenada, e arrancando um grunhido de pura satisfação.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrr…. Hime… - para um pouco as atrevidas carícias de ambas as partes, e sua voz rouca se faz ouvir - Tem razão… não erramos em virmos aqui e fazermos amor… erramos muito por não termos feito isso há mais tempo! - dá um longo selinho na boca rosada - Também te quero Hime… quero outra vez te provar, sentir seu calor, meu corpo dentro do seu…

\- Renji… - eufórica, ela o beija com loucura, e depois vai descendo os úmidos ósculos pelo pescoço, peitoral, os gominhos do abdômen, baixo ventre e virilhas, até chegar ao objeto de seu desejo, que já estava duro feito pedra.

Mesmo insegura, ela toca a ponta de sua língua no corpo peniano, e a desliza por toda extensão deste, de baixo para cima, e depois refaz o trajeto, sendo que na direção contrária. Com uma mão massageia os testículos com cuidado, enquanto sua boca trabalha na degustação daquele perfeito falo.

O Tenente emite um rugido áspero, pesado, devido à toda libido daquele ato tão desavergonhado, porém, tão prazeirosamente sexy. Ela passa a chupar a glande arroxeada com entusiasmo, e devagar, vai aprofundando o maciço órgão em sua boca, o umedecendo com sua saliva quente, e o sorvendo num vai-e-vem hora acelerado, e hora lento e tortuoso.

Ele estava prestes a atingir seu ápice, mas, não era isso o que pretendia. Pelo menos, não agora. Leva sua mão à nuca da meiga menina, e agarrando seus cabelos, interrompe a estupenda movimentação, a trazendo para si, e a beijando faminto, sedento em saborear novamente o seu frágil e voluptuoso corpo.

Em meio ao ósculo, ele a conduz até a bancada da pia, a coloca sentada nesta. O contato entre eles é sutilmente quebrado, e com a boca encostada na orelha feminina, ele fala sedutoramente.

\- Se abre pra mim…

Ela prontamente obedece, e ele desce sua libidinosa língua até a fenda encharcada, e inicia o seu ensandecido percurso por aquele território cálido, cheirando à perversão e lascívia.

Toda a carne rosada é saboreada, todos os recantos são tocados, cada dobra, cada reentrância é premiada com o ardor daquela língua tão meticulosa e aguçada, que repentinamente se enfiou em seu interior sem aviso prévio, fazendo-a contorcer-se involuntariamente. Ser rastreada e invadida dessa maneira tão devastadora, mostrou à Orihime o quanto de tesão um sexo feito com paixão e ganas pode proporcionar. Estava sentindo-se livre, renascida, reinventada… anistiada das amarras que ela mesma criou com um amor que só existia, até então ,na sua imaginação, nada mais.

Renji sentia seu baixo ventre doer, embrazar… o perfume adocicado que dela vinha, o gosto sublime do mel que dela vertia era provocativo, instigante. Queria mais… queria vê-la regozijar-se, e depois se adentrar naquela apertada e incandescente intimidade. E assim o faria.

A jovem não mais resiste à onda de pura energia que corria por sua pele, carne e espírito, e puxando com vontade os fios escarlates do tatuado, grita enlouquecida ao ser tomada por um orgasmo veemente, quase febril.

O Shinigami se perde no olhar atordoado de Orihime, que ainda está ofegante ante essa magnífica carícia oral. Ele, delicadamente passeia suas másculas mãos por seus largos quadris, subindo por sua delgada cintura, por seus fartos seios, beliscando com suavidade seus duros bicos. Beija a boca entreaberta possessivamente, e sua mão direita posiciona o majestoso mastro na cavidade úmida da ruiva, a penetrando de uma só vez, onde esta emitiu um grito, que foi ligeiramente abafado por outro ósculo feroz do vigoroso Tenente.

As estocadas se dão num ritmo moroso, cadenciado, e logo vão aumentando conforme o tesão do atrito se intensifica, fazendo ambos os corpos suarem, e este suor se misturar à água que do banho, que anteriormente os cobria. Os pelos se arrepiam, as peles se aquecem, as bocas se degladiam ferozes, enquanto ele preenche profundamente a intimidade flamejante. A singela garota geme alto, arqueia, contorce seu belo corpo ao sentir aquela carne dura tocar seus pontos mais sensíveis, lhe dando uma sensação de satisfação sem igual.

Os lábios bem feitos do homem abocanham um dos seios, o sugando com maestria, e uma das mãos estimulava o seio desassistido, ato que faz a ruivinha ficar ainda mais ensopada com o seu próprio fluido, literalmente escorregadia, deixando Renji alucinado, extasiado.

\- Hime… você é muito gostosa…

\- Renji… eu quero mais… - sussurra sem ar, quase sem forças.

Imediatamente ele a investe com mais pegada, segurando com firmeza seus quadris, e delirando ao ver o semblante de sua recatada garota transparecer a mais genuína luxúria.

Ela sente seu corpo espasmar violentamente, seu interior se contrair, e praticamente convulsionar. Chegava ao auge de seu prazer… gozava de modo único, como jamais havia imaginado algum dia sentir.

Ele também não resistiu à sucção e ao calor absurdo que aos quais seu membro foi submetido. Em sincronia, derramou-se dentro dela, sucumbindo ante ao júbilo que esse ato feito à dois lhe proporcionou.

Ela o abraça como se ele fosse seu porto seguro, sua fortaleza… alguém em que poderia confiar seus sentimentos, suas angústias, sua vida dali por diante.

Ele acaricia seus sedosos cabelos. O perfume que vinha de suas mechas era frutado, diferente da maioria das mulheres… aliás, Orihime era um espécime único: bondosa, amiga, leal, inteligente e linda… qualidades que só reforçavam a sua decisão, de que a queria… de que não abriria mão de tentar encontrar a sua felicidade juntamente com ela.

Se afasta um pouco, saindo de dentro dela e a pega no colo, a levando para a cama, onde a deita com sumo cuidado, e se recosta ao seu lado. Ela se aninha em seu peitoral, e seu indicador, sem que percebesse, trilha os caminhos do desenho tribal das tatuagens dele. Ele sorri, e indaga intrigado.

\- Gosta delas? 

\- Sim. São… como posso dizer…? Misteriosas… parecem refletir sua personalidade, seu caráter… - fala francamente.

\- Acha que sou misterioso? - arqueia uma de suas tatuadas sobrancelhas - Nunca ninguém me disse nada parecido com isso. Sempre me achei um cara bem comum… sem graça até.

\- Não fale assim… é tão bonito, gentil, engraçado, amigo… poderia falar as inúmeras qualidades que possui, mas prefiro comprová-las pessoalmente, com a nossa convivência mais íntima a partir de agora. - pisca marota.

Ele abre um imenso sorriso. Estava feliz por finalmente encontrar quem pudesse apreciar seus atributos. Não só os físicos, mas também os emocionais e sentimentais. Tinha um ótimo pressentimento agora que a maldita ressaca foi embora… tinha certeza absoluta de que seria feliz ao lado de garota com nome de princesa e paladar excêntrico… que com ela poderia se abrir, mostrar o melhor de si, e ser retribuído à altura… iria desfrutar da alegria de um relacionamento simples, porém sincero e honesto, pois se esforçaria para tal… para ser o que Orihime merecia, o homem que ela amaria para toda vida.

Na mente dela vagava o mesmo pensamento, de se esmerar em ser alguém especial para Renji, alguém que seria mais do que simples sexo ou paixão… queria ser amada por ele, e amá-lo de igual maneira. Queria ser sua… de mais ninguém…

Seus lábios se encontram outra vez, mas, agora o beijo era ameno, carinhoso, vagaroso. O brilho cintilante que vinha de ambos os pares de olhos era vibrante, cheios de bem querer e afeto. Trocam singelas carícias, e ela fala num fio de voz.

\- Quero passar mais noites como essa ao seu lado…

\- É tudo o que mais desejo, minha linda… 

Voltam a se beijar, e a se amarem, como o fariam pelo restante daquele dia, e por muitas e muitas noites, ao longo de suas existências, e tudo isso só foi possível, graças à bendita festa de noivado daqueles à quem amavam, porém, jamais lhes poderiam corresponder, porque simplesmente não era pra ser…

O que de fato seria, de agora em diante, era Renji e Orihime…

Continua…


	2. O pulo da gata

Do outro lado da rua, um lindo homem, trajado monocromaticamente com sapatos, terno, camisa e gravata cinza grafite, que eram o que de mais caro tinha na loja Armani na cidade de Karakura, observava o que se passava do lado de dentro da residência dos Kurosaki. Via sua irmãzinha dançando agarrada à Ichigo, com um sorriso indisfarçável no singelo rosto, enquanto o rapaz de cabelos laranja acariciava suas curtas mechas negras com todo o amor que possuía. Estavam genuinamente felizes e apaixonados, e isso o tranquilizou um pouco, pois no fundo, era terminantemente contra esse noivado entre os dois.

Era um homem de muita tradição e honra, e ter um humano como cunhado e fazendo parte de seu tão venerado clã, não estava nos planos que elaborava para sua adorada Rukia, porém, aprendeu a duras penas que a felicidade não se prendia à regras arcaicas e promessas tolas… a felicidade muitas vezes estava no simples, no improvável, e a maior prova dessa teoria, foi ter se apaixonado por Hisana, aquela por quem enfrentou a tudo e à todos só para tê-la ao seu lado. Por tal motivo, jamais poderia negar essa alegria à Rukia… essa relação, dando certo ou errado, seria a escolha dela, e de ninguém mais.

Com esse pensamento, quase esboçou um sorriso em sinal de aceitação, mas seu semblante mudou radicalmente ao escutar algumas risadas não muito discretas, das quais uma delas conhecia muito bem: era Renji, seu Tenente, que passava de mãos dadas com a humana Inoue, amiga de Ichigo. 

Os dois pareciam bem íntimos, pois se olhavam com cumplicidade, e em meio a caminhada, o ruivo a abraçou possessivamente. Notou que ambos estavam embriagados, e isso o irritou profundamente, pois não era esse o comportamento esperado de um subordinado seu. 

Deu os primeiros passos em direção ao inusitado casal, quando escutou um forte pigarrear atrás de si, ato que o fez virar em posição defensiva.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc, Byakuya-bo… que coisa mais feia querer cortar o barato do seu Tenente desse jeito… - finge indignação - Coitado do Renji… logo agora que ele vai começar a curtir a noite? Isso não se faz… - balança a cabeça em negativa.

Baixou sua guarda e se enfadou. Era ela… sua intragável perseguidora.

\- Não me chame de Byakuya-bo. Nunca te dei essa liberdade “gata monstro”. - responde secamente - E como você mesma disse, ele é meu Tenente, subordinado às minhas ordens, e sair de uma festa claramente embriagado, com uma humana à tira-colo, sabe-se lá pra fazer que tipo de coisas, não é a conduta esperada de alguém com tão alta patente.

A mulher de cabelos roxos revira os olhos de tédio. Com o passar dos séculos ele mudou muito, menos em sua irritante e fatigante mania de seguir estritamente as regras. O olhou com ironia, e falou em igual tom.

\- Ora… vai dizer que não sabe o que ele e Orihime foram fazer? Todos esses anos sem desfrutar de companhia feminina o fizeram esquecer do básico? - pisca sacana - Deveria ser mais compreensivo e menos pragmático!

\- Pragmático não, sensato. - seu tom não se altera, pois não iria cair em sua picuinhas - Renji é um Shinigami, e essa menina, é uma humana, e não vejo a possibilidade de algo absurdo assim acabar bem.

\- Absurdo??? - a morena se exaltou, porém logo voltou ao seu jogo provocativo - Não sei o que tem de tão absurdo no fato dos dois se relacionarem, se a sua doce irmã acabou de noivar com um humano… ao qual você tem verdadeiro desprezo ainda por cima.

\- Não nego que Ichigo não me agrada, mas, ele não é um simples humano, e sim um Shinigami Substituto, filho de um ex-Capitão das 13 Divisões de Guarda da Côrte, portanto, não há nada que no futuro venha a impedir a felicidade dos dois. - rebate pausadamente, porém se intriga ao ver um sorriso malicioso no rosto de sua desafeta.

\- Byakuya, Byakuya… a palavra felicidade saiu mesmo da sua boca? Eu achei que estava com um sério problema de audição! - ri escancaradamente, fazendo um leve tique surgir no olho esquerdo do Capitão - Se está convicto de que Rukia será feliz com Ichigo, que especial ou não, é um humano, porque não permitir que Renji tenha esse mesmo direito? O pobrezinho já sofreu muito por causa do amor platônico que sentia por sua irmã, e toda a gana que tinha em te superar, foi pelo fato de você, por tê-la adotado, ter insistido em afastá-la de seu convívio e amizade, ou por acaso nunca percebeu o que se passava bem debaixo do seu nariz? - suspira profundamente - Orihime também sofreu muito se iludindo erroneamente em relação ao Ichigo, e creio que se Renji e ela estão juntos, deveriam pelo menos tentar, nem que seja para se arrependerem depois, que é muito melhor do que se lamentarem por nunca terem se arriscado.

Pela primeira vez em meio à esse diálogo totalmente sem sentido, Kuchiki reflete nas palavras de Yoruichi. Ela era detestável e impertinente, mas, pelo menos dessa vez, a razão parecia estar ao seu lado. Inspirou bastante ar, e voltando à sua garbosa postura habitual, ele respondeu.

\- Você venceu, Shihōin… não irei atrás de Renji, mas se ele desonrar a moça, terá que assumir sua responsabilidade, e se não o fizer, eu mesmo o obrigarei.

\- Ah Byakuya- bo… sua chatice não tem mesmo salvação… - dá de ombros e ajeita o seu lindo e curto vestido creme, modelo frente única e saia rodada - Sabe de uma coisa? A festa tá muito boa, mas as músicas que essa garotada curte são mesmo de amargar! - se vira na direção oposta, e o homem a acompanha com o olhar intrigado - Quero dançar muito essa noite, e não será aqui que vou encontrar o ritmo certo. - deu mais alguns passos e o moreno ainda a seguia com olhos curiosos. De repente, um flash passou por si na direção oposta. Abismado olhou para trás, e a viu sorrindo travessa, segurando a sua caríssima gravata na mão, a rodopiando como se ela fosse um troféu - Pra quem se acha tão superior, você continua lento como uma tartaruga, Byakuya! Até qualquer dia! - pega o objeto, junta os seus cabelos no alto da cabeça, e os prende num charmoso rabo-de-cavalo, e com um shunpo, ela some como um raio dali, deixando o Shinigami puto da vida, por mais que ele não quisesse admitir.

\- Vou pegar o que é meu de volta, sua… - e com o seu excelente, porém mais lento shunpo, ele começou sua perseguição à sua odiada “gata”.

Por alguns minutos seguiu o encalço da felina mulher, que não fez muita questão de esconder seu reiatsu. Com certeza não esperava que ele se desse ao trabalho de segui-la por causa de algo tão ínfimo como uma gravata.

“Pode até parecer bobagem, mas não vou deixar essa arrogante ficar com nada que me pertence.” pensou enquanto a viu, bem de longe, passar por uma porta imensa, pertencente à um prédio aparentemente abandonado, localizado nos limites de Karakura. Um lugar bastante esquisito e pouco convidativo, concluiu intrigado, pois ficou a matutar com seus botões que diabos Yoruichi foi fazer num ambiente como esse.

Ainda receoso quanto ao que poderia encontrar pela frente, Byakuya decidiu entrar, e logo se deparou com um enorme homem, vestido com um terno preto e com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Onde pensa que vai? Cadê seu ingresso? - perguntou o gigante, barrando a passagem do shinigami.

O moreno o olhou seriamente. Ficou pasmo com a audácia do humano em lhe barrar o acesso. Ele era um Kuchiki, todas as portas lhe eram abertas e não o contrário. Mas, infelizmente, estava no Mundo dos Vivos, e teria que fazer tudo conformes às regras que aqui regiam.

Do bolso interno de seu Armani, o Capitão retirou uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro, e o entregou nas diretamente nas mãos do segurança, que se espantou, pois essa quantia poderia pagar o ingresso de umas dez pessoas pelo menos.

\- Agora eu posso entrar? - indaga secamente ao grandão, que com um largo sorriso, abre o passo para o elegante rapaz adentrar a boate.

Se surpreendeu positivamente, pois o local era muito bonito, apesar de um pouco sombrio. Luzes piscavam ininterruptamente e a música estrondava em altíssimo volume. Mais ao fundo, um bar lotado, e que parecia abastecido com as melhores bebidas disponíveis, e uma ampla pista de dança, onde a “gata monstro” já se encontrava, conversando animadamente com um rapaz alto, de cabelos lisos e castanhos, porte atlético e tão bem vestido quanto ele. Um leve incômodo se deu em seu interior ao ver essa cena, e resolveu se aproximar para tentar saber que tipo de relação aqueles dois teriam.

Alheia ao fato de Byakuya estar ali, a ex-Capitã era paparicada pelo castanho, que se chamava Mitsuhiro, e que era o proprietário da boate. Ela era frequentadora do estabelecimento desde os anos 70, e também era muito amiga de Nobuo Kai, pai de seu agora anfitrião, e o fundador do lugar. O conheceu em uma de suas missões, e tanto ele, como o filho, eram humanos com reiatsu, e que desde essa época, era um de seus mais confiáveis informantes, e agora, já aposentado, passou esse legado ao filho, que mantinha todos os privilégios e benesses concedidos à Yoruichi, fazendo assim a vontade de seu idoso pai.

E era sobre isso o que conversavam: ele deixava claro à Shihōin que a mesma poderia ficar à vontade, e usufruir de todas as dependências e ambientes da casa noturna. O rapaz se despediu com um singelo beijo no rosto dela, e se afastou para dar atenção aos seus demais clientes.

Kuchiki estreitou os olhos ao ver o quanto o jovem foi amável com ela. Não gostou nenhum pouco de ver outro homem a beijando, mesmo que sem nenhuma má intenção por trás desse ato.

Também detestou observar como os muitos homens que ali estavam olhando pra ela, que já arriscava os primeiros passos na pista de dança, que até o momento, tinha poucas pessoas dançando.

Não sabia porque se sentia assim. Foi parar ali somente no intuito de recuperar sua gravata e provar para a sua “stalker” que ele não era nenhum idiota manipulável quanto os que estava acostumada a lidar. Mas vê-la sendo cobiçada e desejada pelos machos em volta, fez crescer uma súbita ira em seu interior… uma vontade de ir até lá e protegê-la de cada olhar malicioso que lhe era dirigido. “Quanta bobagem… ela sempre gostou de ser o centro das atenções. Deve estar adorando toda essa exposição. Deixa de pensar idiotices Byakuya…” pensou friamente, mas não adiantou, pois quanto mais ela se requebrava, mais atraía as atenções masculinas, e sua dor-de-cotovelo também crescia por conta disso.

Foi para onde ela estava, e seu coração acelerou ao vê-la movimentando-se com graça, leveza e fluidez. Sua garganta secou ao ver as mãos dela subindo pelas coxas grossas, levantando o tecido da saia, quase mostrando o que não deveria. As costas nuas deixavam a pele escura exposta, e o rabo-de-cavalo dava uma visão da nuca esguia, mostrando à ele o quanto a silhueta do corpo feminino era elegante. Os homens ao redor babavam, as mulheres a invejavam, e ele não sabia o que sentia. Só sabia que queria tocá-la, percorrer seu perfeito corpo com suas mãos, sentir o aroma que ela exalava, que deveria ser o cheiro da mais pura libido, e isso estava mexendo severamente com seus instintos.

Instintos… há décadas que não se deixava levar por eles… que não se deixava guiar por suas intempestivas emoções e seus acessos de raiva. Tudo o que fazia, especialmente desde que Hisana faleceu, era ser polido, centrado, usando de todo seu autocontrole e frieza para manter-se impassível, intocável, inatingível.

Mas Yoruichi sempre teve o dom de levar toda a sua sanidade por água abaixo, e novamente, depois de muitas décadas sem vê-la ou ter qualquer notícia dela, a gatuna estava conseguindo seu intuito. Só que agora, ele não era mais um adolescente birrento… agora ele era um homem feito, e seu corpo reagia de uma forma muito diferente às provocações da moça. Estava excitado, suado, quase ofegante… não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo… não com ele, Byakuya Kuchiki. Essa gata do inferno iria pagar caro, muito caro por ter arruinado o seu juízo e nublado a sua razão.

De repente a música mudou, e a boate ficou ainda mais escura, sendo iluminada por uma fraca luzinha num tom rosado, e numa batida latina e eletrizante, a Princesa Shihōin mostrava todo o seu talento na arte da dança, pra delírio da plateia à sua volta.

She's into superstition

Black cats and voodoo dolls

I feel a premonition

That girl's gonna make me fall

She's into new sensation

New kicks and candle light

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live the crazy life

Or she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out

She's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color mocha

She will wear you out

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

She's living la vida loca

Seus passos eram ligeiros, bem marcados, perfeitos. Os rodopios hipnotizantes e seu brilhante sorriso eram pura magia… deixavam os espectadores enfeitiçados, não importava se eram homens ou mulheres. Todos a olhavam admirados, compenetrados. E Kuchiki também estava dessa mesma maneira, fascinado, embasbacado, atraído…

Sem perceber, estava à poucos metros dela, e a mirava com ganas, querer… por mais que não quisesse dar o seu braço à torcer, ele, naquele momento a desejava. Ou será que sempre teve esse sentimento por ela e somente a repudiava para enterrar tais tolices no fundo de seu ser? Não saberia responder. A única coisa que queria era acompanhá-la nessa dança, e não há nada que Byakuya Kuchiki queira que ele não seja capaz de conseguir!

Woke up in new york city

In a funky cheap motel

She took my heart and she took my money

She must of slipped me a sleeping pill

She never drinks the water

Makes you order french champaign

And once you've had a taste of her

You'll never be the same

She'll make you go insane

Upside inside out

She's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color mocha

She will wear you out

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

She's living la vida loca

Suas mãos estavam no alto e logo desciam com rapidez, serpenteando seu delineado corpo com extrema sensualidade. Seu vestido subia conforme ela girava, e o tecido de consistência leve ajudava a deixar tudo mais plástico e bonito. Parou o movimento, e um suave flexionar de joelhos junto com um belo rebolado arrancou muitos assobios dos homens que viam sua performance. 

Ela sorriu. Não se importava muito com os espectadores, só gostava de se sentir livre, sem obrigações e preocupações… quando dançava era somente uma moça comum, uma jovem adulta em busca de diversão, de se sentir plena…

Volta a girar pela pista quando, de repente, sente duas grandes e viris mãos lhe tomarem a cintura e parar sua coreografia. Olha pra trás e um arrepio gostoso sobe por sua espinha ao ver quem era o abusado que ousava se intrometer em seus assuntos.

\- Byakuya…

Ele lhe lança um olhar enigmático e fala num tom neutro.

\- Vamos continuar. Ou quer desistir?

Ela dá um sorriso maldoso e fala num sussurro.

\- Desistir…? Nunca… 

Se esfrega nele de um jeito muito ousado, e o corpo masculino estremece. Era isso que ela queria… tirar ele de sua pose, de seu pedestal. Porém, ele logo volta ao normal, e ainda com as mãos na fina cintura, ele dá alguns passos firmes, a conduzindo outra vez à pista, e ela, graciosamente, voltou a remexer-se com muita agilidade.

Apesar de não saber executar nenhum daqueles elaborados passos, o Shinigami a acompanha, se movendo com fluência e naturalidade, passando a impressão de que sabia de cór bailar aquela agitada canção. Dezenas de anos de treinamentos incessantes teriam que servir para ao menos disfarçar que sabia dançar, quando na verdade, estava apreensivo em se atrapalhar na frente de sua atraente algoz.

Ela abusa de seu charme e sensualidade, se entregando ao compasso e a latinidade da música. E toda vez que seus corpos se tocavam, sentia o quanto Kuchiki estava rígido, nitidamente nervoso, apesar do rosto mostrar-se imperturbável como o de costume. Então, a morena outra vez o provoca, colando o seu corpo suado ao dele, e enlaçando uma de suas pernas no rapaz, e ela, enfim, pôde se certificar o quão duro ele estava quando sua intimidade se chocou com a dele.

Seus amarelos orbes cintilaram, e ele, não conseguiu mais resistir: tomou a boca avermelhado com um beijo ardente, explêndido, apaixonado.

She'll make you take your clothes off

And go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live the crazy life

Or she'll take away your pain

Like a bullet to your brain

Upside inside out

She's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color mocha

She will wear you out

Living la vida loca

Upside inside out

She's living la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Living la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the color mocha

She will wear you out

Living la vida loca

Living la vida loca

She's living la vida loca

Seus lábios se unem numa inquietude sem igual. Suas línguas afoitas disputam entre si, para saber quem será o primeiro a ceder. O sabor refrescante provindo de ambas era estimulante, voraz… e sem ter mais forças para se opor ao magnetismo do lindo Capitão, Yoruichi se rende aos carinhos dele, que a traz ainda mais para si, e passeia suas mãos pela pele exposta das costas dela, eriçando totalmente a parda tez da moça, que surpreendentemente corou ao escutar a chuva de aplausos que os dois recebiam pelo primoroso show de dança.

Ambos quebram devagar o contato, e Shihōin fica deveras acanhada, enquanto Kuchiki, apesar de querer sumir dali com um shunpo, não imutou sua postura, e numa simples reverência, agradeceu os aplausos dos presentes.

A felina mulher, querendo repetir a dose daquele beijo marcante, colocou sua delicada mão no peitoral do moreno, chamando assim sua atenção.

\- Vem comigo. Vamos para um lugar mais reservado. - tomou sua mão, o guiando para uma longa escadaria, que dava para o subterrâneo do prédio.

No fim dos degraus, uma porta de ferro cinza chumbo foi aberta por ela, que tinha uma chave em mãos. A ex-Capitã acendeu as luzes, e uma bem equipada sala de jogos pôde ser vista, com um bar completo, com vários banquinhos, uma mesa de carteado, tábua de tiro ao alvo, algumas máquinas de fliperama, sofás ultra confortáveis espalhados pelo ambiente, e uma grande mesa de bilhar.

\- Só clientes Vips podem frequentar esse porão… muito bonito, não acha? - ela indaga bem próxima à ele.

\- Creio que não foi pra falar de seu privilégios que me trouxe aqui… - sua voz sai rouca e terrivelmente atrativa.

\- Claro que não, bobinho! - seus braços enlaçam o pescoço do Shinigami, e outro beijo é trocado, porém, mais lascivo e exigente que o primeiro, fazendo ambos gemerem alto.

As mãos do homem massageiam as torneadas coxas, subindo o escultural corpo feminino por cima do tecido, passando pela cintura, tronco e seios, onde se detém, os tateando mesmo cobertos. Ela, com muita destreza, retira o paletó do rapaz, e desabotoa boa parte de sua camisa, e também a retirando de dentro da calça. Ele grunhe com a ousadia, e seu baixo ventre queima dolorosamente. Yoruichi era gostosa demais… instigante ao extremo, e isso quase o fez esquecer o motivo pelo qual foi atrás dela. Quase…

Em meio as carícias, levou sua mão direita aos cabelos dela, e com agilidade, tirou sua gravata que prendia os roxos cabelos, e se afastou bruscamente dela. Começou a se ajeitar, e pegou seu paletó no chão, virando-se em direção à porta.

A bronzeada o olha incrédula. Ele a enganou, e ela caiu direitinho. Sentiu-se um verdadeira imbecil por isso. Em meio a ira que se apoderou de si, ela grita exasperada.

\- Vai ter mesmo coragem de ir embora e me deixar desse jeito??? Era só um jogo pra você?

\- Nunca quis jogar contigo. Meu único objetivo era recuperar o que você me roubou, nada mais. - diz sem um pingo de emoção em sua voz.

Sem que ele esperasse, ela começa a rir sarcasticamente, ato que obrigou ele a parar sua caminhada, e mirá-la outra vez. Não entendia o que ela queria com isso.

\- Jamais vai me perdoar por ser melhor que você em alguma coisa… nem que seja somente um único quesito, não é? Sempre quis ser o melhor… sempre quis mostrar ao seu maldito clã que era mais capaz e mais competente que qualquer outro, e perder para uma mulher era inaceitável. - ri anasaladamente - Sabe o que você é? Um garotinho mimado e inseguro, que precisa sempre estar provando para todos o seu valor, a sua honra. Maldita seja a sua honra “Byakuya-bo”!

Escutar tais palavras foram como uma punhalada profunda em seu orgulho, e uma gigantesca raiva se apossou de si. Sem que ela ao menos pudesse ver, ele a agarrou pelos dois braços, e a prensou contra a parede, e com o rosto bem colado ao dela, falou com muita mágoa em sua voz.

\- Nunca mais ouse me chamar de Byakuya-bo, pois não fui e jamais serei como os inúteis herdeiros dos demais clãs! Não permito que se dirija à mim desse jeito! Sempre me provocou, me aporrinhou e sempre quis me desmerecer diante da minha família e do Gotei 13, e por anos aguentei tudo calado, pois manter meu orgulho sempre foi o primordial! - se afasta um pouco, mas não a solta - Não preciso provar nada à ti, pois pra mim, você nunca significou nada. - a explosão de antes dá lugar à uma afirmativa fria, que fere os sentimentos da mulher, que passa a chorar convulsivamente.

Ao ver o pranto sincero da morena, que estava diante de si, insultada e humilhada, o Capitão finalmente cai em si, e percebe a burrada que fez. Ele solta os esguios braços dela, e lhe dá um abraço apertado, cheio de arrependimento. Ela tenta se desvencilhar, mas não tem forças para tal, e acaba aceitando o contato, o abraçando de volta.

Sentir o aroma floral de seu delgado corpo o fez refletir no quão injusto ele foi em descontar todas as frustrações que acumulou em sua vida nela. Pelas mentiras armadas por Aizen, ela e os outros exilados sempre foram vistos como inimigos e traidores, e direcionou à pobre ‘gata’ toda animosidade que os reveses da vida lhe trouxeram, e sinceramente, ela não merecia isso.

\- Me perdoe… - pediu humildemente - Me portei como um idiota. Um verdadeiro garoto mimado e egoísta. - toma gentilmente o rosto dela entre as mãos, e beija as lágrima sentidas que lhe banhavam o rosto - Tem razão… meu orgulho sempre foi o meu pior inimigo, e seu jeito livre e descontraído me irrita profundamente, mas… você mexe comigo de um jeito que nem Hisana, a quem eu devotei o meu amor, conseguiu. Eu te quero “gata monstro”... eu preciso de ti...

Ele a beijou amorosamente, com muito desvelo e emoção. Queria compensá-la por sua estupidez e indiferença, queria que ela sentisse o quanto ele a almejava, o quanto ele a queria pra si…

Sua mão vai à nuca, e desprende o laço do vestido, e este desliza pelo perfeito corpo bronzeado da bela mulher, a deixando somente com uma micro calcinha branca rendada. Ele não interrompe o ósculo, pois não pretendia quebrar o encontro sublime entre suas bocas, mas dedilha a pele nua de Yoruichi, tocando-lhe a cintura e depois os fartos seios, fazendo a macia tez eriçar-se por completo e sua intimidade se contrair com força. Estava inquieta, excitada… queria sentir mais daquele homem… o desejava dentro de si.

Do mesmo jeito apressado ela o despe, o livrando de cada peça de tecido que separava o contato entre suas suadas peles, e estremece ao sentir em suas mãos o poderoso mastro em riste, que latejava sedento em enveredar-se por seu interior. Imaginou o quanto seria maravilhoso estar com toda essa enorme virilidade dentro de si, e sorriu pra si mesma, como uma menina travessa.

Os lábios de Byakuya deixam a suculenta boca da “gata”, e descem uma trilha de beijos molhados pelo pescoço, ombros, colo e em seguida abocanham as tentadoras mamas, delineando com sua habilidosa língua os mamilos amorenados e depois mordiscando sensualmente os bicos intumescidos, e ainda assim, sua melindrosa mão não parou de manipulá-lo.

Ela arfa, arqueia todo o seu corpo, mesmo estando pressionada contra a parede. As mãos másculas de Byakuya apertam as nádegas redondas com firmeza, e um gritinho sexy sai da boca dela. O tesão que experimentava ao lado dele era diferente de tudo o que sentiu em sua longa existência. Ele era realmente especial, único…

A mão direita do moreno se dirige a parte mais íntima da Princesa, e com um movimento rápido, ele rasga a incômoda calcinha que atrapalhava os seus objetivos. Posiciona dois de seus dedos no clítoris inchado da moça, e os fricciona vagarosamente, num movimento pra lá de torturante, um delicioso tormento…

Ela ofega pesadamente, e interrompe o seu labor no falo ereto. Sua respiração se dá com dificuldade e se sente escorrer. Estava quase no ápice de seu prazer. De repente ele pára, e ela o olha sem nada entender. 

Ele ri mentalmente. Não tinha esquecido de sua outra promessa da noite: de que ela iria pagar por tê-lo feito de bobo, e seu “castigo” começaria naquele instante. Porém, no final de tudo, ela iria ser muito bem recompensada.

Levantou uma das esguias pernas dela, posicionou seu imenso pênis na mais do que úmida fenda, e se adentrou numa só estocada. Ela gritou, e dessa vez, bem alto. Com veemência, ele a invadia sem dó, sem clemência. Tocava os lugares mais profundos da mulher com força, e ela reagia o apertando e comprimindo, pois estava adorando essa pegada varonil, o que já era esperado de um homem tão altivo quanto ele.

A cada golpe na cálida cavidade, sentia esta lhe encharcar e lambuzar, e seu corpo tensava ante essa sensação. Um prazer ao qual não vivenciava há muito tempo…

Ela se contorcia sem alento entre a parede e o definido e admirável peitoral do Capitão, e novamente estava prestes a gozar, quando ele, de modo muito perspicaz, para a sua movimentação, e ainda dentro dela, a conduz até a mesa de bilhar, onde a coloca na beirada desta, e a deita gentilmente.

Frustrada por de novo ser obstruída em seu deleite, ela faz um muxoxo, e resmunga baixinho.

\- Byakuya...

Ele sorri de canto e responde.

\- Ainda não, querida...

Volta a estocá-la com vigor, segurando os amplos quadris firmemente, fazendo ela fechar os olhos e grunhir como a felina que era. Ela crava suas unhas nos antebraços alvos do rapaz, que sentiu um frio gostoso lhe percorrer a espinha somente com esse simples ato. Shihōin era assim… tinha a capacidade de tirá-lo dos eixos com as atitudes mais simples, mais comuns e corriqueiras. Ela o fazia delirar, acabava com o seu bom senso, com as suas mais sólidas convicções. A adorava, não poderia mais negar.

Mesmo amando invadi-la, queria desesperadamente degustar do néctar que embebia todo o seu membro, sendo assim, saiu repentinamente dela, e levou sua boca à fenda ensopada, sorvendo e se regozijando em seu doce mel. Vertiginosamente ele lambe toda a carne tenra, passeando por toda aquela fenda incandescente, que agora o pertencia. Passa a massagear o botão sensível vagarosamente com a ponta se sua vívida língua, e Yoruichi geme intensamente. Um orgasmo devastador se aproximava, mas Kuchiki cessou a primorosa carícia oral, fazendo a mulher reclamar ofegante.

\- Porque faz isso…? Ainda quer me punir? - indaga tristonha.

Ele a olha sedutoramente, chega seu rosto bem perto do dela, e fala com a voz pesada de tesão.

\- Não… só quero que tenha o melhor orgasmo da sua vida...

Volta a enterrar seu monumental mastro na fenda flamejante, e como que possuído, ele se movimenta num ritmo acelerado, com estocadas curtas, secas, carregadas de lascívia e volúpia, deixando a linda morena de cabelos roxos enfraquecida, debilitada, sentindo o seu corpo tremer sem controle, e uma labareda queimar seu baixo ventre. Arranhou o dorso do homem de cima abaixo, sentindo um prazer nunca antes experimentado se apoderar de si. Gozou viceralmente, de maneira crua, agressiva, inclemente. Ele estava certo: foi de longe, o melhor orgasmo que teve em sua longa vida.

Não resistindo mais aos estímulos daquela cavidade que o sugava e o estreitava com afinco, ele chegou ao ápice juntamente com ela, caindo exaurido por cima da fogosa mulher, que o abraçou com muito sentimento, acariciando as mechas negras e suadas do rapaz.

Mesmo cansado, o Shinigami a pega no colo, e se deita com ela em um dos sofás retráteis que tinha na sala de jogos. Ela fica um pouco de lado, com parte de seu voluptuoso corpo em cima dele, e dedilha mansamente os braços fortes, que eram bem branquinhos, contrastando com sua pele cor de jambo. 

Ele acarinha as curvas do corpo escultural da “gata” e admira seus amarelados olhos. Eram belíssimos, expressivos, cativantes… estava fascinado, rendido ante à essa mulher misteriosa e intrigante… não queria e nem poderia, mas estava apaixonado por ela.

Ela sentia o mesmo. Ela sempre quis desvendar o que se escondia por trás do emblemático Capitão Kuchiki, e descobriu que ele era e sempre foi Byakuya, o menino inteligente e estourado que a fazia feliz somente em irritá-lo e provocá-lo. Era isso o que amava nele… aliás, o que sempre amou.

Um pouco receosa, ela o mira profundamente e questiona com serenidade.

\- Nós dois… - hesita por um instante - Nos veremos mais vezes, ou foi só essa noite?

Ele se incorpora e apruma seu corpo no encosto do sofá. Pega a jovem pela cintura, a encaixando por cima dele, deixando ela novamente excitada. Sem desviar o seu olhar, ele responde com a sua habitual segurança.

\- Você é minha, “gata monstro”! Acha mesmo que te deixarei sair de perto de mim?

Ela dá um iluminado e sincero sorriso, e ele a beija com sofreguidão. Se amam outra vez pelo restante daquela mística noite. Noite em que seus corações se abriram para um sentimento que há muito estava escondido, sufocado, mas que quando liberto, se revelou intenso e poderoso, se mantendo vivo mesmo depois de décadas de afastamento, e fazendo dessas duas almas, as criaturas mais felizes de todo o extenso e infinito universo.

Continua...


	3. Orgulho ou amor?

Uma enfezada morena de cabelos repicados e duas longas tranças laterais, avista a pessoa que mais admira na vida sair da festa à francesa, e para piorar seu mau humor, vê o Capitão da 6° Divisão seguir seu encalço. Cerrou os punhos com força, e uma ira descomunal se apossou de si. Com passos curtos e rápidos, ela traça o caminho de volta para a residência dos Kurosaki, mas seus pensamentos ainda giravam em torno da linda Princesa de cabelos roxos. “Que diabos Kuchiki foi fazer atrás da senhorita Yoruichi? Se ele se atrever a magoá-la… eu… “ seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando sentiu-se cair sentada no chão, devido à um forte esbarrão que algum sem noção desavisado lhe deu.

Ainda atordoada, olhou para os lados buscando o culpado por essa imperdoável trapalhada e nada encontrou, porém, ao olhar à sua frente, deu de cara com uma pessoa a qual seria a última a querer se deparar naquele momento: Kisuke Urahara, seu mais antigo rival e desafeto.

O lindo loiro lhe sorriu gentil, e coçou a cabeça sem jeito. Também estava distraído com algo que já não se lembrava mais, por isso não percebeu a Capitã vindo de frente pra si. Cortesmente estendeu a mão à moça, se oferecendo para ajudá-la a se recompor.

\- Me desculpe, baixinha… não queria te derrubar. Foi sem querer, eu juro! - faz sua melhor cara inocente.

\- Aposto que foi. - retruca irônica - Do jeito que é avoado e imbecil, não me admira nada.

\- Poxa… não precisa ofender. Sei que não vai muito com a minha cara, mas não precisa descontar sua fúria em mim, afinal de contas, durante toda a festa, nem sequer tinha te visto direito. - fala com um semblante mais sério - E sei muito bem que pra você estar possessa dessa maneira, o motivo tem nome e sobrenome: Yoruichi Shihōin, acertei?

A pequena mulher fica vermelha de raiva e indignação. Como ele ousava falar tão abertamente sobre esse assunto tão pessoal, que só dizia respeito a si mesma, e ninguém mais?

Com a voz ressentida e cheia de altivez, ela rebate sem hesitar.

\- Como se atreve a me questionar? Quem te deu liberdade pra se meter na minha vida íntima? O que me fez enfurecer não é da sua conta! Além do mais, não pretendo discutir esse tipo de coisa contigo, pois nunca fomos amigos. Pelo contrário! Sempre te achei um grande estorvo! Um inútil, encostado, que com suas idéias estapafúrdias, só trouxe desgraça à Princesa!

Kisuke arregala os olhos, pois não esperava que ela lhe fizesse acusações tão pesadas por conta de uma simples brincadeira.

\- Não tem ideia do que está falando, Soi Fon… sabe muito bem que foi Aizen que…

\- Sim, eu sei! Mas isso não o exime de sua culpa! Se não tivesse dado brecha ao seu inimigo, com seu comportamento displicente e irresponsável, ele nunca teria como armar tão bem pra cima de ti. Isso prova o quanto você é idiota! - ri com sarcasmo.

O ex-Capitão sente uma tristeza profunda ao ouvir todas aquelas recriminações, somadas ao escárnio que vibrava na voz da franzina Shinigami. Virou para a direção oposta, e começou a caminhar, ato que deixou a morena intrigada, pois achou que ele iria reagir e continuar a discussão.

\- Onde pensa que vai, Kisuke? Está fugindo de mim? Tem medo, pois não possui argumentos pra me fazer calar, não é? - inquire insatisfeita.

Ele volta o seu olhar pra ela, e responde magoado.

\- Não estou fugindo, pois, por mais que se iluda, nunca tive medo de te enfrentar. Só acredito que fazer isso não vale à pena… - suspira com pesar - Quer um concelho? Esqueça essa admiração cega por Shihōin, pois ela jamais poderá te corresponder como almeja. Adeus Soi Fon. - acena secamente e segue rumo à sua casa, pois para ele, toda a festa havia perdido a graça.

Uma dor fininha atinge o coração da jovem. Seria arrependimento por ter dito palavras tão ferinas à Urahara? Não… ela não era dessas pessoas fracas e sentimentais que se abalavam por bobagens feito essa. Era uma Capitã, a comandante do Esquadrão mais letal de todo o Gotei 13, e não se deixaria abater por essa tolice.

Viu um garçom passar levando uma bandeja com copos de whisky, e resolveu experimentar a bebida. Deu um gole generoso e imediatamente sentiu sua garganta arder. “Merda! Quem diria que algo humano seria tão forte?” pensou frustrada. “Que estou fazendo aqui, nesse noivado onde nenhum dos noivos é meu amigo de fato?” mais uma vez se indagou. 

Seu semblante de irritado passou para uma face inexpressiva, pois se deu conta de que, não só o casal anfitrião não lhe tinha uma verdadeira amizade, mas todas as outras pessoas presentes ao evento também lhe eram indiferentes. Na verdade, caiu em si, e se descobriu sozinha, pois, fora sua obsessão por Yoruichi, não sentia mais nada de concreto por ninguém. Isso a afligiu e não gostou nenhum pouco desse sentimento.

Lembrou-se de Kisuke e seu sorriso bobo quando este lhe estendeu a mão. Esboçou um sorriso porque, passado mais de um século, ele continuava o mesmo de sempre: um grande tolo e ingênuo. Relembrou o quanto queria fazê-lo parecer ruim aos olhos de sua adorada Princesa, e o quanto esta sempre o defendeu, e chegou a acusá-la de estar recalcada… cheia de ciúmes. “Ciúmes… do Kisuke? Está enganada, senhorita Yoruichi… jamais teria ciúmes dele! Ele é um relapso, descansado, não conhece o sentido da palavra responsabilidade, além de tudo é porco, se veste mal à beça e é… simplesmente… lindo… lindo?” se pergunta assustada com o próprio pensamento. Desde quando achava Urahara lindo?

Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos descabidos, quando sentiu uma mão tocar de leve o seu ombro.

\- Não deveria ter sido tão dura com ele, não acha?

\- Rukia… - balbucia surpresa - Você escutou o que…

\- Somente o final, mas fique sossegada, não tenho a intenção de te dar um sermão ou coisa do gênero, mas… creio que deve desculpas à ele. - diz com sinceridade.

\- Eu… - não queria dar o braço à torcer, mas no fundo, sabia que foi injusta com o belo comerciante - Tem razão. Eu realmente peguei pesado, mas é que…

\- Não precisa me explicar nada. - sorri simpática - Suas razões só dizem respeito à você, e jamais me intrometeria. A loja dele fica a quatro quarteirões daqui, e tenho certeza de que ele foi pra lá. Faça o que sua consciência manda. Tenho certeza de que Kisuke irá lhe compreender e perdoar. - pisca marota - Ele é muito legal, e bonito também! - ri discretamente.

Soi Fon cora com o comentário, mas sabe que a mais nova tem razão. Iria atrás de Urahara e se desculparia. Azar o dele se não aceitasse, mas pelo menos, faria a sua parte.

\- Obrigada por essa conversa, Rukia. Te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo… você merece! - dá um singelo beijo no rosto da Kuchiki, e segue rumo à lojinha do ex-shinigami, enquanto Rukia suspira feliz, ciente de que deu uma mãozinha à felicidade alheia.

Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Soi Fon anda pelas ruas vazias do bairro por volta de dez minutos, e não demora para deparar-se com uma construção, que pela aparência, já presumiu ser a loja de Kisuke. Mesmo sem nunca ter posto seus pés naquele lugar, concluiu o óbvio, visto estado de abandono em que se este se encontrava. 

Deu alguns passos à frente, e viu a porta principal entreaberta. Ficou em dúvida se entrava ou não, mas ao ouvir um barulho suspeito, resolveu avançar. Não que o loiro não soubesse se defender caso fosse algum ladrãozinho pé-de-chinelo tentando roubar o mercadinho, mas, não queria arriscar. Poderia ser um inimigo mais poderoso, como os que ultimamente atacaram a Soul Society, então era bom sempre estar alerta.

Se esgueirando, adentrou a lojinha simples, e se surpreendeu ao conferir a origem dos barulhos: era Kisuke, que sem camisa, e somente vestido com uma calça jeans clara, estava carregando algumas pesadas caixas cheias de mercadorias, para depois repor em suas devidas prateleiras.

O rapaz pára o que fazia, e a mira seriamente. Vê-la ali, em sua propriedade, foi uma surpresa em tanto, mas, se ela veio na intenção de brigar, perdeu seu tempo, pois ele não estava com a menor disposição para tal.

Ela fica petrificada ao olhar o torso nu do ex-Shinigami. Seu peitoral era amplo, definido, sem pelos, e seu abdômen era talhado, perfeito. Seu rosto ardeu e certamente ficou ruborizado. Sentiu vergonha por ter esse tipo de reação ao ver o corpo semi desnudo de um homem, especialmente por esse mesmo homem não ser das pessoas que mais lhe agradava.

Ela tenta falar mas gagueja. Não consegue formular nada inteligível ou ao menos entendível para pronunciar. Fica literalmente muda, e essa hesitação de sua parte, faz o comerciante perder a paciência.

\- Escuta aqui Soi Fon, se veio pra recomeçar a discutir, fique sabendo que não estou afim. Tudo o que quero é ficar em paz e continuar a arrumar o estoque da loja, que está um verdadeiro caos. - inspira bastante ar - Então, se não tem nada a dizer…

\- Me desculpe… - o interrompe, deixando-o desconcertado - Eu… sei que tem todo o direito de estar me odiando por falar coisas tão sem propósito, mas… - abaixa a cabeça constrangida - Eu errei. Tem razão: não deveria descontar minhas frustrações em ti.

Ele presta bastante atenção às feições do rosto feminino. Apesar de sua habitual arrogância, que não lhe abandonava nem mesmo em momentos como este, ela era sincera em suas palavras, e deveria ser um martírio estar se humilhando ao desculpar-se por um erro.

Se aproximou devagar, e voltou a analisá-la, dessa vez com menos rigor e mais aberto à entendê-la. Viu como as pequenas mãos estavam inquietas, esfregando-se uma na outra, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar tal nervosismo. Depois, passava as mesmas pelo tecido do vestido preto e curtinho, como se quisesse desamarrotá-lo. Ela não estava acostumada a ceder, tinha muita dificuldade em aceitar seus próprios erros e tropeços, e esses tiques eram a prova de que seu arrependimento era real, não algo feito meramente para desencargo de consciência.

Para de frente à ela, e toma as suaves mãos entre as suas e as acaricia, para que a morena se sinta confortável. 

Ela engole em seco. Sentir o calor das mãos masculinas e a carícia sutil dos dedos dele a fizeram suar frio, e olhá-lo diretamente em seus castanhos orbes. Viu ele sorrir francamente e seu coração disparou. 

Porque se sentia assim? Porque o toque dele lhe deixou nesse estado deplorável? Porque não conseguia se mover… porque não reagia aquele encantador sorriso?

Um pouco de lucidez veio à sua mente, e com um empurrão, o afastou de si, e mesmo com a voz apenada, ela falou virando-se para a saída.

\- Eu… já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Adeus Kisuke…

Estava perto de atravessar a porta principal, quando sentiu seu pulso ser seguro com força e puxado logo em seguida, sendo sumariamente posta contra uma das paredes de madeira da loja. 

\- Porque faz isso? Porque sempre foge do que sente? - pergunta irritado - Por toda vida foi assim: tem algo à dizer, acaba não o fazendo, se frustra e por fim, desconta no primeiro infeliz que atravessa o seu caminho, e pra minha desgraça, por muito tempo esse infeliz fui eu, que tive que aguentar suas desconfianças e seus ciúmes! 

Seu rosto chega mais perto do dela, que ao sentir o alento do furioso homem, sente que seu peito vai explodir… sente seu corpo tremer e esquentar. Uma sensação diversa, diferente de tudo o que sentiu na vida. Nem perto de sua idolatrada Princesa Shihōin ficava nesse estado eufórico… nessa excitação...

Excitação? Não… impossível sentir-se excitada por ele! Inconcebível ser traída por seus olhos que não desviavam dos raivosos olhos dele. Imperdoável sentir atração por aquele esculpido corpo que estava tão próximo ao seu.

Sua mente tão sagaz agora era um verdadeiro balaio de gatos, onde uma confusão de sentimentos se instaurou ali, não a deixando usufruir de sua sempre eficaz frieza e soberba. Estava perdida, entre o que sempre teve como verdade absoluta sobre seus desejos, e o que esse reencontro com Urahara despertou em si. Desesperada, ela grita em alto e bom som.

\- Nunca tive ciúmes da Yoruichi, seu idiota! Eu tinha ciúmes de ti, Kisuke! - imediatamente se desvencilhou do agarre dele e tampou a boca com as mãos. Falou demais... e agora, não tinha como voltar atrás.

Ele fica estático. Jamais esperou ouvir essa confissão dos lábios os quais, secretamente, sempre desejou. Por todo esse tempo, nutria por ela esse sentimento que era mais do que um simples gostar. Não poderia definir o que ele mesmo nunca entendeu de fato, mas era forte, e resistiu ao tempo, ao exílio e ao desprezo que ela sempre fez questão de ostentar por si. Escutar da própria Soi Fon que ela lhe tinha ciúmes foi como despertar o que estava aparentemente adormecido em seu peito, e por isso, sorriu deveras feliz.

Se sentindo a pior das criaturas, ela novamente tenta escapar, mas ele a intercepta novamente, a colocando por sobre os ombros, e a levando diretamente ao seu quarto. 

Tranca a porta, pois mesmo sabendo que todos que ali moravam estavam na festa do noivado de Ichigo, queria evitar interrupções e surpresas desagradáveis. Teria uma conversa definitiva com a pequena Capitã, e daria fim a todos esses mal-entendidos de uma vez por todas.

Vendo que estava encurralada, a shinigami avança com socos no peito nu de Urahara, que a contém a derrubando sobre o futon, sendo frustrada em sua tentativa de sair dali. 

\- Não minta mais, Soi Fon! Não esconda mais nada de mim! - aproxima sua boca dos trêmulos lábios dela, e baixa o tom de voz, para um sereno e sedutor - Diga o que sente…

\- Eu… - sua respiração fica entrecortada - Eu… não sei explicar, mas… - fecha os olhos rasos d’água - O que sinto por você é muito forte, mais forte do que toda a admiração que tenho por Yoruichi… eu… eu... quero que me beije! Que tire a minha roupa, que faça amor comigo! Quero ser sua Kisuke Urahara...

Ele não vacila, e rapidamente atende ao desejo da mulher embaixo de si, e lhe dá um beijo urgente e cheio de paixão. Suas línguas se entrelaçam vorazes, em desatino, sedentas por sentirem o sabor uma da outra, por sentirem o doce atrito entre si. As grandes mãos do loiro vão à nuca da Capitã, e puxa os negros cabelos, fazendo seu corpo arquear por baixo dele, e sua intimidade tocar a masculinidade em riste. 

O caloroso contato traz uma sensação até então desconhecida à moça. Ela sente sua zona erógena contrair, aquecer, molhar… era algo perturbador, porém delicioso e instigante. 

As mãos de Kisuke agora tateiam os ombros dela, descendo vagarosamente as finas alças do vestido, deixando expostos os pequenos, porém redondos e perfeitos seios. Os ásperos dedos do ex-Shinigami passam a massageá-los sem pressa, com delicadeza e desvelo. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto um toque sutil pode ser prazeroso, o quanto o sexo feito com sentimentos é importante e libertador.

E era assim que ela se sentia: livre. Livre de ter que esconder o que lhe queimava o peito e atormentava a alma. Alforriada das dúvidas sobre seus sentimentos e desejos. Desacorrentada de toda confusão que a tornava amarga e ressentida. Segura para mergulhar no desconhecido mundo do carinho e bem querer, ao qual Kisuke a apresentava naquele instante.

Logo ele abocanha uma das pequenas mamas, a chupando com vontade, delineando o duro bico com sua ardorosa língua, e mordiscando-o com moderada força. Passa a fazer o mesmo no outro seio, e a franzina garota geme timidamente. Não estava acostumada a esse tipo de satisfação, pois como toda mulher de sua família, sua experiência com sexo não foi das melhores, sendo sua primeira e única vez feita de modo frio e mecânico. Com isso, sua libido praticamente morreu, e admirar Yoruichi se tornou sua maior fonte de alegria, se fechando para praticamente todo o resto. 

Mas, esse louco e desleixado do Urahara sempre lhe despertou curiosidade. Mais que isso, sempre aguçou seus sentidos, seus mais profundos e secretos temores, sempre lhe deu medo… sim, medo de cair nas armadilhas que os sentimentos impunham, medo de simpatizar com ele, de lhe ser solícita, de começar a nutrir por ele algo que ela não saberia lidar… medo de gostar, de amar... 

De nada adiantou, pois por mais que quisesse enterrar tudo isso nas profundezas de seu ser, ela agora estava ali, sendo beijada, acariciada, amada por ele. Entregaria seu corpo sem reservas, pois queria finalmente saber o que era ser querida, ser desejada como mulher.

Ele quebra o contato, se afastando devagar, e tirando com cuidado o resto do vestido, a deixando somente com uma pequena calcinha preta. Ele grunhe excitado ao ver o corpo seminu da mulher que tanto deseja. Era delicado, singelo, de uma beleza ao qual não tinha palavras para descrever. A única coisa que sabia, era que o possuiria, e faria de Soi Fon sua mulher.

Desce seu rosto ao meio das pernas da Capitã, e aspira o seu suave odor, deixando-a com uma inquietude ímpar, eriçando seus pelos e fazendo incendiar sua amorenada pele. Segura o elástico da calcinha com a boca, e vai retirando-a morosamente, ato que a deixa mais molhada do que já estava. Feito isso, ele sobe suas mãos pelas pernas firmes dela, e assim continua a percorrer o esguio corpo, que se contorce ao perceber a infinidade de emoções que essa simples carícia proporcionava.

Dois dos longos dedos do encantador comerciante roçam o inchado clítoris, arrancando um grito agudo de Soi Fon, que respira aceleradamente, querendo desesperadamente mais dessa incrível sensação.

Ele a sente encharcada e seu falo pulsa em resposta. Seus dedos ficam melados com o cálido fluído, e ele se aventura em adentrar-se na cavidade apertada, e tal atitude faz ela arquear-se descontrolada, tomada por uma libido sem igual. O vai-e-vem frenético, junto ao fato de seu ponto g estar sendo estimulado com tanto afinco, inicia uma intensa vibração, que corre por cada célula de seu corpo, e seu coração dispara em seu peito. Era um orgasmo formidável, sublime, o primeiro de sua longa vida.

Ele retira seus dedos cheios do viscoso líquido que dela fluía, e os lambeu com gosto. Era adocicado, saboroso, e isso despertou os seus mais primitivos instintos. Levantou-se rapidamente, tirou as peças de roupa que o atrapalhavam em seu objetivo, e por alguns instantes contemplou o corpo nu e a face atordoada da Shinigami. Seu membro latejou, e de sua glande, um fio aquoso e transparente escorreu. Queria estar dentro dela, ser recebido por sua fervorosa cavidade… e certamente o faria.

Volta a deitar-se por cima do delicado corpo da bela mulher, e beija languidamente a sua rosada boca, com toda a ternura que havia dentro de si. Ela instintivamente abre as pernas, deixando ele se posicionar entre elas, introduzindo o seu grandioso mastro na intimidade ardente, extraindo um grito seco da garganta feminina, que sente como se seu fôlego lhe fosse faltar, tamanho o êxtase daquele memorável momento.

As estocadas se dão num ritmo lento, porém libidinoso e lascivo, o fazendo grunhir quase febril ao sentir seu pênis ser comprimido e lambuzado pelo néctar que o envolvia. Ela o enrosca com suas pernas, o incentivando a penetrá-la mais profundamente. 

\- Vai mais fundo em mim, Kisuke…

\- Como quiser, minha linda...

Prontamente ele a invade com mais ímpeto, com mais ganas, atendendo a exigência de sua adorada. Invasão esta que a faz gemer loucamente... totalmente desvairada e aturdida. Um gelado arrepio correu sua espinha, e um tremor exorbitante acomete a sua carne. Gozou de forma arrasadora e brutal. Gostou muito desse prazer mais agressivo e ríspido, queria sentir tudo isso mais uma vez…

Ele sorri contente, pois sentia-se realizado. Estava com seu corpo unido à mulher que sempre desejou pra si, lhe dando todo o prazer que a mesma merecia, e queria que ela experimentasse mais do que ele tinha a lhe oferecer… queria que ela se deleitasse ainda mais…

\- Enlaça suas pernas em mim… - falou com a voz grave devido ao tesão.

Ela faz o que é pedido, e ainda dentro dela, ele se levanta. Segura com firmeza as redondas nádegas da moça, e inicia um sobe e desce veemente, vigoroso, onde ela rosna tresloucada em ser tão impiedosamente investida, tendo suas mais profundas entranhas tocadas pela hombridade daquele perfeito macho que a preenchia avidamente.

Ele grunhe, lambe os seios pequenos, os ombros nus, a boca entreaberta e arfante, que a deixava mais sexy e tentadora. Sente como ela escorre em si, resultado daquele acasalar luxurioso, e geme como um animal selvagem. Jamais sentiu-se assim, pois nunca havia amado ninguém como estava amando Soi Fon naquele quarto, e daquele jeito tão entregue e verdadeiro.

Aumenta a cadência da insana cavalgada, e tanto a morena como o ex-Capitão sucumbem ante ao clímax aniquilador que se difunde em seus exauridos corpos, os fazendo encostarem na parede mais próxima, com ele ainda a sustentando gentilmente, à espera de que seus alentos voltassem à normalidade.

E assim permanecem por alguns minutos: ele de costas para a parede fria, e ela enganchada nele, com o seu rosto repousando na curva de seu pescoço, e ele acarinhando suas madeixas escuras, onde aproveitou para desfazer suas tranças, deixando o seu cabelo livre daqueles estranhos acessórios.

O mirou um pouco contrariada, pois não gostava desse tipo de ousadia, mas ao ver os olhos brilhantes dele cheios de afeto e admiração por si, relaxou e o beijou docemente. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, se não o adorava antes, agora passou a fazê-lo, pois ele lhe mostrou como é bom estar mais solta, mais entregue, ser mais humana. E não era por causa de seu penteado fora de moda que iria pôr tudo à perder.

Com cavalheirismo, ele a coloca sentada no futon, e, sentado atrás dela, sedutoramente espalha vários selinhos molhados nas costas nuas da jovem, que se sente outra vez esquentar. Ela dá um risadinha, e ele fala carinhoso.

\- Te adoro, Soi Fon… de agora em diante terá toda minha devoção e dedicação. Quero não só o seu corpo, mas também seus sentimentos… seu amor… - beija singelamente o dorso de sua pequena mão - Aceita esse desajeitado e desmazelado ex-shinigami em sua vida?

\- Claro que sim… seria louca se não o fizesse. Te quero, Kisuke… 

O beija com sinceridade e se entrega novamente ao lindo homem que outrora desprezava, mas que nesse momento, era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, pois ele lhe ensinou a ser mais humilde, mais confiante em si mesma, que desculpar-se por seus erros não era sinal de vergonha ou fraqueza, e sim uma forma de evoluir, de sair da estagnação que o medo e ressentimento muitas vezes nos impõem. Ele lhe apresentou o prazer em sua melhor definição, e agora seria a sua vez de retribuir tudo de bom que o maravilhoso homem lhe fez. O amaria… e se dedicaria à ele de todo seu coração, e para todo sempre…

Continua...


	4. Vencendo os obstáculos

Na área externa da residência dos Kurosaki, que estava lindamente arrumada para a festa noivado de Ichigo e Rukia, assim como o restante da casa, Uryū e Nemu beijavam-se singelamente, porém, de modo bem demorado. Algumas carícias mais atrevidas eram trocadas por eles, mas o Quincy, sempre muito discreto, se segurava para não transparecer todo o fogo que sentia pela bela Shinigami, pois preferia evitar demonstrações públicas de afeto, ainda mais na casa de seu amigo ruivo.

Se afastaram por falta de oxigênio e se olharam com carinho. Os sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro eram fortes, sólidos, e sinceros. Porém, mesmo tendo estreitado seus laços emocionais ao longo de mais de um ano de namoro, uma barreira não foi superada durante todo esse tempo: sexo, ou a falta dele. O casal nunca havia ultrapassado as brincadeiras naturais entre jovens namorados, e adentrado nesse terreno mais profundo e sério. Isso era algo que não incomodava muito o tranquilo casal, pelo menos até essa noite.

Ele admira sua linda namorada e suspira em constatar o quanto ela está deslumbrante, usando um vestido fucsia, de tecido fino, com uma leve transparência no discreto decote, cintura marcada e saia rodada na altura dos joelhos. Um lindo sapato de bico fino nude completava o visual que variava entre o simples e o sofisticado, coisa que ele adorava, pois casava perfeitamente com o seu bom gosto para roupas.

Suas mãos acariciam o rosto aveludado dela, que fechava os verdes olhos apreciando a carícia. Por toda a sua vida foi tradada como se um objeto fosse por seu “pai”, o Capitão Kurotsuchi, e estava, aos poucos, se rendendo à esse mundo de ternura e bem-querer que Ishida a apresentava. Tá certo que reagir normalmente aos diversos estímulos que cada ação humana causava era difícil, mas se esforçava para mostrar ao belo de óculos o afeto que lhe tinha, nem que fosse de maneira mais contida. Ele a compreendia, e isso era o que importava de fato.

\- Meu celular descarregou e vou perguntar ao Ichigo se posso carregá-lo lá dentro. Quer que eu te traga alguma coisa? Um refrigerante, algum petisco…?

\- Não, obrigada Uryū. - avistou Rangiku em uma mesa perto de onde serviam um ponche - Vou ficar um pouco com a Tenente Matsumoto, tudo bem?

\- Claro! - sorri contente - É bom te ver mais aberta à fazer amizades. - beija a testa dela com desvelo - Volto já.

Ela acena em positivo e dá um meio sorriso, dirigindo-se em seguida para perto de sua ruiva amiga.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No corredor da casa, o jovem Quincy encontra Ichigo, que acabava de dar um perdido em Kenpachi, que insistia em querer saber do anfitrião quando iriam combater novamente.

\- Fugindo do lunático outra vez? - não segura o riso.

\- Não fique rindo, Ishida! - retruca zangado - Se fosse contigo não acharia graça, isso eu te garanto.

\- É… pode ser. - com o indicador no meio da armação, ele reposiciona seus óculos de volta ao lugar - Por um acaso, se não for incomodar, posso carregar meu celular em alguma de suas tomadas?

\- É óbvio que sim! Precisa pedir? - revira os olhos com essa mania de seu amigo ser tão certinho - Cadê a Nemu? Largou ela sozinha?

\- Ela não está só. Está com a Rangiku.

O Shinigami Substituto o olha com cara de paisagem e fala indiferente.

\- Deixar sua garota com a Matsumoto é a mesma coisa que deixá-la só, ainda mais numa festa cheia de homens solteiros. - toca o ombro do moreno e pergunta preocupado - Aliás, não acha que tá na hora de dar um passo à mais nesse namoro de vocês? Parece namorico de pré-adolescentes! - ri com gosto.

\- Kurosaki! Isso é pergunta que se faça? - fica corado e irritado.

\- Ué… porque não? Somos amigos, e amigos servem pra isso: se ajudarem. - dá um meio abraço no outro e com uma das mãos, bagunça seus negros e lisos cabelos - Quero te ver tão feliz quanto eu, e sei que talvez por ela ser virgem você queira esperar, e…

\- Ela não é mais virgem… - o ruivo levanta uma de sua sobrancelhas realmente surpreso - Ela teve uma experiência ruim nessa área, mas… não é esse o problema.

\- Então qual é?

\- Eu… - pigarreia constrangido - Eu é que…

\- Uryū, Uryū… - dá um sorriso travesso - Não vai me dizer que o virgem é você?

\- Cala a boca, Ichigo! - o pega pelo braço, o levando para um cômodo vazio da casa - Quer que todos os presentes saibam da minha vida íntima?

\- Não! É lógico que não! - ri mais um pouco - Falando sério… qual o seu medo?

O rapaz inspira bastante ar e fala com sinceridade.

\- Eu tenho medo de frustrá-la ainda mais com a minha nula experiência, e traumatizá-la de vez. E pra piorar tudo, essa minha timidez me trava demais, e eu não consigo avançar… o que eu faço? - baixa o olhar tristemente.

\- Você a ama? - Ishida acena em positivo - Então seja sincero, diga como se sente em relação à isso. Diga que quer fazer amor com ela, diga para ela deixar os traumas enterrados no passado, e que essa que será uma experiência nova para ambos, e se os dois se entregarem sem medos, vão desfrutar de algo maravilhoso e único.

Uryū olha admirado para seu amigo. Quem diria que aquele garoto tão fechado e reservado quanto ele iria dar um conselho tão bacana e com argumentos tão convincentes?

\- Sabe, Rukia tem sorte de ter você ao lado dela. - dá um abraço em seu amigo - Vou fazer o que me disse. Quem sabe essa noite eu consiga concretizar meu amor por ela?

Coloca o smartphone para carregar, dá um dois tapinhas no ombro de Ichigo, e segue ao encontro de sua amada Tenente, deixando o rapaz de cabelos laranja com a sensação de dever cumprido, pois ajudou um de seus melhores amigos a superar suas dificuldades.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já alterada pela quantidade de álcool que ingeriu e com um generoso copo de ponche na mão, Rangiku tagarela sem parar nos ouvidos da pobre Nemu, que como de costume, responde as escabrosas perguntas da ruiva monossilabicamente ou acaba se evadindo de responder as mais indiscretas. Porém, apesar de sua falta de noção, a Tenente do 10° Esquadrão era uma ótima pessoa, e sua preocupação com a falta de ânimo de sua colega de patente era sincera.

Nemu era vista por muitos na Soul Society somente como uma “criação” do excêntrico Kurotsuchi, e que nem de longe lembrava um ser que possuísse sentimentos ou consciência. Era como um mero brinquedo de seu “dono”, o chamado “pau pra toda obra”, que não ganhava nada para aguentar seus chiliques, devaneios e acessos de fúria, e mesmo assim, o fazia sem questionar. Em resumo: um saco de pancadas que servia de empregada, auxiliar e babá de marmanjo. Nada mais.

Na opinião da Shinigami de seios fartos, isso era uma crueldade sem tamanho, pois por mais que Kurotsuchi a tenha “criado”, ela era uma alma como todas as outras no Sereitei, e servia honradamente o Gotei 13, inclusive arriscando sua própria vida em mais de uma ocasião. Por tal motivo, sentia-se na obrigação de ajudá-la a se soltar, a deixar os seus represados sentimentos fluírem, tentando de algum modo, fazê-la evoluir. Namorar com o jovem Quincy foi um grande passo dado pela silenciosa morena, mas ainda tinha algo que não se encaixava nesse quebra-cabeça, e a experiente Rangiku já imaginava muito bem o que era: sexo, ou melhor, o fato de não o terem feito ainda.

\- Diz pra mim, Nemuzinha… porque diabos você, que tem um gatinho lindo como o Ishida lambendo o chão em que tu pisa, ainda fica enrolando pra transar com o pobrezinho? - balança a cabeça negativamente - Isso é muita maldade…

\- Tenente Matsumoto!!! - cora ao ser inquirida dessa maneira - Eu… não é que eu… - pela primeira vez na vida gagueja e não sabe o que dizer.

\- Me chame de Ran, e pode confiar em mim, menina linda… - a abraça com afeto - Sou mais velha e bem mais experiente, e todas as burradas que fiz na vida devem servir pelo menos pra você, que é mais nova, não repetir as mesmas tolices no seu relacionamento. - pisca sacana.

Nemu abre um sorriso tímido. Por mais que tivesse muita vergonha em ter certos tipos de conversas com as suas colegas shinigamis, sentia que tinha que desabafar com alguém, para não errar como fez em sua primeira e única experiência sexual.

\- Eu… como posso dizer… não fui bem sucedida em minha primeira vez fazendo sexo, e o fato do Uryū não ter experimentado tal ato à dois anteriormente, me faz ter receio de falhar novamente, e frustrá-lo em suas expectativas. - despejou sem rodeios - Bem, é basicamente esse o problema.

A ruiva não disfarça o seu espanto, abrindo sua boca num perfeito O. Primeiro, ficou passada com a forma mecânica com que a mais nova tratou o assunto, e segundo, ficou gratamente surpresa pelo rapaz ser virgem. E essa informação, fez brotar um sorriso malicioso em seu lindo rosto.

\- Minha querida… você tem tudo à seu favor! Quem dera eu tivesse um garoto bonito, educado, atencioso, apaixonado e virgem atrás de mim! - bate palminhas animada - Eu estaria no céu! Tirou a sorte grande, Nemu! Aproveite! - mexe nos cabelos escuros da Kurotsuchi, e os ajeita, deixando-a com a aparência mais sexy - Faz o seguinte: vá ao toalete e retoque a maquiagem, depois, leve o seu amado nerd para um lugar mais calmo e diga à ele o que acabou de falar pra mim, porém, de uma forma mais sutil, sem ser tão engessada. - acaricia as bochechas dela carinhosamente - Vai por mim, boba… vão dar um salto gigantesco na relação de vocês, e garanto que essa sua carinha melancólica vai sumir, e de hoje em diante, só verei sorrisos nesse seu rostinho lindo.

Nemu sorri com mais vontade. Gostou de ter se aberto um pouco e de ter recebido um bom conselho de alguém com mais vivência. Suspirou profundamente, e decidida, seguiu atrás de seu namorado, porém parou em seco ao ver quatro rapazes passando conversando alegremente na sua frente: Yumichika, Shuhei, Izuru e Ikkaku.

Rangiku, que vinha logo atrás, pousou suavemente a mão direita no ombro da jovem Tenente, e indagou compreensiva.

\- Foi um deles, não foi?

Ela acena afirmativamente.

\- Esqueça… siga em frente, vai dar tudo certo! - beija a testa da mais nova ternamente - Quer que eu fique por perto pra se sentir mais segura?

\- Você faria isso por mim? - pergunta emocionada.

\- É lógico! Não vamos perder mais tempo! - a puxa pela mão, e vão atrás do Quincy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishida vinha do interior da casa com um largo e indisfarçável sorriso no rosto. Sua conversa com Ichigo foi mais proveitosa do que imaginava, e uma súbita e inabalável confiança o fez tomar coragem para levar seu relacionamento à outro patamar. Viu sua linda namorada andando em sua direção e notou um suave sorriso em seus rosados lábios. Se animou ainda mais, pois talvez Rangiku também a tivesse aconselhado, e isso facilitaria em muito as coisas.

\- Como foi com a Tenente Matsumoto? - dá um caloroso selinho. 

\- Foi muito bem. A Ran é divertida. - responde honestamente.

\- Ran…? - “Uau! Essa conversa delas foi bem melhor do que pensei…” divagou o jovem - Fico feliz que esteja aceitando com mais consideração a amizade de suas colegas. - volta a beijar a boca de Nemu, mas dessa vez, foi um beijo mais apaixonado e demorado - Eu… preciso falar com você. É sobre...

Não completou a frase, pois foi bruscamente puxado para trás, dando de cara com alguém que não queria ver tão cedo.

\- Então os boatos que ouvi no hospital eram verdadeiros, e você está namorando? - Ryūken o olhava com uma fúria desmedida - O problema é que em vez de ser uma moça decente, está namorando essa “coisa” produzida pelo Sereitei! - inspira bastante ar e olha a garota com desprezo - Sempre me decepcionando Uryū, não sei porque ainda perco o meu tempo me preocupando com as cagadas que faz!

Uma inédita lágrima percorre o rosto da Shinigami, que pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência, sente um incômodo terrível em seu coração. Ouvir as palavras carregadas de ódio daquele completo desconhecido foram como se tivessem cravado uma Katana em seu peito. Suspirou fraquinho, e sua respiração ficou entrecortada. Olhou para seu namorado e logo depois para seu pai, e num impulso, saiu correndo dali, deixando os dois parados a lhe ver sumir pelo interior da casa.

Ishida retira seus óculos, e enxuga as insistentes lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos azuis. Recoloca o acessório no rosto, e fala com a voz gélida, do jeito que jamais havia falado com ninguém na vida.

\- Nunca mais ouse se dirigir à mim novamente. - deu as costas ao seu pai, e saiu correndo atrás de sua amada, deixando Ryūken contrariado e colérico.

O anfitrião da festa, que escutou toda a discussão, saiu em defesa de seu amigo.

\- Viu a merda que você fez, coroa? - Ichigo põe o indicador na cara do mais velho - Tá satisfeito agora?

\- Não tenho nada pra falar contigo, fedelho. - fala secamente.

\- Não tem??? - ri com deboche - Vem na minha festa sem ser convidado, maltrata o meu melhor amigo e a namorada dele, e diz que não tem nada a me dizer? Sua sorte é que não tem quase ninguém aqui fora, e meus convidados foram poupados do seu show de grosserias e preconceito. Quer saber de uma coisa? Dá o fora daqui! - virou-se e foi atrás de seu amigo Quincy, e Ryūken, ao ver que uma belíssima ruiva o olhava com um ar decepcionado, foi embora sem nada dizer.

Rangiku o viu sair de fininho e sua indignação aumentou, pois o que ele fez foi terrível. Como ele pôde fazer algo tão horrível com o seu próprio filho e a sua namorada? Como pôde tratar Nemu desse jeito tão deplorável?

\- Ahhhhhhh… esse idiota vai me ouvir….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No meio da rua, que era mal iluminada por uma luz falha e fraca de um poste, Nemu andava sem rumo, chorando baixinho e repensando sua vida. Pensou em como foi pretensiosa ao achar que poderia ser como alguém normal… que poderia interagir, fazer amizades e poder expressar seus sentimentos como qualquer pessoa. Almejou algo além de sua capacidade, e agora pagava o preço por isso, pois sempre haveriam pessoas como Ryūken para lhe lembrar quem realmente era… que ela não passava de uma “coisa”...

Ainda vagando sem destino, ela sente seu corpo ser gentilmente virado, e um abraço apertado e quentinho lhe envolver. Era ele… Uryū. Com o rosto sereno, o rapaz beija o topo da cabeça da garota que ainda estava em prantos, e depois beija-lhe a testa, a ponta do nariz e finalmente os lábios rosados. Suas línguas dançam perfeitamente ao imaginário som de uma trilha sonora que somente os dois conheciam, que só o casal poderia escutar… o ritmo descompassado das batidas de ambos os corações, que estavam acelerados pelo simples contato entre os juvenis corpos ardentes.

Separam-se em busca de ar, e o moreno a pega no colo amavelmente, e indaga com candura.

\- Confia em mim… ?

Ela nada diz. Sua única resposta foi um casto sorriso que iluminou o semblante do afetuoso rapaz, que caminhou à passos largos até seu destino, onde, pretendia realizar de vez o seu amor por ela.

Aquele romântico caminhar durou alguns poucos minutos, e logo estavam dentro de uma casa muito bonita, decorada com extremo bom gosto, numa mistura bem elaborada entre móveis estilo clássico e designs modernos. Ainda no colo de seu adorado, a shinigami olhou tudo atentamente, e rapidamente já sabia onde estava.

\- Essa casa é…

\- Essa casa é minha, e tenho todo o direito de trazer a mulher que amo aqui. - fala convicto.

Ela se emociona novamente. Estava ficando mais fácil distinguir os sentimentos que motivavam suas lágrimas, e agora, era uma alegria imensa que a fazia chorar sem sentir.

\- Me ama? - um fiapo de voz sai de sua boca.

\- Sim… nunca duvide disso. Enfrentarei qualquer obstáculo para que fiquemos juntos, e meu pai não irá atrapalhar nossa felicidade. Fique tranquila, jamais deixaria isso acontecer. - discursa enquanto sobe as escadas.

\- Mas ele não vai voltar pra casa? E dormir aqui? - questiona inquieta.

\- Conheço aquele cretino como ninguém, e depois de todas as merdas que ele disse, tão cedo não vai dar as caras. - a mira com muito amor, e lhe dá um sorriso cheio de confiança - Esqueça tudo… seu passado, minha insegurança, o rigor do meu pai... vamos nos concentrar em nós… vamos nos amar...

Ele entra num quarto muito bonito, decorado de maneira simples, e com uma cama de solteiro no centro deste. Trancou a porta atrás de si, tirou os óculos, colocando o acessório numa cômoda perto desta, e em seguida, pôs a jovem de pé, onde admirou cada curva daquele belo corpo, cada detalhe do rosto perfeito de sua garota, os verdes olhos que cintilavam como nunca antes. Ela correspondia sinceramente ao que sentia, e isso o deixou intimamente contente. Não poderia afirmar se era amor de fato o que ocupava o misterioso coração dela, mas era algo forte, verdadeiro, e isso era o que interessava, pois de sua parte, ela teria todo o amor que ele pudesse lhe dar.

Tomou a boca dela com um beijo sôfrego, e com destreza, abriu o fecho traseiro do vestido, e com as mãos desceu as alças deste, fazendo a peça de roupa deslizar pelo corpo sinuoso e cair no chão. Ainda em meio ao ósculo, ele desabotoa sua camisa e a retira, jogando-a longe, e aproveita para abrir a braguilha da calça, fazendo esta ir ao frio piso com rapidez, ficando somente com uma boxer preta bem apertada, dando mostras de sua grande masculinidade ereta.

Suas mãos percorrem o corpo seminu de Nemu, que suspira baixinho ao ter a percepção dos quentes dedos de seu namorado lhe tocarem a alva pele, que se eriça com o gesto. Em pouco tempo as mãos grandes e magras estão nos seios da moça, que joga a cabeça para trás com o massagear de suas partes sensíveis. Não tinha lembranças de que um toque diretamente na pele pudesse ser tão intenso, pois estava acostumada a ser acariciada por cima de suas roupas, devido ao excessivo respeito que Ishida lhe tinha, e também por sua única transa ter sido um ato mais mecânico e seco, sem carícias, demonstrações de afeto, ou coisa do tipo..

Ao notar o quanto ela estava receptiva aos seus carinhos, ele abocanha uma das mamas sem aviso prévio, e a garota de negros cabelos geme numa altura considerável. Ele circunda os bicos intumescidos com a cálida língua, raspa os dentes vagarosamente neste e depois o suga com suavidade. Sua mão direita vai à nuca, onde puxa os cabelos de sua adorada, arrancando um gritinho quase imperceptível, mas que era sumamente sexy, arrepiando o corpo masculino por inteiro. Sua boca passa a degustar o seio desassistido, e a mão livre passeia lépida pela cintura curvilínea, pelos amplos quadris, pelas coxas grossas, se enveredando pela virilha, se enfiando por dentro da mínima calcinha rosa, chegando ao tão esperado destino, que era o róseo botão, fonte de inesgotável prazer.

Os longos dedos friccionam o local com calma, sem pressa. A intimidade já estava bastante umedecida, e isso facilitou o manipular da sensível região. O ritmado movimento faz a garota arfar e se abraçar à ele. Ela não sabia como agir direito, pois nunca foi tocada nesse seu ponto tão estratégico, e jamais poderia imaginar que pudesse se sentir tão viva com um simples contato. Suas pernas fraquejam, e com isso as unhas são cravadas nos braços pálidos de seu adorado. Um gemido mais alto é emitido por ela, que revira seus olhos, enquanto respira com dificuldade, pois foi arrebatada por um calor descomunal em todo o seu inexperiente corpo. Chegou ao ápice de um prazer inédito até então, e tudo graças à Uryū, o único que se importou em vê-la realmente feliz, acima até de sua própria felicidade.

Ao ver o rosto cheio de tesão de Nemu, o membro rígido dele pulsa em desespero. Agiu por intuição, por dedução, e deu certo. A levou à um orgasmo perfeito, e queria fazê-la sentir-se ainda melhor, mais satisfeita e realizada. Claro que ele também estava ansioso e inquieto, pois nunca ficou sozinho e praticamente nu com outra mulher anteriormente, mas, o que ela sentiria ao seu lado era o que mais lhe importava, mais até do que seu próprio deleite.

Notando que ela havia se recuperado, ele desce uma trilha de molhados beijinhos pelo colo, vale dos seios, o ventre plano, até chegar perto da intimidade ainda coberta pela peça íntima, e lá aspira seu suave odor. Se excita ainda mais, e com as mãos na lateral da calcinha, a abaixa sem demora, a retirando por completo e deixando a morena completamente nua.

Ele se levanta, e contempla o escultural corpo feminino, que é divinal em sua modesta opinião. Suas curvas eram exuberantes, seus contornos perfeitos… tudo ornava harmonioso, deslumbrante… estava encantado, bendizendo a sorte de tê-la somente para si.

Ela, ao vê-lo tão animado, toma coragem e se aproxima do esbelto Quincy, colocando seus finos dedos no elástico da boxer, a descendo de uma só vez. Suspirou ao ver o quanto ele era grandioso, grosso e pulsante. Estava extremamente nervosa, porém o motivo não era temor pelo tamanho do falo, pois o de seu primeiro homem não ficava atrás nesse quesito. O problema era o pavor que tinha em frustrá-lo, em estragar esse momento sublime com a sua falta de traquejo, com sua forma sempre áspera em agir.

Ele notou a hesitação de sua namorada, e com lentidão, a guiou até a cama, onde a deitou com desvelo. Voltou a delinear o macio corpo dela com as mãos que agora tremiam em meio à toda a euforia e fascínio desse momento tão especial e único. Sentia a pele dela arrepiar em resposta aos seus afagos, e sorriu ansioso. Ele queria acalmá-la, mas na prática, não tinha ideia de como continuar.

Percebendo que ele iria travar, ela, num reflexo muito rápido, troca de posição com ele, e passa a lamber timidamente o corpo definido de seu homem, começando pelo peitoral, mordiscando o mamilo masculino, e o fazendo grunhir sem controle. Depois passa a contornar cada gominho do invejável abdômen do moreno, de vai baixando até chegar às virilhas, onde as delimitava com longas e morosas lambidas, até tomar coragem para abocanhar a virilidade em riste, a chupando lentamente, receosa em machucar seu amado, devido à sua pouca experiência.

Ishida urra, e sem perceber, puxa com força os longos e sedosos cabelos da Shinigami, que aumenta o vai-e-vem daquela magnífica felação à medida que o sentia mais latejante dentro de si. Sua saliva quente o instiga ainda mais, e ele sente que não vai resistir. Ele iria tirá-la dali para poder interromper uma fatídica ejaculação precoce, quando de repente, ela pára de chupá-lo, e sem que ele esperasse, se encaixa em seu grandioso membro, ato que a faz gritar enlouquecida, e ele volta a urrar como um bicho. Um animal sedento e faminto em sentir-se dentro dela.

Ela cavalga devagar, com uma cadência suave e paulatina. Intuitivamente rebola, a princípio acanhada, mas depois se solta, como que possuída, impõe um ritmo frenético aos seus movimentos, arranhando o torso do rapaz, que grunhia num misto de inquietude e felicidade. Nem em seus melhores sonhos imaginou que essa sensação fosse tão boa, tão naturalmente agregadora e reconfortante. Sentir a quentura daquela cavidade apertada lhe ensandecia, ouvir o quanto ela gemia palavras desconexas era gratificante, pois ele era quem a estava fazendo usufruir de todo aquele delicioso prazer… ele era quem estava proporcionando a maravilha daquele ato tão humano que era a satisfação da união entre dois corpos.

Ainda inibido, ele põe as mãos nas nádegas dela, a ajudando em sua performance, onde ela, com afinco, intensifica o sobe e desce no magistral órgão, que era embebido pelo viscoso e transparente fluido que descia de sua flamejante intimidade. Ela não conseguia raciocinar, e por incrível que pareça, achou isso bom. Agia unicamente como uma garota comum, primitiva, deixando-se guiar por seus impulsos mais rudimentares e por seus desejos mais ocultos. Era enfim, uma mulher. Plena, absoluta, ciente do que era bom para si, e Uryū era quem lhe fazia sentir-se assim, pois ele nunca a viu como um objeto ou alguém de segunda categoria, ele sempre a viu como no fundo, ela era: uma pessoa, com todos os seus sentidos e sentimentos, ainda que estes estivessem bem escondidos, e que foram devidamente despertados pelo gentil rapaz, que nunca duvidou do que sentia por si.

Ambos arfam extenuados, o suor pingava de seus embrazados corpos, que bailavam a mais perfeita das danças, que se moviam na mais perfeita e cativante sintonia, que era o amor que os unia como um só. Um calor insuportável os arrebata, contrastando com um frio intenso que lhe percorria suas espinhas. Tremores e espasmos involuntários os acometiam, e gritos da parte dos dois jovens lhes escapavam pela garganta. Gozaram juntos, de maneira exorbitante, profunda e impetuosa.

Nemu cai exausta por cima de Ishida, que acarinha docemente as compridas mechas umedecidas pelo suor. Ela repousa o seu agora expressivo rosto entre o ombro e o peitoral do moreno, que beija os ombros e pescoço desnudos da sua adorável shinigami, mesmo estando também ofegante, devido à todo esse tresloucado e maravilhoso ato.

Um pouco mais descansada, ela se senta por sobre ele, e dá as mãos ao rapaz, para que ele possa fazer o mesmo. Ela toca os fios da franja que estão grudados no rosto dele, e os posiciona atrás de suas orelhas, deixando a face máscula livre, para que ela pudesse admirá-lo como ele merecia. Ela sorri, mas não era um simples sorriso… era o símbolo de algo maior, algo que ela demorou a perceber e a entender, mas que agora, ela sabia o que era, e o diria com todas as letras.

\- Uryū, eu te amo!

Ele sorri de volta, e a beija com devoção. Sempre teve certeza de que a faria compreender a beleza de sentir, de amar, e conseguiu: foi persistente, não a pressionou e nunca a desmereceu, e ouvir essa declaração da bela Nemu Kurotsuchi foi a sua melhor e mais vitoriosa recompensa.

Quebrou aos poucos o contato, e falou com zelo e diligência.

\- Eu também te amo, e te quero sempre ao meu lado, haja o que houver, aconteça o que acontecer… ninguém vai nos separar! Jamais permitiria que saísse do meu lado…

\- Eu acredito… confio minha vida, meu tudo à ti...

Voltam a se beijar com paixão, e a entregarem seus corpos intrinsecamente, apaixonadamente… porque ambos descobriram não só o sexo em si, mas a essência desse ato tão especial, que era mais forte do que qualquer empecilho ou barreira… descobriram o amor, que era o sentimento mais puro que duas pessoas poderiam nutrir uma pela outra.

Continua...


	5. Flechada certeira

No capítulo anterior…

Então os boatos que ouvi no hospital eram verdadeiros, e você está namorando? - Ryūken o olhava com uma fúria desmedida - O problema é que em vez de ser uma garota decente, está namorando essa “coisa” produzida pelo Sereitei! - inspira bastante ar e olha a moça com desprezo - Sempre me decepcionando Uryūu, não sei porque ainda perco o meu tempo me preocupando com as cagadas que faz!

Uma inédita lágrima percorre o rosto da shinigami, que pela primeira vez em toda a sua existência, sente um incômodo terrível em seu coração. Ouvir as palavras carregadas de ódio daquele completo desconhecido foram como se tivessem cravado uma Katana em seu peito. Suspirou fraquinho, e sua respiração ficou entrecortada. Olhou para seu namorado e logo depois para seu pai, e num impulso, saiu correndo dali, deixando os dois parados a lhe ver sumir pelo interior da casa.

Ishida retira seus óculos, e enxuga as insistentes lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos azuis. Recoloca o acessório no rosto, e fala com a voz gélida, do jeito que jamais havia falado com ninguém na vida.

Nunca mais ouse se dirigir à mim novamente.

Ryūken, ao ver que uma belíssima ruiva o olhava com um ar decepcionado, foi embora sem nada dizer.

Rangiku o viu sair de fininho e sua indignação aumentou, pois o que ele fez foi terrível. Como ele pôde fazer algo tão horrível com o seu próprio filho e a sua namorada? Como pôde tratar Nemu desse jeito tão deplorável?

Ahhhhhhh… esse idiota vai me ouvir….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A voluptuosa Shinigami segue o homem até o lado de fora da casa, e antes que ele saia da residência, o segura pelo braço, o virando violentamente para si. Ele se espanta ao dar de cara com a linda mulher que o olhava há pouco cheia de indignação, e esta, ainda com muita raiva da cena esdrúxula que presenciou, gritou com o grisalho médico.

\- Acha certo o que fez? Como teve coragem de tratar Nemu como se ela não fosse ninguém? Como pôde humilhar seu único filho e não apresentar nenhum resquício de remorso em seu rosto por ter feito isso? Acha mesmo que agindo desse jeito o afastará dela? - sorri debochada - Te digo que deu um tiro no pé, porque a essa hora, eles devem estar fazendo amor como loucos, e se bobear, bem em cima da sua cama!

Ele bufa colérico, e agarrando os antebraços da ruiva, a sacode com bastante força.

\- Com quem pensa que está falando, sua Shinigami intrometida? Não te conheço como nada, e não admito que venha dar opinião na minha vida e na maneira como trato ou deixo de tratar meu filho! - a solta, lhe dando um bom empurrão para trás, fazendo ela se afastar de si - Não criei Uryū e investi tanto nele, pra ele terminar na cama com uma qualquer…

\- Nemu não é uma qualquer!!! Meça suas palavras e dobre a sua língua imunda pra falar de uma menina tão…

\- Tão esquisita, apática e patética, que nem classificação tem! - grita irritado, mas inspira uma boa quantidade de ar, e volta ao seu tom indiferente de sempre - Eu entendo o porquê dessa sua tão entusiasmada defesa ao namoro desses dois… - Rangiku levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas, pois ficou curiosa com essa mudança no rumo da discussão - Certamente é uma mulher como muitas por aí: frustrada por um amor mal resolvido, que nunca conseguiu ser feliz, e fica apoiando esse tipo de aberração, com a premissa de que o amor é lindo… tudo isso é besteira, falácia, enganação! Amor, paixão, amizade, ideais, nada disso é real… tudo é transitório e ilusório… o que existe são deveres, obrigações, responsabilidades, e isso, o Uryū vai aprender, nem que seja depois que ele quebre a cara, e depois venha se rastejando pra dizer que eu tinha razão.

A Tenente respira fundo, tenta contar até dez, mas estava difícil, pois esse homem era deveras irritante, pedante e presunçoso. Se esforçando para não transparecer a ira que sentia em sua voz, ela rebate com firmeza.

\- Posso ser mal amada, iludida, e que nunca conseguiu ser realmente feliz, como você disse, mas a minha experiência de todos esses anos de tropeços acumulados me fazem afirmar, com toda a certeza do mundo, que você vai esperar sentado, porque o seu filho jamais se rastejará para você, e muito menos pra te dar razão.

Ryūken fica surpreso com a inabalável fé da mulher à sua frente no “amor” que Uryū sentia por aquela “garota”. Porém, não daria, nem hoje e nem nunca, o seu braço à torcer.

Retira os óculos do rosto, pega um lencinho do bolso interno do paletó, e limpa suas lentes devagar. A ruiva observa os movimentos dele, e não pôde deixar de apreciar a beleza daqueles olhos azuis e dos reluzentes fios prateados de seus cabelos. Se ele não fosse tão insuportável, seria um homem que valeria a pena conhecer mais à fundo.

Ele termina a limpeza, guarda o lenço e recoloca o acessório em seu rosto. Se vira com se fosse ir embora, e de soslaio, lança um olhar de desprezo à moça.

\- Não vou perder meu tempo gastando argumentos sólidos com quem jamais vai entendê-los, pois pelo que vejo, só conseguiu chegar à algum lugar na Soul Society por causa de seus belos atributos, porque tá mais do que óbvio que inteligência não é o seu forte.

Sem que ele esperasse, ela aparece na sua frente utilizando um shunpo, e desfere um sonoro e potente tapa na cara do médico, que cai no chão devido ao impacto.

Com a respiração acelerada, e uma vontade louca de avançar ainda mais em suas agressões, ela reconsidera e se acalma. Indiferente, caminha pela rua, e fala com dissabor em sua voz.

\- Entendo os motivos para o Ishida ser tão distante de ti… você não presta, e isso é fato.

Caído e humilhado, o mais velho dos Ishidas soca o chão de ódio, enquanto vê a shinigami desaparecer no horizonte. Lentamente se levanta, e com as mãos, espalma sua roupa para tirar a poeira que insistia em permanecer em seu caríssimo terno Gucci, e sem esperar qualquer interpelação, escuta uma velha e conhecida voz atrás de si.

\- Tirou a noite pra fazer merda, não é, Ryūken? - balança a cabeça negativamente e dá uma risadinha - O tempo passa, e esse seu gênio ruim sempre te fazendo dizer besteiras das quais irá se arrepender depois…

\- Do que está falando? - tenta passar certo desinteresse, porém estava realmente curioso com a frase solta de Isshin.

\- Não se faça de sonso, porque isso não combina contigo. Falo da maneira pejorativa e desrespeitosa a que se dirigiu à Rangiku. Talvez você não saiba, mas ela foi minha Tenente, e apesar de na época ela não estar suficientemente madura para o posto, ela se esforçou bastante para alcançar o nível de força que possui hoje, e nunca precisou se utilizar de seus “atributos” pra isso. Dizer que uma mulher bonita só pode subir na vida somente se valendo de sua beleza e seu corpo, é de um preconceito e baixeza sem tamanho… é o mesmo que afirmar que uma mulher taxada como feia não possa ser fogosa e sensual. Não julgue um livro por sua capa, Ryūken… o primordial nesse caso, sempre será o seu conteúdo, não o contrário.

O prateado mira o ex-Shinigami irritado. Isshin por um acaso estava lhe dando lição de moral?

\- O que quer com essa conversa fiada? Dizer que é melhor e mais virtuoso do que eu? - ri sarcástico - Faz-me rir! Você é um grande idiota, que virou babá dos seus filhos e morreu pra vida!

\- Morri pra vida? Tem certeza? - inquire o outro calmamente - Sabe… o que contribuiu para o seu eterno estado de infelicidade foi isso: o fato de não ter se dedicado mais à sua família. Nunca amou sua esposa, e nem se deu o trabalho para tentar fazer seu casamento dar certo. Quando ela se foi, ao invés de estreitar os laços com seu filho, preferiu se afastar, e com o passar do tempo, Uryū foi nutrindo raiva ao invés de carinho, animosidade ao invés de respeito, desprezo ao invés de amor… - suspira fundo - Quando Masaki morreu, meu mundo ruiu, porém, em meio aos escombros, eu tinha minhas três crianças que precisavam de mim, do meu apoio… e com muito orgulho eu me dediquei integralmente à eles, e não me arrependo, pois eles me amam, e nunca, por mais que eles se casem, ou resolvam sair da cidade ou até mesmo do país para realizarem seus sonhos, eu jamais me sentirei só, porque o amor deles estará sempre comigo.

Ryūken prestou atenção no olhar do moreno e sentiu o quanto ele estava sendo sincero ao lhe falar tudo aquilo. Balançou a cabeça, tentando de algum jeito tirar toda essa melação de sua mente. Era um homem racional, por isso se tornou próspero, empreendedor, proprietário de um dos melhores e maiores hospitais de Karakura, enquanto Isshin era um preguiçoso, que se contentava em gerir uma simplória clínica de emergências. Não daria ouvidos às suas sandices… jamais o faria.

\- Não sei o que deu na sua cabeça pra me dizer esse bando de abobrinhas… e sei também que discutir contigo é inútil, então, me retiro.

O Kurosaki olha apenado para o seu eterno rival. Ele era teimoso, e seu imenso orgulho não o deixava refletir, ponderar…

\- Se quer assim, pode ir. Porém, lembre-se que nem todos se curvarão aos seus desejos, e que ser contrariado também faz parte da vida. Boa noite, Ryūken. - volta para a festa de seu filho, deixando o outro no meio da rua, com um semblante letárgico.

Ishida rapidamente se refez do abalo emocional que a última frase de Isshin lhe causou, e deteve seu aguçado olhar na direção em que viu a Tenente Matsumoto pela última vez. Se valendo de sua apurada percepção em rastrear reiatsu alheio, ele segue o rastro da ruiva, determinado a fazê-la se lamentar por ter se atrevido a lhe esbofetear.

Como um cão perdigueiro, peregrinou por volta de quinze minutos até achá-la. Parou de frente à um casarão muito elegante, e sentiu que só a bela Shinigami estava lá dentro, pois não detectou mais nenhum tipo de reiatsu nos arredores. Mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, se enveredou portão adentro, e logo estava no interior da residência, onde contemplou a opulência do local, que era muito bem decorado, num estilo parecido com o clássico inglês, com cortinas floridas, papéis de parede estampados, sofás confortáveis e muitas obras de arte nas paredes. No centro da sala, havia uma grandiosa escadaria, que no fim da subida, se dividia em dois corredores, um para a esquerda e outro para a direita. Olhou para o lado direito, e pôde certificar-se que a reiatsu dela estava naquela direção, e a sentia furiosa… indócil.

Um meio sorriso se deu em seu másculo rosto e não sabia o porquê disso… mesmo assim, subiu os degraus apressado, pois queria de uma vez por todas mostrar à ela que um Shinigami, por melhor e mais forte que seja, jamais poderia subestimar um Quincy.

Ran estava no quarto que dividia com Momo, no casarão alugado para hospedar o pessoal da Sereitei que foi convidado para o noivado de Ichigo. Já tinha se despido, tomado uma ducha rápida, e colocado uma camisola simples, de seda vermelha, alças finas, bojo rendado, de comprimento médio, que ia mais ou menos até o meio das grossas coxas, a deixando despretensiosamente sexy. Por baixo desta, nada usava, pois achava calcinhas extremamente incômodas para dormir. Preferia somente lingeries de tecido leve e fresco para ajudá-la em seu sono. Prendeu suas longas mechas num coque frouxo, e depois foi hidratar seu corpo, com um creme perfumado e de textura fina, fazendo sua pele ficar deliciosamente aromatizada, com o odor inigualável de rosas.

Em meio ao seu habitual ritual, foi surpreendida pelo barulho da porta de seu quarto sendo brutalmente aberta, e viu o pai de Uryū de frente pra si, empunhando um arco e lhe apontando uma flecha composta de reishi.

\- Muito descuidada, Tenente… depois de Isshin ter exaltado tanto suas qualidades de guerreira, achei que pudesse reagir melhor do que isso. - o sarcasmo era visível em seu rosto e palpável em suas palavras.

Ela nada disse. Em silêncio, refletiu em seu erro, pois discutir com ele há minutos atrás lhe distraiu e a fez perder o foco, e por mais que estivesse de folga, não poderia ter baixado a guarda desse jeito, pois ao invés de ser um homem convencido e disposto a ir à forra como Ryūken a lhe importunar, poderia ser um inimigo real, como os muitos que enfrentaram nos últimos anos.

Num movimento rápido, ela passa por trás dele, e com sua zanpakutou em mãos, encosta o seu fio gelado na garganta do médico, que rendido, desfaz completamente o seu arco.

\- Quem é descuidada, seu arrogante? Não consegui meu posto à toa, e muito menos em troca dos meus “belos atributos”, como afirmou na casa dos Kurosaki. Treinei arduamente, exaustivamente para desenvolver todas as minhas habilidades, e como pôde comprovar agora, são mais do que suficientes para dar fim à sua tentativa frustrada de me ferir.

Ele arregala os olhos e avalia suas ações na última meia hora. Estava se comportando como um déspota com o seu filho, como um machista com a Shinigami, e como um verdadeiro invejoso com Isshin. Sim… o ex-Capitão tinha tudo o que ele sempre almejou, porém nunca admitiu: tinha o amor e respeito de seus filhos e era feliz, sem precisar de bens materiais pra isso.

Refletiu também no que Rangiku acabou de afirmar. Ele em momento algum cogitou feri-la, mas sua atitude intempestiva a fez crer piamente nisso. Tinha que se explicar, dizer que ela estava enganada, mas como fazê-lo sem assumir seu erro?

Vendo uma brecha entre a distância do fio da Katana e seu pescoço, colocou sua mão no pequeno vão, afastando a arma de si, a atirando longe, e com firmeza, segurou os braços da ruiva, onde caminhou com ela, a obrigando a dar alguns passos para trás, e rudemente a encostou na parede, onde seus rostos e corpos ficaram a milímetros de se tocarem.

A exuberante mulher arfou ao sentir-se pressionada pelo garboso homem, e ofegou ao sentir o hálito quente dele tocar sua pele. Seu corpo ardeu, seus pelos se eriçaram e sua intimidade ficou em chamas. Há tempos não sentia nada parecido com isso, e depois da morte de Gin, decidiu que tais coisas como paixão, atração e desejo, definitivamente, não eram para si.

O Quincy se sente igual. Seu corpo involuntariamente cola-se ao dela, e não estava disposto a fazer nada para impedir o contato. Ver os abundantes seios subindo e descendo ante a respiração errática o encheu de tesão, e seu membro pulsou aprisionado em suas calças. Não entendia o efeito que essa mulher tinha sobre ele, ou melhor, sabia que ela era sumamente atrativa, mas, pelo fato de pertencer à Soul Society, achou que a melhor opção era ignorar a beleza que lhe era evidente. Ainda assim, não estava sendo feliz ao fazê-lo, pois, o que mais tinha vontade agora, era de tomar aquela boca carnuda para si.

\- Que fez comigo, mulher… como diabos consegue me deixar desse jeito…? - a voz rouca estremece a carne de Ran, que suspira e responde com outra pergunta.

\- De que jeito…?

\- Desse… - ele toma a boca rósea num beijo avassalador, urgente e fervoroso.

Enquanto suas línguas travam uma batalha particular disputando por espaço em suas bocas, as mãos do médico vão ao decote da camisola, e sem vacilar, a rasga de cima à baixo, deixando a sexy ruiva completamente nua.

Ela tensa ao perceber que está totalmente despida, mas não quebra o impetuoso ósculo. Sentir a refrescância daquela troca de salivas era formidável, algo que a fez contorcer seu corpo, que imediatamente se colidia com o dele, produzindo gemidos lânguidos de ambas as partes.

Sem desfazer o contato, ele retira seu paletó, se livra de sua gravata, desabotoa sua camisa, e jogou todas as peças o mais distante possível. Queria sentir a abrasadora tez da mulher em sua própria pele, sem nada que o pudesse atrapalhar de tocá-la como se deveria. Suas grandes e fortes mãos vão aos volumosas seios dela, e os massageia com vontade, com os polegares circundando o duro bico rosado, a fazendo arrepiar por inteiro.

Uma das mãos desce pelo corpo displicentemente, acariciando a alva pele macia, indo ao firme traseiro, onde aperta com força as nádegas da Shinigami, trazendo a intimidade dela de encontro ao seu duro mastro.

Ainda o beijando, ela grunhe com o choque entre suas partes íntimas, e se sente escorrer. Não compreendia como aquele homem conseguia lhe deixar tão vulnerável, tão exposta. Ele não prestava, como muitos que conheceu ao longo de sua vida, mas ele tinha algo que ela não conseguia distinguir… talvez fosse o sex appeal de um homem mais experiente, ou talvez fosse porque sua sina era cair nas garras de caras desse tipo: cafajestes manipuladores, que só usam as mulheres como lhes dá na telha, de acordo com os seus interesses... não fazia ideia do que lhe atraía nele, mas, queria se aventurar, se embrenhar por esse terreno que lhe era velho conhecido, mas que a excitava como poucas coisas no mundo.

Ele nota que a ruiva está mais do que receptiva aos seus toques, e direciona sua mão direita ao meio das pernas dela, e se admira por senti-la totalmente encharcada. Introduz dois de seus dedos na fenda molhada a fim de checar sua quentura, e tem seus dígitos contraídos fortemente pelas paredes internas da tenra cavidade.

Ele aos poucos desfaz o enlouquecedor beijo, distribuindo selinhos úmidos nos lábios entreabertos da mulher. Depois disso, ele leva seus dedos cheios do mel que dela vertia à boca, os chupando lascivamente, ato que faz Rangiku gemer em voz alta.

\- Você é saborosa, mulher… - sussurra com rouquidão - Seu gosto é doce, intenso… vou tê-la pra mim, agora mesmo…

\- Ryūken… - seus claríssimos olhos azuis brilham de desejo, esperando que ele a possuísse à qualquer momento.

Ele a agarra pela cintura e a suspende, a levando até uma cômoda, que ficava perto de uma das janelas do quarto. Feito isso, se utiliza somente de um dos braços para jogar tudo o que tinha em cima do móvel no chão, e a coloca sentada neste, abrindo bem as longas e torneadas pernas dela. Apressado, abre a braguilha e o fecho de suas calças, retirando-as de uma só vez, e as jogando com os próprios pés para a lateral do móvel, onde essas jaziam junto aos objetos jogados por ele há instantes atrás.

Antes de se enfiar no meio das pernas da Tenente, ele a contempla maravilhado. Era linda, espetacular, um ser de aparência quase divinal… e ele a teria, a faria sua…

Ela admira o corpo nu do Quincy e inspira bastante ar, visivelmente agitada e confusa. Ele era perfeito, tinha exatamente tudo o que gostava num homem: ombros e costas largos, braços fortes, peitoral definido, abdômen trincado, quadris estreitos, bumbum redondo e durinho, pernas firmes, e um majestoso e pulsante pênis rosado, que lhe encheu a boca d’água... em suma: um corpo magro, porém atlético e desejável, atrativo, e aqueles cabelos prateados o deixavam ainda mais bonito aos seus olhos, e os óculos, lhe davam um charme à mais, todo especial.

Ele volta a se aproximar, mas dessa vez, com o seu órgão em riste em mãos, para introduzi-lo na vagina semi-depilada, mas, a Shinigami põe as mãos no peito dele, o impedindo de seguir. Ele a mira intrigado, pois tinha certeza de que ela o queria tanto quanto ele. Ela sorri docemente, e leva a mão esquerda ao rosto do grisalho homem, e sutilmente retira-lhe os óculos, dobrando as pernas do objeto com cuidado, e o jogando em cima das roupas dele, para evitar de quebrar as lentes.

\- Agora sim, pode continuar… - diz sedutora, e ele não hesita em cravar seu mastro na fenda flamejante, que imediatamente o acolhe em toda sua extensão, e embebendo em seu transparente e viscoso fluido.

Ele grunhe alucinado ao ter todo o seu gigantesco comprimento apertado, praticamente espremido pelo caloroso interior da ruiva, que sufoca um grito ao ser penetrada dessa maneira tão crua, porém viril e impressionante ao mesmo tempo.

As investidas se dão de um jeito áspero, imponente, sem pausas. São rápidas e arrasadoras, tirando o alento da pobre Tenente, que não fazia mais do que se retorcer, deitando e levantando seu corpo do móvel, acometida por um fogo e luxúria sem iguais. Em meio às estocadas, Ryūken degusta as tentadoras e avantajadas mamas da formosa mulher, serpenteando sua cálida língua nos rosados mamilos, raspando os dentes e depois mordiscando os bicos enrijecidos pelo tesão daquele libidinoso ato.

Ela vai aos céus e ao inferno numa questão de segundos. Era tudo muito contraditório, e imperfeitamente perfeito. Detestava o modo daquele homem agir e se portar perante os demais, mas dentro de si, ele era o melhor, o que mais se aproximou do seu conceito de excelência na arte do sexo. Estava adorando ser preenchida por aquele falo perfeito, de ser estocada furiosamente por ele, de sentir seu corpo prestes a sucumbir em meio aquela transa tão prazerosa e surpreendente.

Ele sentia-se igual. Detestava perceber o quão fraco foi ao cair nos encantos da Shinigami em seus braços, mas estava usufruindo do calor e do apetitoso corpo dela, e não se arrependia disso. Pelo contrário, quanto mais sentia as contrações da intimidade, mais queria se aprofundar nela, lhe enchendo do mais inaudito dos prazeres, da mais aterradora das sensações.

Ainda degustando os fartos montes rosados, ele sente o corpo feminino estremecer, e os pelos dela se arrepiarem. A sexy mulher teve um estupendo orgasmo, onde ele, maravilhado, apreciava os gritos estridentes que ela dava ao chegar ao ápice.

Ele interrompe o que fazia para admirar o rosto inebriado da moça, que arfava extenuada, com os lábios entreabertos. Com ganas, beijou-lhe a boca, faminto em provar do suave sabor da língua feminina, e ela, mesmo sem forças cravou suas unhas no dorso musculoso, marcando a pele branca em linhas verticais.

O Quincy adorou ser arranhado desse jeito. Sempre adorou sexo com mais pegada, sem frescuras ou mimimi. E a fogosa Tenente também parecia adepta a esse tipo de prática, então ele interrompeu o beijo, saiu de dentro dela, virou-a de bruços, e novamente se enterrou na vagina incandescente, segurando firmemente seus quadris, a estocando como se o mundo fosse acabar nesse instante, como se nada mais existisse.

Ela fica debruçada na cômoda, com seus seios esmagados contra o móvel, segurando as laterais deste, fincando suas vermelhas garras na madeira, também a marcando, lhe tirando a fina camada de verniz, devido ao êxtase único de ser tão vorazmente estocada, de ser tão brutamente preenchida. Gemia como louca, porém, ele queria mais… ver seu mastro entrando e saindo daquele lugar estreito e úmido não era o bastante… queria que ela implorasse por mais, gemesse o seu nome repetidas vezes… e o que ele queria, conseguia.

Sem parar o frenesi de sua performance, ele se inclina sobre ela, quase se deitando em suas costas, leva a mão à nuca, lhe puxa os sedosos fios alaranjados, e fala imperativo em seu ouvido.

\- Geme o meu nome… - sua voz sai pesada, cheia de libido.

\- Sim… Ryūken… - murmura baixinho.

\- Mais alto… - morde o lóbulo da orelha dela - Gostosa…

\- Ryūken… me faz gozar de novo… ahhhhhhhhhhh… - grita a plenos pulmões.

Ele sorri vitorioso, e com mais afinco, potencializa suas investidas na intimidade da mulher, que involuntariamente, o succiona e contrai veementemente, o fazendo urrar e depois jorrar-se dentro dela, pois não conseguiu resistir ao estímulo da saborosa fenda.

Rangiku também gozou, e lágrimas saíram de seus cristalinos olhos. Um prazer tão visceral assim, à ponto de lhe fazer chorar era difícil de se obter, e o conseguiu com a pessoa mais improvável: com um homem egoísta e materialista, mas que tinha o dom de tirar o melhor proveito das benesses do sexo, e ela sentiu em sua carne o quanto ele era primoroso no que fazia.

Ele aos poucos se afasta, e ela se apruma no móvel, sentada com as mãos no colo, o observando pegar suas roupas no chão. O médico veste sua boxer, sua calça, afivela o cinto. Tira sua camisa e paletó do porcelanato, os ajeitando de qualquer maneira no braço esquerdo. Com a mão direita e põe seus óculos no rosto, o ajustando com os dedos no meio da armação.

Ela o acompanha com o olhar cada um de seus movimentos. Já sabia que seria assim: uma transa e nada mais.

Ele encara os claros orbes azuis de Matsumoto, e ela sustenta o olhar. Não tinha vergonha do que fez. Era adulta, ocupava uma alta patente dentro do Gotei 13 e não devia explicações a ninguém. Fez o que seu corpo exigia e não sentiria remorsos por isso.

Na realidade, Ryūken não queria ter feito nada disso, mas a tentação da carne foi mais forte, maior que a sua vontade e arbítrio. Mas, se era para que tal proximidade não fosse mais ocorrer, era melhor deixar as coisas claras desde agora.

\- Eu só queria dizer...

\- Não precisa se explicar. - o corta rispidamente - Eu sabia muito bem o que fazia, e não sou uma donzela desamparada para que me encha de argumentos do porquê o nosso lance acaba aqui. - ainda sentada, apóia as mãos no móvel, lateralmente ao seu corpo, abaixa a cabeça e suspira profundamente - Você é do tipo de homem que dificilmente vai querer acordar ao lado de uma mulher, e sabe disso. Não é pelo fato de eu ser uma Shinigami que vai embora... é pela simples razão de que dormir ao meu lado ou de qualquer outra, pra ti, significa uma chance de se apegar, se afeiçoar, e você costuma fugir desse tipo de sentimentos, que como você me disse na casa do Capitão Isshin, não são nada mais do que bobagens... falácias... - volta a olhá-lo fixamente - Tem medo de criar ilusões, falsas expectativas, mas, fique tranquilo: sequer imaginei que iríamos fazer sexo essa noite, então, jamais pensaria em te cobrar coisa alguma.

Ryūken fica boquiaberto com a sinceridade de Rangiku. Esperava que ela, em sua suposta carência, fosse implorar pra que ficasse. Porém, ela elegantemente o esnobou... e seu peito doeu diante dessa rasteira que a ruiva inteligentemente lhe deu.

Ia sair sem nada dizer. Virou-se em direção à porta, e girou a maçaneta. Deu dois passos para fora do local, e parou. Voltou seus olhos safiras para ela, que continuava a lhe mirar. Mais uma vez seus orbes se inundaram daquela beleza genuína, autêntica, mas... não poderia ser.  
Sua vontade era dizer muitas coisas à ela, mas só uma lhe veio à mente.

\- Eu... só queria dizer que nunca tive a intenção de te ferir.

\- Sei disso, mas... de quê adianta dizer isso agora? - ajeita os ondulados cabelos, os jogando para trás - Tudo o que vivemos nesse quarto faz parte do passado, e será somente uma ótima recordação... pelo menos, de minha parte, sim. Adeus Ryūken.

Ele sai do quarto e desce as escadas com um incômodo em seu coração. Parecia que algo o comprimia, o deixava sem ar, sem poder respirar direito. Um leigo poderia achar que era um infarto, mas ele sabia que não era nada físico... foram as palavras dela que o atingiram como uma flecha em seu alvo. Que ironia... era ele quem deveria acertá-la, matar todo e qualquer resquício de esperança, por mínima que fosse, de alongar essa noite. Porém, foi ela quem deu o golpe final, e dilacerou suas convicções como se o tivesse cortado, como se o tivesse atravessado com sua zanpakutou...

Estaria ela certa? Teria mesmo medo de se render à um sentimento maior? Teria medo de um dia, seja nela ou em outra mulher, encontrar o amor? Isshin teria razão de lhe jogar na cara o quanto era infeliz, e que o era porque nunca se esforçou pra viver o contrário? Tudo isso girou como um catavento em sua mente, e de súbito, parou em meio aos degraus. Deu meia volta e subiu apressado. Queria vê-la... teria que vê-la…

Ela saiu da cômoda e andou devagar até a cama, sentando na beirada desta, e sorriu com tristeza. Não porque esperava algo a mais de um homem com tanta soberba, a questão não era essa, mas, ela constatou naquele instante o que já tinha certeza: que os homens só gostavam de seu exterior, de suas pronunciadas curvas, de seu rosto angelical, de se deleitarem em seu corpo, e só. Ser bonita era uma sina, pois sempre era taxada de burra, desfrutável, bêbada, preguiçosa, que se mantinha na 10° Divisão por compaixão de Hitsugaya ou por ter as costas quentes por deitar-se com alguém mais poderoso lá dentro. Era injusto, mas… assim era a vida, e já tinha se conformado em esquecer o que é amar… o que é entregar seu tudo à outra pessoa…

Ainda divagava em sua tristeza quando escutou a porta se abrir, e aquele homem lindo vir como um louco em sua direção, agarrando os seus cabelos e lhe beijando urgentemente, sem lhe dar chance de sequer falar.

O ósculo continua intenso, agressivo até. Ele sentiu em seu íntimo que deveria voltar, que deveria tomá-la pra si mais uma vez, e sua emoção falou mais alto, ganhando a guerra interna que travava com seu orgulho e vaidade.

Separam-se em busca de oxigênio, e seus olhares novamente se cruzam. Ele a deita no colchão, abre bem as pernas dela, coloca os tornozelos na armação da cama, se ajoelhando entre as pernas abertas, ficando de frente à rosada intimidade molhada. Sem dizer coisa alguma, ele desce seu rosto até lá, e sua inquieta língua circunda e percorre toda a carne rósea, lambendo vigorosamente de baixo para cima, como um animal sedento, tomando todo o néctar que da cavidade saía. Passou a sugar o clitóris inchado, ato que fez a sensual Shinigami perder novamente o controle de si, e arquear-se desesperadamente. Ele sorri para seus adentros, e vendo o quanto ela gostava de suas carícias, introduz dois de seus longos dedos na fenda estreita, e os movimenta freneticamente, tocando as profundezas daquele interior quentinho.

Ela grita o nome dele, sussurra coisas sem nexo, sem sentido, possuída por algo descomunal, maior e mais poderosa do que qualquer outra sensação que teve na vida. Puxou os cabelos prateados do Quincy quando um violento orgasmo a possuiu, minando suas forças, e lhe fazendo quase esmorecer.

Ele termina de tomar o agridoce mel, que ainda estava misturado com o seu próprio gosto. Nunca havia feito tal sandice, achava troca de fluidos algo meio nojento, asqueroso. Mas não tinha asco algum de se aventurar com ela, de sorver todo o precioso líquido dela, de lhe fazer literalmente ir às estrelas com um oral bem feito… essa mulher era especial… ele, que sempre foi tão descrente, agora acreditava piamente nisso.

Ele levanta, e ela, mesmo aturdida, se senta. Desafivela o cinto, abre a braguilha, retira as calças dele com tudo, o deixando nu outra vez. Ryūken acomoda seu pênis no meios dos grandes seios da beldade à sua frente, e passa simular estocadas, como se dentro da vagina estivesse. A ponta do grosso pênis encosta nos lábios de Rangiku, que abre sutilmente a boca, dando leves chupões na glande rosada, o que faz ele grunhir guturalmente e friccionar ainda mais seu membro entre as mamas, que com o aperto que a ruiva dava ao pressionar estas lateralmente com os braços, dá uma sensação ainda maior de prazer ao homem, que não resiste e se derrama languidamente nos seios da Tenente.

Ele a beija sofregamente, acariciando-lhe o rosto aveludado. Ela corresponde satisfeita, não só por esse segundo round, mas por sentir que ele não era tão frio quanto acreditava. A ruiva se levanta, e anda até o banheiro. Vira-se pra ele, e fala com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

\- Você ter voltado foi uma grata surpresa, mas sei que ir além disso não é o seu objetivo. Ainda assim, valeu à pena cada minuto. - entra no toalete e de lá continua - Quando sair, feche a porta, por favor.

Entra no box, e abre o chuveiro no máximo, queria sentir a água morna tocar sua pele, e tirar o suor daquela tórrida transa. Foi tudo mágico, inexplicável, e não tinha do que reclamar… só queria que um dia pudesse encontrar alguém que de verdade a quisesse, e que com Ryūken ocorresse o mesmo. Todos mereciam amar e ser amado, e tanto ele quanto ela eram dignos dessa chance.

Sem esperar, sentiu um beijo casto em seu ombro, beijo esse que se multiplicou em muitos outros, que foram distribuídos por suas costas, pescoço e rosto. Era ele… Ryuken…

\- O que você…? - não consegue falar, pois o indicador do Quincy a fala com delicadeza.

\- Quero dormir essa noite ao seu lado e amanhecer junto à ti… posso? - faz uma carinha linda a qual nenhuma mulher em sã consciência resistiria.

\- Sim… dorme comigo, Ryūken… - o abraça com carinho, e ambos ficam ali, embaixo da agradável água corrente que percorria seus corpos nus.

E assim, o auto suficiente Quincy e a desprendida Shinigami aprenderam naquela noite, que ninguém é inatingível como ele se cria ser, que ela não era alguém descartável, pois tinha as mais belas qualidades que uma pessoa pode ostentar: a determinação, a coragem e a sinceridade, que foram determinantes para abrir os cegos olhos do prateado, que há muito vivia na escuridão de seus próprios medos e receios, mas que agora, estava aberto a tentar… tentar ser feliz e fazer alguém feliz, e quem sabe, Rangiku seria sua segunda oportunidade de acertar, de fazer direito? Quem sabe, ele poderiam trilhar esse caminho árduo e difícil, que era o caminho do verdadeiro amor?

Continua...


	6. Um felino solitário

Do alto de uma árvore na vizinhança, o homem de feições felinas estava num grosso galho, agachado e a espreita, como se estivesse prestes a atacar alguém. Porém, não era isso o que fazia ali. Ele vigiava atentamente uma certa morena de cabelos curtos, sensualmente trajada num vestido azul royal, que da esquina da rua onde Ichigo morava, via a sua melhor amiga se distanciar dali, rindo bastante, falando coisas sem sentido, abraçadinha à Renji Abarai, que cambaleava juntamente com ela.

A garota suspirou derrotada. Queria fazer alguma coisa, pois tinha medo de que Orihime metesse os pés pelas mãos e fizesse algo do qual se arrependeria depois. Mas, a ruiva era maior de idade, e ficaria furiosa com uma intromissão de sua parte em assuntos de cunho tão pessoal.

Girou em seus próprios calcanhares, e veio andando de volta à casa dos Kurosaki um tanto pensativa. Ichigo ia se casar… isso era inimaginável para si até alguns anos atrás, pois seu alaranjado amigo sempre lhe pareceu um tanto aéreo ao que as meninas à sua volta sentiam, inclusive, negligenciando durante anos o amor platônico ao qual Inoue sempre sentiu por ele.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, ela parou de súbito ao ver um belíssimo espécime masculino, com um exótico cabelo azul estrategicamente bagunçado, parar na sua frente.

Ela pôs a mão no peito devido ao susto, pois por mais que fosse uma atleta de elite, não é todo dia que alguém cai do alto de uma árvore na sua frente. Ele estava vestindo uma camisa preta, que se encontrava fora do jeans escuro e semi aberta, deixando seu peitoral definido à mostra, juntamente com uma imensa cicatriz vertical, que era deveras impressionante, mas não afetava em nada a sua bela figura. Não pôde deixar de arfar ao vê-lo tão irresistível, dotado de um magnetismo que chegava a lhe dar vertigem, a lhe deixar perturbada.

Ele a olha profundamente, dando vagarosos passos ao redor dela, como se a estivesse analisando, e na verdade, era mesmo o que fazia. Há tempos notou seus fortes laços de amizade com Orihime, Ichigo e companhia, e como a achou muito interessante, ultimamente sua estadia no Mundo dos Vivos era cada vez mais frequente, onde se esgueirava entre as sombras somente para admirá-la. Sua intuição, própria de alguém arredio como ele, dizia que valeria a pena se aproximar dela e descobrir o que tanto lhe atraìa na bela garota.

A estudante o mira intrigada. Ele era lindo, mas não uma beleza qualquer...era uma beleza máscula, que exalava à virilidade, e tinha uma libertinagem evidente brilhando em seus olhos. E toda a vez era o mesmo: se arrepiava totalmente ao vê-lo.

Também sabia que ele foi um dos adversários de Ichigo no tal Hueco Mundo, e que era o n°6 entre os Espadas de Aizen, mas, percebia que essa rivalidade e animosidade entre eles vinha diminuindo ao longo do tempo, tanto que ele estava na festa como um dos convidados do noivo, e interagindo normalmente com os demais presentes.

Cansada de esperar que o azulado lhe dissesse algo, Tasuke se irrita, e agarrando o antebraço do rapaz, o detém em seu cerco.

\- Dá pra dizer o que quer de uma vez por todas, Grimm…

\- Grimmjow, gatinha… - sua voz sai firme e aveludada, fazendo a morena corar.

\- Q-que história é essa de gatinha?? - indaga sem jeito, pois sabia que ele tinha percebido o seu desconcerto, e o solta de seu agarre - E o que quer me rodeando desse jeito?

\- Quero conversar… não posso? - responde tranquilo.

\- P-pode… claro que pode… - não tem certeza do que diz. As palavras saíram sem que sentisse de sua boca.

\- Então, te acompanho até a casa do Kurosaki. Tudo bem?

\- Sim, tudo bem…

Ele vai caminhando ao lado dela, e esta, fica um pouco agitada. A simples presença dele a transtornava. Não era de um jeito ruim, mesmo assim, se sentia incômoda, como se seu corpo tensasse, e borboletas inundassem seu estômago. Era uma sensação terrível, e muito boa ao mesmo tempo, e só sentia-se assim quando o via, e nos poucos momentos em que eventualmente ficou perto dele.

\- Porque seguia Orihime? - perguntou de supetão.

\- Eu… - fica envergonhada - Eu só queria protegê-la, evitar que fizesse uma bobagem… ela está bêbada, e Renji também...

\- Não confia nele?

\- Não! Não é bem isso, é que…

\- Relaxa, gatinha. O tatuado é um cara legal, e não irá fazer nada contra a vontade de sua amiguinha, fique tranquila. - diz convicto.

\- Como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza? - o olha curiosa.

\- Sabe, toda vez que venho ao Mundo Real, eu vou ao Urahara pegar esse gigai que estou usando, e fico hospedado no quartinho nos fundos da loja, que acabo dividindo com o Renji quando ele vem em missão, e...

É interrompido por uma sonora gargalhada, onde vê a garota pôr as mãos na barriga de tanto rir.

\- Me desculpe, mas é que não imagino você hospedado na lojinha falida do senhor Urahara sendo chamado de “pedinte” por todos os que moram lá.

Ele se entristece imediatamente. Não imaginou que ela fosse fazer pouco dele desse jeito.

Ela percebe que as feições dele mudaram de uma altivez garbosa, para um ar decepcionado. Parou de rir, e falou humildemente.

\- Me desculpe. Não queria te magoar.

\- Não me magoa. - responde sincero - Mas como vocês humanos adoram dizer, são ossos do ofício. Se tenho que ficar lá, então fatalmente me sujeito à essas brincadeiras sem graça. Mas… não me queixo.

\- Porque não? Ninguém merece ser desdenhado desse jeito. - volta a encará-lo e faz mais uma pergunta - E o que tanto te traz ao Mundo dos Vivos que valha à pena aguentar esse tipo de tratamento?

Ele se surpreende com a indagação da morena.

\- Digamos que tem alguém aqui que me interessa… e muito. - para de caminhar, e se aproxima dela, que fica paralisada com o olhar tão mordaz que ele lhe lança.

\- I-interessa… como? - nervosa, engole em seco e se inebria com o perfume amadeirado que ele possui e que lhe invade as narinas.

\- Não sei dizer… - chega perto da avermelhada boca da estudante - Quem sabe um interesse que vá além do físico. Um interesse, digamos, mais sentimental…

\- Sentimental? - ri com ironia - O que você conhece sobre sentimentos? - seu olhar é acusador - Pelo que eu saiba sobre Arrancars, antes de Aizen lhes devolver uma forma “humana”, a maioria eram formas evoluídas de Hollows, e Hollows, por definição, são almas que perderam totalmente os seus sentimentos, por razões que vão do apego excessivo ao rancor exagerado por alguém. Então volto a te perguntar: o que entende de sentimentos pra se achar no direito de tentar me seduzir dessa maneira? Pensa que eu sou estúpida? Que vou me enfiar numa cama contigo pelo simples fato de você ser bonito e atraente? - sua respiração é errática. Estava sumamente indignada - Não me tome por idiota, porque isso, eu não sou...

Grimmjow tem dificuldade em assimilar as palavras proferidas por Tatsuki. Era um cara acostumado a escutar os piores insultos e injúrias sobre si, e que nunca ligou para o que os outros pensavam dele, mas, as acusações feitas por ela lhe feriram mais do que seu orgulho, lhe feriram a alma.

Sentido, ele se afasta, e sem olhar para trás, fala com a voz baixa.

\- Talvez esteja certa… não deveria tentar parecer algo que eu não sou. Nunca fui um bom sujeito e creio que jamais serei. Sou como um animal: selvagem, sombrio, que anda sozinho e que não precisa de bobagens como sentimentos, pois, afinal de contas, como você mesma fez questão de me lembrar, ainda que evoluído, não passo de um Hollow… um ser vazio, sem rumo, sem destino, e que somente tem como alternativa, vagar no inferno de areia coberto de sangue que é o Hueco Mundo. - se afasta ainda mais - Obrigada por me recordar o meu lugar, que certamente, não é em meio a gente decente como todos vocês...

Tatsuki fica mortificada ao notar o quanto dilacerou os brios daquele homem tão indomado. Ele certamente não era como os outros, pois alguém essencialmente ruim, jamais se deixaria abater por discursos ferinos, seja de que natureza fossem. Via o rapaz distanciando-se de si, e seu coração ficou pequenininho. Sua mania de sempre desconfiar das intenções alheias e seu jeito ácido de lidar com certos tipos de situações, fizeram com que falasse sem pensar… sem ponderar nas consequências que suas palavras trariam.

Com os olhos vermelhos e cheios d’água, quase a ponto de chorar, a morena dá alguns passos, e grita.

\- Grimmjow!!!

Ele detém o seu andar e a mira com estranheza. Depois de tudo, o que mais ela poderia querer? Lhe humilhar novamente? Jogar na cara o quanto ele foi ridículo ao cogitar a possibilidade de talvez um dia conquistá-la? Não sabia o porquê, mas, resolveu escutá-la, nem que fosse por uma última vez.

\- O que quer? Já não fui o suficientemente pisado?

Ela segura a mão direita dele entre as suas, e faz uma suave carícia nela, ato que faz o homem baixar um pouco a sua guarda, e sua curiosidade aumentar.

\- Eu… vim te pedir perdão… - o encara com um encantador sorriso nos lábios, e uma solitária lágrima escorre de um de seus olhos - Não deveria ter dito todas aquelas atrocidades. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas…

\- Não tem importância… minha reputação me precede. - devagar, ele retira sua mão, e se vira para seguir se afastando - Tudo o que disse é a mais pura verdade, só eu mesmo é quem não queria enxergar...

\- Não! - o agarra pelos forte braços, o virando pra si, onde seus corpos ficam muito à milímetros um do outro - Não vá embora…

Sua melindrosa mão se envereda por entre os rebeldes fios azuis turquesa, sentindo a sedosidade destes, e Grimmjow fecha os olhos, apreciando esse inesperado contato.

\- Porque…? - coloca a mão por cima da que lhe acarinhava, e desliza pela alva pele afetuosamente, até chegar ao rosto corado dela, onde enxuga com o polegar, o caminho feito pela única lágrima que ali rolou - Pensei que quisesse distância de um ser tão repugnante quanto eu.

\- Não diga isso… - soluça em meio à um choro contido - Eu só falei tudo aquilo porque estava com medo… apavorada pois toda vez que te vejo, sinto algo que não sei explicar… por isso te ofender pareceu mais fácil do que enfrentar o que de verdade me aflige.

\- E o que te aflige? - seus olhos são sinceros ao externar o que de fato queria. Restava saber se o que ela almejava dele, era o mesmo.

Ela desce os carinhos de seus dedos ao rosto varonil do Espada, e dedilha suavemente os lábios finos masculinos.

\- Essa vontade é que me deixa aflita… - com a mão livre o segura pelo colarinho da camisa, e na ponta dos pés, ela o beija com fogo e desejo, enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele, o trazendo para mais perto de si, onde sentiu todo o ardor daquele corpo sarado, que passou a abraçá-la com firmeza.

Grimmjow arregalou os olhos extremamente surpreso. Geralmente era ele quem tinha a iniciativa com as mulheres, mas Tatsuki era um caixinha de surpresas, e ele adorou ser beijado com tanto ímpeto, por uma garota que era bem mais do que a fragilidade que aparentava em seu exterior.

As línguas se cruzam afoitas, ferozes. O calor do ósculo era abrasador, e percorria ambos os corpos, lhes fazendo ferver o sangue... queimar suas veias... incinerar suas almas...

As másculas e calejadas mãos passeavam pelo fino tecido do vestido, que tinha um generoso decote na parte de trás, e iam diretamente às costas nuas da garota, que ofega ante ao toque, que foi mais erótico do que esperava. Ele pára o beijo, e desce vários pequenos selinhos, que se alternavam com lambidas por todo o pescoço, descendo ao ombro direito, onde ele com um dos dedos, simula abaixar a fina alça da vestimenta dela, porém, detém o movimento, indo ao discreto decote em u, passando a distribuir seus ósculos na parte dos seios que não estavam cobertas.

A morena geme e não oferece resistência. Deixa ele lhe beijar e acariciar como desejar. Não iria resistir. Porém, não queria um espetáculo público. Então, o afastou lentamente, enlaçando o seu braço ao dele, falando travessa.

\- Vamos pra minha casa... a mamãe viajou, então, poderemos ficar mais à vontade...

Seus lábios outra vez expressaram os desejos de sua carne. Como assim o levar pra casa? Pra transar? Se assustou com isso, pois nunca havia compartilhado a cama com ninguém. Tudo o que viveu em termos amorosos foram uns poucos beijos trocados com um ou dois competidores gatinhos, em alguns dos muitos campeonatos aos quais participou, nada além disso. Agora estava cometendo a sandice de levar Grimmjow para o seu quarto? E para ficar somente nos beijos e carinhos é que não era.

Parou de discutir consigo mesma e sorriu feliz. Estava a escassos metros de sua residência, de braços dados com aquele homem deslumbrante, e queria entender o porquê de ficar tão vulnerável com cada olhar que ele lhe dava, de ter ficado sem fôlego com o beijo que ela ousadamente lhe deu, e que ele vorazmente lhe retribuiu. Queria descobrir o que era ser tocada intimamente... o prazer de uma relação à dois, de ter o corpo de outra pessoa dentro do seu… e tinha convicção de que ele a faria conhecer toda essa nova gama de sensações, e da melhor maneira que sequer poderia imaginar.

Já na sala de estar da casa, Grimmjow fecha a porta atrás de si, e depois agarra os negros e curtos cabelos da nuca de Tatsuki, e praticamente devora a boca da jovem, que cheia de um fogo inusual, arranhava as costas do homem ainda por cima do tecido de sua camisa. Sem quebrar o contato, subiam as escadas que davam para o segundo andar, onde o quarto dela ficava. Tropeçavam nos degraus, tateavam as paredes com as mãos, mas em nenhum momento interromperam aquele selvagem beijo e suas carícias, que de inocentes não tinham nada. Os sapatos de ambos ficaram pelo caminho, assim como suas peças de roupa, que foram arrancadas de seus corpos de qualquer maneira, ficando os dois respectivamente de boxer e calcinha. Quase perto de acabar os degraus, o azulado a segura pela cintura, impulsionando o corpo dela para cima, e colando-o ao seu. Ela engancha suas pernas nos quadris dele, que a carrega para o quarto, em meio aquele beijo interminável e fenomenal.

Chegando ao cômodo, ele a coloca de pé e aos poucos se afasta. Presta bastante atenção na face aturdida da morena e sorri malicioso. Para quem o esnobou há alguns minutos atrás, ela já não conseguia esconder o desejo que sentia em tê-lo, em prová-lo. Seu olhar desce ao corpo seminu e grunhe baixinho ao ver a perfeição de suas suaves curvas, de seus medianos e empinados seios, de suas alongadas pernas e traseiro durinho. Uma pequena calcinha no mesmo tom do vestido que ela anteriormente usava, era a única coisa que o impedia de ter a total visão da nudez da mulher que almejava, e ao se aproximar dela, pôs os dedos no elástico desta, e com o seu rosto rente ao ouvido dela, murmura num tom bem sexy.

\- Tem certeza de que quer ir adiante? Sabe que não terá mais volta, e talvez venha a se arrepender depois…

\- Não vou me arrepender. - responde decidida - Eu quero você...

Ele volta a grunhir, só que dessa vez em alto e bom som. Vai descendo a calcinha, e se agacha para ver a intimidade nua de frente. Sem empecilhos, chega seu rosto mais perto e aspira seu suave odor, ato que deixa seus instintos mais primitivos enlouquecidos, porém, tinha que se controlar, pois se agisse de modo abrupto, ela se assustaria e isso arruinaria tudo.

Levanta devagar, e diz imperativo.

\- Me deixa nu.

Ela não demorou para obedecer aquele pedido que mais parecia uma ordem. Agachada, foi retirando a boxer cinza que ele usava, e deixou exposto o imenso mastro, que latejava fortemente, e de sua glande escorria um fio fino e transparente, fruto da gana que ele tinha em possuí-la.

Notou que ela mirava fixamente para aquela específica parte de sua anatomia com olhos que eram uma mescla de curiosidade e tesão. Sabia perfeitamente bem que ela, provavelmente, nunca tinha visto um pênis na vida, a não ser em ilustrações de livros escolares. Riu para si mesmo, pois isso era uma situação nova a qual se encontrava, porque jamais havia saído com uma virgem antes. As mulheres com quem transava esporadicamente eram todas experientes, então, não tinha muito o que falar ou fazer, era só transar e pronto. No dia seguinte, ou até na mesmo no meio da noite, ia embora, nunca mais voltando a vê-las. Mas Tatsuki era diferente… era pura, digna e cheia de virtudes e bons sentimentos, então, teria que ser mais cuidadoso, porém, mostrando à ela um sexo mais intenso e mais livre, que com convicção, sabia que ela iria gostar.

\- Me toca. - ele novamente ordena, e ela prontamente obedece.

Suas delicadas mãos delineiam a mandíbula marcada do Espada, dedilhando os lábios devagar, contornado o queixo, descendo o pescoço, os largos ombros, os musculosos braços. Logo passa ao torso definido, passeando pelo amplo peitoral, os gominhos daquele abdômen esculpido pelos deuses, se embrenhando pela virilha, onde massageia o testículo, fazendo ele gemer alto. Sua mão direita se fecha em torno do roliço órgão em riste, e o movimenta lentamente, sentindo toda a textura deste em seu tato. Tenta sufocar um gemido lânguido em vão, pois este sai entre os dentes, e com ele o mesmo acontece. Estava adorando aquele toque simples, de um vai-e-vem contagiante, porém cheio de libido. Sente um acentuado frio correr sua espinha, e decide interromper a carícia feminina, beijando a boca rosada da estudante furiosamente, e agora, era ele quem envolvia o melindroso corpo feminino em seus braços, o percorrendo com o desvelo que este merecia, apalpando os médios seios com cuidado, beliscando de leve os duros bicos rosados, fazendo ela também grunhir excitada.

A mão direita vai diretamente à vagina, e lá comprova o quão molhada ela estava, urrando como um bicho em seguida. Seus dois dedos encontraram o róseo botão, fonte do prazer de sua fêmea, e uma cadenciada fricção se dá ininterruptamente, fazendo Tatsuki se contorcer e fincar suas unhas nos antebraços do homem, que volta a gemer cheio de excitação. Um calor absurdo acomete o corpo da garota, e um grito estarrecedor sai da garganta dela quando chegou ao ápice através dos mágicos dedos do homem, que deu um sorriso cafajeste ao vê-los totalmente encharcados do mel da morena, os lambendo em seguida e fechando seus olhos, sentindo em seu paladar apurado o doce sabor feminino.

Ela ofega e o ar lhe falta. Ele volta a beijá-la e a conduz até a cama de solteiro, onde ele abre bem as penas da morena e se deita por cima dela, posicionando o seu grandioso falo na fenda umedecida, o pincelando de cima para baixo e em movimentos circulares, fazendo ela se contorcer alucinada. O azulado já iria começar a penetrá-la, quando ela o interrompe, colocando sua mão na dele, impedindo que ele prosseguisse com o ato. Ele estranha essa atitude, e levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas intrigado, e ela sorri marota. Dá um longo selinho nos sedentos lábios dele, e fala tranquila.

\- Eu quero ficar por cima.

\- Está certa disso? Pode ser muito dolorido. - argumenta preocupado.

\- Tenho… - acaricia o rosto viril - Não se preocupe... não sou tão frágil quanto aparento. - pisca com picardia.

\- Então, vem. - a segura pela mão, levantando-a junto consigo. Senta-se, recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, e ela se posiciona por cima dele, encaixando sua intimidade no mastro rígido, onde ele, segurando sua cintura, a toma para si de uma só vez.

Ela abafa o grito de dor e se abraça à ele, que acaricia os curtos e brilhantes fios escuros da jovem, e beija o topo de sua cabeça. Ela se afasta um pouco e sorri. Um sorriso franco, sincero. Estava feliz, pois havia feito o que seu corpo pedia, sem se importar com o que os demais iriam pensar sobre si, aliás, como tudo o que sempre fez em sua vida. Nesse ponto, era parecida com Grimmjow: arredia e indomável.

Ela o olha com candura e pergunta timidamente.

\- O que faço agora?

\- Quero que siga seus instintos… - dá uma demorada lambida, que vai do delicado queixo à orelha dela - Você é uma fêmea… rebelde, selvagem… me surpreenda...

Coloca seu braços para trás, e aprecia os movimentos iniciais da estudante, que são tímidos e restritos à princípio, porém, logo vão ganhando ritmo e leveza, apertando descomedidamente o grosso pênis, o lambuzando com o fluido que vertia de si em abundância, deixando ensandecido o 6º Espada, que volta e meia urrava feroz devido à libido do momento

Leva as grandes mãos às nádegas da garota, a ajudando a subir e descer com mais força, e ela se apoia no peito musculoso, tocando a cicatriz aparente, e dedilhando seu trincado abdômen. Estava se deliciando no corpo dele, sendo preenchida de um jeito ao qual sequer imaginou, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais picantes. Em pensar que quase o dispensou… que o magoou à ponto de entristecer um homem genioso como ele… seria uma burrice sem tamanho, e ainda bem que conseguiu consertar a tempo o seu erro, e agora estava em seus braços, com ele no meio de suas pernas, a fazendo usufruir de um prazer inimaginável até então.

Ele se sente queimar, não só por estar numa transa incrível com a morena que há muito desejava, mas também ao notar que por ela sentia algo maior do que simplesmente desejo, pois se fosse somente superficialidades, não teria se chateado tanto com a forma com que ela lhe falou em sua discussão antes de irem pra cama. Não sabia definir o que de fato sentia, porque expressar-se e interpretar sentimentos era algo que até o momento nunca se importou em fazer, mas, agora queria descobrir, desvendar o que tinha por trás de todo o fascínio que nutria por ela. Queria mais do que uma noite de sexo… a queria…

Sente os pelos dela se eriçarem, e o caloroso interior de Tatsuki o contrair descontroladamente. Ela gozou avidamente, ardentemente, encontrando no abraço do belo homem, um porto seguro para se refazer de seu esgotamento.

Ele beija lhe os ombros, as clavículas, voltando ao pescoço. Queria venerá-la enquanto ela recuperava suas forças, queria deixá-la segura e ao mesmo tempo expectante para o que estava por vir.

A morena o mira com volúpia. Queria sentir mais daquela sensação única, e não pretendia esperar mais por isso. Ele entende a malícia vinda dos olhos castanhos da graciosa jovem, e diz o que quer num sussurrar lascivo.

\- Empina pra mim...

Ela sai de cima dele, e como uma felina, se põe na posição pedida, e espera ansiosa ser penetrada por ele mais uma vez. Porém, para sua surpresa, ela sente a cálida língua dele tocando sua parte mais íntima, subindo vertiginosamente, a fazendo gemer tresloucada.

Ele degusta morosamente o adocicado gosto que dela provinha, sorvendo cada gota do precioso líquido. Passeia suas lambidas pela tenra carne rósea, empregando uma cadência mais dinâmica, e vez ou outra introduzindo a ponta de sua língua na cavidade flamejante.

Ela se agarra aos lençóis e sente um tremor invadir seu corpo, a fazendo perder as forças, onde é prontamente amparada pelo rapaz, que a traz para si, a colando junto ao seu peito.

Ela joga a cabeça pra trás, com a respiração ainda arfante, e ele beija a curva do esguio pescoço dela, satisfeito por vê-la gozar tão plenamente. Grimmjow a vira para si, e ela abaixa o olhar. Parecia constrangida, e ele não entendeu o porquê.

\- O que houve, esquentadinha?

\- Eu… não sei o que me deu… senti meu corpo tremer de uma maneira que não consegui controlar… devo parecer uma perfeita idiota, uma fracote...

Ele ri mentalmente da ingenuidade dela.

\- Não tem nada de errado em sentir esse tremor, e não é uma fracote por isso. É algo natural que acontece com qualquer um dos dois durante o sexo, e significa que você teve um orgasmo intenso, que atingiu o máximo do prazer com o que fazíamos aqui. - acarinha os mamilos intumescidos, e ela se arrepia por inteiro - A maioria dos homens são egoístas e mesquinhos, pensando somente em si nessa hora em que os dois deveriam desfrutar, se esquecendo que o primordial é o prazer da parceira. Fique tranquila... sentir você tremer, se arrepiar, e escorrer é a minha maior satisfação, mais do que o meu próprio prazer… - ele pega um travesseiro e coloca no meio da cama, e fala com a voz cheia de lascívia - Deita de bruços aqui em cima, e deixa o resto comigo...

Ela sorri. Ele parecia bruto, mas era um cara compreensivo, e gostou muito de descobrir essa faceta em sua forte personalidade. Deita com o baixo ventre em cima do travesseiro, e o seu bumbum se arrebita automaticamente, dando a bela visão de sua úmida vagina.

O Espada rosna ante à esse sutil convite, e enterra seu gigantesco membro entre as pernas dela, a penetrando com vigor, dando estocadas rápidas, viris, segurando com força as laterais do quadril, imprimindo uma movimentação imponente, impiedosa, sentindo-se espremido, succionado, encharcado. Estava no paraíso, e nem sequer acreditava que tal lugar existia... Tatsuki era realmente especial. O fazia experimentar novas sensações e emoções aos quais não estava acostumado, mas que estava gostando muito de desvendar cada uma delas.

Ela sente como se seu coração fosse explodir… sente como se sua alma fosse arrebatada, e que deixaria seu corpo a qualquer momento… Grimmjow… a pessoa mais improvável em todo o mundo, a levava à um estado de euforia sem fim… ao, até então, desconhecido mundo de júbilo e frenesi.

O atrito entre os corpos incandescente faz os dois amantes gozarem juntos, em sincronia, onde ele ruge guturalmente e ela grita sem maiores pudores. Entendeu que a forma como expressava genuinamente o seu prazer, agradava demais o seu homem, e isso era o que realmente importava.

Ele rola para o lado, e ela se senta extenuada, recostando-se em seguida na cabeceira da cama. Ao vê-la descansar seu corpo, ele se aproxima, e deita sua cabeça no colo dela, como se quisesse ser acariciado.

A estudante acha engraçado, pois geralmente os homens é que tinham o tal “instinto protetor” e envolviam as mulheres em seus braços depois de uma transa. Bem, era assim que sempre via nos filmes e novelas. Mas Grimmjow queria carinho, conforto, e não negaria isso à ele.

Amorosamente, ela alisa as mechas turquesas do rapaz, que se sente revigorado com aquela terna carícia. Estaria ele sentindo mais do que mera atração pela linda morena? Detestava rótulos, principalmente coisas melosas como paixão ou amor, mas, sentia algo muito bom, que fazia seu frio coração se aquecer, se encher de um ânimo diferente, singular…

Ele a mira com ternura, e se abraçando à fina cintura dela, fala sinceramente.

\- Pensei que nunca fosse entender o real sentido da palavra felicidade, e nem sei se um dia terei êxito nisso, mas, acho que hoje eu descobri que essa sensação não é algo tão inalcançável quanto parece ser… fiquei tão bem ao seu lado... creio que me senti… - inspira bastante ar, pois falar tão abertamente sobre seus sentimentos ainda era muito difícil - Feliz…

\- Grimmjow… - enternecida, ela se deita ao lado dele e o abraça com desvelo - Fico emocionada em ouvir isso! Se quiser, estarei sempre junto à você, para te ajudar a encontrar a felicidade que tanto almeja.

\- Faria isso por mim, gatinha? - seu olhar é profundo e transparente.

\- Sim… gosto de ti, Grimmjow… nem eu mesma imaginava o quanto…

Voltam a se beijar com candura, sentindo o melhor de si mesmos fluir do encontro entre seus corpos e seus espíritos.

Ele era como um animal: seco, arredio, indômito, porém, queria sossego, quietude, tranquilidade… aquietar sua alma tempestuosa, e encontrou em Tatsuki um oásis de calmaria, beleza e afeto, coisa que ele achou que jamais precisaria, mas que atestou nesta noite, o quanto desejava se sentir querido… se sentir importante para alguém…

Essa noite foi a primeira de muitas que teria ao lado da encantadora morena, que, apesar de em certos aspectos, ter um gênio parecido com o dele, era a sua esperança de ser feliz um dia, e queria com ela, alcançar algo além… algo que ele jamais admitiria, nem pra si mesmo: queria de verdade amar e ser amado...

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canção usada no capítulo é Vulnerable - Roxette.

Na varanda dos Kurosaki, encostado em uma das paredes, com o seu habitual olhar caído e seu semblante despreocupado, o Capitão da 5ª Divisão mirava as estrelas, e ficava se perguntando o porquê de sentir-se tão só ultimamente. Refletia em como sua vida e a dos outros Vizards, sofreu uma inesperada reviravolta, quando seus exílios de mais de um século foram revogados, lhes dando o direito de retornarem à Soul Society. Isso deveria ser algo bom, mas, no fundo, sentia falta de sua vida no Mundo dos Vivos, afinal de contas, foram décadas a fio convivendo entre os humanos normais, e não era tão fácil assim se readaptar.

E para piorar tudo, Momo, sua atual Tenente, era uma pessoa metódica, cheia de manias irritantes, como a de pontualidade, limpeza, e um excessivo senso de dever que enchia a sua escassa paciência, pois seu próprio jeito era de alguém mais relaxado e solto, não se prendendo muito à modelos e protocolos arcaicos de conduta. Mas, como parte de suas atribuições, teria que aprender a lidar com a franzina jovem, e encontrar um meio termo para tentar uma convivência, no mínimo, aceitável.

Seus olhos desviaram-se da estrelada abóbada celeste, ao ver Ichigo passar como um furacão ao seu lado, indo em direção à rua. Sem imutar suas feições, o loiro de cabelos Channel indagou ao anfitrião.

\- O que aconteceu pra te deixar desse jeito?

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr - grunhiu irritado, se voltando para o outro - O aproveitador do Grimmjow tava beijando a Tatsuki ainda pouco, e agora, nenhum dos dois está por aqui.

\- E o que você tem com isso? - sua tranquilidade espanta o ruivo.

\- O que eu tenho com isso? Ela é minha melhor amiga, e não vou deixar um sujeito como ele… - foi interrompido por uma risada seca do Vizard.

\- Engraçado, e quem convidou um sujeito como esse pra sua festa, posso saber? - seu tom divertido faz Ichigo revirar os olhos.

\- Fui eu… - suspira derrotado - Mas ele não podia…

\- Ora Ichi… não seja tão intransigente… - dá alguns tapinhas no ombro dele - Deixa os dois se divertirem, e além do mais, se o convidou, é sinal de que não há ressentimento entre vocês, ou pelo menos, ambos estão tentando aclarar as coisas, não é?

\- Tem razão… - um meio sorriso emoldura o rosto do Shinigami Substituto - Seguirei seu conselho, e espero não me arrepender. Vou ver onde Rukia está, e você, vê se entra e come alguma coisa, pois não quero ninguém falando que saiu da minha festa de barriga vazia. - pisca maroto.

Shinji inspira bastante ar, e logo está na sala de estar. Observa atentamente os demais convidados e uma pontinha de tristeza se instala em seu coração… uma melancolia chata se abateu sobre ele, de um modo que nem ele mesmo conseguia explicar…

Seguindo os conselhos do noivo, Shinji foi até uma grande mesa no centro do ambiente, que tinha muitos petiscos e frios, e lá, começou a experimentar alguns canapés. Na realidade, não estava com fome, mas, sentia vontade de mastigar algo. Parecia sintoma de ansiedade, e olhando para o lado esquerdo, não demorou a saber o motivo disso: Momo, que estava sentada ao lado de Isane Kotetsu, conversando num tom que não era exatamente baixo.

\- Sabe… eu só queria que o Capitão Hirako fosse um pouquinho mais coeso. - inspira bastante ar, literalmente derrotada - Eu faço de tudo pra manter a ordem no nosso quartel e ele simplesmente não liga!

\- Tente manter a calma, Momo… - pondera a mais alta - Ele voltou ao seu posto à pouco tempo, está se readaptando, e essas coisas são mesmo difíceis…

\- Sim, e eu entendo. Compreendo o lado dele, mas o problema é que ele não me dá nenhuma abertura, e me trata como se fosse uma estranha… não me sinto parte do Esquadrão, e isso me deixa frustrada. Não sei se o fato de minha longa fidelidade à Aizen é o fator que o faz manter essa distância, mas…

\- Hammmm, hammmmm… - um pigarrear furioso assusta as meninas, que miram para o lado, e se deparam com o olhar nada amigável do loiro - Não é pelo fato de sua longa “idolatria” à Aizen que eu a evito, e sim pelo seu dom de me irritar somente com a sua simples presença. Detesto gente manhosa, que adora se lamentar por tudo, e seu perfil, infelizmente, enquadra-se nesse padrão. E pior ainda, é falsa e traiçoeira, assim como o próprio Aizen, de quem você tanto é devota. - não disfarça o tom de deboche.

Ela fica indignada, pois ele estava sendo injusto.

\- O senhor errou o tempo verbal, pois fui devotada à Aizen, e muito devido à minha ingenuidade em achar que todas as pessoas são merecedoras da minha confiança e dedicação. E se enganou quanto a ser falsa, pois isso eu nunca fui! Não estava falando mal do senhor. Só estava desabafando minhas frustrações, e é você quem não deveria estar escutando uma conversa particular! - rebate irada, e Isane a segura pelo braço, tentando acalmá-la.

\- Ahhh, então eu é quem estou errado? - faz uma cara pensativa, nitidamente ironizando a situação - Vamos fazer o seguinte: quando voltarmos à Soul Society, vou recomendar sua transferência de Esquadrão, e assim vai poder servir alguém mais “coeso”, e poderá voltar a sorrir, como nos tempos em que servia Sosuke cegamente. Ok?

Momo fica chocada. Ele a estava descartando? Depois de fazer de tudo para agradá-lo e servi-lo da melhor maneira?

Sua vontade era de chorar, mas não o faria… não daria esse gostinho à ele. Ainda sendo contida por sua amiga Tenente, ela o encara e fala num tom mordaz.

\- Sabe qual o seu problema, Capitão? Não é nem o seu desleixo e nem a sua apatia que me incomodam de verdade… é essa a sua desconfiança excessiva. De que adianta andar sempre ressabiado, se quando precisa enxergar o óbvio, isso lhe bloqueia a visão? Pela boataria que circula no Sereitei, essa sua cisma foi a chave para que Aizen te passasse a perna de forma brilhante e te fizesse cair em desgraça. - cada palavra sai como se fosse espinhos presos em sua garganta.

\- Não sabe do que está falando… - seus olhos marejam, pois escutar tais coisas lhe feriram o orgulho.

\- Sei sim, e quer saber? Que se dane! Me transfira se quiser! Se não suporta a minha presença, não vou me impôr, fique tranquilo.

\- Tratarei disso quando voltarmos… vai ser melhor assim. Com licença. - sai sem olhar pra trás, deixando uma desolada Momo quase aos prantos.

\- E agora… - olha para a sua amiga, que lhe acariciava as médias madeixas castanhas - Eu não quero ser transferida… falei sem pensar, e não medi as consequências… que merda!

\- Calma Hinamori… vá atrás dele e converse com calma. Tenho certeza de que irão se entender! - com a ponta dos dedos, segura o queixo da cabisbaixa garota, levantando-o em seguida, obrigando-a a olhá-la - Você é tão doce e gentil… diga o que sente, e certamente ele saberá reconhecer suas qualidades, e verá que não conseguirá dar dois passos na divisão sem seu apoio.

\- Tem certeza? - indaga duvidosa - Não quero ser destratada e humilhada…

\- Não será. - beija a bochecha de Momo, que segue aflita atrás de seu Capitão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji anda apressado e visivelmente perturbado até o antigo Quartel General dos Vizards, no velho armazém abandonado, na periferia de Karakura. Saiu tão aturdido que nem se despediu de ninguém, mas, não estava se importando com isso no momento. Teria tempo para se desculpar de sua falta de finesse depois.

O que o estava oprimindo naquele instante era a imagem de Momo o enfrentando, lhe dando lição de moral como se ela fosse um modelo de perfeição. Logo ela, que se deixou iludir pelo olhar ameno e a fala mansa de Aizen, que a feriu sem dó ou consideração, e lhe tinha verdadeiro asco. Não… não estava suportando ter sido achincalhado por ela e tendo o seu único lapso em toda essa história, jogado na cara dessa maneira tão crua e doída. Não queria mais tê-la por perto, daria um jeito de afastá-la… mas porque seu coração se comprimia tanto com a ideia de fazê-lo? Se isso iria ser bom para ambos?

Lembrava em como ela era sempre gentil ao se dirigir à si, de seu jeito carinhoso e prestativo ao lhe trazer todos os relatórios diários da divisão e ao ler com um sorriso cândido a sua lotada agenda de compromissos… seu jeito delicado de pegar o bule de chá, e derramar o líquido na xícara com esmero, sem deixar uma só gota cair no pires ou na mesa… sacudiu a cabeça o máximo que pôde, pois queria tirar tais sentimentalismos da sua mente. Ela era um problema, e sua decisão estava tomada, e nada o faria voltar atrás, nem mesmo aqueles olhos castanhos, expressivos e brilhantes que tanto lhe encantavam… nem mesmo aquela pele alva que parecia ser tão macia ao toque… nem mesmo o sorriso encantador que o fazia sentir-se mais vivo a cada manhã…

\- Puta que pariu… - se joga na sua velha cama, estirando-se de qualquer jeito - Porque afastá-la me faz sentir culpado…? Como se o errado dessa porra toda fosse eu…? - se perguntava em voz baixa.

Tentou esvaziar sua mente, mas não teve êxito. Ligou o rádio tentando espairecer… talvez escutar alguma coisa que fosse lhe aliviar a alma, porém, não foi o que ocorreu… uma suave melodia entrava por seus ouvidos, e esta, só fazia ele lembrar-se ainda mais da pequena Tenente… de seu irritante e marcante jeito de ser…

Everywhere I look I see her smile  
Her absent-minded eyes  
And she has kept me wondering for so long  
How this thing could go wrong

Eu vejo o seu sorriso em todo lugar  
Os seus olhos distraídos  
E ela me deixou pensando durante muito tempo  
Por que deu errado

It seems to me that we are both the same  
Playing the same game  
But as darkness falls this true love falls apart  
Into a riddle of her heart

Parece que nós dois somos iguais  
Jogando o mesmo jogo  
Mas à medida que escurece este amor verdadeiro desmorona  
Na confusão do seu coração

She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands  
She's so vulnerable, and I don't understand  
I could never hurt the one I love  
She's all I've got  
But she's so vulnerable  
Oh so vulnerable

Ela é tão vulnerável, como uma porcelana em minhas mãos  
Ela é tão vulnerável e eu não entendo  
Eu nunca poderia magoar a quem amo  
Ela é tudo que tenho  
Mas ela é tão vulnerável,  
Oh, ela é tão vulnerável

\- Merda… - olha entediado para o aparelho de som - Não tinha uma música melhor pra tocar? - reclama com o objeto como se este fosse lhe responder. Frustra-se por sentir-se idiota, e se senta na beirada da cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, e pondo as mãos na cabeça - Parece até que ela está aqui… bem de frente à mim…

\- E estou… - ele se assusta, e sem acreditar, contempla a linda jovem que lhe mirava com candura, certamente arrependida das coisas que disse - Não poderia deixar de vir aqui, e lhe dizer o que sinto em relação ao senhor, sem mentiras e sem meias palavras…

Ele a olhou detenidamente. Observou o rosto angustiado, porém sincero de sua Tenente, e seus avermelhados e chorosos olhos. Fitou a boca rosada que tremulava devido à tensão do momento, e sentiu-se mal. Não deveria, mas era assim que seu coração reagia ao vê-la despedaçada desse jeito… ficava inquieto, apreensivo.

Seus cinzentos orbes passearam pela silhueta da graciosa castanha, que usava um vestido transpassado, num tom rosa seco, de cintura marcada e saia rodada, que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Uma sapatilha simples cor nude completavam o visual que lembrava os clássicos anos 50. Ela estava realmente linda, não podia negar.

Levantou-se e, à passos lentos, se dirigia à ela, que ficou com a garganta ressecada ante aquela proximidade. Foi ali para ser verdadeira em suas colocações, para expor seu ponto de vista, mas, a única coisa que conseguia enxergar era o quanto ele estava bonito vestido com aquela camisa preta, gravata cinza bem clara, exatamente do mesmo tom de sua calça social, e um sapato preto italiano que lhe dava um charme à mais, lhe deixava muito atraente…

Se repreende mentalmente por pensar assim. Ele era seu Capitão, seu superior, e nada além de admiração deveria existir em relação ao Vizard, mas não era desse jeito que se sentia… há tempos que seus olhos lhe pregavam esse tipo de peça… lhe mostravam um lado de Hirako ao qual ela jamais deveria ousar imaginar. Nem em sua desmedida adoração à Sosuke Aizen ela o olhou com esse tipo de pensamento. Ele era como um pai, no máximo um irmão mais velho, e seus sentimentos por ele eram puros… não continham malícia e nem qualquer outra intenção oculta, apesar dele nunca ter merecido tal apreço. Mas com Shinji era diferente… queria agradá-lo mais do que o normal para uma relação Tenente/Capitão, queria que ele reconhecesse seus esforços, queria que ele a visse de uma maneira distinta dos demais oficiais… e porquê? Porque precisava tanto de sua atenção? Porque seu jeito desleixado a tirava do sério? Porque ele não a notava? Não percebia o quanto… o quanto envolvida estava por aquele sorriso curvo e repleto de sagacidade?

O silêncio é quebrado quando o loiro, ainda com o olhar perdido na beleza de sua subordinada, lhe indaga indiferente.

\- Que quer comigo? Se veio achando que pode me fazer mudar de ideia…

\- Sim. - o interrompe repentinamente - Mas antes de tentar qualquer coisa, quero humildemente me desculpar pelas coisas terríveis que falei. Eu… - se abraça, como se precisasse de proteção - Tudo o que disse foi no calor da discussão, e…

\- Falou o que pensa, não seja cínica! - retrucou ainda inexpressivo.

\- Não me chame de cínica. - seu tom era baixo. De verdade, não queria recomeçar um bate-boca - Eu só queria que soubesse que gosto de servir à 5ª Divisão e também ao senhor, e seria uma pena ter que me afastar assim, com esse clima ruim entre nós.

\- Affff… - bufa cheio de tédio - Lá vem você com essa sua conversinha melosa outra vez! Diz logo que me acha um relaxado, preguiçoso, antipático, que não tá nem aí pra porra nenhuma! É isso o que você pensa de mim, não é?

\- Não ponha palavras na minha boca! Nunca te disse nada que fosse ofensivo e não vou admitir que me destrate desse jeito!

\- E de que jeito você quer ser tratada? - seu rosto fica bem próximo ao dela - Vamos, diga! - a raiva era nítida em seus olhos sempre vazios - Acha que vou fazer como Aizen? Que fingia te aturar pra ganhar sua confiança? Achou mesmo que por algum instante aquele maldito pensou um dia retribuir o seu amor?

\- Não! - grita desesperada - Eu nunca esperei tal coisa dele! Está se confundindo e…

\- Achou que talvez ele fosse te beijar desse jeito? - toma a boca dela inesperadamente, com um beijo voraz e cheio de ressentimento.

Ela ainda está assustada, pois não esperava algo tão sem propósito da parte dele, porém, sente seu corpo reagir com um calor intenso, e seus lábios abrem-se de vez para receber a raivosa língua do Vizard, que se impõe à dela, a fazendo submeter-se à sua vontade.

Ele se afasta, e com as mãos no laço frontal do vestido, o abre sem cerimônias, e admira encantado o corpo seminu da garota, passando a tatear-lhe os pequenos seios vagarosamente, depois descendo à fina cintura, indo aos quadris, onde os segurando, puxou bruscamente o corpo delicado junto ao seu.

\- Achou algum dia que aquele miserável lhe tocaria assim? - seus dedos se enveredam por dentro da calcinha rosa rendada, e se perdem em meio ao mar de fluído que daquela parte tão íntima saía, fazendo a castanha tremer com o audacioso gesto - Que ele poderia te fazer vibrar e molhar desse jeito? - volta a olhar os espantados orbes femininos - Ele jamais faria nada disso, pois você nunca passou de um peão no jogo sórdido daquele desgraçado, e que teve utilidade até um certo ponto. Depois, quando ele pressentiu o quanto sua idolatria exagerada o iria atrapalhar, se livrou de ti, deixando marcado em seu corpo a única que ele por você sentia: o mais vil desprezo. - a empurra de leve, a afastando se si - Vai embora! Não quero mais te ver…

\- Capitão…

Tenta se recompor, mas se sente péssima. Tudo que ela queria dele aconteceu, mas de um jeito ruim, agressivo, desnecessário… saiu dali desnorteada, sem saber o que fazer.

Days like these no one should be alone  
No heart should hide away  
Her touch is gently conquering my mind  
There's nothing words can say

Em dias como esses ninguém deveria ficar só  
Nenhum coração deveria esconder-se  
O seu toque gentilmente conquista minha mente  
Não há nada que as palavras possam dizer

She's colored with all the secrets of my soul  
I've whispered all my dreams  
But just as nighttime falls this vision falls apart  
Into a riddle of her heart, year

Ela coloriu todos os segredos da minha alma  
Eu sussurrei todos os meus sonhos  
Mas quando a noite cai esta visão desmorona  
Na confusão do seu coração, sim

She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands  
She's so vulnerable and I don't understand  
I could never hurt someone I love  
She's all I've got  
But she's so vulnerable  
Oh so vulnerable.

Ela é tão vulnerável, como uma porcelana em minhas mãos.  
Ela é tão vulnerável e eu não entendo  
Eu nunca poderia magoar a quem amo  
Ela é tudo que tenho  
Mas ela é tão vulnerável,  
Oh, ela é tão vulnerável

Don't hide your eyes…

Não esconda seus olhos...

A música continua a ecoar no ambiente, e Shinji percebe a besteira que fez. Soca uma das paredes do quarto, ato que faz a estrutura de todo o local se abalar. Seu olhos ficam rasos d’água, pois, nem em seus piores dias agiu impensadamente como agora. Momo era tão frágil… logicamente não reagiria contra o seu superior, e preferiu sofrer do que ser insubordinada.

\- O que eu fiz…? - saiu correndo atrás dela, com a culpa lhe corroendo por dentro.

O espírito da Shinigami estava sobressaltado, e se sentindo perdida, parou de correr, encostando-se na parede ao lado do grande portal de saída, e ali, com o rosto colado ao frio concreto, ajeitou o seu vestido, e voltou a chorar copiosamente. Porque tudo pra ela tinha que ser tão difícil... tão sofrido? Tudo o que pretendia era se desculpar… ver novamente o sorriso invertido de seu Capitão lhe dizendo que tudo bem, que ela estava perdoada. Tudo o que ela sempre almejou foi ser percebida, notada, querida por ele… mas tudo se perdeu… tudo se acabou pois ele zombou de si, de seus sentimentos… a única coisa que queria é que tudo não tivesse passado de um terrível pesadelo, e que quando ela acordasse, pudesse apreciar os olhos cinzentos e o sorriso descontraído de seu incoerente Capitão.

Ainda divagava em seus pensamentos quando sentiu os braços masculinos lhe rodeando a cintura e a abraçando apertado, sentindo suas costas colar-se ao corpo dele, e o másculo rosto repousar na curva de seu pescoço. Sentiu as lágrimas dele molharem sua pele, e sabia que ele se arrependeu do que fez. Palavras não eram necessárias para expressar o profundo pesar de suas ações… ela sentia, no ressoar do choro fraquinho, toda a dor do homem por ter lhe magoado.

\- Me perdoa, Momo…- sussurra baixinho - Fui um estúpido… não deveria… - foi interrompido quando ela, de repente, virou-se para si, o encarando com olhos gentis, e pondo ambas as mãos em seu peito.

\- O que sentiu quando me beijou? Qual foi a sensação que teve ao me… - hesitou acanhada - Ao me tocar…?

\- Eu… eu… - foi pego de surpresa, pois nunca passou por sua cabeça que Hinamori lhe perguntaria tais coisas - Na verdade é que…

\- Não sentiu nada, não foi? - se entristece - Não tem problema… o importante é que reconheceu seu erro, e mostrou que eu não me enganei quanto ao seu caráter. Eu... estou indo embora, e seja o que for que decidir quanto ao meu futuro na 5ª Divisão, vou acatar sem queixas. Adeus, Capitão Hirako. - ela se vira, e atravessa a porta que dava pra rua.

Ele fica paralisado ao ver a silhueta feminina distanciar-se por entre as sombras daquele lugar deserto. Porque sua voz não saiu? Porque não disse o quanto o seu corpo vibrou juntamente com o dela ao tocá-la? Que beijar seus lábios era um desejo antigo, que sentiu-se quase que flutuar? Que sentir o quanto estava molhada fez seu pênis endurecer instantaneamente, e que se adentrar no seu delicado corpo seria o melhor prazer que poderia ter em sua vida?

Não… não poderia deixá-la partir… não depois de tudo o que descobriu de si mesmo: que o que sentia por ela não era antipatia e nem cisma… era ciúmes do que supostamente ela tinha pelo canalha do Aizen! E se tinha ciúmes era porque… gostava dela…

Saiu correndo como um louco atrás dela, seguindo o seu reiatsu que estava fraquinho, muito devido à tristeza que sentia. Se enfiou em alguns becos, até achá-la, sentada no chão, fazendo carinho em um filhote de gato que estava perdido naquele lugar. Mirou a cena com ternura, porque até magoada, ela tinha a sensibilidade de que havia sempre algo que precisava de seus cuidados e atenção. Deu mais alguns passos, e de frente pra ela, falou tudo o que estava preso em seu ser.

\- Eu senti meu corpo em chamas quando te beijei… me senti duro, doído de desejo quando te toquei tão intimamente… minha vontade era te possuir, mas minha arrogância não me deixou falar o óbvio… que eu te quero… te desejo...

Ela levantou a cabeça, fitando os olhos brilhantes do homem. Sorriu ao ver a verdade em seus orbes, e colocando o animalzinho em cima de umas caixas de papelão, ficou de pé, onde o abraçou com carinho, e disse com muito sentimento.

\- Eu te adoro, Capitão...

O loiro acariciou as mechas sedosas de Hinamori, e descendo seu rosto, beijou a rosada boca com cuidado e esmero. Em meio ao ósculo a pegou no colo, e já ia saindo daquele lugar sombrio e esquisito, quando ela interrompeu o contato, e perguntou inocentemente.

\- E o gatinho? Vamos deixá-lo aí?

Shinji deu uma risada gostosa. Momo era realmente especial…

Pega o bichano, e coloca no colo dela.

\- Se você quer, vamos levá-lo.

Ela sorri como criança e ambos voltam para o antigo armazém.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegar lá, Shinji pega o filhote, o coloca em cima de uma mesa e fala.

\- Não ouse sair daí! Depois vamos cuidar de você. Beeeeeem depois… - sorri com cinismo, levando uma radiante Momo até o quarto.

Chegando lá, a coloca de pé, e sua mão direita vai à nuca dela, onde lhe puxa os castanhos cabelos, a trazendo para um beijo repleto de tesão, de querer.

Na pontinha dos pés ela põe suas pequenas mãos no nó da gravata do loiro, o desfazendo por completo, e retirando-o do pescoço dele, atirando o objeto ao chão. Vai até os botões da camisa e os desabotoa lentamente, e em seguida, também o livra da incômoda peça de roupa, deixando-o com o torso nu. O contato é desfeito, e ela aprecia o magro, porém definido corpo de Hirako. Para seus orbes castanhos, ele era a definição do que entendia por perfeito, com uma constituição magra, músculos bem trabalhados e sem exageros.

Suspirou ao vê-lo assim, pois não tinha expectativas para essa noite. Essa seria como tantas outras em sua vida: chata e sem emoção alguma. Mas, quis o acaso que ele a escutasse naquele momento... que discutissem, e depois se entendessem… a vida tinha mesmo caminhos bem curiosos para fazer cumprir as artimanhas do destino.

Munida de uma súbita coragem, Momo passeou suas mãos pelo peitoral de Shinji, que gemeu com o toque sutil. Com carinho e cuidado, ela continua a explorar o corpo masculino, tateando o abdômen definido, delineando com as pontinhas dos dedos cada gominho que ali existia. Parou seu caminho no cós da calça, e com uma carinha sapeca, sorriu para ele, para logo em seguida retirar o cinto, abrir a braguilha da calça, e descer a elegante peça, o deixando somente com uma boxer apertada da mesma cor desta, e que destacava o imenso falo rígido.

A franzina garota arfou ao pôr seus castanhos orbes naquela parte tão íntima de seu adorado Capitão. Soube ali que ele realmente a queria, que o desejo dele por si era real. Voluntariamente puxou o laço de seu vestido, e este rapidamente foi ao chão, deixando-a seminua, e ofegante. Sempre foi extremamente tímida, mas, agora só queria se entregar, se sentir liberta…

Ele se aproximou, e com devoção, apalpou as mamas redondas, e estas cabiam inteiras em suas grandes e ásperas mãos. Massageou-as com suma reverência, como se algo sagrado fosse. E de verdade era. O corpo dela era divino, e que ele teve a audácia de tentar profanar com seus atos impensados, mas agora, queria corrigir sua estupidez, dando à ela toda a adoração que ela merecia. Em seguida, passou a percorrer o plano ventre, a delgada cintura, os quadris e as nádegas durinhas. Seus longos dedos se enfiam pela calcinha, e voltam aquela fenda molhada, e seu corpo tensa ao senti-la tão calorosa e receptiva. O corpo feminino também se retrai, e ele percebe. A mira diretamente nos olhos, e pergunta intrigado.

\- Você é…? - não chega a completar a indagação, pois ela acena positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Sim, eu nunca estive com outro homem antes… - cora fortemente - Você foi o primeiro a me tocar e a me ver praticamente nua…

\- Momo… - com as mãos na cintura dela, a traz pra si, grudando seus calorosos corpos - Pra mim será uma honra ser seu primeiro, e espero que único homem.

Ela sorri amplamente, pois sempre sonhou com o momento em que ele lhe diria que seria seu… somente seu…

\- Nunca existiu, nem irá existir outro além de ti, Capitão...

Maravilhado com as doces palavras dela, ele beija avidamente o pescoço da jovem, descendo suas ternas e molhadas carícias pelos ombros nus, clavícula, colo, indo de encontro a um dos pequenos montes rosados, o degustando maravilhado em senti-lo em sua boca. O seio livre é acariciado, tem seu bico levemente torcido, para logo depois ser abocanhado, ato que faz a shinigami gemer alto. As mãos livres vão à peça íntima, e suavemente a faz descer ao piso, deixando-a desnuda. Traz o franzino corpo para si, pois queria sentir o calor da pele alva na sua própria, e ainda saboreando os seios, grunhiu ante o contato entre ambos. Acarinha o dorso nu da Tenente, que se arrepia fortemente, enquanto as mãos másculas se embrenham em suas brilhosas mechas, proporcionando um toque sutil em sua nuca, fazendo tremer a carne da adorável garota.

Ela se afasta um pouco, e pondo suas melindrosas mãos no elástico da boxer, ela se agacha, e vai tirando a derradeira peça, livrando o mastro em riste de sua prisão, e deixando-a impressionada com o tamanho e a grossura deste.

Ruborizada, ela se levanta, mas para sua surpresa, ele não está mais na frente dela. Intrigada, ela olha ao redor, sem encontrá-lo. Deixa os ombros caírem frustrada, pois achou que ele havia desistido, mas ao sentir um leve soprar na parte de trás de seus cabelos, voltou-se para trás, dando de cara com o belo loiro nu, ereto, de ponta-cabeça, lhe brindando com o mais iluminados de seus inversos sorrisos.

\- Procurando por mim? - pisca travesso.

Ela sorri com vontade, enquanto ele se põe de pé normalmente, ficando de frente à ela.

\- Seu bobo… - dá um leve tapinha no braço dele - Pensei que tinha desistido de mim…

\- Desistir de você? - seu olhar é sexy e profundo - Nunca...

O Vizard se agacha devagar, e vai de encontro à intimidade lisa, e com seu rosto encostado nela, aspira o seu suave odor. A tímida castanha estremece com o contato, e ele grunhe excitado. Com uma mão em cada coxa, ele afasta as pernas dela, e encosta a ponta de sua língua na carne rosada e umedecida, e depois a lambe com vigor. Hinamori segura firme os ombros, fincando suas curtas unhas lilases na carne do rapaz ao sentir a quentura de sua língua e o piercing que ele ali usava raspar em seus sensíveis lábios internos. Ele sorri com a reação dela, e continua desfrutando do sabor divinal que dela provinha, e à ela, só restou sufocar os muitos gritos que queria emitir. Ser chupada desse jeito era incrível, algo além do que já vislumbrou na vida. As lambidas eram viciantes, longas, vertiginosas, fazendo seu sangue ferver, seus pelos se eriçarem, sentindo um prazer intenso, insano, que lhe fez perder o ar quando chegou ao auge de sua satisfação.

Ele se levanta e a aconchega em seus braços. Beija apaixonadamente a boca adocicada, a conduzindo gentilmente à sua velha cama. Seus olhos cintilam ao vê-la deitada, nua e esplendorosa. Inspira bastante ar ao perder seu olhar naquele curvilíneo corpo, e ao notar o quanto ela estava expectante com o porvir, com a respiração errática, demonstrado seu nítido nervosismo.

\- Fique calma… - suas mãos sobem passeando pela panturrilha, joelhos, até chegar ao meio das coxas, onde abre bem as pernas da Shinigami, tendo a estimulante visão da fenda úmida - Não vou te machucar, prometo. - sua voz sai tranquila, o que faz Momo sentir a confiança necessária para relaxar, e esperar que Shinji lhe tirasse a pureza.

E isso não demora a acontecer, pois ele se põe entre as torneadas pernas dela, posicionando seu membro latente na cavidade apertada, e aos poucos, vai forçando a passagem, investindo com lentidão, se adentrando vagarosamente nesta.

Ela chora ao sentir a dor do rompimento de seu hímen, e novamente deixa marcada a pele de seu homem, o arranhando em seu dorso, perto de suas costelas. Ela eleva os quadris para que ele se encaixe totalmente nela, e o Capitão, entendendo o recado de sua amada, passa a estocá-la com mais afinco, fazendo a castanha gemer de alegria.

A Tenente se deliciava com aquela invasão tão gostosa, que a fazia vibrar como nunca antes. estava em perfeita sintonia com Hirako, e vê-lo por cima de si, lhe fazendo mulher era a realização de um sonho… um sonho do qual ela jamais queria despertar.

O pensamento do rapaz era o mesmo. Tentou se enganar, se convencer de que ela o perturbava, o incomodava… o que de fato era, somente os motivos para tal eram distintos, pois ela lhe causava essas sensações porque, na verdade, gostava dela. Gostava do seu jeito meigo de ser, de seus cuidados, de sua atenção. E agora tinha mais do que isso: tinha seu corpo, seu espírito, seu tudo…

Se aprofundava ainda mais no virginal interior de sua adorada, lhe tocando os pontos mais sensíveis, e lhe fazendo gritar descontrolada. Era assim que ele gostava: ouvir, sentir todo o regozijar daquela menina linda que virou mulher em seus braços, que o contraia e lambuzava abundantemente. Isso o fazia pulsar, tremular… lhe fazia sentir-se vivo como nunca antes.

Uma onda de calor e incessantes arrepios atravessam o corpo de Hinamori como um raio, um alucinante orgasmo se deu.

Ele para a movimentação, e ainda dentro dela, a traz para si, onde volta a abraçá-la com devoção, e ela, ainda ofegante, retribui o carinhoso gesto. Os acinzentados orbes dele cruzam com os castanhos olhos dela, e só um sentimento transparecia de ambos: amor…

Sim, pois por mais que nenhum dos dois tivesse percebido, era amor o que sentiam, porém, com os corações confusos, não conseguiram discernir com clareza o que lhes habitavam a alma.

Um beijo apaixonado é trocado, e as pontas dos dedos do Vizard delineiam o melindroso rosto da pequena shinigami, que fala sem sentir.

\- Eu te amo… Capitão Hirako…

\- Shinji… sou seu homem agora, e é o meu nome que deve gemer… - agarra o lábio inferior da jovem com os dentes, os puxando levemente - Enlaça suas pernas em mim...

Ela obedece o que ele diz, e em seguida o Vizard faz o mesmo, deixando ambos os corpos ainda mais juntos, onde podem sentir o suor que desprendem de si mesmos. Shinji a segura pela cintura, e impõe uma cadência suave ao sobe e desce da introvertida Momo em seu potente mastro, que logo é envolto no mel que escorria da fenda ardente, fazendo ele jogar sua cabeça pra trás, absorto nessa sensação tão dilacerante que ela lhe proporcionava.

A erótica dança se dá languidamente, com os dois sincronizados em movimentos intrínsecos e altamente prazerosos. A Shinigami que era encabulada, estava mais solta e desinibida, rebolando sem receios, fazendo seu amado Capitão urrar ensandecido. Ele que sempre se sentiu vazio e solitário, agora estava com a sua outrora “odiada” Tenente em cima de si, dado o seu melhor para ele, para satisfazê-lo… era mesmo um cara de sorte, pois tinha a melhor mulher que poderia almejar junto a ele fazendo amor, lhe dando amor…

Um acentuado frio lhe corre a espinha ao sentir a poderosa sucção do ardoroso interior de Momo, que grunhe e arqueia todo o seu corpo ao gozar de modo frenético e enlouquecedor, o levando também a jorrar-se dentro de si.

Mesmo exausto, ele se recosta na cabeceira da cama, a aninhando em seu definido peitoral, onde ela pousa com sutileza sua mão, acariciando a pele ardente de seu adorado. Voltam a mirar-se, e um sorriso sincero ilumina o rosto do homem, que admirava a candura da perfeita face de sua linda garota.

\- Como pude ser tão burro…? Como não pude compreender a nobreza de seus sentimentos e te desprezar por um ciúme que não tem sentido algum?

\- Esquece isso… já passou. O que importa é o presente, e agora, posso te afirmar com todas as letras, que eu te amo…

\- Também te amo… - dá um longo selinho, e depois, faz cara de cão sem dono - Vai ter coragem de me abandonar?

Ela ri bastante, e dá um tapinha no ombro dele.

\- Eu nunca quis te deixar, você é quem queria me transferir.

\- Sei disso… às vezes ajo mesmo como um imbecil… - se lamenta sinceramente.

\- O imbecil mais lindo que existe… - dá vários selinhos no rosto dele - Não quero que fique triste. Não mais… - afaga as mechas loiras do rapaz, quando de repente para, e se apruma na cama - Meu Deus! Esquecemos do gatinho! Tadinho, deve tá com muita fome. - fala preocupada.

\- Relaxa linda… - beija e lambe os ombros dela com muita lascívia - Pra quem iria passar a noite na rua, ele aguenta esperar até amanhã. - pisca divertido, e ela sorri - Vem Momo… vamos nos amar…

A beija com sofreguidão, e voltam a entregar seus corpos ao genuíno prazer que descobriram juntos, naquela noite que era pra ser de tristeza, mas que se transformou na mais pura felicidade quando os dois, Capitão e Tenente, decidiram abrir seus corações, e expressarem as verdades que lhes corroíam o peito e lhes roubavam a paz.

Maus entendidos, suposições e meias verdades permearam o caminho de Shinji e Momo, porém, ambos deram uma chance ao carinho, ao afeto e ao perdão, e o amor. Amor esse que estava escondidinho, no fundo de seus corações, e que foi revelado, fazendo o casal da 5ª Divisão ser feliz de fato.

Continua....


	8. Aos trancos e barrancos

Na sala de estar, perto de onde um completo bar que ali estava montado, e tinha um barman contratado para criar os mais variados drinks para agradar aos convidados, quatro rapazes bebiam alegremente suas cervejas e jogavam conversa fora, sendo que um deles já estava sofrendo alguns dos efeitos do álcool ingerido.

\- Ora Izuru, já tá sonolento? - indaga Ikkaku - Pensei que era mais tolerante à bebida…

\- Que nada! Dois golinhos de saquê e já era, não é Kira? - debochou Shuhei.

\- Ahhhh… vê se não enche! - o loiro fulmina seu amigo Tenente com o olhar - Eu só não tô acostumado a tomar cerveja. Só isso.

\- Sei… - o calvo e o moreno ironizam em uníssono.

\- E você Yumichika? Tá quieto demais pro meu gosto… o que houve? - seu companheiro de Esquadrão o indaga curioso.

\- Nada não… - responde evasivo, com os seus olhos azuis violáceos perdidos, mirando fixamente para a varanda dos Kurosaki.

\- O nada que está olhando é muito bonita, Ayasegawa. - o tatuado observa com sarcasmo - Mas acho que ela gosta de outro tipo de fruta, se é que me entende. - ri com gosto.

\- Aff.. que coisa horrível de se dizer de uma menina, Shuhei… - rola os olhos entediado - É um ogro mesmo.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? - questiona um quase moribundo Kira.

\- Daquela belezinha ali. - com um manear de cabeça discreto, Ikkaku aponta para Chizuru, que também olhava penetrantemente para o moreno de cabelo Channel - Sabe muito bem que ela joga em outro time, Yumichika! Estivemos em missão na escola do Ichigo e você já cansou de ver ela assediando as outras meninas, principalmente as peitudas.

\- E daí? Gostos podem mudar, e além do mais, não estou interessado… - fala indiferente.

\- Tá bom… - o calvo sorri de canto e dá um longo gole em sua long neck - Se você diz…

\- Não tô entendendo nada. - lamenta o loiro, que terminando sua cerveja, vai ao bar atrás de mais.

Os três que ficaram continuaram a conversar amenidades, quando de repente, um grito estridente se ouviu, e Ikkaku teve seu pescoço praticamente estrangulado por uma eufórica castanha.

\- Querido, você voltou e nem veio me ver!!! Que malvado! - enche a careca dele de beijinhos - Não faz mal, eu te perdoo! - senta no colo dele sem cerimônias - Me diz queridinho, o que vamos fazer quando sairmos daqui? Conheço um lugar ótimo, onde podemos esticar a noite e dançarmos bastante, já que não fica muito longe daqui…

Ela continua a falar sem parar, e envergonhado, ele vai perdendo a pouca paciência que tem, e estava prestes à explodir, já que não era um homem dado ao que considerava frescuras, como educação e bons modos.

Seu rosto foi se avermelhando à medida em que a voz de Mizuho foi ficando mais alta e os seus agarres mais táteis, e ver o rosto de seus amigos rindo, nitidamente zombando de si, não o ajudou a se acalmar. Pelo contrário: uma súbita raiva se apoderou de si, e de supetão se levantou, derrubando a pobre garota no chão, e deixando tanto Shuhei quanto Yumichika surpreendidos.

\- Para já com essa palhaçada, garota doida! Não sou seu querido e nunca vou ser! - a olha com irritação - Não consegue perceber que jamais quis nada contigo? Se manca pegajosa e vê se me deixa em paz!

Ainda no chão, a jovem abaixa a cabeça e se sente a pior pessoa do mundo. Ela gostava tanto dele… tudo que ela queria era agradá-lo, mostrar o afeto que lhe tinha, porque, para ela, ele era o homem ideal, aquilo que sempre sonhou para si e para a sua felicidade. Ledo engano. Ele a desprezava, e fez questão de gritar isso aos quatro ventos… se sentiu podre, indigna…

Ainda sob os olhares atônitos dos amigos de Ikkaku, ela se levanta, e sem olhar pra trás, sai correndo dali, indo embora da festa, que acabou para si naquele instante.

O 3º Posto de Kenpachi respira fundo, e passa as mãos por sua face, nitidamente nervoso. Tinha consciência de que exagerou, que deixou sua intolerância à certos tipos de liberdade falar mais alto, mas… o que estava feito não tinha remédio, e ponto.

\- Não acha que pegou pesado dessa vez? - seu melhor amigo o questiona.

\- Concordo. Coitada Ikkaku! Poderia ter sido um pouco mais… - o Tenente da 9ª Divisão não termina de falar, pois é cortado rispidamente.

\- Falam assim porque não foi com nenhum de vocês! É fácil criticar quando não se está na pele de quem sofre com uma maluca igual à essa, que me persegue desde o primeiro dia em que pus meus pés no Mundo dos Vivos, e que tem como prioridade atazanar minha vida e fazer dela um verdadeiro inferno e… - agora é ele quem não consegue terminar, pois é agarrado pela gola de sua camiseta, e posto contra a parede por um furioso Keigo.

\- Quem pensa que é pra falar desse jeito com a minha irmã? Quem te deu o direito de humilhá-la em público, como se ela não fosse nada? A única coisa que aquela trouxa queria era o seu carinho, e só recebeu patadas em troca por todos esses anos, pois tu sempre a desprezou, como se fosse grandes coisas para esnobá-la! - seus olhos estão vermelhos de ódio, coisa nunca vista por nenhum dos presentes, pois Keigo sempre foi o mais medroso dos amigos de Ichigo - Sabe de uma coisa, tu deve ser desses homens que está acostumado a tratar as mulheres de qualquer jeito, sem respeito ou consideração, como se objetos fossem… por esse lado, foi bom pra Mizuho ver que você não vale nada, e esquecer de vez essa obsessão que ela tem por ti. - o empurra com força contra parede, o largando em seguida, ato que faz o calvo ir ao chão, caindo de bunda, exatamente como fez com a pobre Mizuho - Agora sabe como ela se sentiu, seu idiota!

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui? - Ichigo segura um alterado Keigo pelo braço e olha para o Shinigami no chão.

\- Não foi nada. - Yumichika tenta apaziguar os ânimos.

Leva o seu amigo e dá uma água com açúcar pra ele, que nós cuidamos do nosso carequinha aqui. - Shuhei o levanta do chão, o sentando para uma cadeira próxima.

\- Tá ok… - o ruivo finge acreditar na desculpa esfarrapada dos Shinigamis - Vamos Keigo, vamos tomar alguma coisa… - o outro concorda um pouco mais calmo, e ambos vão para a cozinha.

Vendo que a dupla de amigos se afastou, Ayasegawa dá um tapa na careca de Ikkaku, e fala possesso.

\- Viu a merda que fez? Quer que nos expulsem daqui? - bufa raivoso - Porque não pode ser mais paciente? Tô começando a achar que o moleque tem razão e de que não tem a mínima noção de como se deve tratar uma mulher!

As palavras de seu melhor amigo se propagam como ecos em sua mente. Lembrou-se de anos atrás, no dia em que conseguiu levar Nemu para cama, e lá tirou sua virgindade. Recordou-se de como a tratou com indiferença, sendo que ela tinha grandes expectativas quanto aquele seu primeiro momento íntimo com um homem… de que foi frio e seco, e lidou com ela como se uma coisa fosse. Tinha o mesmo pensamento errôneo que os demais no Sereitei, e pra ele foi só mais uma transa com uma garota bonita. Sem emoção e nem sentimentos, nada mais.

Levanta-se de repente, e sem nada dizer, vai atrás de Mizuho. Tinha que se desculpar, dizer que ela não era a vilã da história, e sim ele, que nunca soube tratar uma garota com o devido cuidado que merece. Passaria a noite procurando-a, e sossegaria enquanto não a encontrasse e dissesse tudo o que pretendia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No balcão do bar, Izuru pegou mais uma long neck estupidamente gelada, e virou-se para voltar onde estava seus amigos, quando viu uma discussão bem peculiar entre uma voluptuosa jovem de cabelos negros curtinhos e repicados, e as irmãs de Ichigo. Resolveu ficar observando, pois achou engraçado uma mulher daquele tamanho batendo boca com duas adolescentes que mal deixaram as fraldas.

\- Toma vergonha Kukkaku! Já bebeu além da conta! Dá isso aqui! - Karin tirou o copo de whisky da mão da mais velha - Não quero que encha a cara e comece a aprontar das suas! Se continuar eu vou chamar seu irmão pra te levar!

\- Karin… - Yuzu tenta acalmá-la - Não é melhor deixar ela pra lá, ou chamar o Ichi pra resolver?

\- Ichi? Ganju? - dá uma gargalhada - Faz-me rir, sua pirralhas remelentas! Nem um desses dois fedelhos vai me dizer o que fazer,muito menos vocês duas! - sua voz começa a se alterar devido ao álcool - Cadê os namoradinhos de vocês? - olha para os lados procurando Hitsugaya e Jinta - Porque não vão trocar uns beijinhos com os pivetes e me deixam paz?

\- Não vou deixá-la em paz porque bêbados só fazem merda! - retruca a gêmea mais velha.

\- E quem foi que te disse que eu tô bêbada? - põe a mão numa mesa próxima para se apoiar, mas perde o equilíbrio, quase indo ao chão, se recompondo com dificuldade.

\- Aff… - Karin bufa irada - Tô te avisando: se fizer algum vexame na festa do meu irmão, vou te pôr pra fora a pontapés, entendeu?

\- Calma “priminha”... - levantou as mãos em sinal de trégua - Eu vou me controlar… juro! - cruza os dedos e os beija, porém, os cruza novamente por trás do corpo, quebrando a promessa que acabou de fazer, ato que é visto por Izuru de onde ele estava.

\- Acho bom. - Karin se aproxima de Kukkaku, e discretamente roda um beliscão no braço esquerdo da morena - Toshiro e Jinta não são nossos namorados! Só pra constar… - se afasta dali, com uma envergonhada Yuzu à tira-colo.

A líder do clã Shiba grunhe indignada, e anda na direção oposta.

\- Grrrrrrrr... garotinha intragável! - dá mais alguns passos, dando de cara com o Tenente da 3° Divisão lhe olhando - Que você tanto me encara com esses olhos de peixe morto? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui? - aponta pra si mesma.

Ele a admira com um misto de encantamento e curiosidade, pois ela era diferente de qualquer mulher que tenha conhecido na vida, e também era uma das mais lindas aos quais seus orbes azuis teve o privilégio de enxergar.

\- E-eu não perdi nada… - guagueja - Você é quem está fazendo perguntas sem sentido. - ficou acanhado, e ela percebeu, abrindo um malicioso sorriso.

\- Hummmmm… sei… - se achega como uma felina, com passos sinuosos e sedutores - Pois eu acho que o que eu pergunto faz muito sentido, porque vejo que seus olhinhos esbugalhados não saem de cima do meu decote. - pisca sacana.

\- N-não, não, n-não… - faz um nervoso gesto com as mãos - Eu não estou te olhando desse jeito… - mentia, pois estava com o seus olhos e pensamentos perdidos naquele generoso decote do cropped verde água ao qual vestia, e que deixava muito pouco para a sua fértil imaginação - Eu não tenho nenhuma má intenção em relação à isso…

Não consegue terminar, pois além do álcool que ingeriu não lhe deixar formular nada inteligível para dizer, o insinuante jeito de Kukkaku o deixa literalmente sem reação.

\- Ah loirinho… - dedilha o peitoral do rapaz através de sua camiseta azul clara - Não faz ideia de como gosto de um carinha tímido assim como você… - chega o seu rosto bem perto do ouvido dele, fazendo o corpo do Shinigami estremecer - E de fazer miséria… levá-lo à loucura… - ri travessa.

\- Ahhhhhhh… - geme excitado, mas ainda assim, tenta trazer a moça de volta à razão - Não sabe o que diz, está muito alcoolizada, e…

\- Não sei o que digo? Vamos conferir então...

O pega pela mão, se enveredando pela casa adentro e se enfiando com Kira dentro de um cômodo totalmente vazio. Tranca a porta com a chave, acende a luz no interruptor e fecha as cortinas da janela. Pega Izuru pelos ombros e com brusquidão o joga na parede, se agachando de frente à ele, desafivelando-lhe o cinto e abrindo a braguilha, descendo a calça junto com a boxer que usava de uma só vez, deixando liberto o fabuloso membro rígido.

Ela sorri amplamente e fala com a voz sussurrante.

\- Eu não disse que você tava de olho nos meus “atributos”? - toca o corpo peniano com sutileza e ele geme alto - Viu como tá desperto e animadinho? - dá um pequeno selinho na rosada glande.

\- Não faça isso, senhorita Shiba… - tentava manter um pouco do seu bom senso, mas com toda aquela provocação tava difícil.

\- Tem certeza que quer que eu pare? - com a ponta de sua língua sobe toda a extensão do pênis e repete o movimento ao contrário, e com as mãos, massageia os testículos do Tenente - Seria muita covardia parar e te deixar assim... tão aceso. - dá um chupão na ponta do órgão, se deliciando como se um pirulito fosse.

\- Não… não pare… - põe uma das grandes mãos nos curtos fios negros da jovem, que abocanha o falo ereto e o degusta com vontade.

Ela, sem pensar duas vezes, obedece o pedido do aturdido Shinigami, e se aprofunda de vez em sua felação, num vai-e-vem frenético e marcante. De vez em quando para, mordisca a glande inchada, dá lambidas vertiginosas no testículo, extensão do mastro, e novamente volta a chupá-lo com maestria. Izuru acha aquilo uma verdadeira loucura, e não sabe ao certo se é a realidade ou efeito da cerveja, mas, ao sentir o conforto da saliva quente daqueles lábios, e um frio cortante subir sua espinha, se deu conta de que o que ela lhe proporcionava era a mais pura verdade, e sem poder se conter, se derramou languidamente na boca dela, gritando em desespero com esse ato.

Kukkaku sorveu todo o líquido que dele verteu, e com a pontinha do indicador, tirou um pouquinho do fluído do Tenente, que ficou no cantinho de seus lábios. Se levantou e deu um beijo urgente e irresistível no homem, que não fez nada para impedir aquele caloroso contato.

As mãos dele vão diretamente às nádegas da morena, que estava com uma calça jeans clara super apertada, e que delineava maravilhosamente bem aquele belo traseiro, o apertando com ganas. Ela queria gritar, mas aquele ósculo intenso não a deixa fazê-lo, e ela se contenta em manipular o potente membro, que ainda estava duro de desejo.

Ele pára o beijo e a olha atordoado. Não esperava receber um boquete incrível como aquele, e de uma mulher tão bonita e deslumbrante como a líder dos Shiba.

\- Ahhhh Kukkaku.... quer me enlouquecer? - indaga cheio de tesão.

\- Claro que sim… - abre o fecho traseiro do cropped, e retira a peça de roupa, ficando com os seus enormes seios desnudos - Se não fosse assim, que graça teria?

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr....- ele grunhe feroz e chupa um dos suculentos seios com gosto, enquanto o outro é apalpado vagarosamente, ato que faz a morena se arrepiar por inteiro, enveredando suas mãos nos fios dourados dele, o descabelando totalmente.

Sua boca passa ao outro seio, o saboreando lentamente, o mordendo de leve, circundando sua quente língua nos rosados mamilos, descendo uma das mãos ao fecho da calça dela, a abrindo com destreza, e se enfiando por dentro da calcinha, sentindo toda a umidade que dela vinha. Sem parar de desfrutar os fartos seios, ele fricciona seus mágicos dedos no botão rosado, a fazendo urrar de prazer. Ela finca suas unhas na nuca do rapaz, tomada por um tesão sem igual. Com a vigorosa movimentação dos dígitos de Izuru, ela é acometida por um orgasmo arrebatador, um dos melhores que teve na vida.

Mais um beijo é trocado, e ele já abaixava a calça comprida dela para poder se adentrar naquele perfeito corpo, quando várias batidas se deram na porta.

\- Abre logo essa porra, Kukkako! - era a voz de Ganju.

\- Sei muito bem que você se enfiou aí com o Kira! - Ichigo fala irritado - Minha casa não é motel!

A morena roda os olhos de tédio, e Kira está vermelho como um tomate, pois jamais se imaginou numa situação tão constrangedora como essa. Ela se recompõe e confere se Izuru fez o mesmo. Vendo que estava tudo certo, abre a porta do cômodo, e olha sumamente irada para o seu irmão e seu primo.

\- De antemão já estou mandando os dois irem à merda! Ninguém manda na minha vida! E quanto à sua casa, pode ficar tranquilo que vou procurar um outro lugar pra gente trepar em paz! - olha pra um assustado Izuru e pisca com cumplicidade - Vamos gatinho! - o conduz pela mão, o levando em direção da rua.

\- Desculpa Ichigo, Ganju… - grita um aturdido loiro, porém, animado em continuar com aquela insana brincadeira com aquela desvairada mulher… e que mulher!

O mais novo dos Shiba e o ruivo anfitrião se olham sem nada entender, e acabam dando de ombros, seguindo cada um o seu caminho na festa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois que Ikkaku saiu, Yumichika se dirigiu à varanda, onde Chizuru lhe lançava olhares insinuantes, e Shuhei foi para a mesa com aperitivos, pois estava deveras faminto. Ao chegar lá, deu de cara com uma inusitada cena: um pervertido, que parecia um Arrancar, magrelo e com o rosto que lembrava uma caveira de burro, debaixo da mesa olhando para a calcinha de uma linda garota de cabelos arroxeados, que usava uma saia curtinha e rodada de lantejoulas pretas, e uma blusa de alças fininhas de renda branca. O shinigami ficou indignado com aquilo, e logo se aproximou da moça, que sem nada notar, continuava a beliscar seus petiscos. Ficou de frente à ela, e lhe deu um sorriso, que foi retribuído pela mesma, ainda que ela tenha estranhado um cara tão bonito aparecer tão de repente diante de si.

Ele se aproxima mais, e ela fica apreensiva. “O que será que esse bonitão quer comigo?” se perguntou curiosa, quando escutou um grito abafado vindo debaixo de si, e num reflexo rápido, pulou para o lado, e viu o rapaz de rosto tatuado esmagando com os pés a cara do Arrancar engraçadinho.

\- Gosta de ficar espiando as calcinhas das meninas, não é seu tarado? - esfrega ainda mais a cara do pobre infeliz no chão, que se debatia e grunhia sem parar.

\- Me solta seu brutamontes!!! - já sufocava de tanto ser pisado - Mestre Nell!!!!

\- Pesche!! - uma exuberante mulher de cabelos verdes se aproximou da mesa - Que está fazendo com o meu amigo? - indagou irritada ao Tenente.

\- Ahhhh… ele é seu amigo? Então tome conta dele, porque esse pervertido tava fazendo malabarismo embaixo da mesa para olhar a calcinha dessa garota aqui. - aponta para Cirucci, que constrangida, não conseguia falar nada.

\- Tsc, tsc, tsc… - a esverdeada olha seu fracción com reprovação - Isso é verdade?

Ele maneia positivamente a cabeça confirmando o que Shuhei disse.

\- Peço mil desculpas, e digo que ele não faz isso por mal. É como uma criança grande que só faz besteiras, e me faz passar vergonha. Vamos Pesche! - o pega pela mão como se fosse uma mãe a lhe dar um castigo, e o arrasta para longe dali.

O moreno sorri satisfeito, e Cirucci o olha agradecida.

\- Obrigada por me livrar desse mala! Desde o Hueco Mundo que ele adora espionar minhas calcinhas. - ela ri divertida.

\- Não tem o que agradecer! - fica um pouco corado, pois ela era muito bonita, e o mirava de um jeito diferente de minutos atrás - Disse que conhece esse sujeito do Hueco Mundo?

\- Sim, afinal de contas, mesmo ele sendo feio daquele jeito, todos dois somos Arrancars. - fala tranquilamente.

\- Sei... - ele divaga um pouco - Não sabia que era mais um dos convidados de Ichigo que vieram do Hueco Mundo…

\- Não vim de lá. Estou aqui em nome do 12º Esquadrão junto com Nemu, pois o Capitão Kurotsuchi não queria vir ao noivado, então nós duas viemos representá-lo.

\- Mas.. se você é uma Arrancar…

\- Sou uma das cobaias daquele louco… - suspira derrotada - Mas, se estou novamente viva, é graças à ele, então, não tenho o que reclamar, pois apesar de não ter acesso ao Sereitei, posso andar livremente pelas dependências da 12ª Divisão, então, não está de todo ruim.

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Já ouvi muitas histórias escabrosas de coisas que acontecem dentro daquela divisão e de como aquele demente trata suas cobaias vivas. - argumenta preocupado.

\- Relaxa! Como pode ver… - dá uma volta em torno do Shinigami de modo muito sensual - Estou ótima… não acha? - pisca com picardia.

\- Acho… - não disfarça sua cara de bobo - Está boa até demais…

Ela sorri, e com um olhar felino, se achega mais à ele, e dedilha o másculo rosto dele, levando seus dedos a delinearem a sua tatuagem.

\- Você tem um número bem sugestivo tatuado aqui… - fica na ponta dos pés e sussurra no ouvido dele - Gosta dessa posição?

Ele sacode um pouco a cabeça, pois não acreditava que ela lhe insinuava esse tipo de coisa. A mirou com atenção e não pôde deixar de se encantar com aquele jeito de lolita, e a sensualidade que ela exalava por todos os seus poros. Um cheiro bom de fêmea no cio, ao qual ele não poderia ignorar, nem que ele quisesse.

\- Gosto… gosto muito… - hesita em falar - Mas você não deve tá interessada nesse tipo de coisa, ainda mais comigo… - não termina de falar, pois ela lhe dá um beijo cheio de desejo, o pegando completamente desprevenido.

Apesar do susto inicial, Shuhei adorou a iniciativa dela, e estreitou ainda mais o contato, puxando o delgado e bem feito corpo mais para si, e aprofundando o ósculo, onde suas línguas se enlaçam à perfeição, e suas mãos passeiam afoitas por ambos os corpos, fazendo o tesão daquele momento aumentar cada vez mais.

Se afastam arfantes, e ele segura com carinho a mão da ex-Espada, a levando com ele para fora da casa.

\- Vem comigo. Conheço um lugar discreto onde poderemos ficar mais à vontade. - dá uma piscadinha sacana, e ela o segue sem hesitar, pois estava sedenta por provar daquele homem tão bonito e excitante.

Numa casa vazia, atrás de onde mora os Kurosaki, e que outrora fora residência dos Kasumioji, gemidos de puro prazer ecoavam de um dos quartos vazios do segundo andar, onde a bela Cirucci estava nua, com a sua fenda molhada enterrada no rosto do viril Shuhei, e esta, se regozijava sugando avidamente o mastro rígido do rapaz, que grunhia ao sentir o calor daquela aveludada boca em movimentos precisos e extremamente prazerosos.

Ela o lambia, chupava sua glande, seus testículos, manipulava o pênis com movimentos curtos, cadenciados, e depois voltava à sua divina felação com esmero, fazendo a carne do tenente tremer sem sentir. Ele, por sua vez, explorava cada cantinho da rosada intimidade com a sua inquieta e fervorosa língua, que travessa, se adentrava na entrada molhada, se movendo em seu interior, arrancando gemidos estridentes da fogosa mulher.

Espasmos involuntários tomam conta do corpo feminino devido às chupadas incríveis que o shinigami lhe proporcionava, e ela, sem conseguir se controlar, interrompe a carícia oral que dava nele, e grita despudorada, pois foi acometida por um impetuoso orgasmo.

Ela, ainda exausta, sai de cima dele, e este se senta, recostando-se em uma parede próxima, manipulando seu grosso órgão, que latejava de tesão. Ela o vê em sua íntima movimentação, e sua boca saliva. Mesmo tendo chegado ao seu ápice, achava uma maldade deixar o rapaz literalmente na mão. Então, engatinhando sinuosamente, ela pára os movimentos do Tenente, que a olha intrigado, pois não entendia porque ela estava cortando a sua diversão.

Ela lhe dá um terno sorriso, coisa que ela mesma estranhou, pois não era do tipo afetuosa, muito pelo contrário. Fala perto dos lábios dele, e sua voz é mansa e pausada.

\- Deixa que eu termino… - se coloca entre as pernas dele, e se posiciona em cima do mastro ereto, o descendo vagarosamente, sentindo todo aquela enorme masculinidade lhe invadir, a preenchendo maravilhosamente, como nenhum outro o havia feito.

Ele urra possuído ao sentir o fervor da cavidade encharcada, e segurando os quadris da Arrancar, a ajuda em sua vigorosa cavalgada, que se dá num ritmo frenético, alucinante. A mente de Cirucci vaga por pensamentos insanos, sua boca murmura palavras sem sentido, e suas unhas se cravam nos ombros do Shinigami que a estava levando a mais deliciosa das loucuras. Ele sente seu corpo vibrar, suas reflexões irem além… nunca se imaginou fazendo algo tão íntimo com uma “inimiga”, mas isso agora não tinha importância, e em seu íntimo, sentia que ela não era má em sua essência, e que todos tinham o benefício da dúvida, inclusive ela. Estava desfrutando daquela transa, se deliciando naqueles fartos seios que se revezavam em sua boca, se aprofundando naquele interior aconchegante e flamejante.

Cirucci sente outra vez seu corpo ser apoderado por um devastador orgasmo, e ao perceber o quanto ele latejava dentro de si, sabia que ele também iria se derramar. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, pois Shuhei não resistiu ao estímulo de ter seu pênis tão fortemente contraído e succionado pelo interior de sua parceira.

Ambos continuaram encaixados e abraçados, esperando suas respirações voltarem ao normal. Ele acaricia os cabelos ondulados com afeto, e ela acarinha seu amplo peitoral e seu definido abdômen. Há muito tempo não ficava tão intimamente com alguém, e essa, foi de longe, a melhor transa que teve em sua vida. Ele sentia o mesmo, apesar de ser uma completa desconhecida, ela o fez sentir-se bem como há muito não acontecia. Queria mais do que uma simples transa de uma noite… a queria…

Beijou com ternura a testa dela, e ela o mirou com o mesmo sentimento. Olharam-se profundamente, e ele falou decidido.

\- Quero te ver mais vezes… - fica meio sem jeito - Se você quiser, é claro!

\- Eu… eu quero… - se apruma e fica de frente pra ele - Me senti especial ao seu lado, e uma sensação tão boa assim não tem preço, e não quero deixar essa oportunidade passar. O problema vai ser o Capitão Kurotsuchi…

\- Deixa que com esse lunático eu me entendo. - a abraça protetoramente, e ela sente muita confiança através do gesto dele - Vamos voltar pra festa pois não quero te causar problemas, mas, amanhã mesmo vou falar com ele sobre nós. Tudo bem?

\- Claro! - dá um longo selinho nele - Estou tão feliz…

\- Eu também… não imagina o quanto… - se levanta e a ajuda a fazer o mesmo - Vamos voltar e dançar o resto da noite?

\- Sim, vamos…

Se arrumam e de mãos dadas, votam para a festa, que foi um evento especial para ambos, pois se conheceram da maneira mais inusitada e descobriram o quanto é bom fazer uma loucura de vez em quando, e que numa dessas, algo singular pode acontecer. No caso deles, foi o encontro de duas almas solitárias, que descobriram um prazer mais do que simples sexo: o prazer da companhia um do outro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cansado de perambular pelas ruas, Ikkaku põe as mãos na cabeça, e começa a ficar realmente preocupado com o que possa ter acontecido à Mizuho. Mil e uma coisas passaram por sua mente, pois com a certeza de que não haviam Hollows nas proximidades, o temor por alguma maldade feita por alguém inescrupuloso do próprio Mundo dos Vivos começou a lhe atormentar.

Entrou por alguns becos, passou nas margens do rio que corta a cidade, e nada de encontrá-la. O fato dela não ter um reiatsu estável dificultava e muito localizá-la, e isso o estava deixando aflito, fazendo com que a culpa o corroesse ainda mais por dentro.

\- Droga… - falou para si mesmo - Que merda eu fui fazer… - anda mais um pouco, porém já desesperançoso em achá-la - Onde você se meteu, sua menina louca… - olhou para a esquerda, e viu uma silhueta que lhe parecia familiar.

Com passos rápidos, foi na direção de uma bucólica pracinha, onde ao se aproximar, viu que era realmente Mizuho, que estava sentada em um dos balanços infantis, deixando-se levar pelo movimento do brinquedo. Pôde observar seus olhos inchados, seu afilado nariz avermelhado, e sua boca ainda trêmula, sinal claro de quem chorou bastante.

O duro coração de Madarame se partiu ao ver o quanto magoou alguém que sempre lhe quis bem... que sempre foi tão esmerada e prestativa ao cuidar de si todas as vezes que em seu pequeno apartamento precisou ficar. Se odiou por ter sido tão estúpido e mesquinho, pois, por toda a vida sempre pensou somente em si, sem dar o valor devido às pessoas à sua volta. E nem poderia usar o fato de pertencer à 11ª Divisão para dar uma desculpa aceitável, pois Yumichika também era Oficial da mesma, e era mais nitidamente mais gentil, educado e polido do que ele. Era de sua própria natureza ser assim: arrogante, grosseiro, egoísta… mas, o episódio lamentável de agora pouco o fez enxergar o caminho sem volta que estava trilhando. Um caminho que só afastaria as pessoas que lhe tinham apreço, onde, no futuro, só lhe restariam o pesar e a solidão, e de verdade, não queria isso para si.

Voltou a lembrar-se de Nemu, e uma tristeza ainda maior o abateu. Se arrependimento matasse, estaria duplamente morto, pois o que fez com as duas garotas não tem nome… não tem perdão…

“Um dia terei a oportunidade de implorar por seu perdão, Kurotsuchi...” pensa decidido. “Mas agora, tenho que me redimir com Mizuho, pois ela não merecia tanta desconsideração da minha parte.” novamente confabula em sua mente, e achega-se mais à tristonha garota, que ao perceber sua presença, o olha desgostosa.

\- Sei que tenho um jeito esquisito de demonstrar o que sinto, mas em nenhum momento o quis importunar, ou envergonhá-lo na frente dos seus amigos. A única coisa que eu pretendia, era te mostrar o quanto eu fiquei feliz em te ver, em saber que tinha voltado e que estava bem. - suspira derrotada - Sei muito bem que nunca lhe interessei como mulher, e que às vezes eu te sufocava com tantos mimos... mas eu fazia tudo isso com o único propósito de te agradar, de te deixar mais feliz… porém, se você não gosta de mim, e se a minha presença te incomoda tanto ao ponto de me esculhambar daquele jeito, eu prometo que nunca mais…

\- Me perdoa… - a interrompe inesperadamente, e ela arregala os olhos bastante surpresa, pois esperava uma outra bronca da parte dele - Eu fui um estúpido, aliás, eu sou um estúpido, um medíocre, que só pensa em si mesmo, e nunca se importou no quanto minhas atitudes poderiam magoar alguém, como acabou lhe magoando. - para o balançar do brinquedo, e se ajoelha de frente pra ela, que põe as mãos no peito, visivelmente emocionada - Sei que palavras não vão fazer o tempo voltar atrás, mas… quero que recomecemos daqui… do zero… - estende a mão pra ela, que delicadamente a segura entre as suas - Sou Ikkaku Madarame, e quero que seja mais do que uma simples conhecida ou uma amiga… quero que seja a minha namorada. - a mira profundamente e ela sorri com lágrimas nos olhos - O que me diz?

\- Eu… - respira fundo - Mizuho Asano, digo que perdoo esse ex-estúpido homem, que além de ter a cabeça raspada que amo de paixão, é lindo, charmoso, e muito sincero, pois pra pisar nessa tonelada de orgulho que carrega, e vir aqui se ajoelhar diante de mim, é porque está arrependido de verdade, e não da boca pra fora. - pega a forte mão do rapaz, e a beija com devoção - Aceito ser sua namorada, queridinho! - sorri como criança.

\- Não me chame de queridinho! - finge irritação, e de surpresa pega no colo e une carinhosamente seus lábios aos dela, num ósculo doce e demorado, como ele nunca tinha dado antes em sua vida.

Ela acaricia a calva cabeça do Shinigami, descendo seu carinhos pelo rosto másculo, o delineando com seus finos dedos vagarosamente. Ele a beija com uma paixão que nem ele ao menos sabia que tinha, roçando sua língua na dela, sentindo o gosto tão surpreendentemente suave que aquele terno beijo tinha.

Separam-se por falta de ar, e se olham com muito apreço. Sorriem um para o outro, e trocam vários pequenos selinhos entre si.

Com ela ainda em seus braços, ele anda sem pressa pelas ruas de Karakura, sem destino, sem rumo. Queria aproveitar bem aquela noite estrelada, com uma enorme lua no céu, pois esse era o dia em que foi ao fundo do poço, mais teve a oportunidade de sair de lá mais forte, mais sensível aos anseios das outras pessoas, e mais propenso a amar, e se deixar amar… deixar seus sentimentos despertarem de forma plena, e fazer feliz que de verdade o ama… fazer feliz a doce e louca Mizuho…

Continua...


	9. Uma linda noite

A lua cheia no céu, que reluzia esplendorosa em seus vários tons perolados, era admirada por uma bonita mulher, que usava um longo vestido estampado de fundo negro, com um generoso decote em v, cintura marcada, de comprimento longo, onde a negritude do tecido leve se mesclava à muitas flores coloridas que terminavam na barra deste, deixando a figura da jovem com um ar de elegância sem igual. O fato de ter uma altura acima da média das outras garotas a ajudava a se destacar, e tudo o que vestia ficava simplesmente fabuloso em seu corpo, mas, nunca sentiu que se sobressaía sobre nada, e nem sobre ninguém, pelo contrário, por toda a vida foi sumamente tímida, inibida, e sua altura só ajudava a piorar as coisas, pois por mais que quisesse, nunca passaria despercebida em lugar algum.

Suspirava ao mirar o majestoso astro no céu estrelado, e virou seu rosto para trás, onde viu um belo moreno de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, conversando com os noivos anfitriões da festa em que estavam. “Chad..” seu nome foi murmurado pelos pensamentos da meiga Isane, que há tempos passou a reparar no humano de caráter reto, e personalidade serena. Ele era um cara de poucas palavras, e parecia ser tão tímido e retraído como ela mesma, então, foram muito poucas as conversas que tiveram por todos esses anos em que se conheciam, e isso a frustrava bastante.

Queria de verdade se aproximar, saber dos gostos dele, de suas ambições, seus desejos… mas ela não tinha coragem de avançar. Tinha medo de parecer ridícula ou passar a errônea impressão de estar se oferecendo, então, deixar essas tolices de lado era o certo a se fazer, e se conformava em ficar só olhando, só admirando.

Mal sabia que Yasutora Sado também nutria por ela o mesmo tipo de admiração. Desde que pôs seus olivos olhos na cândida Tenente, ele secretamente se apaixonou por ela. Porém, pelo fato de ser extremamente introvertido e de não ser muito bom em expressar o que sente, preferia permanecer no campo do anonimato, venerando em silêncio a beleza daquela perfeita mulher de curtos cabelos prateados e curvas delicadas.

Mesmo em meio à conversa com o casal de amigos, vez ou outra Chad lançava olhares para Isane, fato que foi logo percebido pelos dois jovens noivos, que se entreolharam sorrindo, pois custavam a acreditar que o moreno estava interessado em alguém.

\- Porque não fala logo com ela? - Ichigo perguntou repentinamente.

\- Hã!? - estava surpreso com essa indagação.

\- Ora Chad… não precisa esconder isso de nós. - o ruivo pisca sacana - Vai ficar com torcicolo de tanto olhar pra trás.

\- Mas eu… - tenta em vão disfarçar.

\- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. - pondera Rukia - Kotetsu é realmente muito bonita, e pelo que eu saiba, ela também está sozinha.

\- Mas isso não significa que ela possa querer algo comigo… - o rapaz diz sem sentir.

\- Bingo! - o shinigami substituto dá um tapa no peito de seu musculoso amigo - Confessa logo que tá apaixonado por ela!

\- Ichi!!! - a franzina morena finge irritação - Assim você vai estragar tudo! - se vira para o grandão e fala com ternura - Se gosta dela, podemos ajudá-lo com isso.

\- Eu… - responde reticente - Não tenho certeza se isso daria certo…

\- Porque não? Podia ao menos tentar, pois o máximo que ouvirá é um não, e negativas fazem parte da vida. Mas te pergunto: e se for um sim? Vai deixar essa chance passar?

O forte rapaz de pele escura reflete nas palavras de Rukia, e ao olhar o rosto sempre feliz de Ichigo, decidiu que deveria tentar, nem que fosse para matar de vez suas poucas esperanças em concretizar esse sonho.

\- Tudo bem… vocês venceram. - olha para os dois e inspira bastante ar - O que faço agora?

\- Deixa com a gente! - a shinigami o abraça contente.

\- Vou procurar Lirin, Komodo e Noba. Eles vão nos ajudar nessa “missão”. - o ruivo caminha animado para o interior da casa.

Alguns minutos depois de uma rápida “reunião”, os fofos bichos de pelúcia vão até a varanda da casa, e lá avistam a esguia Tenente. que continuava a olhar o céu, com uma expressão de melancolia em seu rosto.

\- Nossa... ela é tão linda! - Lirin exclama sincera.

\- Não é à toa que Chad tá caidinho por ela. - o coelho de pano observou atento às feições da moça - É possuidora de uma beleza simples, porém, incontestável.

\- Humm… concordo. - o verde réptil de brinquedo se manifesta.

A passarinha de capa de chuva azul olha para os outros dois e fala convicta.

\- Vamos parar de falar e agir! Ichigo nos deu uma missão e temos que fazer jus à sua confiança!

\- Certo! - dizem os outros dois em uníssono.

Já se dirigiam para perto da pensativa Shinigami, quando um vulto amarelo aparece na frente deles, obstruindo a passagem do grupo.

\- Onde pensam que vão e o que pretendem fazer? - um irritado Kon cruza os braços, enquanto bate seus sonoros pezinhos de algodão no chão - Nem pensem em chegar perto dessa magnífica deusa de lindos montes enormes e macios! - diz sem pudor ao se referir aos seios de Isane.

Sem nem saber de onde veio o golpe, o leão de pelúcia cai no chão, e tem seu rosto esmagado por uma fina patinha calçada com galochas azuis, que o chutava sem dó, arrancando gritos de dor da pobre alma modificada.

\- Ai!!!! Para com isso sua…

\- Sua o quê? - questiona possessa - Toma vergonha seu bicho tarado! Não vou deixar sua falta de noção e egoísmo arruinar o que viemos fazer aqui! - tira o pé da cara de Kon, e dá um forte chute em sua barriga, fazendo o brinquedo voar longe - Cai fora!

Feito isso, bate as asinhas uma na outra, e olhando seriamente seus dois cúmplices, vão todos juntos até onde a prateada está, e com um toque sutil no ombro da jovem, consegue a atenção desta para si.

Kotetsu se impressiona ao ver as pelúcias de pé olhando para si. Já tinha ouvido falar nesse trio de almas modificadas feitas por Urahara, mas conhecê-los pessoalmente foi no mínimo curioso, e ficou se perguntando o que tais criaturas queriam consigo…

\- Olá! - a ave quebra o silêncio - Me chamo Lirin, e esses são Komodo e Noba. - os aludidos acenam amigavelmente - Deve estar se perguntando o que fazemos aqui, acertei?

\- Sim… realmente fiquei intrigada em vê-los… - divagou um pouco - Mas se são amigos de Rukia e Ichigo, será um prazer tê-los como amigos também! - com graciosidade, acaricia a cabecinha de cada um, ato que é apreciado pelos três bichinhos.

\- Você é muito gentil, Tenente Kotetsu - o coelho diz contente.

\- Humm… - concorda o monossilábico Noba.

\- Exatamente! E é por ser uma ótima pessoa que estamos aqui, atendendo à um pedido muito especial de outro amigo nosso. - Lirin sobe no ombro da Shinigami - Peço que confie em nós, e nos siga sem fazer perguntas, ok?

\- Mas… - a prateada hesita

\- Vamos Tenente… - o roedor rosado se manifesta - O que tem a perder?

Ela observa a face pidona dos bichos, e não tem coragem de negar o pedido deles.

\- Está bem… vamos!

A passos lentos, ela caminha junto às pelúcias, que se enveredam pela casa adentro, sobem as escadas, e ficam de frente à uma porta no fim do corredor.

Eles se posicionam de frente à essa, e polidamente, Noba fala à longilínea mulher.

\- Pode entrar.

Ela estanca e não consegue se mexer. Estava muito duvidosa em fazer o que o trio dizia, ainda mais por se tratar do quarto alheio, e crer que era uma falta de cortesia entrar sem autorização.

Determinada a dar meia volta e ignorar os bichos, Isane sente uma suave mão lhe tocar o antebraço, e quando virou-se, deu de cara com Rukia, que com os bichinhos em cima de si, espalhados entre seus ombros, lhe sorria e falou tranquilamente.

\- Entre sem medo, Kotetsu! Momo me disse uma vez que você amava música, então… - sorri singela - Um amigo nosso, que te admira muito, decidiu te homenagear com uma canção. Porém, ele é tão ou mais tímido do que tu, por isso, Ichigo emprestou seu quarto para que possam ficar mais à vontade. - pisca marota - Vá Isane… - abre a porta para a maior entrar, e logo vai embora, com as pelúcias fazendo sinal de joinha para a jovem Tenente.

Adentrou lentamente o local, e fechou a porta detrás de si. Dados mais alguns passos, saiu de um curto corredor e ao olhar para a direita, viu o colossal moreno de pé, ao lado da cama, com um violão a tiracolo.

Ele se aproxima e ela arfa. Chad estava muito elegante usando um casaco verde musgo, uma blusa polo azul marinho e jeans claro, calçando um sapato caramelo que ornava muito bem com todo o look montado. Sua altura, porte e imponência o deixavam ainda mais atrativo, e ao vê-lo a escassos milímetros de si, suas pernas ameaçaram falhar.

Ele toma a delicada mão da prateada e beija com sutileza o seu dorso. Com a voz grave, porém sexy aos ouvidos dela, ele diz gentilmente.

\- Sente-se, por favor. - ela acena em positivo, e se acomoda na cama de Ichigo - Escolhi essa canção pois mi abuelo sempre dizia que as músicas mais antigas eram as que falavam diretamente ao coração dos apaixonados. - fica meio sem jeito, mesmo assim, continua a falar - Espero esta possa tocar o seu coração da mesma maneira que toca o meu… 

Isane suspira ao escutar essa velada declaração do homem que tanto desejava, e ele, sem mais delongas, começa a dedilhar o instrumento, e a cantar, munido dos mais sinceros sentimentos.

Acaricia mi sueño  
El suave murmullo  
De tu suspirar  
Como rie la vida  
Si tus ojos negros  
Me quieren mirar  
Y si es mío el amparo  
De tu risa leve  
Que es como un cantar  
Ella aquieta mi herida  
Todo todo se olvida

Os olhos escuros da Shinigami ficam marejados de tanta emoção. Não tinha a menor ideia do que ele cantava, pois não conhecia esse estranho e fascinante idioma, mas tinha certeza de que cada palavra entoada por aquela voz sonora e que beirava a perfeição, era a mais pura poesia em forma de melodia. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, pois jamais imaginou que Sado correspondia aos seus tão secretos sentimentos, e receber uma declaração tão romântica dele, era mais do que um dia sonhou para si.

O nervosismo deu lugar à uma confiança que ele mesmo não se achava capaz de ter. Cantava com a alma, com todo o seu ser. Queria expressar naquela velha canção todo o amor e bem-querer que nutria pela encantadora Isane, a mulher que dominava seus sonhos e pensamentos, a mulher que adorava de todo o coração.

El día que me quieras  
La rosa que engalana  
Se vestirá de fiesta  
Con su mejor color  
Y al viento la campanas  
Dirán que ya eres mía  
Y locas las fontanas  
Se contarán su amor

La noche que me quieras  
Desde el azul del cielo  
Las estrellas celosas  
Nos mirarán pasar

Y un rayo misterioso  
Hará nido en tu pelo  
Luciérnaga curiosa  
Que verá que eres  
Mi consuelo

Ao acabar de cantar, Chad retira o instrumento de seu ruivo amigo, e o encosta na parede. Olha para a Tenente, que lhe sorri singela e ainda emocionada, e lhe estende a mão para que ela se levante.

Os dois ficam frente à frente, e seus olhares se perdem dentro das brilhantes e amorosas orbes um do outro. A máscula e grande mão do moreno acaricia o rosto meigo da prateada, que ofega ao senti-la roçar sua pele. Ainda tímido, ele fala pausadamente.

\- Palavras nunca foram o meu forte, e também não sei me expressar corretamente, ainda mais em uma situação assim, mas…

Não terminou de falar, pois foi pego de surpresa por um doce e sutil beijo de Isane, que se pôs na pontinha dos pés, e alcançou os carnudos lábios do rapaz, que rapidamente se refez do susto, e retribuía calorosamente aquele ósculo tão sonhado.

Continuam a se beijar como se nada e ninguém mais existisse, como se ali, naquele lugar, e abençoados pela luz da lua que adentrava a janela, só houvessem eles dois: Chad e Isane…

Sentados no galho de uma das árvores do quintal, o trio de pelúcia assistia o tão esperado beijo, e comemoraram juntinhos, silenciosamente a vitória do sentimento sincero do discreto casal, que com a ajudinha dos amigos, conseguiu concretizar o seu belo e puro amor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do outro lado da varanda, Yumichika se sentava ao lado de Chizuru, que há minutos atrás, não parava de lhe lançar olhares nada inocentes, curioso em saber o porquê de tanta fixação dela em si, já que era sabido por todos que ela tinha outros tipos de preferências.

Ofertou seu melhor sorriso à jovem, que o retribuiu igualmente, e ainda receoso, decidiu puxar assunto.

\- Linda noite, não acha?

\- Sim, eu acho… geralmente o céu não fica tão estrelado nessa época, e nem a lua está tão brilhante. - suspirou - Ichigo tem muita sorte por ter sido abençoado com um tempo tão ameno para poder fazer sua festa sem maiores problemas.

\- Concordo. Não que eu tenha nada contra a chuva, mas seria péssimo para o look que escolhi hoje. - ri de canto, e ajeita seus negros cabelos atrás da orelha.

Os olhos da ruiva cintilam ao observar os gestos sutis do rapaz. Sentia-se estranha, pois apesar de já tê-lo visto antes por diversas vezes em sua escola, nunca tinha reparado nesse lado vaidoso dele, e em como ele era educado e delicado em cada pequena ação, em cada atitude. Notou também o quanto ele estava bem vestido, com uma camisa fúcsia de mangas compridas e gola alta, e a calça jeans tinha um tom azul bem escuro, e se encantou por ele usar roupas de uma cor que não era a habitual para a maioria dos homens, e por não se incomodar nenhum pouco com isso. Reparou também na pele hidratada, nos cabelos brilhantes, nos cílios grandes e curvos, e nas penas coloridas que ornavam o seu olho direito. Voltou a inspirar bastante ar. Não sabia porque esse cara estava lhe roubando o fôlego desse jeito, pois jamais se interessou pelo sexo oposto, mas… ele era diferente dos demais… alguma coisa nele fazia com que ela não se cansasse de olhá-lo, de admirá-lo.

Ao perceber que foi ignorado, Ayasegawa se frustra, e fala com um tom indiferente.

\- Vejo que minha companhia não agrada, então… - se levantava para sair dali, quando tem seu braço seguro pela estudante, que sem querer, deixa sua bolsa cair, e vários objetos que ali estavam se espalham pelo chão.

\- Droga! - exclama a moça ao agachar-se para recolher suas coisas.

\- Eu te ajudo com isso. - se ofereceu o 5º Posto, pegando alguns dos pertences da ruiva no chão, e os colocando na pequena bolsinha.

\- Obrigada… - volta a mirá-lo fascinada - Não precisava se incomodar.

\- Não tem que agradecer. - diz sincero - Só falta isso aqui… - se esforça pra pegar um pedaço de papel que caiu embaixo de um dos bancos do local - Ah! Peguei! - contente, segura o objeto, e surpreso, constata que era um retrato de Orihime Inoue.

Chizuru fica constrangida ao vê-lo atento olhando a fotografia. Não sabia porque se sentiu assim, pois nunca escondeu de ninguém sua paixão platônica por sua amiga. Ela rapidamente tira a foto das mãos dele, e a coloca contra o peito, baixando o olhar, como se tivesse feito algo errado.

Yumichika percebe o embaraço dela, e com ternura, acaricia o rosto feminino, como se quisesse confortá-la.

\- Não precisa ficar assim, querida… quem sou eu pra te julgar? - pisca com cumplicidade - Gosta dela?

\- Não sei dizer… - seu corpo se arrepia por inteiro com o toque masculino em sua face - Não é amor, disso eu tenho certeza. Talvez seja porque ela é o que considero como um ícone... um ideal de beleza.

\- Entendo… sabe, admiro sua coragem de ser e viver como deseja, sem se importar com que os outros pensam. - é sincero em suas palavras.

\- Obrigada! Digo o mesmo de ti, pois notei o quanto é diferente dos outros rapazes.

\- Como assim? - indaga contrariado, pois estava farto de ouvir gracinhas sobre o seu peculiar jeito de ser.

Ao ver que ele se sentiu ofendido, a ruiva rapidamente se explicou.

\- Não digo que é diferente em um sentido ruim, longe de mim! Você é do tipo de rapaz que é raro ver por aí. Seu senso estético é apurado, gosta de cuidar da própria aparência, tem gestos sutis, um jeito calmo e comedido de falar, enfim, o oposto do que costumo ver nos homens em geral.

\- E isso é ruim? - questionou curioso.

\- Pelo contrário! - deu um amplo sorriso - Isso é ótimo… - sua voz sai melodiosa e sensual, mesmo não querendo passar tal impressão.

Um sorriso orgulhoso se fez nos lábios do Shinigami. Ser reconhecido por sua finesse era tudo o que sempre almejou, e tais elogios vindos de uma bela garota, a qual homens não faziam parte de suas preferências, foi melhor ainda. Ficou feliz também por ter transpassado uma enorme barreira, pois, pelo fato dela não ter interesse no sexo masculino, imaginava que suas chances de aproximação seriam quase nulas, porém, ao confirmar que ela o achava diferente e o olhava com deslumbre, percebeu que se agisse com perspicácia, poderia obter mais do que uma simples conversa corriqueira com ela… poderia talvez beijar aquela boca vermelha tão tentadora, e quem sabe, até algo mais.

Sem planejar muito, Ayasegawa estreita ainda mais a distância entre eles, deixando os seus corpos perigosamente próximos um do outro. Sua mão direita se adentra nos fios vermelhos dos curtos cabelos da jovem, que sente seu corpo travar ante esse ato. Ela não sabia como proceder, como agir. Nunca esteve tão perto de um homem, pelo menos, não com a intenção de sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Sua mente era uma verdadeira bagunça, pois se sentia culpada por trair suas convicções, por se deixar levar por uma bobagem momentânea. Porém, queria realmente saber como é ser beijada por um rapaz, ainda mais um tão incomum como ele, que tinha a sensibilidade e percepção tão femininas, mas com a beleza viril que a atraía inegavelmente, como jamais havia acontecido…

Tocar aquele sedoso cabelo mexeu com o íntimo de Yumichika, que sentiu seu membro reagir espontaneamente. A boca carmesim entreaberta da garota, que o olhava atordoada, era convidativa demais… o estava enlouquecendo, o desestruturando. Seu rosto fica a milímetros do dela, e tranquilamente, ele retira os óculos da garota, o colocando dentro de sua bolsinha, que jazia em cima da cadeira. Com a ponta de seu fino nariz, ele roça a pele aveludada, e distribui pequenos beijos molhados por sua bochecha, subindo eventualmente à orelha, lhe mordiscando o lóbulo. Ela ofega, pois o tesão que sentiu era diverso à tudo o que anteriormente tinha experimentado. O hálito mentolado em sua tez a fazia queimar por dentro, e sem sentir, pôs suas mãos nas largas costas do moreno, o trazendo mais para si.

Ao notar que ela queria mais, ele se apodera dos rubros lábios dela com um beijo cheio de ternura, porém caloroso e possessivo. Suas mãos enlaçam a cintura da estudante, que o abraça de volta, subindo a mão esquerda aos cabelos negros do 5º Posto, os acariciando, sentindo toda a maciez dos fios bem cuidados.

Suas línguas intrínsecas continuam a bailar absortas, sentindo a leveza e a doçura daquele contato inusitado, mas que ambos desejavam ardentemente. Os dois jovem emanavam libido por seus poros, suas peles incendiavam, seus corpos exigiam mais, muito mais do que uma simples troca de beijos…

O contato é quebrado por falta de ar, e seus olhares se cruzam com intensidade. Ela fica sem jeito, e murmura baixinho.

\- Eu… não deveria…

\- Porque não? - questiona compreensivo - Não se sinta culpada por fazer o que seu corpo manda. Experimentar, explorar e descobrir é algo natural. Não tem que se martirizar por isso. - toca de leve os lábios femininos - Se privar de viver esse momento te fará feliz? Conseguirá conviver com a dúvida se teria sido bom ou não ficar comigo?

\- Não… - ela o mira fixamente - Odeio dúvidas, situações mal resolvidas… - aperta firme a mão do rapaz, que acaricia de volta - Te quero… agora...

Voltam a se beijar, mas dessa vez, o ósculo é mais fervoroso e urgente. As mãos de ambos passeiam por suas anatomias, sentindo a calidez de suas peles que ardiam ansiosas por um contato mais profundo. As respirações descompassadas os faziam ansiar por uma profundidade maior daquela conexão entre eles, e assim sendo, se afastam lentamente.

O rapaz segura a melindrosa mão de Chizuru, e a conduz para rua lateral à casa de Ichigo, que dava para uma residência de fundos, onde a Princesa do clã Kasumioji morou enquanto estava no Mundo dos Vivos.

\- Yumichika… - olha ao redor preocupada - Podem nos ver aqui...

\- Não se aflija, linda… - abre a porta que dá acesso à cozinha - Ninguém virá, fique tranquila… 

Volta a beijá-la com intensidade, pondo sua mão nas costas dela, onde abre o fecho do vestido verde esmeralda rendado, o abrindo ligeiramente. Logo as mãos descem as alças da peça, e esta cai displicente no chão, a deixando somente com uma calcinha boxer da mesma cor.

O Shinigami fica aturdido ao ver a beleza das curvas da ruiva, que eram voluptuosas, apesar de não parecer tanto enquanto estava vestida. Sua cintura fina e seus amplos quadris eram muito atrativos, e seus seios médios, redondos e com mamilos rosados lhe instigaram fortemente, e vê-los subindo e descendo rapidamente, devido ao nervosismo evidente dela, o estava ensandecendo.

Ele saiu de seu momentâneo transe, e se despiu completamente, ficando nu e esplendoroso, arrancando um gemido lânguido da estudante, que estava abismada em ver tanta perfeição em um homem. Seu porte era atlético, com músculos definidos, bem marcados, com um torso invejável, parecendo ser uma perfeita escultura. Suas pernas fortes e seu traseiro durinho a fizeram arfar. Mas, o que encheu sua boca d’água foi ver quanto o mastro dele era grande e maciço. Nunca tinha visto um pênis em sua vida, e foi algo realmente perturbador.

Ele a pega pela cintura, a levantando do chão, e a coloca sentada na beirada de uma bancada central na cozinha. O granito era gelado, e um friozinho percorreu seu alvo corpo, mas logo essa sensação foi embora, pois os beijos dele em sua cútis, e sua cálida língua delineando suas mamas, a deixaram em chamas. Ayasegawa chupa um dos seios demoradamente, sem pressa alguma. Serpenteia sua língua no róseo mamilo, morde de leve o duro bico, e passa ao outro seio repetindo o processo. Com as mãos livres, dedilham os braços, o ventre, e todas as curvas de Chizuru, que arqueia seu corpo em resposta às carícias provindas dele.

O Shinigami sabia muito bem que o sexo entre mulheres era mais delicado, e que com certeza ela estranharia se fosse mais impetuoso em suas investidas. Se afobar seria como dar um tiro no pé, pois a espantaria, e perderia a chance de tê-la em seus braços. Não faria isso… a trataria como sempre fez com todas, aliás, com mais esmero ainda, pois ela era como uma frágil rosa, que tinha que ser tocada com todo o desvelo, para que o melhor de si pudesse ser apreciado.

Logo deixou os macios seios, e distribuiu seus beijos pelo ventre plano, descendo estes pela virilha, onde abriu as pernas dela, retirando sua calcinha, e descendo o seu rosto, continuou a beijar a intimidade nua da ruiva. Com a ponta de sua língua, passa a explorar sua tenra carne rosada, sua dobras e recantos mais escondidos, dando vertiginosas lambidas na fenda úmida. Ela se contorce, e se abre ainda mais pra poder sentir mais daquela incrível sensação. Ele passa a sugar o clítoris inchado com sutileza, e introduz dois de seus dedos na cavidade molhada, os movimentando com lentidão e destreza. Chizuru sente como se levitasse. Era diferente dos toques femininos, aos quais estava habituada. Eram mais fortes, vigorosos, e estava adorando sentir todo o prazer que Yumichika lhe proporcionava. Um calafrio gostoso tomou conta de si, e gritou como louca ao gozar avassaladoramente com aquela carícia oral.

O moreno tirou seus dedos do interior da mulher, e sorveu o néctar que os embebia. Seu falo pulsou ao fazê-lo e ao confirmar com seus próprios olhos o quanto ela gostou de ser degustada por si. Posicionado no meio das torneadas pernas da moça, ele se deita por sobre ela, e a beija fervorosamente. Ela retribui com a mesma intensidade, e puxa os negros cabelos com força, louca para senti-lo dentro de si. Seus lábios se separam, e ele põe seu mastro na cavidade encharcada, e se adentra vagarosamente no corpo febril da jovem, que geme alto ao recebê-lo em seu incandescente interior.

Logicamente ela não era mais virgem, e também já havia sido penetrada por brinquedos sexuais nas transa com suas eventuais parceiras, como vibradores, consolos e muitos outros. Mas, jamais tinha sido invadida por um homem antes, e sentir a carne dura e quente do lindo homem que a olhava com adoração, foi uma das melhores coisa que já sentiu na vida. O ir e vir daquele potente órgão em si era esplêndido, muito melhor do que pudesse ter imaginado.

\- Ahhhhhhhh. que delícia… - diz entre gemidos

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… você é muito saborosa, apertada… me faz enlouquecer… - grunhe entre os dentes.

Ele a investe com mais afinco, rebola seus estreitos quadris, estimulando o botão inchado, levando a ruiva a ofegar sem parar, e gemer igualmente. As mãos dele voltam às mamas, as massageando paulatinamente, e continua a estocá-la, só que agora, com uma pegada mais viril. Sente a intimidade dela molhar ainda mais, e suas paredes internas o comprimir fortemente. Ver seu falo envolto em mel o fez urrar de tesão, e movimentar-se com mais veemência dentro dela. O delgado corpo de Chizuru estremeceu, e ela sucumbiu ante à um poderoso orgasmo, que a fez literalmente perder as forças, ficando estática em cima do balcão.

O vagar das grandes mãos do moreno pelo corpo da estudante a faz sorrir fraquinho. Os dígitos tateiam suavemente o rosto da linda garota, a trazendo aos poucos de volta à realidade, pois ela literalmente saiu de si. Yumichika sorriu para seus adentros, pois era essa sua intenção: fazer dessa noite algo inesquecível para a sua parceira, mesmo que depois disso, não voltassem mais a se ver.

Sem sair de dentro dela ele a traz para si, e a abraça com carinho. Volta a acariciar os fios rubros, e sussurra em seu ouvido.

\- Enlaça suas pernas em mim… vamos procurar outro lugar, pois quero você por cima....

Ela rapidamente faz o que ele pede, e este, com os olhos atentos, anda com ela por um extenso corredor, e para ao ver um banquinho de madeira embutido perto de um dos quartos, com um grande almofadão em cima dos estrados. Sorri satisfeito, e fala à jovem.

\- Aqui está ótimo! - se senta calmamente, e Chizuru fica ajoelhada entre suas pernas, e com o grosso membro pulsando dentro de si.

\- O que quer que eu faça? - Indagou cheia de sensualidade.

\- Rebola pra mim… - geme com os lábios colados aos dela - Depois me cavalga....

Mais um beijo é trocado, e ela requebra seus quadris em frenesi. Sente as profundezas de seu corpo serem tocadas de modo único, e escorria ante a impetuosidade daquela virilidade dentro de si. Estava alucinada, desvairada por sentir tamanho prazer ao subir e descer naquele homem, que era distinto à todos os demais. Ele não só entendia do corpo de uma mulher, ele entendia também sua alma, seus anseios. Ele conseguia lhe fazer arfar e gemer com cada toque estrategicamente dado em seu corpo, com as suas mãos, que eram como plumas a percorrer sua pele, com sua língua, que era quente e acolhedora a saborear-lhe os seios. O alento morno dele se chocando contra a sua face rosada, lhe deixando quase sem energias, sem forças para continuar com aquele ato tão insano, mas tão regozijante e maravilhoso. Tinha que admitir: foi o melhor sexo que teve em toda a vida.

Ayasegawa sentia-se bem, jubiloso até. Queria desvendar o que tanto a deixava atraída por ele, e acabou descobrindo que foi a sua maneira de ser e de viver sua vida, seus gostos, sem se preocupar com a aprovação dos demais. O fato dele ser vaidoso, sensível e entender da natureza feminina foi o fator primordial para que a bela ruiva lhe desse uma chance. E essa chance, virou a melhor noite de sua longa existência.

Ele já não podia mais resistir. Sentir toda aquela sucção em seu duro falo o torturava deliciosamente, impiedosamente. Urrando guturalmente, ele se derramou no interior de Chizuru, que novamente chegou ao ápice de seu prazer naquela noite.

Ela se agarra à ele, como se não quisesse que tudo aquilo tivesse um fim. Ainda exausto, ele afaga os cabelos vermelhos da estudante, que descansa seu rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. Ambos trocam carícias entre si, e se olham detenidamente. Os olhos violetas dela tinham um brilho especial, assim como os azuis cobalto dele. Eles sorriem, e se beijam com languidez. De repente ela para, o encara assustada.

\- Meu Deus! Esquecemos de nos prevenir! E se eu… - tenta se levantar, mas ele a contém, segurando-a sutilmente pela cintura.

\- Não se angustie, minha linda.... gigais são estéreis, e enquanto eu tiver com ele, não há com que se preocupar. - dá um longo selinho nela, que fica visivelmente mais relaxada.

\- Quer dizer que enquanto tiver com esse corpo falso nós podemos transar sem esquentar a cabeça? - um sorriso malicioso se fez no rosto da ruiva.

\- Sim, com toda certeza… - o 5º Posto fica intrigado - Isso quer dizer que…?

\- Eu te quero… te desejo… e exijo que me dê muito mais noites perfeitas como essa, entendeu? - morde o lábio inferior de Yumichika, ato que faz seu mastro endurecer novamente.

\- Que tal continuarmos de onde paramos, e depois pensamos nas nossa futuras noites juntos? - dá uma longa lambida no pescoço da moça, visivelmente excitado.

\- Ótima idéia…

Se beijam com fogo e paixão e voltam a entregarem seus corpos a luxúria que os envolviam naquele momento singular que vivenciavam, pois Chizuru descobriu que arriscar às vezes é bom, e que gostos, assim como muitas outras coisas na vida, estão sempre em transição, em constante mudança. E Yumichika, como o de costume, se deixou guiar por sua sensibilidade, por seus instintos, que o levou a ter mais do que uma transa qualquer, o fez sentir algo único por uma pessoa especial, a qual ele teria em seu coração pelo resto de sua existência.

Continua...


	10. A bela e a fera

Entediado por notar que Ichigo o estava evitando, o Capitão da 11° Divisão andava a esmo pela vizinhança do ruivo, amaldiçoando mentalmente o rapaz, cuja “covardia” o deixava enojado. “Maldito maricas… sempre fugindo da nossa revanche. Deixa estar… um dia consigo te encurralar como o rato que é…” divagava distraído, quando sentiu um peso familiar em seus ombros, e dando uma olhada para trás, confirmou rapidamente suas suspeitas.

\- É você, Yachiru… - sua má vontade era evidente.

\- Sim, sou eu Kennyzinho! - o olha intrigada - Porque não está na festa? Tá tudo tão gostoso, e a música tá tão legal… podia dançar um pouco comigo? - pisca com inocência.

\- Hunfff… - bufa com um meio sorriso - Essa bobagem só podia ser ideia sua… - faz um cafuné na cabeça da menina - Por falar em gente boba, onde estão Ikkaku e Yumichika?

\- Hummm… - a criança força um pouco a memória - Eu vi o Ikkaku sair correndo atrás de uma moça bem bonita, e o Yumichika entrou naquela casa ali. - aponta para a residência que tinha atrás da dos Kurosaki - Tem tempo que eu o vi entrando, mas não imagino o que ele tanto faz lá. - sua carinha pensativa faz Kenpachi imaginar muito bem o que seu 5° Posto fazia na casa alheia.

\- Yachiru, quero que volte pra festa e não se preocupe comigo. Vou dar ordem aquele vagabundo do Ayasegawa pra tomar conta de ti, entendido? - piscou com cumplicidade para a menina, que lhe deu um abraço apertado e desceu de seu ombro, voltando para a festa.

\- Entendi Kennyzinho, e pode deixar que vou ser boazinha com o Yumi! - grita já ao longe.

Zaraki continua a andar, e logo está na esquina da casa vazia, e vê Yumichika subindo o fecho do vestido de Chizuru, que depois se vira e dá um longo selinho no moreno. Ela sai na frente, voltando para a festa, e com passos lentos, o rapaz segue na mesma direção.

O Capitão coça o queixo com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, e este aumentou ainda mais ao notar que seu subordinado não percebeu sua presença ali, tão perto dele.

\- Se eu fosse um inimigo estaria morto à essa hora. - sua voz sai debochada, e o rapaz quase morre do coração, levando a mão direita ao peito.

\- Ai… que susto! - diz incomodado.

\- Pegar a sapatinha foi tão bom que o fez baixar a guarda desse jeito? - outra vez debocha do 5°Posto.

\- Cruzes Capitão! Que coisa mais horrorosa de se dizer! - mesmo irritado, mira o seu superior com imponência - Respondendo a sua indiscreta pergunta: sim, eu estava com a Chizuru. E quanto ao fato dela ser… - não termina a frase pois é interrompido pelo mais velho.

\- Aff! Não quero saber dessa porra! Aproveita que já terminou sua diversão, e volta para a festa pra tomar conta da Yachiru. - seu olhar é assassino - Isso é uma ordem.

Engolindo em seco, Ayasegawa responde aflito.

\- Sim senhor! - e rapidamente some das vistas de seu superior.

Zaraki fita a residência com atenção, e sem sentir, volta a caminhar, só que desta vez, rumo ao interior da mansão. Para de frente à entrada principal, e observa os detalhes da construção. Seus olhos se atentam à cada detalhe da arquitetura do lugar, e pela primeira vez na vida, acha algo que não seja relacionado à lutas e sangue interessante.

Sente um vento fresco tocar seu rosto, e um perfume floral entrar por suas narinas. Sabia de quem era esse cheiro, e seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso indecifrável. Ouve alguns passos atrás de si, e uma suave voz ecoa no ambiente.

\- Jamais pensei em vê-lo admirando algo feito por humanos, Capitão. Estou gratamente surpresa.

Sem olhar para trás, ele responde seco.

\- Retsu… posso dizer o mesmo quanto a estar surpreso, pois nunca imaginei que pudesse ou quisesse ter algum tipo de assunto em comum comigo. - se vira com lentidão e a encara seriamente. Porém, não deixa de notar o quanto ela está linda com um vestido estilo chinês, branco com flores azuis celeste, sapatilha baixa da mesma cor, e os cabelos escuros presos numa trança embutida, que descia seu enorme comprimento por seu ombro esquerdo - É sempre tão certinha e prestativa… alguém como eu deve lhe causar verdadeira ojeriza.

\- Está enganado… - se achega um pouco mais - Me conhece o suficientemente bem para saber que não é esse tipo de sensação que estar perto de ti me causa. - sua fala é afável.

\- Sei… - seu tom é sarcástico - Mas você mudou, não é mais a mesma da época em que te conheci, com certeza Ukitake ou Byakuya devem estar mais à altura de seu refinado gosto agora.

\- Engano seu… - sua mão toca sutilmente as mechas negras do homem, que lhe caem pelos ombros - Não nego que nossos colegas citados nessa conversa são lindos, mas… beleza não é tudo em uma pessoa. E para a sua informação, posso ter mudado em alguns aspectos, mas minha essência é a mesma do passado.

\- Um passado muito distante, diga-se de passagem. - se sente nervoso com os dedos dela a acariciarem seus cabelos, mesmo assim, nada diz - Não sei ao certo o que pretende comigo, mas se beleza não é fundamental, poderia muito bem se virar com o Kurotsuchi, por exemplo.

Ela ri com vontade, e ele fica silenciosamente irritado.

\- Mayuri? Não… - estreita ainda mais a distância entre eles - Vamos dizer que... seu comportamento excêntrico não me atrai em nada. - pousa sua mão no peitoral do moreno, que está com a camisa preta entreaberta - Prefiro alguém com o jeito mais rude, com uma pegada mais máscula… - fica na ponta dos pés e aspira bastante ar perto da mandíbula marcada dele - Que tenha um cheiro bom, impactante, forte ao ponto de despertar a libido de qualquer mulher, especialmente se essa mulher for eu…

Ele se surpreende, pois apesar de Unohana ser sumamente tentadora, nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que ela pudesse se insinuar tão enfaticamente, e querer de si algo além de distância.

\- Que está dizendo Retsu…? - sua voz sai pesada, denunciando o quanto ela estava mexendo com o seu inabalável ser, ainda mais pelo fato das mãos femininas estarem correndo sua pele e seus cabelos com toques tão aprazíveis - Está querendo brincar com fogo… não sou como os outros que passaram por sua cama.

\- Sei muito bem disso, Zaraki… - repousa seu rosto no peito dele - Por isso mesmo é que eu anseio por ti…- suas mãos passeiam pelo dorso, e lhe arranham as costas mesmo que cobertas pela camisa - E almejo tê-lo dentro de mim…

Sem mais conseguir se conter, ele avança vorazmente contra a boca rosada da bela capitã, e lhe beija selvagemente, com ganas de lhe tirar o fôlego, e fazê-la se arrepender de tê-lo provocado. Suas línguas duelam dentro de suas bocas, como se tivessem travando um demorado embate, onde venceria quem sucumbisse à submissão do outro, e isso excitava fortemente à ambos, que sentiam seus corpos arrepiarem ante à esse ato tão intenso e cheio de sordidez. As mãos do homem se enredam nas mechas trançadas de Retsu, desmanchando seu penteado, e deixando as longas madeixas ao sabor do vento que aumentava gradativamente, e os fazia sentir um friozinho gostoso eriçarem suas peles.

Segurando os fios negros pela nuca, o Capitão quebra o contato, e contempla a face aturdida da mulher, que estava com seus olhos fechados, a boca levemente aberta, lhe brindando um fino sorriso, o que fez o sempre sanguinário Shinigami desistir da ideia de se evadir dali, antes que fosse tarde pra se arrepender de qualquer coisa. Agora, ele só queria devorar aqueles lábios, lamber todo o corpo escultural de sua companheira de armas, saborear-lhe os fartos seios, degustar-lhe a intimidade nua e enfiar-se no meio dela, mostrando a impertinente Capitã que ela foi provocar o cara errado, e que além de assassino e carniceiro, ele era homem em todos os sentidos da palavra, e que lhe possuiria de uma maneira que jamais seria por ela esquecida.

\- Vamos lá pra dentro. - diz imperativo.

\- Está certo disso? - sua voz não esconde uma certa desfaçatez - Sabe que essa propriedade não é nossa, e é feio invadir algo que não nos pertence… - seu sorriso é quase imoral, pois dizia uma coisa, mas pensava em outra.

\- Não banque a santa Retsu… - uma rouquidão anormal ecoa de suas cordas vocais, pois a razão já passava longe de sua mente - Sabe bem que essa casa já foi usada como motel por várias vezes nessa noite. Não vamos ser os primeiros, e provavelmente não seremos os últimos a meter aqui dentro. - a puxa com força contra o seu corpo, onde ela pode sentir em seu ventre toda a dureza do majestoso órgão em riste, o que a fez inspirar bastante ar - Posso não ter te tocado ainda, mas aposto a minha vida que já está encharcada, e querendo urgentemente meu pau dentro de ti. Então pare de jogar comigo como se eu fosse o frango depenado do Juushiro ou o desenxabido do Kuchiki, e vamos logo ao que viemos fazer aqui. - a pega no colo, lhe beija possessivamente a boca, e se adentra na casa, onde sobe apressadamente as escadas que levam ao segundo andar.

Lá chegando, entra em um cômodo vazio, e sem deixar de beijá-la, a coloca de pé, e procura desesperadamente o fecho do vestido, se enrolando um pouco ao fazê-lo. Estava acostumado a destruir, pilhar, arruinar, e sua vontade mesmo era rasgar aquele monte de pano inútil, que só o atrapalhava em alcançar seus objetivos. Ela nota que ele não conseguia achar o zíper, que pra piorar era embutido no tecido, e parando o ósculo, se afasta um pouco do moreno.

\- Sei que está louco pra me deixar esfarrapada, mas lembre-se de que temos que voltar para a festa. - pisca sacana e com a maior facilidade do mundo, abre o maldito fecho, deixando Zaraki com cara de bobo.

\- Delicadezas não são o meu forte. - diz indiferente e ela ri - Tá rindo de que, Retsu? - questiona irritado - Posso saber qual é a graça?

\- Pode, Zaraki… - já seminua, com os grandes seios rosados à mostra e uma tanguinha mínima azul clarinha, a formosa mulher se aproxima, desabotoando vagarosamente a camisa do Capitão - É que minha vontade era exatamente a mesma que a sua... - retira a camisa dele, deixando seu invejável torso entalhado nu, e agora, dirigia suas mãos ao cinto e botões da calça social da mesma cor, os abrindo do mesmo modo moroso - Queria que rasgasse a minha pobre roupa inteira, pois acho isso deveras excitante, mas… infelizmente, hoje não é o melhor momento pra isso. - desce a calça juntamente com a boxer que usava, o deixando totalmente despido, onde seus olhos cintilam ao vem o grande mastro mais do que ereto e latejante do líder do 11º Esquadrão - Ahhhh… - geme alto e sua boca saliva - Mas creio que não faltará oportunidade para fazê-lo…

\- E quem disse que depois de hoje vamos repetir a dose? - indaga malicioso.

\- Eu digo, com toda a convicção, que depois que provar do meu corpo, jamais irá ter pensamentos para outra mulher que não seja eu… - com os dentes, dá uma mordida no mamilo masculino, e sua mão se fecha em torno do membro rígido, o manipulando com destreza.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrr… - ruge pesadamente - Não acha muito convencimento de sua parte dizer isso assim…?

\- Eu… convencida…? - vai ao outro mamilo, onde também o morde, mas dessa vez, com bastante força - Não, meu caro… sei muito bem o que quero, com quem eu me envolvo, e quais são as minhas reais possibilidades em atingir meus objetivos. - com um gesto rápido, ela põe as mãos no peitoral de Kenpachi, e o empurra contra uma das paredes, e ele mesmo surpreso, dá um sorriso carregado de lascívia, e a olha de igual maneira - E meu objetivo, há muito tempo, é ter você pra mim… - pega a mão direita dele, e a posiciona em sua fenda molhada, o fazendo urrar ante a esse ousado ato - Ter você dentro de mim...

Ele fricciona seus longos dedos na intimidade umedecida, e seu corpo reseta ao sentir a calidez daquele precioso líquido. Com lambidas lascivas, ele demarca seu território na pele alva da morena, que volta a movimentar o pênis latente, e com a mão livre envereda seus finos dedos pelos cabelos de Zaraki, que por mais que não queira admitir, adora sentir aquele carinho reconfortante em suas madeixas.

Ao notar o quão molhada ela estava, seus dígitos logo deslizam para dentro da cavidade inundada de fluídos, que se contraem fortemente, o apertando com vigor.

\- Está toda ensopada… - retira os dedos os chupando com ganas, voltando a introduzi-los no interior de Unohana - Deliciosa… - beija a capitã com devassidão, e continua a lhe tocar em frenesi, arrancando gemidos e pequenos gritos da mulher em seus braços.

Ela delira ao sentir o vai-e-vem daquela gostosa fricção dentro de seu fogoso corpo, e suas unhas se fincam na carne do homem que lhe dava o prazer há tanto almejado, o fazendo urrar ante a esse ato. O ar lhe falta, e sua bem feita boca se abre em busca de oxigênio, enquanto uma onda de pura energia percorre sua carne e espírito, quando foi arrebatada por um poderoso orgasmo.

Ele mais uma vez retira seus dedos embebidos do abundante mel que escorria livremente pelo meio das coxas grossas da mulher, que ofegava ainda exausta pelo ápice atingido. Mira libidinosamente para ela, e num claro gesto provocativo, ele chupa todo o néctar com gosto, e ela se sente contrair novamente só em olhá-lo.

\- Seu gosto é maravilhoso, Retsu… - sussurra no ouvido dela.

\- Posso dizer o mesmo de seus dedos… - incita a Capitã.

Com agilidade, ele troca de posição e a imprensa contra a parede, e com avidez, abocanha um dos rosados seios da morena, enquanto com a ponta de seus dedos, dá pequenos beliscões no bico intumescido. Sua experiente língua circunda o mamilo, o os dentes raspam devagar na sensível pele rósea, e depois passa ao outro seio, onde faz o mesmo, o chupando com leniência, sem a mínima pressa.

Unohana arfa sem parar, pois a alegria daquele momento era único. Apesar do jeito meigo que adotava há séculos, Kenpachi sempre foi o seu sonho de consumo. Gostava do que ele representava, da frieza, aspereza, do instinto animal e assassino que o acompanhava. No sexo, apreciava ser dominada, mas sempre acabava que era ela quem assumia o papel que não lhe imcumbia, e isso a frustrava muito. Sabia que o fato de acabar dominando seus ineptos parceiros eram resquícios de seu passado longínquo, e que só o Capitão mais temido e odiado do Gotei 13 poderia lhe dar o que tanto queria: sexo quente, onde ela seria a presa frágil e indefesa, nas mãos do vil caçador sanguinário.

Zaraki para de degustar os fartos seios, e com uma das mãos, arranca com tudo a calcinha da Shinigami. Ela grita e ele levanta uma das pernas dela, e se enfia na entrada aquecida e molhada, e depois a suspende, para que ficasse na altura de seu rosto, continuando a prensá-la contra a fria parede. Ela abafa um grito, pois com certeza, este seria ouvido alto e claro na festa ao lado, e um sorriso de satisfação se abre em seu lindo rosto. Sentir aquela gigantesca virilidade entrar em si era uma vitória pessoal, um desejo realizado. Agora, era somente relaxar e desfrutar de toda a pegada vigorosa e tóxica que Kenpachi tinha para lhe oferecer.

Ele a estoca com força, se valendo de movimentos curtos, secos, austeros, sem dar chances pra ela sequer falar nada. Só queria mesmo escutar seus gemidos e grunhidos, que eram como melodia para os seus ouvidos.

O Shinigami era um homem despiadado, que não levava em conta bobagens como sentimentalismos e tolices como amor e seus derivados, mas, estar dentro daquela mulher, a fazendo regozijar-se em seu mastro, e esta lhe retribuindo com o melhor de si, de um jeito que nenhuma outra jamais o fez, o levou a refletir no quanto estava gostando de estar com Unohana… do quanto estava saboreando aquela transa insana, e o quanto o calor do corpo feminino o estava lhe tirando o juízo, lhe extirpando a razão.

A invasão fica cada vez mais intensa, com o homem gemendo impropérios no ouvido da morena, que ao invés de ficar ofendida, alargava ainda mais o sorriso que tinha nos finos lábios. Estava adorando ter seu interior sendo devastado com essa gana que beirava a insanidade, de sentir-se molhar e escorrer ao ponto de lambuzar a carne dura do macho que lhe adentrava tão bruscamente, como também seus testículos e pernas. Nunca se sentiu tão mulher, sexulamente falando. Claro que já teve transas incríveis, mas nenhuma chegava aos pés dessa.

Ele sente seu pênis ser estrangulado e succionado com extrema força, e sabia que ela chegava ao seu auge. E isso se confirmou com a violenta mordida que ela deu no ombro masculino, pois ela gozou como nunca antes, de forma aterradora e inesquecível.

Apesar da dor, Zaraki adorou aquela demonstração inusual de prazer. Aquela mordida dada por Retsu fez seu mastro pulsar ainda dentro do interior úmido, e quase que ele se derramou antes da hora. O fato de não ser chegado à qualquer tipo de afeição, não o impediu de abraçar Unohana e afagar seus cabelos. Sem que sentisse, beijou o topo da cabeça cheirosa da mulher, e desceu seus carinhos pelos braços e seios femininos. Tatear a maciez daquela pele leitosa o fez sentir algo além do que simplesmente sexo, um gostar além do automático nessas ocasiões. Beija a boca dela com urgência, ela retribui com o mesmo afã.

Depois desse beijo cheio de calor e entusiasmo, ele sai de dentro dela e a deita no chão, onde abre as pernas dela , e com o rosto na entrada melada, devora com lambidas vertiginosas e pujantes toda a carne rosada, cada dobra, cada reentrância. Como se a vagina da morena fosse algo viciante, ele chafurda mais e mais a sua língua na cavidade aquecida, sorvendo o excessivo líquido que dela saía. Percebendo que ela gozaria outra vez, ele para a espetacular chupada, a mira diretamente nos olhos, e fala impositivo.

\- Fica de quatro...

Ela se senta de frente pra ele, e sorri, mas dessa vez não há malícia em seu gesto, e sim uma candura que o deixa confundido. Ela era um verdadeiro mistério… sua personalidade por vezes dúbia o deixava inquieto, intrigado. Acreditava que jamais lograria desvendar a real natureza da capitã da 4ª Divisão, e depois dessa noite tinha certeza de que era impossível fazê-lo.

O toque suave da mão gentil delineia sua longilínea cicatriz no lado esquerdo do rosto, e, se ajoelhando, ela espalha vários selinhos ao longo desta. Não queria se render assim, mas o Shinigami fechou os olhos com o contato tão doce que ela lhe dedicava, e adorou sentir o calor dos lábios femininos. Descobriu que não era tão desprovido e desabitado de sentimentos como pensava, e seu árido coração se aqueceu como nunca antes.

\- Faço o que quiser Zaraki… lembre-se sempre disso… - ela fala enigmaticamente, e se põe na posição que foi por ele pedida, onde espera por uma nova invasão.

Sua visão quase se turva ao ver aquela parte tão íntima exposta para si, e enlouquecido, ele a estoca de uma só vez, e ela não consegue parar de ofegar, contorcendo o seu corpo ao máximo, arranhando o chão de tábua corrida, tirando farpas da nobre madeira. Sem parar de se adentrar no incandescente corpo, ele enrola os longos cabelos no seu braço, como se fosse uma grossa corda, e o puxa com vigor. A privilegiada visão de seu falo gozado entrando e saindo da fenda estreita o faz gemer aturdido, e aumentar a veemência de suas investidas. Os sons dos atritos entre seus corpos deixavam a Shinigami inebriada, ébria, quase que num transe profundo e infinito. Um calor descomunal se apodera do frágil corpo, e ao sentir o forte pulsar do mastro em si, ela não se contém, e tem um novo orgasmo, dessa vez mais potente e extenuante, que leva o homem a derramar-se em meio a urros e rugidos no seu cálido interior.

Mesmo exausto, ele a traz para si, e as costas delgadas encontram no peitoral masculino um porto seguro. Seus corpos envoltos em suor se colam como se fossem feitos sob medida um para o outro, e as mãos dele apertam os seios macios, os acariciando vagarosamente. Por cima do ombro ela o olha, e ele a beija sem muito pensar. Um ósculo mais calmo, suave, diferente dos anteriormente trocados.

Logo ela se afasta e se levanta, e vai direto para onde está seu vestido, pegando a peça do chão. Ela já ia vesti-lo, quando sente a presença dele á poucos centímetros de onde estava, e ouve a grave voz lhe pedir.

\- Te quero mais uma vez… Unohana…

Sem se virar, ela sorri pra si mesma, e indaga com sagacidade.

\- Não foi você quem disse que era muito convencimento da minha parte? Agora me pede pra ficar? Porque a mudança?

Ele chega mais perto, toma a roupa de sua mão, a jogando longe, e com um tom mais ameno, a responde com uma indagação.

\- Quer que eu implore? - se ajoelha diante da escultural mulher nua, abraça suas pernas, aspira o odor do sexo feito por ambos há minutos atrás, e suplica humildemente - Fica… me dê um pouco mais do seu melhor, e eu te darei o melhor de mim, não é o que também deseja?

Ela se põe de joelhos, e com os lábios rosados junto aos dele, ela diz com autêntica alegria.

\- Sim… é o que mais desejo… -

Sem mais esperar, o beija com uma luxúria ímpar, e voltam a entregarem seus ardentes corpos à volúpia que os envolviam naquele momento. Momento este que ficará na memória daquelas duas pessoas tão diferentes entre si, mais no fundo, tão iguais, pois o que os guiava eram os instintos, a carne, a gana, sentimentos esses que sempre os atrairiam, e os levariam à mesma cama por muitas e muitas vezes. E tudo por causa desse dia especial, dia em que deixaram seus vazios interiores de lado, para se doarem à algo maior, mais intenso e duradouro, que era o prazer que seus corpos intrínsecos produziam.

Continua...


	11. Te amo... Mais do que tudo...

Uma hora antes do início da festa…

A campainha do quarto de hotel toca por duas vezes, e um belíssimo e ansioso homem de cabelos platinados espera sorridente do lado de fora, recostado na porta, segurando um bouquet de flores na mão esquerda, e um bonito embrulho na mão direita, que era o presente para os noivos Ichigo Kurosaki e Rukia Kuchiki, sua subordinada e amiga querida. Nutria pela franzina Shinigami um carinho fraternal, um instinto protetor, e saber que ela encontrou a felicidade ao lado do humano de cabelos laranja o fazia sorrir de orelha à orelha. Mas, não era somente esse o motivo de sua alegria… ele também, depois de séculos de solidão e melancolia, havia encontrado o amor.

Sim, Juushirou Ukitake estava irremediavelmente apaixonado, e pela pessoa mais improvável, a qual ninguém jamais poderia supor ou imaginar, e toda vez que a via, a tocava, ou seus corpos se conectavam no ato sublime de amar, ele sentia que sua vida, sempre marcada por tristezas, perdas e sua antiga e incurável doença, finalmente fazia algum sentido. Não o senso comum, de que sua função era fundamental para o equilíbrio do universo, mas, no sentido que todo ser almeja: amar e ser amado incondicionalmente.

A porta se abre devagar, e seus olhos são brindados com a linda visão de sua amada. A formosa mulher de alta estatura, pele perfeitamente bronzeada, seios fartos e dourados cabelos, estava de frente à ele, vestida com um felpudo roupão branco, e seu semblante não traduzia o mesmo contentamento que ele sentia. Uma indagação se forma em sua mente, pois jurava que ela o receberia com um radiante sorriso, como sempre o fazia quando se encontravam. Porém, a feição tristonha na face feminina não mudou, e ele, preocupado, entrou no local fechando a porta atrás de si, colocou os pertences aos quais levava em cima de um pequeno aparador, pegou com suavidade uma das mãos de sua adorada a conduzindo até a imensa cama king-size, onde ambos se sentaram de frente um para o outro.

Seus longilíneos dedos tocaram o queixo da mulher, e com cuidado, levantou o rosto dela para que o mirasse nos olhos. Ela relutou um pouco, mas não resistiu olhar para aqueles expressivos orbes castanhos tão sinceros, e lágrimas passaram a rolar por sua tez. Preocupado por vê-la desse jeito, o Capitão lhe pergunta aflito.

\- O que aconteceu meu amor? Pensei que ficaria feliz em me ver, que já estaria até pronta para irmos à festa e…

\- Eu não vou… - sua voz sai baixa e sem emoção.

Ele balança a cabeça, imaginando não ter escutado direito. Como assim ela não vai? O que foi que houve de tão grave para ela ter mudado tão drasticamente de ideia?

\- Como não vai? - acaricia o choroso rosto feminino - Me explica isso direito, Halibel…?

\- Não… - hesita um pouco - Não vai dar certo…

\- O que não vai dar certo? - questiona ainda sem entender - Diz pra mim…

\- Nós… nunca poderemos ser, será que não entende? - a voz embargada denuncia o quanto ele está sofrendo por sua decisão, e o Shinigami sabia muito bem disso, só não conseguia assimilar os motivos para algo tão radical.

\- Que bobagem é essa, minha linda? De onde tirou essa tolice? - sorri compreensivo.

\- Não é tolice… - desvia o seu olhar - Irmos á essa festa juntos será um erro irreversível, não percebe? - se irrita um pouco - Há um abismo profundo entre nós, pois você é aquele que purifica almas, aquele que as salva da perdição e do tormento de ser um Hollow, e por mais evoluída que eu possa ser, no fundo, sou somente uma dessas infelizes criaturas, e não sou digna de alguém como tu. - despeja de uma só vez.

\- Não diga isso de maneira alguma! Somos diferentes sim, mas não é por isso que me considero melhor que você ou qualquer dos habitantes do Hueco Mundo. E não me importa que um dia tenha sido um Hollow, o que importa é o que se tornou agora: a mulher que amo! - fala com convicção.

\- Juushirou… - suspira profundamente - Não tem ideia do que diz… está se deixando guiar pelos sentimentos, sem levar em conta tudo que está em jogo nessa loucura toda. - sua voz sai embargada - O que acham que vão fazer quando chegarmos juntos à essa festa? Acha que vão nos receber com sorrisos no rosto? Como se andar de braços dados com uma aberração feito eu fosse comum? Que não haverá nenhum tipo de resistência quanto ao fato de estarmos juntos? Que sua patente de Capitão não poderá ser tirada de ti por conta disso? - se levanta e se recosta no aparador perto da porta de entrada - Não… não posso permitir que se prejudique… que jogue fora toda sua vida no Gotei 13 e sua brilhante carreira por minha causa… - soluços são ouvidos entre o pronunciar das palavras - Eu sou somente uma coisa criada por Aizen, jamais seria digna de pisar na Soul Society, e menos ainda de andar ao lado de um homem como você…

\- Halibel… - levanta-se calmamente e a segura pelos ombros, a obrigando a mirar-lhe diretamente nos olhos - Sei que o sacrifício é a premissa que te guia, mas, não tem que se preocupar comigo… - dá um singelo sorriso - Por uma acaso não acredita no que sinto por ti?

\- Claro que acredito, mas…

\- Então… - toca as mechas loiras e macias, enredando seus dedos no meio dos fios curtos, e ela sente um arrepio gostoso subir por todo o seu corpo. Adorava sentir aqueles toques sutis, que só ele sabia dar - Não se angustie e confie em mim...

A última frase dita pelo platinado a fez olhar detenidamente nos olhos castanhos dele, e seu pensamento foi ao longe… mas especificamente ao dia em que se conheceram. O dia em que aqueles cintilantes orbes a fizeram esmorecer, literalmente se render aos encantos daquele Shinigami que era tão distinto aos demais…

Flashback

No deserto de areia do longínquo Hueco Mundo, o 13º Capitão das 13 Divisões da Côrte, andava a esmo pelo inóspito local. Estava em uma missão de reconhecimento à mando do General Yamamoto, para se certificar de que tudo continuava na mais perfeita ordem desde a fatídica batalha contra Aizen e seu exército de Arrancars.

Andando por horas à fio, e não encontrando nada de anormal, a não ser uns poucos Hollows de baixa periculosidade, que ligeiramente fugiram ao vê-lo, o elegante homem resolveu sentar-se em uma das rochas do lugar, e pegou um cantil de água fresca para refrescar sua garganta do calor infernal que fazia ali.

Tomou alguns goles do líquido gelado, e jogou um pouco em sua cabeça, molhando os fios brancos, e o seu peitoral definido. Sua vontade era de se banhar inteiro, mas tinha poucos cantis com ele, e teria que poupar o máximo que pudesse, pois não tinha feito o principal em sua missão: encontrar a nova rainha do Hueco Mundo, para reafirmar a trégua feita por ambas as partes, para assim continuar com a manutenção da paz entre ambos os mundos.

Nunca havia posto os pés naquela desértica dimensão, e também lembrava-se muito pouco da nova soberana dali, pois só a viu de relance lutando contra Hitsugaya, enquanto ele tentava conter o ímpeto da pequena Lilynette. Riu para seus adentros ao recordar como a criança o atacava sem parar, pensando em seu devaneio infantil que conseguiria derrotá-lo. Logo depois, uma pontinha de tristeza se abateu sobre ele, pois não queria que a vida de um ser tão juvenil pudesse ter um fim tão precoce. Não era isso o que queria, aliás, toda essa guerra proporcionada por Aizen foi um desperdício de vidas, e toda a vida para o nobre capitão era importante, mesmo que essa vida fosse de um Arrancar…

Perdido nesses pensamentos, ele não se deu conta de que uma esbelta mulher lhe olhava com um ar desconfiado, e se aproximava a passos largos de si. Mirou com atenção a máscara de ossos que lhe ornava o rosto, que lhe pareceu muito bonito, com seus expressivos olhos verde jade, e seus cílios dourados como os seus cabelos repicados. Os ossos, resquícios de seu tempo como Hollow, desciam por seus grandes seios, que ostentava no lado direito o número 3, símbolo de seu poder de destruição entre os Espadas.

A escassos centímetros de si, ele faz uma pequena reverência, e se apresenta à Arrancar.

\- Sou Juushirou Ukitake, Capitão da 13ª Divisão, e estou aqui para lhe falar, Tier Halibel.

\- Que quer aqui, Shinigami? - pergunta secamente.

\- Vim em paz, não se preocupe. - sorri simpático - O general Yamamoto me mandou aqui para fazer o reconhecimento das terras do Hueco Mundo, e pra reiterar o nosso desejo de paz para com o seu povo.

\- Eu não acredito no que diz. - responde categórica - Shinigamis não são confiáveis, basta ver o que Aizen fez conosco.

\- Não pode basear seu julgamento por ele. - seu tom se torna sério - Sousuke é um traidor por natureza, pois não só apunhalou os seus subordinados pelas costas, como traiu toda a Soul Society.

\- Sei muito bem disso, e só posso dizer que sinto muito pelo que houve, mas, me responda o seguinte: de onde ele surgiu mesmo? - seus olhos se estreitam, pois chegou ao ponto que queria - Aizen era um Shinigami, como tu e todos os outros no Sereitei, e se ele era um bastardo miserável, quem garante que todos vocês não o são?

\- Posso lhe garantir que… - não termina de falar, pois é rispidamente interrompido pela bela Arrancar.

\- Não pode garantir nada! - grita enfurecida - Já que é um Capitão, vou enfrentá-lo da maneira digna que merece. - saca sua zanpakutou, e exclama num tom neutro - Tiburón!

Sua resurrección é ativada, e logo o visual de Halibel muda, se tornando ainda mais sensual do que o anterior. Os olhos de Ukitake se abrem desmesuradamente ao ver o restante do rosto daquela indomada mulher. Era mais lindo do que imaginou naqueles poucos instantes de diálogo, e seu corpo era ainda mais voluptuoso do que parecia ao vê-la com a outra roupa que a vestia. Sua mínima saia pregueada e de fendas mais que abertas, deixavam as longas e torneadas pernas à mostra, seu ventre plano e cintura fina eram um deleite para suas vistas, e as mamas enormes ficaram mais expostas do que antes, fazendo o veterano Capitão arfar pesadamente.

Ele nem teve muito tempo para apreciar a beldade à sua frente, pois ela o atacou sem mais delongas, dando tempo para ele somente segurar seu golpe, e lhe falar bastante convicto.

\- Não vou revidar.

\- O que? - ela pisca várias vezes, pois custava a crer no que ouvia - Por acaso está zombando de mim?

\- Não, longe disso. - sua seriedade é ostensiva - Um de meus preceitos mais sagrados é de não atacar mulheres e crianças, mesmo estes pertencendo às forças inimigas. Não revidei aos ataques de Lilynette, e tampouco o farei contigo.

\- Maldito! - ela não acredita no que ele diz - Debocha da minha inteligência para que baixe minha guarda, mas não vai conseguir! - desfere vários golpes seguidos com sua grandiosa espada, e ele se limita a se defender e desviar dos ataques da exuberante loira.

Ela começa a se irritar com a falta de combatividade dele, mas como ele não usou seu Shikai, e lutava com sua zanpakutou no modo simples, ela optou por continuar no embate mano a mano com o Capitão, mas sem dar-lhe trégua para que mudasse de ideia.

Ukitake desvia hora com facilidade, hora com dificuldade dos golpes da Espada, mas não deixa de admirar por nenhum segundo sequer a garra e determinação daquela mulher aguerrida, que defenderia com sua vida se preciso fosse, os seus domínios e suas convicções. Ela era uma pessoa singular, alguém que tinha princípios tão sólidos quanto os dele, e que estava disposta a ir até o fim, sacrificando-se naquela sandice sem sentido algum.

Mesmo ela o golpeando sem tréguas, ele vê uma pequena brecha em sua guarda, que ficou baixa por poucos segundos, e como um raio, agarrou os braços dela, bloqueando seus movimentos, e a trazendo para junto de seu corpo, ato que fez um súbito calor subir por ambos os corpos. Ele a olha diretamente nos olhos, e os dela se encontram assustados, surpreendidos…

Tentando controlar a voz, para que não saísse furiosa e a assustasse ainda mais, ele pergunta sobriamente.

\- Olhe nos meus olhos, e diga sinceramente se lhe pareço um mentiroso? Alguém que ludibria outras pessoas para obter alguma vantagem?

Ela se perde nos castanhos daqueles orbes, e consegue enxergar mais do que a superficialidade desses...consegue enxergar toda a sinceridade das palavras daquele homem, que à princípio lhe pareceu mais um embusteiro como Aizen, mas que na verdade era honesto e íntegro, além de ser sumamente lindo e atraente, e seu corpo logo alertou desse pequeno detalhe, pois estremeceu tão somente com o encontro entre seus olhos.

Sem forças para continuar com aquela luta em que só ela guerreava, ela solta a sua espada, que faz um barulho seco ao tocar o árido chão. O agarre dele logo afrouxa, e devagar, solta os braços da formosa Arrancar, que relaxa ante ao ato dele. O Capitão, visivelmente mais despreocupado, brinda à loira um bonito sorriso, que faz derreter o gélido coração da guerreira, que suspira fundo, e novamente se deixa abandonar por aqueles olhos cheios de bondade e gentileza, coisa rara no mundo em que vivia e agora governava.

Fim do Flashback

Ao lembrar-se de todos esses fatos do passado, ela se deu conta do quanto ele era honesto e justo em seus propósitos, e que se Ukitake dizia que era para confiar nele, teria que fazê-lo. Se jogaria de corpo e alma naquela empreitada, e pagaria qualquer preço para estar ao lado dele, que era o homem de sua vida.

Sem que ele esperasse ela o abraça e o beija apaixonadamente. Suas línguas se entrelaçam suavemente uma na outra, sentindo o adocicado gosto daquele ósculo tão intenso, cheio dos mais belos sentimentos que os uniam.

Aos poucos se afasta, e se sente envergonhada por ter cogitado abrir mão do amor que o valoroso homem sentia por si. Ele percebe o acanhamento dela, e segurando o rosto feminino entre as suas grandes mãos, a olha com ternura, e fala de igual maneira.

\- Não se sinta mal por ter pensado na possibilidade de me deixar, porque sei bem que não faria isso por sua própria vontade. Sei que quer me preservar, e que passaria por qualquer tipo de privação para que não viesse a ser prejudicado pelo que sinto por ti, mas quero que ponha uma coisa em sua mente: eu, Juushirou Ukitake, abriria mão de tudo por você, até mesmo da Capitania da Divisão 13.

\- Juushirou… - ela fica bastante surpresa com essa declaração, e um sorriso vívido de dá nos lábios da Espada - Seria mesmo capaz disso? - indaga ainda incrédula - Não… não poderia permitir…

\- Me escute, querida. - com o indicador a interrompe singelamente - Sou um veterano, e por séculos servi ao Gotei 13 com a mais alta fidelidade e honradez, mas, se eu tiver que escolher entre o amor e o dever, escolherei o seu amor, pois te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida! - seus dedos delineiam a macia pele da face de Halibel, e com sumo cuidado enxuga suas lágrimas emocionadas, que insistiam em cair de seus verdes orbes - Você me trouxe a esperança de um dia poder ser de fato feliz, me deu coragem de procurar a humana Orihime e com isso rejeitar a maldita doença que me consumiu durante toda a vida, por sua causa eu passei a ver a minha existência não como uma monótona obrigação a ser cumprida, mas sim, algo que valia à pena lutar, porque eu tinha à ti… a pessoa mais importante, a mola que impulsiona a roda da minha realidade… a mulher que amo com todo o meu ser…

\- Eu… - ela não segura as lágrimas, e chora emocionada. Pra ela era difícil expressar-se, ainda mais sobre questões de sentimentos. Mas Ukitake conseguia a proeza de extrair o melhor de si, um lado escondido e esquecido que ela mesma nem lembrava que tinha, uma parte de seu coração que já julgava morta e enterrada com os anos de sofrimento em meio àquele mundo vazio e sem perspectivas.

\- Não chore… - dá um longo selinho nos bem-feitos lábios da loira - Hoje não é dia para lágrimas. Quero ir à esse noivado, comemorar com meus amigos, e dizer, com muito orgulho, que você, Tier Halibel, é a mulher que escolhi pra ser minha para todo o sempre…

A beija com devoção, e suas másculas mãos percorrem o roupão da moça, onde encontram um laço frouxo na altura da cintura, e rapidamente o desfaz, descendo a peça de roupa que vai ao chão displicentemente, deixando o magnífico corpo nu da Arrancar à mostra. O platinado quebra vagarosamente o contato, e ofega ao ver a perfeição em forma de mulher que era a sua Halibel. Nunca se cansaria de admirar e venerar aquele corpo esculpido pelos deuses, e nunca deixaria de bendizer sua sorte em tê-la para si. 

Ele rapidamente se despe, se livrando de seu blazer cinza claro, sua gravata azul marinho, a blusa branca de botões, seu jeans claríssimo, e joga longe seus sapatos pretos italianos. Finalmente estava tão nu quanto ela, que suspira ao ver o tão adorado mastro de seu homem. Sua libido aumentou quando num abraço apertado, ele cola seu corpo novamente ao dela, e esta sente o membro grandioso e rijo tacar seu ventre. Os beijos molhados e cheios de sentimentos descem a pele bronzeada da Espada, que sempre se excitava ao ver o contraste de sua tez com a alva cútis do belo Shinigami. A força de seus pigmentos com a sutileza dos dele a fazia suspirar rendida ante à tão perfeita interação, ante ao sempre primoroso encaixe de seus suados corpos em meio ao ato tão prazeroso de amar e por ele ser amada.

Os lábios do Shinigami encontram as fartas mamas, e lentamente chupa um de seus mamilos, serpenteando a inquieta língua, mordiscando de leve o duro bico, e voltando a degustá-lo com maestria. Passa ao seio desassistido, e com este faz o mesmo processo, arrancando gemidos sensuais da 3°Espada, que puxa os longos cabelos cor de prata ante ao tesão que sentia. Ele vai descendo suas carícias pelo ventre, alternando selinhos úmidos com lambidas bem marcadas, delineando o umbigo, espalhando sua quente saliva por todo o local, raspando seus dentes pela pele cor de bronze, e depois se agachando para chegar ao lugar mais tentador da poderosa Arrancar. Delicadamente ele a encosta na parede, onde toca a entrada da moça com cálidas lambidas, e deslizando seus dedos pelo mar de fluídos que ali existia. Os dígitos são introduzidos carinhosamente no interior mais do que apertado, e os movimenta com languidez e perícia, enquanto o clítoris é sugado com avidez.. As torneadas pernas da mulher estremecem, pois era sempre assim que ele a fazia se sentir: vulnerável, suscetível, indefesa. Só ele sabia dar o prazer que ela tanto almejou ter, e nunca alcançou. Só ele a fazia delirar de satisfação e júbilo com toques aparentemente simples, mas que tinham um ingrediente que nenhum homem jamais ousou empregar: amor. Ele a amava, e ela sabia disso. E isso, era o que bastava para fazê-la feliz, ir às nuvens, subir aos céus.

Ainda degustando a vagina fervorosa e a explorando com os seus longos dedos, ele a sente espasmar descontrolada, e como já conhecia o corpo de sua amada, sabia que ela iria gozar. E foi o que sucedeu: ela chegou ao auge de um intenso e maravilhoso prazer.

Ele retira seus invasores dígitos da fenda molhada, e termina de tomar todo o néctar que dela escorria, subindo suas hábeis mãos pelo corpo envolto em suor da loira, e tocando a ponta de seu nariz que ia abrangendo toda aquela tez macia e acetinada. As grandes mãos se fixam nos seios, os massageando com muito desvelo, com uma adoração desmedida. Ela, ainda se recompondo do orgasmo que teve, se sente contrair novamente ao notar o falo ereto de seu homem encostar em sua feminilidade exposta e umedecida. O queria com urgência, com ardor…

Com um beijo possessivo, ela captura os lábios do Capitão, que enlouquece com o entusiasmado ósculo, e ele sabe exatamente o que ela quer: ser por ele invadida .

Ele a pega pela cintura, a suspendendo de maneira sexy, e sem quebrar o delicioso contato, e a deita na cama, onde se ajoelha por cima da perna esquerda dela, colocando a direita por cima de seus ombros. Posiciona seu grosso e majestoso pênis na incandescente cavidade, e a penetra de uma só vez. A Espada grita aturdida. Toda vez era assim, sentir o mastro de seu homem lhe preencher desse jeito tão único era incrível, indescritível.

Ele se movimenta de forma viril, imponente. Gostava de um sexo mais calmo, porém, com Halibel não conseguia se segurar, pois conhecia o erotismo do corpo de sua adorada, e de como ela gostava de uma pegada mais ousada e audaciosa. O membro avantajado alcança as profundezas de seu corpo de modo rápido e efetivo, friccionando seu ponto G como um verdadeiro expert, o que na realidade, ele era, e lhe arrancando grunhidos roucos e palavras desconexas que escapavam de sua boca, enquanto sua cintura era agarrada com firmeza, para apoiar e intensificar as estocadas potentes do platinado.

Um grito estarrecedor ecoou pela suíte em que estavam, pois o orgasmo obtido por ela foi visceral e extraordinário, como eram todos o que tinha com Ukitake entre suas pernas.

Ele sai de dentro de sua adorada, e também de cima da perna que obstruía, e volta a se ajoelhar, só que desta vez, no meio delas. Se deita por cima do gracioso corpo dela, sentindo toda a textura aveludada daquela cútis de bronzeado natural, e a beija com sofreguidão. A amava, a cultuava, e somente ele tinha o privilégio de fazê-la sua, não só na cama, mas também nos sentimentos que por ela nutria.

Se afasta vagarosamente, e novamente fica de joelhos, onde com suas grandes mãos, afasta ainda mais as pernas da loira, a segurando fortemente pelos quadris, a trazendo lentamente para si, onde a estoca sem pressa, tranquilamente. Com as costas apoiadas na cama, e suas unhas cravadas nos lençóis, ela é paulatinamente invadida pelo garboso shinigami, que se sente arrebatado ante tal deleite, gemendo, gritando e urrando ao ser acometido por essa insana sensação que é estar dentro dela. Ele passa a invadi-la com mais veemência, com mais vigor e paixão. O interior da jovem o aperta descomedidamente, o succionando, o incendiando de maneira tal, que ele não resiste, e acaba por jorrar seu precioso fluído dentro dela, que também goza enlouquecida no falo de seu homem.

As mãos do Capitão sobem às costas dela, e num rápido puxão, ele a traz pra si, onde, ela ainda encaixada nele, e sentindo sua virilidade pulsante, se abraça ao seu amor, lhe dando um beijo sedutor e fascinante ao mesmo tempo. Queria que ele notasse neste, o quanto ela o queria, o quanto ela o amava… incondicionalmente, imprescindivelmente…

Ele pensava o mesmo. Afagava as madeixas douradas da linda Arrancar em seus braços, querendo passar toda a ternura e adoração que por ela nutria. Queria não só o voluptuoso corpo dela recebendo ardorosamente o seu, mas a queria por inteiro, todo o seu espírito, todo o seu ser…

Ao terminarem aquele longo e estupendo beijo, ambos se admiram mutuamente. O olhar e o sorriso daquele homem a enterneciam, faziam seu coração bater muito mais forte do que o normal. Não tinha dúvidas do sentimento tão bonito que ela sentia por ele, que, para sua sorte, era recíproco.

Os orbes dele divagam pela linda face da 3ª Espada, que pisca lentamente seus olhos verdes jade, e seus longos cilios loiros lhe chamam a atenção. Teve certeza que esse detalhe tão peculiar foi a primeira coisa pela qual se apaixonou na exuberante Arrancar, que agora era sua, de mais ninguèm. Ela era um conjunto de várias excelentes qualidades que iam além de um belo físico. Era o que ele sempre desejou em uma mulher, e nunca encontrou nas muitas que passaram por seu caminho, mas, quis o destino que fosse a mais destemida habitante do Hueco Mundo aquela que habitaria seu sonhos, e jamais iria contrariar os desígnios de tão boa ventura.

Ainda trocando carícias, ele fala à beldade com animação.

\- Já que nos entendemos… podemos tomar uma boa ducha regada à mais brincadeiras gostosas como essa, e depois irmos para a festa, pois estou ansioso para contar à todos sobre o nosso relacionamento.

\- Ai… - ela morde os lábios ainda receosa - Como será que vão reagir?

\- Não faço ideia, mas Kyoraku nos dará apoio… - ela o olha com um ar de fingida reprovação.

\- Contou pra ele?

\- Me desculpe, mas ele é meu melhor amigo, e não esconderia minha felicidade dele, até porque, de um jeito ou de outro Shunsui iria acabar descobrindo. - diz meio sem jeito.

\- Tudo bem…- fica pensativa - Mas… e a esposa dele? Ela não é a líder da tal Associação… - faz um esforço para lembrar.

\- Das Mulheres Shinigamis… sim, mas ele não contaria meu segredo, nem mesmo para Nanao. Fique tranquila! - beija com candura a testa dela, e fala com muita serenidade - Ninguém vai nos recriminar, e se o fizerem, não tem problema, porque a ùnica coisa que me importa e interessa é você, Halibel… - ele a pega no colo, e vão direto para o chuveiro, onde deixam as águas mornas lavarem seus corpos e seus espíritos, porque tudo o mais, já não tinha relevância…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando à festa, todos param para ver a chegada do magnífico casal, e ficam encantados com o vestido da Espada, que era um longo de tecido fino, magenta com uma grande fenda lateral, de alças grossas, e um generoso decote em v, que ia até a cintura, deixando Juushirou orgulhoso de sua elegante companhia.

\- Capitão Ukitake… - Rukia é a primeira a romper o silêncio ao abraçar com afeto o seu superior - Que bom que vieram, e seja bem vinda, Halibel.

\- Faço minha as palavras da minha noivinha, e espero que se divirtam na nossa humilde comemoração.

\- Obrigado! - responde o casal em uníssono.

Kyoraku aparece ao lado de Nanao, que ostenta um discreta barriga de 6 meses de gestação, e cumprimenta calorosamente seu melhor amigo e sua acompanhante.

\- Pensei que não vinham mais! Estavam aproveitando pra matar as saudades antes de virem, não é?

\- Shunsui… - Ukitake finge indignação, enquanto a loira sorri sem jeito.

\- Calma amigo… foi só uma brincadeirinha. - ri escancaradamente.

\- Se não tivesse enchido a cara como o bêbado preguiçoso que é, não estaria falando asneiras pra constranger o Juushirou e a namorada dele. - a Tenente da 8ª Divisão fala irritada.

Ukitake e Halibel se entreolham com a afirmação tão enfática da gestante, e contrariado, ele indaga ao seu melhor amigo.

\- Contou o meu segredo?

\- Não… claro que não! - joga a mão ao vento, pois já estava bastante ébrio - Elas já sabiam de tudo! - aponta para a sua esposa, Rukia e Isane, que estava abraçada à Chad.

\- Como assim já sabiam? - o Capitão indaga curioso.

\- Eu descobri! - uma vozinha infantil vem do fundo da sala, onde viram que a pequena Yachiru vinha de mãos dadas com Yumichika e Chizuru.

\- Você??? - Tanto ele como a Arrancar ficam perplexos.

\- Sim - se solta do casal que a acompanhava, e se joga no colo de Halibel - Eu fiquei muito desconfiada com as muitas viagens que o Ukizinho lindo estava fazendo ao Hueco Mundo, e um belo dia, eu decidi segui-lo, só isso!

\- E como não senti seu reiatsu? - novamente fica intrigado.

\- Porque essa sapequinha sabe muito bem anular sua reiatsu quando quer, não é mesmo Yachiru? - Ayasegawa pisca pra garota, que lhe responde com um largo sorriso.

\- Sim, Yumi! - afaga os cabelos de Halibel, que fica encantada com a menina de róseos cabelos - Ela é linda Ukizinho! Você tem bom gosto! - diz com sua costumeira sinceridade infantil.

\- Obrigado! - olha para os demais e sorri um pouco receoso - Já que todos sabem, ninguém tem nada contra?

\- Como poderíamos ser contra um amor tão lindo como o de vocês? - Isane é sincera em suas palavras.

\- Os dois já foram até pauta de nossas reuniões da Associação. - Nanao diz como quem não quer nada.

Tanto Ukitake quanto Halibel ficam enternecidos com tanta demonstração de apoio, mas ainda tinha um problema: o velho Yama.

Já adivinhando o que seu amigo pensava, Kyoraku fala em um tom tranquilizador.

\- Não esquenta com o Velho Yamamoto… curta a sua linda companhia, e deixa que tudo irá se resolver… agora, vamos brindar! - Ichigo manda trazer o champagne, e servir à todos ali - Um brinde ao meu melhor amigo de toda a vida, e à sua bela namorada!

Todos brindam contentes, e Juushirou pede a palavra.

\- Só queria dizer o quanto estou emocionado com as demonstrações de carinho e a amizade para comigo, e também para com a Halibel, que não é somente minha namorada… - ele pega a mão da linda mulher, e beija seu dorso com muito sentimento - É a mulher da minha vida… te amo! - toca o rosto feminino com devoção.

\- Também te amo… te todo o meu coração…

Se beijam com toda a adoração que possuíam, sob a forte chuva de palmas dos presentes, pois tiveram coragem de enfrentar as adversidades e empecilhos, para viver o sentimento mais nobre que duas pessoas podem sentir uma pela outra: o puro e infinito amor.

Continua...


	12. Odeio te amar

Do outro lado da rua, há uma distância considerável, dois sujeitos altos e magros espiavam a residência dos Kurosaki, onde viam de uma das janelas desta, uma linda jovem de verdes e longos cabelos dançando animada junto á dois estranhos e desengonçados Arrancars. O mais alto dos homens, que tinha os cabelos negros e lisos um pouco abaixo dos ombros, não desviava seu olhar daquela cena, e um meio sorriso se fez em seu esquálido rosto.

\- Nelliel… - murmurou pra si mesmo, quase imperceptivelmente, mas, não passou despercebido pelo seu companheiro de mechas cor de rosa, que deu um largo sorriso carregado de deboche, e falou entediado.

\- Até quando vai ficar parado na porta dos outros vigiando essa garota? Veio aqui pra falar com ela, mas até agora não se manifestou, e pelo que eu saiba, ela não é adivinha, e com esses gigais nojentos e de péssima qualidade que o Kurotsuchi nos arrumou, aí mesmo é que não vai notar sua presença aqui.

O moreno o olhou raivoso, e num gesto rápido, agarrou o outro pelo colarinho de sua caríssima camisa social lilás, o suspendendo à uns bons centímetros do chão.

\- Cala essa sua boca, antes que te quebre os dentes e desfigure essa sua cara que só você acha bonita! - o solta, e este quase cai no chão.

\- Seu filho da puta… - aos poucos se recompõe, ajeitando sua agora, amassada roupa - Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça pra te acompanhar, se no fundo não passa de um covarde que tem medo de falar com uma simples mulher! Deveria ter ficado no Quartel da Divisão 12, ajudando aquele retardado do Mayuri, do que estar aqui, vendo essa sua cara de imbecil, em frente à uma festa que nem fomos convidados!

\- Vai se foder, Szayel! Sabe muito bem porque veio comigo… - o mira ferinamente - Tu me induziu a fazer mal à Nelliel, então tem a obrigação de me ajudar.

\- Tá certo… - sua voz sai cheia de cinismo - Eu posso até ter te induzido, mas tudo o que fez foi porque quis. Então, não venha dar uma de bom samaritano pra cima de mim que não cola!

Olha de soslaio para o outro, e nada fala, pois no fundo, ele tinha razão.

\- Chega dessa porra! Para de me atormentar com conversa fiada, e me ajuda a pensar em algo. - olha para os lados, e depois indaga curioso ao rosado - Cadê aquele moleque sem cérebro do Ggio?

\- Eu é que sei? - dá de ombros com má vontade.

Uma risada sarcástica interrompe a discussão dos dois homens.

\- Vocês são mesmo dois otários… - diz o mais novo segurando uma garrafinha de ice - Sempre discutindo por causa de mesquinharias.

\- Falando no diabo… - Aporro revira os olhos.

\- Deixa de falar merda, e diz onde arranjou essa bebida? - o mais alto questiona irritado.

\- Ora, na festa! Onde mais? - fala com naturalidade.

\- Qual foi a parte, onde eu disse para sermos discretos, que você não entendeu, seu mentecapto? - grunhe entredentes - Não quero confusões, eu só quero falar com a Nell e…

\- Chega! - irritado, Szayel segue em direção à casa de Ichigo - Preocupe-se com o que tem que fazer, e deixa que a gente se vira. - pega Ggio pelo braço e o arrasta com ele - Você é muito grosso e ingrato, mesmo assim, te desejo sorte… - some das vistas de Nnoitra, que fica cabisbaixo e sem saber o que fazer.

\- Maldito maricas… - pragueja em voz baixa, mas logo algo chama sua atenção: quatro bichos de pelúcia que pareciam falar e se mexerem sozinhos, vindo na sua direção.

Deu meia volta e andou um pouco, tentando disfarçar, porém, um grito vindo de uma voz esganiçada e irritante o fez parar de imediato.

\- Ei! - o Espada finge não escutar - Parado aí, seu magrelo esquisito! - estreita o seu olhar e gira em seus próprios calcanhares, dando de cara com um leão de pelúcia, velho e surrado, o encarando, e mais três bichos igualmente estranhos o mirando de igual maneira - Quem é você, e o que tá fazendo aqui?

\- Não tenho que te dar satisfações. - volta a andar ignorando as pelúcias.

\- Claro que tem que se explicar, ainda mais que está espionando uma festa particular, e de olho na linda princesa, dona dos peitos mais gigantes do mundo que é a Nell.

O rapaz se enfurece ao escutar o abusado bicho chamando Nelliel de modo tão pejorativo, e sem qualquer aviso, pisoteou com tudo o pobre leão de pano.

\- Quem pensa que é pra se dirigir a Nell desse jeito? - o esmaga mais contra o chão à medida em que Kon resmunga de dor - Vou acabar com a sua raça agora, alma modificada de uma figa!

\- Calma senhor Arrancar! Vamos resolver essa situação com diplomacia, ok? - o coelho diz apaziguador.

\- Tem razão, Komodo. O que podemos fazer pra que deixe o idiota do Kon em paz? - Lirin pergunta um pouco receosa, sendo abraçada por Noba, que concordava com a proposição dela.

A vontade de Nnoitra era acabar de vez com aquele ser insolente, mas, viu na proposta da passarinha, uma chance real de falar com Nelliel.

\- Eu deixo esse inútil de lado se conseguirem que Nell venha até aqui, conversar comigo. - mira as pelúcias ameaçadoramente e lhes adverte - Mas não tentem bancar os espertinhos, senão ao invés de destruir só esse retardado, dou cabo de todos vocês também.

\- En-entendido senhor Arrancar - gagueja o roedor - Vamos trazer a senhorita Nell aqui o mais breve possível.

\- Não!!!! - grita um desesperado Kon, que tem rapidamente sua boca tapada pela tartaruga de pano.

\- Cala boca seu debilóide, e vamos atrás da Nell! - Lirin o arrasta juntamente com Noba e Komodo, e se dirigem rapidamente à casa de Ichigo, e Nnoitra, visivelmente impaciente, anda de um lado para o outro, esperando do outro lado da calçada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao som de um bom Pop Rock japonês, a ex-Espada dançava com fluidez em meio aos seus fiéis fracciones, Pesche e Dondochakka, como se nada e nem ninguém existisse além deles. O jeito desprendido da jovem era admirado por muitos, inclusive por Rukia, que dançou uma ou duas músicas na companhia da esverdeada, e sentiu-se muito leve ao ter seus passos conduzidos por sua esfuziante amiga.

Distraída com o ritmo da canção, Nelliel nem se deu conta de que uma pequena ave tocava seus tornozelos, sinalizando para que a seguisse, e sua expressão lhe pareceu aflita. Parou o que fazia e foi atrás da pelúcia, e esta, gesticulando bastante, disse algo que deixou a sempre alegre Arrancar com uma cara que oscilava entre a surpresa e a incredulidade.

Meio desnorteada, foi até seus fracciones, e lhes falou com seriedade.

\- Vou dar uma saída, e por motivo algum, quero que venham atrás de mim. Fui clara?

\- Mas… mestre Nell… - choraminga Dondochakka.

\- Nos diga o que houve… - suplicou Pesche, mas não obteve resposta, pois a esverdeada jovem já havia saído dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao se afastar da casa, Nelliel vê uma esguia sombra ao longe, quase na esquina que dava para uma outra rua transversal, e seu coração acelera. Era ele… tinha quase certeza disso. Mas, como? Ele estava… morto. O viu morrer derrotado por Kenpachi, não estava enganada! Mesmo em sua forma infantil, lembrava-se claramente de como ele chamou seu nome no derradeiro momento. Como podia estar ali? Como era possível?

Seu peito se comprimia à medida em que se aproximava do homem todo vestido de preto, que trajava uma calça jeans, uma blusa do Metallica e uma jaqueta de couro. Seus cabelos lisos, escorridos, negros como uma noite sem luar lhe deram a certeza absoluta de que era ele, Nnoitra…

Ao sentir a presença dela tão perto de si, o Espada tomou coragem e virou-se para enfim, encará-la. Foi para isso que ele foi até lá, somente para vê-la, se arriscando à um combate com o dono da festa e seus convidados. E além do mais, devia isso à ela… devia perdão àquela a quem tanto prejudicou.

Ao mirá-la não pôde deixar de apreciar tão linda figura em sua frente. Seu vestido preto de tecido levíssimo, decote assimétrico, marcado no curvilíneo corpo, e que ia na altura dos joelhos, lhe davam um ar elegante e sensual, e os cabelos verdes soltos em largas ondas, juntamente com a maquiagem num tom bem natural, a levaram à um patamar acima de qualquer beleza, fato que o deixou literalmente boquiaberto.

Os orbes dela marejam, mas não choraria… não por ele. Não que guardasse rancor, mas jamais demonstrou qualquer tipo de emoção diante dele, e não o faria agora.

\- Nnoitra… - o nome do Espada saiu sem que sentisse.

\- Nelliel… - ele pronuncia com a voz quase embargada.

\- Como voltou à vida? Lembro claramente de ter visto sua morte pelas mãos do Capitão Zaraki. - sua curiosidade é nítida, mas sua voz não transmite nenhuma emoção.

\- Bem, é uma longa história… mas, resumindo: Mayuri Kurotsuchi é o responsável pela minha ressurreição e a de alguns de nossos companheiros Arrancars. - sorri sem jeito - Somos sua cobaia vivas.

\- Entendo… - o olha fixamente - Mas, não senti seu reiatsu em momento algum, pode me explicar o porquê?

Coça a cabeça um pouco incomodado, pois esse interrogatório o estava deixando ainda mais nervoso.

\- Estamos usando um novo protótipo desenvolvido por aquele louco, que suprime quase que totalmente qualquer reiatsu que possuímos. - suspira conformado - É ruim, mas pelo menos, agora eu tenho um olho esquerdo. - afasta um pouco a franja, mostrando seu novo olho à garota.

Ela sorri internamente, pois o achou bonito assim.

\- Quem veio contigo? - muda de assunto, pois não queria dar margem aos seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Szayel Aporro e Ggio Vega.

\- Sei... o que fazem aqui? Pelo que eu saiba, só Cirucci e Nemu vieram em nome do Capitão Kurotsuchi. - questiona mais enfaticamente.

\- Eu… - hesita em dizer - Eu… vim falar contigo, e os outros só vieram me acompanhar.

\- Creio que não temos nenhum assunto a tratar. Se me der licença… - mesmo com pesar, ela se vira na intenção de ir embora, mas sente o seu braço ser seguro por ele, que olha profundamente em seus orbes castanho acinzentados, ato que a deixa desconcertada - Que está fazendo? - se livra do agarre, o enfrentando destemida - Não entende que não quero te ouvir?

\- Seu desprezo por mim é tanto que não pode parar pra escutar o que tenho a dizer? - seu tom é tristonho.

Ela se acalma e reflete na última indagação feita por Nnoitra. Desprezo… será que era essa a impressão que passava por ser fria em seu trato com ele? Sim… deveria ser realmente isso que o moreno achava que sentia, mas, não era verdade. Era por vezes impassível, pois se demonstrasse sua preocupação em relação ao comportamento sanguinário, irresponsável e suicida dele, não obteria o respeito que necessitava como sua superior. Seu único objetivo era protegê-lo dele mesmo, mas ele, obviamente, não enxergava assim.

Ela volta a se aproximar, e suas palavras são pronunciadas suavemente.

\- Diga então…

Ele estreita a distância, e fica à poucos milímetros da voluptuosa jovem, que sem sentir, arfou com tal proximidade. Uma melodia romântica ecoava baixinho onde estavam, vinda direto da festa de noivado, e num gesto impulsivo, Nnoitra segura sutilmente as mãos de Nell, e as acaricia com candura. Como pólos opostos, seus corpo se atraem, e quando se dão conta, estão se movendo no ritmo da canção.

There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
Addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large  
And the light that you shine can be seen?

Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer,  
Tanto que ele pode falar,  
Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor.  
Para mim você é como um vício crescente  
Que não posso negar.  
Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, Querida?  
Mas você sabia que quando neva  
Meus olhos tornam-se enormes  
E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray

Querida, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em meio ao cinza.  
Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim.  
Agora que sua rosa está florescendo,  
Uma luz atinge a obscuridade do cinza.

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em meio ao cinza,  
Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em meio ao cinza,  
E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?

Os olhos de ambos se cruzam, e apesar de Nell estar insegura quanto ao calor que incendiava seu corpo ao estar tão junto dele, sustenta o seu altivo olhar. O moreno queria finalmente falar tudo o que lhe entalava a garganta, mas aqueles orbes gélidos o estavam inibindo, o constrangendo, o lembrando o quão baixo foi ao não saber lidar com seus próprios medos, com os seus próprios sentimentos em relação à ela. Mesmo assim, se armou de coragem, e com uma frase curta, deu início à tudo que tinha que dizer.

\- Te odeio…

A esverdeada se afasta, e com raiva, fala secamente.

\- Isso não é novidade. Não quero ouvir esse tipo de…

É interrompida pelo Espada, que a traz de novo para si, e toca vagarosamente a pele aveludada do perfeito rosto feminino.

\- Odeio o seu jeito arrogante de ser, a maneira indiferente com que sempre me tratou… odeio o fato de ter sempre me considerado um inútil, por achar que eu era inferior a ti, e por não acreditar na minha capacidade de evoluir, de progredir… sempre odiei acordar depois de uma batalha mortal, e saber que estava vivo por sua causa, por sua piedade e benevolência, como seu eu precisasse de tais sentimentalismos para seguir em frente… odeio ter sentido tanto despeito por ti, à ponto de tramar algo tão sórdido pra te prejudicar, e no final de tudo, não ter ficado feliz em ter me livrado de você… odeio que tenha voltado, e depois de todos esses anos de ausência, não ter mudado sua conduta para comigo, e mesmo com a oportunidade perfeita em suas mãos, preferiu não dar fim à minha vida… - inspira bastante ar, e seu rosto fica muito próximo ao dela - Mas sabe o que mais odeio? Odeio a mim mesmo por ter sido tão canalha, tão desgraçado… odeio ser um covarde por demorar tanto a vir falar contigo e te pedir perdão… odeio admitir pra mim mesmo, que eu te amo…

\- Nnoitra… - um fio de voz escapa de seus lábios antes destes serem beijados pelo Arrancar, que lhe dedica um ósculo calmo, porém cheio de ardor e querer.

As mãos masculinas se instalam na fina cintura, a apertando com moderação, trazendo aquele delgado corpo pra mais junto de si, enquanto sua boca continua a explorar a dela, que se rende ao beijo cheio de sentimento que ele lhe dá. O roce entre as línguas é perfeito, sublime… sentir a quentura daquele contato tão intenso a fez tremer, ofegar, ansiar por mais carinhos vindos dele, que na verdade, era o homem que por toda a vida amou em segredo.

Sim, ela o amava, aliás, sempre o amou. Por isso aceitava seus devaneios, ia em missões arriscadas com ele, o protegendo de sua própria natureza, e instintos auto destrutivos. Jamais demonstrou o que por ele sentia… nunca se dirigiu à ele com ternura ou outros tipos de sentimentos porque sabia que ele não aceitaria, sabia que ele acharia uma ofensa maior do que o fato dela ser claramente superior à ele em força e poder. Então, o jeito era ser dura, seca, mantendo uma distância segura para não ferí-lo ainda mais em seus brios, e preservando-se a si mesma de sofrer desnecessariamente. Porém, seu sonho sempre foi ser tocada, beijada, acariciada por Nnoitra, ouvir de seus lábios e do tom de voz rouco, que ele a amava, a queria…

Por falta de ar o beijo é desfeito, e ambos se perdem em meio aos olhares carregados de emoção, onde tanto Nnoitra quanto Nelliel se sentem mais do que felizes… se sentem, finalmente, realizados.

\- Nnoitra eu… - os delicados dedos com as unhas tingidas de um rosa bem infantil delineiam a fina boca do Espada - Também te amo…

Ele se surpreende ao escutar tal afirmação dos lábios femininos.

\- Nell… - o nome dela é sussurrado com descrença.

\- Por favor, me escute… - depois de muito se segurar, finalmente algumas lágrimas rolam o seu alvo rosto - Sei que sempre me achou fria, apática, e insensível, mas, me portei assim somente para me manter ao seu lado, para te defender do seu próprio jeito intransigente e arriscado de viver a vida. Se eu desse a mínima mostra de do que na realidade sentia por ti, certamente me excluiria de seu convívio, pois distorceria tudo, achando que lhe tinha piedade ou algo do tipo. Preferi sofrer por saber que pensava o pior de mim, do que te abandonar à sua própria sorte, pois te ver morrer, mesmo estando em forma de uma mera criança, foi a coisa mais dolorida que pude sentir… - dá uma pausa e suspira mais aliviada - Saiba que não lhe tenho mágoas pelo que fez… que para mim, o passado está enterrado, e que recomeçar é direito de todos… quero recomeçar do zero, e se estiver ao meu lado, me faria a mulher mais feliz de todo o universo...

As palavras da ex-Espada lhe dão uma sensação boa, agradável, como se uma paz interior se instalasse em seu ser, e não mais o deixasse. Seu eterno vazio parecia ter sido preenchido pelo simples fato dela dizer que também o amava, que também o desejava… Nelliel… a mulher que mais odiou e que mais amou na sua imprestável vida, era aquela que lhe redimiu, que lhe deu uma nova chance de viver de verdade, e não apenas respirar como antes. Ela lhe fez querer sair do abismo de trevas em que sempre se escondeu, e procurar a luz… a luz que emanava dela.

Volta a beijar os lábios rosados, porém, dessa vez com mais gana, com mais fervor. O corpo do homem tensa ao sentir toda a inquietude que aquelas sensações tão distintas do que estava acostumado lhe trazem, e a vontade de possuir o corpo de sua adorada esverdeada aumenta. Ela é tomada por um calor sem igual. Seus pelos se eriçavam, sua pele implorava por mais contato com a pálida tez de Nnoitra. Sabia em seu íntimo que não poderia mais esperar, que não poderia mais resistir ao tesão que havia entre eles, e que seus corpos queriam pertencer um ao outro, como há muito deveria ter sido.

Ao se afastarem, o moreno acarinha os braços de sua adorada, e ela leva a mão direita à maçã do rosto dele, alisando vagarosamente o local, ato que faz um amplo sorriso surgir na face do Espada. Como ela adorava o seu sorriso, mais ainda quando este era puro e sincero.

Com mansidão, ela fala sorridente ao rapaz.

\- Vem comigo. - pega gentilmente a mão dele, e juntos, vão andando pelas ruas de Karakura, até chegar numa casa bem bucólica.

\- Que lugar é esse, Nell? - o esguio homem indaga curioso.

\- Essa é a casa de uma amiga, e estou hospedada aqui. - dá um meio sorriso travesso - Acho que ela não vai se importar se nós…

\- Tem certeza? - seu tom é de preocupação.

\- Sim… eu tenho… - se adentra na residência, e passam direto pela sala, indo rapidamente para a terceira porta no pequeno corredor, onde entram num quarto simples, que tinha uns poucos móveis, e uma cama de casal no centro.

Nnoitra fecha a porta, e num gesto impetuoso, puxa a esverdeada para junto de si, a beijando apaixonadamente. Suas mãos passeiam pelo corpo perfeitamente esculpido dela, a fazendo ofegar com esse contato simples, porém, abundante em erotismo e libido. Com muita habilidade, ele abre o fecho do vestido, e com um puxar vagaroso na única alça deste, a peça vai ao chão. O corpo seminu e quente da jovem se cola ao seu, e seu membro pulsa desejoso dentro da calça. O contato é quebrado´e ele pôde ter a maravilhosa visão daqueles fartos seios que inconscientemente sempre almejou, da cintura delgada, dos quadris largos, das pernas fortes… uma calcinha mínima de renda preta era o que lhe obstruía a visão da totalidade da nudez de sua amada, mas isso não era o problema: deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo feminino, agachou-se de frente à ela, desceu a peça íntima aos poucos, se deliciando com a encantadora visão da intimidade totalmente depilada dela.

Nell ofega nervosa, pois além de estar com o homem a quem sempre amou diante de si, ela nunca havia estado nua na frente de outro alguém. Sentia seu coração quase que falhar, sua garganta secar, suas pernas quase vacilarem. Mas a vontade de pertencer a ele, de se entregar ao amor que ele tinha a lhe oferecer a fazia se manter firme, inabalável.

Ele se levanta, e suas grandes mãos percorrem o corpo febril da moça. A alongada língua do Arrancar começa a tocar com calidez a cútis aveludada, trilhando um extenso caminho, que começa pelo pescoço, desce os ombros, o colo, o vale dos seios, onde ele se perde em meio às grandes e suculentas mamas, as lambendo com aptidão e esmero, e logo depois, abocanhando um dos mamilos rosados, o chupando morosamente, alternando esse ato lascivo entre um seio e outro, sempre brindando o desassistido com cuidadosas e luxuriosas massagens.

Os dedos de Nelliel se perdem no emaranhado de fios negros dos cabelos masculinos, os puxando fortemente, devido ao grande tesão que sentia. Ele grunhe excitado, e seu grandioso pênis mais uma vez lateja, implorando por sair daquela incômoda prisão, para se adentrar em outra muito mais aconchegante e calorosa.

Para as carícias, e se empenha em arrancar toda a roupa que lhe cobria, jogando longe aquelas peças que impediam sua pele de tocar a dela. A ex-Espada dá um profundo suspiro ao se deparar com o corpo magro, porém definido de Nnoitra, e por constatar quão grande mastro ele possuía, e que também era maciço e sumamente tentador.

Outro beijo ávido é trocado, e seus corpos outra vez se juntam, mas agora, com uma fina capa de suor, pois ambos emanavam um calor descomunal devido à troca de excitantes carícias. Os longos dígitos dele se posicionam no clítoris inchado, e um leve roçar se dá naquela região. Um gritinho contido sai da garganta dela, mas logo esses vão aumentando de volume, à medida que o friccionar se acelera, fazendo a carne de Nelliel novamente estremecer, e seu corpo se retorcer, como se fosse sair de si… como se abduzida fosse…

Ao cravar suas unhas nas laterais das costas dele, e gemer como nunca antes, Nell teve o seu primeiro orgasmo, que foi explêndido e sublime.

Nnoitra retira seus dedos, que estão envoltos do mel que dela verteu, e os lambe com lentidão, ato que deixa a garota mais atordoada do que já estava, pois um tesão sem igual acometia seu frágil corpo. Vendo o quanto ela estava suscetível, ele fala de um jeito bem provocante.

\- Não faz ideia do quanto é saborosa… e do quanto eu quero te possuir…

\- Me faça sua então… - dá alguns passos para trás, deitando-se na cama, e abrindo suas pernas para poder recebê-lo em si.

A visão de sua adorada lhe chamando para nela se adentrar o fez urrar como um animal. Devagar ajoelhou-se na cama, e se pôs no meio de suas torneadas pernas, inclinando-se logo depois por cima de seu perfeito corpo. Com a mão direita, posicionou seu avantajado membro na entrada molhada, e o empurrou, onde sentiu uma pequena resistência. Intrigado, ele a mirou, e perguntou.

\- Nell, você é… - foi interrompido pelo pousar suave do indicador na esverdeada, que lhe sorriu quase que infantilmente.

\- Shiiiiii… continua… - pede candidamente, e ele se movimenta cuidadosamente, empregando uma moderada força, se adentrando paulatinamente, até que se encaixou por completo na flamejante cavidade.

Ela chora ao sentir sua pureza se romper, mas as lágrimas logo são secas pelos selinhos cheios de carinho de Nnoitra, que dá continuidade à sua cadenciada invasão, onde começou a estocá-la languidamente, para em seguida, estas foram ficando mais veementes e rápidas, tocando as mais profundas entranhas da esverdeada, lhe roubando gritos e grunhidos de puro prazer.

Ouvir os sons emitidos pela bela Arrancar o deixavam ainda mais eufórico, e o fazendo se adentrar com ainda mais ímpeto no interior encharcado da mulher embaixo de si. Se sentia absorto, imerso naquela satisfação singular que os dois viviam ali. Foi um estúpido ao não enxergar o que sempre esteve tão claro diante de si… precisou morrer para dar valor ao que de mais precioso tinha: a dedicação e o amor incondicional de Nelliel.

Tudo que ela sempre sonhou pra si estava acontecendo. Nnoitra era seu, e ela era dele. Sem mágoas, sem ressentimentos, sem rancores… era uma nova fase que se iniciava ali, uma nova vida, onde somente os bons sentimentos se permeariam nesta, os levando a verdadeira e duradoura felicidade.

Seu corpo de espasma involuntariamente, uma intensa onda de energia corre por sua pele, músculos e veias, a levando ao auge de um prazer sem igual… sem comparação.

Sem sair da apertada fenda, que o comprimia descomunalmente, ele fica de joelhos e a traz para si, onde a abraça com desvelo e afeto. Dedica delicadas carícias aos fios esverdeados e sedosos dos cabelos dela, enquanto ela recupera o seu alento. Aos poucos Nell se afasta, e o olha com um franco sorriso nos lábios. Apesar de muitos não concordarem, para ela, ele era lindo, perfeito… não se cansaria nunca de admirar o rosto expressivo que ele tinha, o seu olhar sagaz e de sua risada sempre ácida e debochada. O amava assim, dessa maneira, e estar em seus braços era como um sonho bom, do qual jamais iria querer despertar.

Ele a mira detenidamente. Seus olhos cintilantes, sua pele reluzente, seus cabelos cheirosos e macios, seu corpo escultural, que merecia ser por ele venerado e cultuado. Seus seios fartos que eram sua perdição, seu sorriso simples e primoroso, que era o abismo que o atraía, e que sempre ali cairia, sumamente feliz.

Suas mãos vão de encontro as alvas nádegas dela, onde a auxilia a cavalgar o seu potente mastro, que logo é lambuzado por todo o flamejante e adocicado néctar que descia em abundância por toda a sua extensão. Um frenesi insano se dá, e Nell passa a subir e descer alucinada o imenso falo de seu homem, sussurrando palavras desencontradas e gemendo quase em histeria. Nnoitra enlouquece ao sentir-se molhado, sugado e contraído desse modo tão extasiante e não pôde mais resistir, derramando-se em meio à rugidos roucos, enquanto Nelll goza profunda e avassaladoramente.

Nnoitra a abraça protetoramente, e devagar, se recosta na cabeceira da cama, enquanto a esverdeada se aninha em seu definido peitoral, o dedilhando com encantamento. Seus orbes se cruzam, e o brilho que deles vinham era sincero e cheio de verdade. Se amavam, e finalmente admitiram o que sentiam, podendo então vivenciar tal sentimento em suas carnes, em seus espíritos. Tudo de ruim ficou enterrado, esquecido, e só o presente importava.

O sono se abateu sobre eles, que dormiram agarradinhos, em meio aos lençóis bagunçados da cama que foi testemunha da união daquelas duas pessoas, que naquela linda noite festiva, se uniram como um só ser... uma só existência…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, o alarme do celular de Nnoitra tocou, e ele, ainda cheio de sono, deu alguns cambaleantes passos até achar sua calça no canto do quarto, para poder desligar o aparelho. Bufou raivoso, pois sabia que tinha que voltar para o 12º Esquadrão, e resmungou baixinho para não acordar sua amada Nell.

\- Merda… - olha para a mulher dormindo serena, e volta a sussurrar - Quer saber: que se foda! Vou voltar só quando eu quiser.

Não conhecia a casa, mas estava com sede, e para não acordá-la, resolveu se arriscar, e ir atrás de um copo d‘água. Tateou o chão procurando sua boxer, a encontrando rapidamente, e com habilidade a colocou. Abriu a porta lentamente, andando pelo corredor, e dali vê uma geladeira num cômodo mais amplo perto de onde estava a sala. Vai até lá, mas logo dois gritos masculinos ecoam no ar em uníssono.

\- Mas que porra é essa???

Nell acorda assustada, e rapidamente se enrola num lençol e abre a porta, dando de cara com uma também assustada Orihime, que estava com uma curtíssima camisola ,e que lhe olha com bastante curiosidade. Apesar das muitas indagações que invadem suas mentes, ambas deixam essa questão de lado, e vão até a cozinha, onde veem dois raivosos homens se encarando ferozmente.

Renji, que felizmente, estava com sua boxer posta, olha para a ruiva e pergunta furioso.

\- Que diabos tá acontecendo aqui, e quem é esse cara?

\- A culpa é minha… - diz Nell sem graça - Me perdoe Hime, não devia ter vindo pra cá, abusando de sua hospitalidade, e…

\- Sem problemas! - Inoue diz com um imenso sorriso.

\- Que??? - o tatuado a olha intrigado.

\- Fico feliz que esteja vivo Nnoitra, e que os dois tenham se acertado! - ela abraça a esverdeada, e o moreno agradece com um aceno - Vamos voltar pro nosso quarto, Renji…

Puxa o ruivo pela mão, que mesmo à distância, adverte o esguio Arrancar.

\- Nada de gritos, e não abuse da sua sorte! - entra no quarto com Orihime, enquanto Nnoitra pragueja entredentes.

\- Idiota...

Nell o abraça carinhosamente, e diz com meiguice.

\- Não fica assim… - também o puxa pela mão, o conduzindo pelo corredor - Vamos pro quarto…

Ele de repente a traz para junto de si, e com os seus lábios quase colados aos dela, pergunta com a voz rouca.

\- Com tantos homens infinitamente melhores do que eu por aí, porque escolheu me amar?

Seus olhos cintilam e ela dá um ingênuo sorriso.

\- Não escolhi te amar. Eu te amo e pronto! Não tem explicação!

Ele ri pra si mesmo com a simplicidade da resposta dela, e concorda com cada palavra dita.

\- Eu também te amo… e pronto!

A beija languidamente, e com passos errantes, entram no quarto para novamente se amarem, como fariam por muitas e muitas vezes, guiados pelo infinito e verdadeiro sentimento que os uniam.

Continua...


	13. Alguém que te dê valor

No capítulo anterior…

\- Cadê aquele moleque sem cérebro do Ggio?

\- Eu é que sei? - dá de ombros com má vontade.

\- Uma risada sarcástica interrompe a discussão dos dois homens.

\- Vocês são mesmo dois otários… - diz o mais novo segurando uma garrafinha de ice - Sempre discutindo por causa de mesquinharias.

\- Falando no diabo… - Aporro revira os olhos.

\- Deixa de falar merda, e diz onde arranjou essa bebida? - o mais alto questiona irritado.

\- Ora, na festa! Onde mais? - fala com naturalidade.

\- Qual foi a parte, onde eu disse para sermos discretos, que você não entendeu, seu mentecapto? - grunhe entredentes - Não quero confusões, eu só quero falar com a Nell e…

\- Chega! - irritado, Szayel segue em direção à casa de Ichigo - Preocupe-se com o que tem que fazer, e deixa que a gente se vira. - pega Ggio pelo braço e o arrasta com ele - Você é muito grosso e ingrato, mesmo assim, te desejo sorte…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na calçada da casa de Ichigo, Szayel e Ggio tomavam tranquilamente suas garrafinhas de ice, e degustavam alguns aperitivos servidos pelos garçons, que circulavam por todo o ambiente. Mesmo detestando estar ali, o rosado tinha que admitir que tudo era muito gostoso e de ótima qualidade.

\- Esses salgadinhos são uma delícia, e as bebidas estão estupidamente geladas, o que é uma raridade nesse tipo de festa. - comentou normalmente.

\- Verdade… e o idiota do Nnoitra queria que ficássemos à seco… - revirou os olhos entediado - E por falar nisso, porque veio com ele? Não seria mais lógico que Tesla viesse, já que era seu Fracción?

\- Isso é, mas… - seu semblante ficou mais sério - Eu devia isso à ele… sempre soube que o “ódio” dele por Nelliel era pura dor-de-cotovelo, mesmo assim, o incitei à prejudicá-la, só pra poder testar meus experimentos.

\- Ah tá… - o moreno de olhos cor de mel responde sem empolgação.

\- Além do mais, o gigai de Tesla não ficou pronto à tempo, então, Nnoitra teve que se contentar com a minha humilde companhia. - olha pro outro intrigado - E você, veio porque?

\- Bem… - toma um longo gole na gelada bebida - Primeiro, eu não tinha absolutamente nada pra fazer naquele Esquadrão horroroso. Segundo, é mil vezes melhor aguentar dois otários rabugentos como vocês, do que aturar os devaneios do Charlotte na minha cabeça.

Szayel ri alto.

\- Não tiro a sua razão… - olha para onde estava o 5º Espada, e não o vê mais ali - Ggio, fica por aqui, pois vou dar uma olhada do outro lado da rua para ver onde o babaca do Nnoitra foi.

\- Sem problema. - continua a apreciar seu ice, mas de olho numa magricela menina de cabelos loiros e maria-chiquinhas, que parecia bem irritada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aporro andava devagar em direção à esquina, e ao constatar que o 5° Espada não estava lá, bufou contrariado, e deu meia volta, rumando outra vez para a festa.

\- Maldito imbecil… só eu mesmo pra me meter nessa roubada. - olhou para a janela da sala, e viu que Nell também não se encontrava mais - Hummm... acho que os dois devem estar se entendendo em algum lugar longe daqui…

Um discreto, porém malicioso sorriso se desenha no rosto do rapaz, que logo pára o que fazia ao ver uma bonita moça de curtos cabelos verdes passar ao seu lado, cantarolando feliz, como se a vida fosse um verdadeiro mar de rosas.

Extremamente curioso com o comportamento da garota, seus pés se movimentaram sem que sentisse, e quando deu por si, já a estava seguindo. Ela ainda cantava baixinho e ria sozinha de vez em quando. Seus passos eram bastante sensuais e sua roupa colada ao corpo, como uma segunda pele, fizeram o imaginário do 8° Espada ir à uma saudável loucura. Ele balança a cabeça, pois não foi pra isso que ele veio ao Mundo dos Vivos, mas o derrière bem marcado da moça naquele vestido nude curtíssimo, com várias aplicações em pedrarias, e um avantajado decote princesa, era deveras tentador… impossível de não ser notado ou apreciado.

De repente ela para a caminhada, e olha para os lados, como que se certificando de que não estava sendo seguida. O rapaz de cabelos rosa conseguiu se esgueirar atrás de uma árvore bem à tempo de não ser visto, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo gigais de Mayuri, que não emanavam reiatsu, pois senão seria descoberto com toda certeza.

Vendo que não tinha ninguém, ela coloca as mãos no decote do vestido, e puxa os pequenos seios mais para cima, e os ajeita de modo a ficarem mais chamativos. A boca de Aporro se abre num perfeito O, e um fio de saliva escorre pelo canto desta ao ver como os seios dela eram perfeitos e durinhos. Ficou pasmo por ela fazer aquilo em um lugar público, mesmo aparentemente não tendo ninguém para observar, mas, adorou ter presenciado tão bela visão.

Ela volta a andar, mas novamente estanca, e dessa vez, parece ter ficado estática, paralisada. Os olhos castanhos se enchem de doloridas lágrimas ao ver o homem que por séculos desejou, trocando ardorosos beijos com uma loira alta, bonita, que se vestia discretamente, e parecia estar na faixa dos 40 anos.

Mashiro não acredita que seu adorado Kensei está beijando com tanta gana uma mulher… velha! Tinha visto a dita cuja na festa de Ichigo, e se sua memória não lhe falhava, ela foi colega do senhor Isshin na faculdade de medicina, e estava recém divorciada. Ficou duplamente entristecida, pois a coroa tinha fisgado o “seu” Kensei, e de quebra estava ferindo os sentimentos do pai de Ichigo, que a paparicou durante toda a festa, e notoriamente estava interessado nela.

Pisando duro e grunhindo raivosa, a esverdeada saiu dali aos prantos, pois toda a produção que fez, todo o esforço para que o seu amado Capitão a notasse, foi em vão. Chegou à triste conclusão que ele jamais olharia pra ela de outra forma que não fosse como uma mulherzinha irritante ao qual tinha que aturar por pura força do hábito e pelos longos anos de companheirismo como Vizards exilados.

Szayel, entendeu o que se passou e se sensibilizou com a decepção da jovem. Mesmo não tendo nada a ver com isso, resolveu segui-la, e ver se por um acaso, poderia ajudá-la de alguma forma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De uma outra esquina, Isshin olhava o beijo entre sua colega e Kensei, e suspirou frustrado. Nunca teve olhos para outra mulher em sua vida a não ser Masaki, mas Nara sempre foi uma ótima colega, que lhe ajudou muito com sua adaptação ao Mundo dos Vivos e também sua época de estudante, e que era uma das poucas humanas com reiatsu que conhecia o seu segredo. Não que estivesse apaixonado por ela, ou algo assim, mas a solidão de todos esses anos, e o fato dela estar recém separada, o fizeram crer que seria uma boa chance de tentar um novo romance, mas, infelizmente, nem sempre tudo sai conforme o planejado.

Sente uma mão tocar seu ombro, e sem se dar o trabalho de virar, já sabia muito bem quem era.

\- Deve estar me achando um ridículo, não é?

\- Não, velho… - o rapaz de madeixas alaranjadas se põe ao lado de seu pai - Não acho nada disso. Ainda é jovem e tem direito de recomeçar sua vida, de encontrar um novo amor. Fico triste por não ter sido dessa vez, mas, não deixe de tentar, ok? - pisca com cumplicidade.

Isshin abre um sorriso sincero, e fala calmamente.

\- Deixa isso pra lá… vamos voltar, ou vai largar sua noiva sozinha?

\- Claro que não, velhote… - abraça o ex-Capitão, e retornam para a animada comemoração.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na esquina da residência dos Kurosaki, perto da entrada da mansão onde moraram os Kasumioji, Mashiro chorava baixinho suas desventuras. Porque era tão difícil gostar de alguém? Porque Muguruma nunca a enxergou de fato? Lógico que por todos esses anos não ficou esperando por ele como uma virgem de contos de fadas. Saiu com muitos homens e adorava um bom sexo casual, sem compromissos e cobranças, mas, seu objetivo sempre foi o belo de cabelos brancos e olhar rústico, mas ele nunca a viu como uma opção, como uma possível companhia que não fosse a estritamente profissional.

Vagar nesses pensamentos a deprimiu de um jeito horrível, e iria embora, decidida a tirar Kensei de vez de sua mente, quando sentiu esbarrar em alguém. Apesar de não ter se machucado e nem caído, ela ficou meio zonza, e ao olhar pra cima, seus orbes subitamente se alegraram com a visão de um homem alto, de corpo magro, porém atlético, olhos amarelados, e brilhantes fios de cabelo rosa, que lhe caíam até a altura dos ombros, e lhe brindava um lindo e sincero sorriso.

\- Você está bem? - indagou calmamente.

\- E-estou... - a Vizard titubeia um pouco - Eu... já estava indo embora, e…- não terminou a frase, pois o Arrancar a interrompeu sutilmente.

\- Me desculpe dizer, mas vi o que houve, e por isso te segui até aqui, para ver se poderia te ajudar.

Ela suspira sem perceber diante daquela fala polida e do olhar gentil que ele lhe dedicava. Sempre foi uma mulher fogosa, e homens bonitos geralmente faziam suas calcinhas molharem rapidamente, mas esse cara era definitivamente diferente, pois era nítida a sua preocupação com o que aconteceu consigo há minutos atrás.

\- Não foi nada… - inspira bastante ar - Kensei nunca quis nada comigo, e se ele preferiu ficar com a quarentona, não posso fazer nada…

\- Entendo… - ele a mira mais seriamente, e ajeita os seus estilosos óculos no centro do rosto, usando as pontas de seus dedos - Sei que está zangada e frustrada, mas não deveria desmerecer a pobre mulher desse jeito só porque ela é mais velha, pois se não tivesse nenhum tipo de encanto, o tal Kensei não estaria aos beijos com ela.

Mashiro abriu desmedidamente seus olhos. Achou um abuso da parte desse completo estranho falar assim com ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parece que um estalo se deu em sua mente. Estava sendo infantil, aliás, como sempre foi ao longo de sua vida, e por essa razão, Muguruma nunca lhe deu bola, preferindo outras mulheres à ela.

\- Tem… tem razão… - dá de ombros derrotada - Certamente me acha uma infantilóide mimada, … - sorriu acanhada pois não sabia o nome dele.

\- Szayel. Meu nome é Szayel Aporro Granz, e não. Não acho que seja esse tipo de mulher… - estende a mão á ela, ansioso para ouvir seu nome.

\- Mashiro… Mashiro Kuna. Muito prazer, Szayel Aporro… - sua mão toca a dele, e foi como se um leve choque corresse o corpo de ambos, trazendo um sorriso travesso às faces dos dois jovens.

\- Sabe Mashiro, - ele se aproxima dela, e com o leve toque de seus dedos, levanta o queixo dela para que o mire diretamente nos olhos - Uma garota linda como tu não deveria choramingar por quem não te quer, se existem outros homens dispostos a te dar o que precisa. - sua voz sai sedutora e muito convincente.

Ela também o olha cheia de libido, e com um tom melodioso, entra no jogo do belo Espada.

\- Estaria você disposto a dar o que eu realmente preciso, Szayel Aporro?

\- Esteja certa que sim…- seus cálidos toques passeiam pelos braços da jovem, descendo posteriormente à fina cintura, onde com um puxão mais forte, traz o delgado e bem feito corpo feminino para junto de si - Faria tudo para tirar essa tristeza do seu lindo rosto, e deixá-lo com outro tipo de expressão…

\- Ahhhhhhhh…. - geme quase inaudivelmente - Se me fizer gozar como louca, já terá feito tudo valer à pena. - o abraça com fogo correndo em suas veias, e o beija intensamente, ficando literalmente sem fôlego ao fazê-lo.

As másculas mãos do rapaz percorrem o incandescente corpo da Vizard, enquanto suas ávidas línguas se encontram em um verdadeiro embate, regado ao mentolado gosto que ambas desprendiam. Ela enreda suas pequenas mãos nos fios rosados da nuca de Szayel, que grunhe cheio de um imenso tesão. Mashiro dá um pequeno salto, e engancha suas pernas na cintura dele, onde ela pôde sentir o quão duro ele estava, e sorri para seus adentros. Quebrou o contato devagar, e o mirou cheia de luxúria nos graciosos orbes castanhos.

\- Vamos lá pra dentro… - aponta com um suave manear de cabeça a casa vazia.

\- Como quiser, lindinha… 

A levando grudada em si, ele adentra a propriedade alheia, em meio à ardorosos ósculos carregados de lascívia, porém, observando qual será o melhor lugar para entregarem seus corpos ao prazer sem interrupções.

Subindo ao segundo andar, e depois entrando num grande cômodo vazio, reparou que este tinha um banheiro, e lá se enfiou ainda aos beijos com a esverdeada. Com o seu atento olhar, viu que era um lugar amplo, com uma imensa bancada de granito com duas pias embutidas, um box gigantesco com uma ducha ultra moderna, e uma luxuosa banheira de hidromassagem vazia, e deveras espaçosa, pois ali caberia facilmente umas quatro pessoas dentro.

Sem muito pensar ele a coloca sentada na beira da bancada, e esta, não querendo esperar mais, vai retirando o justíssimo vestido, deixando seu corpo desnudo até a cintura. Ele novamente se depara com os seios empinados, só que agora, sua visão é bem mais nítida do que há minutos atrás. Retira seus óculos, o colocando atrás de uma das torneiras, onde presumiu que era mais seguro. Abocanha lentamente uma das pequenas mamas, a chupando com cuidado, a saboreando com languidez, enquanto a outra é tocada com esmero, tendo seu duro bico beliscado eventualmente.

Mashiro arfa, se contorce ante essas carícias tão aprazíveis, e o contato tão sutil das mãos macias dele. Estava em chamas, e seu corpo clamava logo pelo dele, e não queria e nem poderia esperar. O afastou um pouco, deixando-o meio intrigado, mas logo o sorriso do homem voltou, ao ver que ela desceu da bancada, e terminou de retirar a roupa, ficando nua e esplendorosa na sua frente.

Com a mesma rapidez, ela foi desabotoando a camisa dele, desafivelando o seu cinto, descendo sua calça social cinza juntamente com a boxer de igual cor que usava, o deixando também nu. Ela ofega ao ver o imponente mastro rosado em riste, e que de sua glande descia um viscoso fio transparente. Sua boca se encheu d’água, e com agilidade, ela sentou de novo no frio granito, abrindo bem as suas pernas, e falando capciosa.

\- Te quero, agora...

Ele fica receoso, pois por não ter tido “aquela” preliminar, poderia machucá-la ao adentrá-la com seu avantajado membro.

Ela nota a expressão confusa do rapaz, e pega a mão dele, a levando diretamente à sua intimidade, onde ele atesta o quanto ela já está pronta pro porvir.

\- Está encharcada… - grunhe com rouquidão

\- Sim… fica tranquilo, gatinho… - deita seu corpo na gelada pedra, e geme quase delirantemente ao sentir o magistral órgão lhe penetrar de uma só vez.

Ele a estoca com veemência, com intervalos que variavam entre o longo torturante ao rápido arrasador. Com o polegar, ele vai ao clítoris rosado, e o esfrega com muita habilidade. Depois se inclina por sobre ela, lambendo-lhe os singelos montes, se alternando entre um e outro, os tratando como as preciosidades que eram.

Mashiro ao ser invadida com afinco e estimulada primorosamente em várias partes erógenas de seu corpo, é acometida por orgasmos múltiplos, onde seu corpo convulsionou violentamente por diversas vezes, fato que foi percebido por Aporro, que aumentou ainda mais a velocidade se sua invasão aquele perfeito corpo, sendo que continuava a friccionar tenuamente o inchado botão da jovem.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! - um grito libertador saiu da boca da esverdeada, ao não conseguir mais conter o que sentia, quando um calor mais forte que os outros tomou o seu corpo.

Ele a trouxe para si com um abraço apertado, e se apossou daquela boca como nenhum outro o havia feito. Ele era um amante como poucos… entusiasta, arrojado, e preocupado com a satisfação dela acima de tudo. Claro que já tinha tido orgamos seguidos em outras ocasiões, mas foi a primeira vez que um homem se importou realmente em fazê-la sentir esse prazer, sem estar concentrado com o seu próprio.

Depois de desfeito o ósculo, ela lhe sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de contentamento, e lhe falou manhosa.

\- Você é tão gostoso… e me fez sentir tão bem… - delineia com suas unhas corais o peitoral definido do Espada, descendo depois aos seus gominhos abdominais - Chegou a minha vez de retribuir… e te deixar muito louco… - dá um longo selinho molhado nele - Vamos pra banheira. quero ficar por cima…

\- Como quiser… - ela novamente enlaça suas pernas ao redor do corpo dele, e com calma, ele entra na banheira vazia, onde se senta com ela por cima, ainda encaixada em seu pênis latente - Agora eu deixo tudo contigo…. maravilhosa… - se recosta na parede da hidromassagem, e relaxa seus braços ao lado do corpo, sentindo o seu membro ser fortemente apertado, tão somente com os primeiros movimentos dos quadris da Vizard.

Ela rebola com maestria, num ritmo ora intenso, ora lento, se movimentando com extrema sensualidade em cima do grosso mastro do homem, que não para de urrar em delírio. A performance dela era perfeita, o que fazia Szayel se perguntar como ela poderia implorar por amor se poderia ter o homem que quisesse aos seus pés? Ele mesmo o faria. Estava convicto que se ela estalasse os dedos, ele a seguiria onde fosse, e seria dela sem ao menos cogitar a possibilidade de refletir à respeito. Não sentia paixão, amor ou algo assim, mas sim em tesão, libido, volúpia, que também eram sentimentos que ligavam as pessoas, e com toda certeza, se prenderia à esverdeada se ela assim o desejasse.

Novamente sendo dominada por insanos prazeres, ela cavalga em frenesi, lambuzando com abundância a masculinidade do macho que a possuía, e o sentindo pulsar mais forte dentro de si. O calor do jorrar do homem lhe preencheu o ventre, e ela caiu trêmula nos braços fortes do rosado, devido ao fato de ter chegado ao ápice em sua satisfação.

Suas respirações estavam descompassadas, e ela recostou seu rosto na curva do longo pescoço do Arrancar, que acariciava as verdes mechas do sedoso e perfumado cabelo da mulher, que lembravam notas de jasmim. Ele a beijou com ternura, e depois de se separarem por falta de ar, Aporro a mirou detenidamente, e lhe indagou amavelmente.

\- Está feliz?

\- Claro que sim! - respondeu sincera - Sofri por muito tempo por causa de um homem que nunca ligou pra mim, e agora que te encontrei, não preciso correr atrás do Kensei pra mais nada. - sorri com candura.

\- Também gostei muito de ti, e se quiser, podemos nos ver mais vezes, o que acha? - toca os lábios dela sensualmente.

\- Eu acho ótimo, meu Szayel Aporro…

Voltam a trocar beijos e mais beijos voluptuosos, e a libido outra vez se apodera dos suados e desejosos corpos, pois descobriram o encaixe perfeito entre si, e não abririam mão de tão incrível prazer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiyori andava visivelmente enfezada, comendo alguns salgadinhos e bebericando um pouco de refrigerante. Sua cara era de poucos amigos, e o motivo de tal mal-humor, pior do que o habitual, tinha nome: Shinji.

Viu quando o “seu odiado” loiro discutiu com Momo, e que depois da saída dele da festa, a “sonsa” Tenente foi atrás de seu Capitão logo em seguida. Desconfiava que Hinamori sentia algo pelo loiro, e não admitiria que ela se intrometesse sua “relação” com ele, que na realidade, só existia mesmo em sua cabeça. Ele era o “seu careca”, o “seu idiota”, e ninguém mais tinha o direito de esbofeteá-lo ao bel prazer. Só ela.

Queria ir atrás dos dois, impedir que se entendessem… queria que Shinji a despachasse para bem longe da 5ª Divisão, para que só ela pudesse atormentá-lo. Parou de andar um pouco e pensou: porque se importava com que acontecia com Hirako? Será que o amava platonicamente como todos diziam? Ou somente o fazia pelo simples prazer de espezinhá-lo?

Revirou os olhos num misto de raiva e enfado, e tudo literalmente piorou quando viu a fogosa Mashiro entrando na casa vizinha à de Ichigo, junto à um homem alto, magro e de exóticos cabelos cor de rosa. Cheia de atitude, a garota foi à passos rápidos até o portão da residência desabitada, e quando estava prestes a alcançar os jardins, foi detida por uma mão firme, que lhe puxou o braço com força, a impedindo de prosseguir.

\- Que pensa que vai fazer garotinha? É muito feio espiar a intimidade alheia!

Ela olha para o rapaz que lhe repreendia, e se pegou admirando-o demasiadamente. Também pudera, ele era lindo! Seu sorriso cheio de sarcasmo era brilhante e envolvente. Seus olhos, de um amarelo mais vivo que os dos orbes dela, eram como os de um felino: astutos e sedutores. Os cabelos negros repicados, com uma única trança que lhe descia pelas costas, eram um charme à mais. Estava vestido casualmente, calça jeans lavagem escura, camisa pólo vermelha, e um tênis da moda nos pés. Simples, porém belo. Aliás, belíssimo.

Saiu de seu devaneio, e logo sua eterna fúria lhe cegou os olhos, e tudo que ela fez foi esbravejar contra o pobre rapaz.

\- Isso não te interessa! Eu faço o que quero e quando quero, e não é você, um perfeito estranho, que vai me impedir de entrar ali, e acabar com a farra da Mashiro!

\- Ah… mas não fazer isso de jeito nenhum... - ele balança a cabeça em negativa, claramente provocando a loirinha - Até porque, o cara que tá com ela é meu amigo, e não vou deixar que uma garotinha tosca como tu, estrague o lance deles.

\- Tosca??? - sua voz sai esganiçada - Quem tu chamou de tosca???

\- Você, oras… quem mais tá fazendo papel de ridícula aqui? - a pega pelo braço, e mesmo com ela se debatendo, ele consegue levá-la para fora dali, mais precisamente para a esquina - Qual o seu problema? É sempre assim surtada ou é só hoje mesmo? - agora, era ele quem estava raivoso - Não percebeu que está numa festa, que as pessoas que aqui estão vieram para se divertir, para celebrar? E que você, com esse comportamento mesquinho vai estragar tudo? O que vai ganhar com isso? 

O rosto da garota cora, mas não era por estar colérica, e sim por estar envergonhada com o sabão que estava levando de um desconhecido.

\- Eu… eu… - não sabia o que dizer. Ficou literalmente sem palavras, o que era inédito, pois sempre tinha respostas malcriadas para tudo.

Ele percebe o constrangimento dela, e também que ela estava, aos poucos, se acalmando. Passa suavemente a ponta dos dedos nas bochechas de Sarugaki, que congela ao sentir o calor das mãos masculinas. Nunca foi tocada assim, com carinho, por nenhum homem, nem mesmo por Shinji, alvo de sua obsessão. Fecha os olhos para apreciar aquele simples toque, e ele estreita a distância entre os dois. Ggio repara nas sardas que ornam as bochechas dela, e acha um charme o único canino que escapava de seus cerrados lábios, pintados de um rosa bastante suave. Solta o braço de seu agarre, e segura com esmero as mãos da jovem, que se sente esquentar ante esse ato.

\- Sabe… - ri sem jeito - Qual o seu nome mesmo?

\- Hiyori… - sua voz sai como um fiapo - Hiyori Sarugaki...

Ele volta a sorrir, mas dessa vez, com mais desenvoltura.

\- Hiyori… lindo nome! - ela ri de canto - Eu me chamo Ggio, e tava reparando em ti, desde a hora em que cheguei aqui, e pra falar a verdade, te achei bem bonita.

\- B-bonita… eu? - gagueja nervosa.

\- Sim, e esse vestido te deixa ainda mais…

\- Ridícula? - outra vez se irrita, pois acha que ele está debochando de si - Vai me dizer que acha que essa roupa fica mesmo bem nessa magreza que é o meu corpo? - aponta pra si mesma, puxando um pouco do tecido xadrez do tomara-que-caia de saia rodada que usava - Quer me ridicularizar, mas não vou deixar! - não sabia o porquê, mas não tinha intenção de agredi-lo, por isso, se esquivou do toque das mãos masculinas, e saiu apressada dali.

Ele foi atrás da loira, puxando-lhe a cintura, a trouxe para bem perto de si, onde seus rostos ficaram a milímetros um do outro, e ele falou o mais calmo que pôde.

\- Porque desconfia tanto das pessoas? Porque não aceita os meus elogios, como se minhas palavras não fossem sinceras? Se acha mesmo tão desinteressante ao ponto de um cara como eu não te achar bonita ou atraente?

\- Eu… não sei!!! - grita aturdida - Não sei porque sou assim! Acha que não queria ser diferente? Que eu não queria ser exatamente como as outras garotas, que são sempre fofas e perfeitas? Mas eu não sou, e acho que nunca vou ser e… 

Não termina de falar, pois é calada por um doce e delicado beijo, dado pelos lábios daquele garoto encantador, que eram cálidos e prazerosos. Suas línguas se encontram com suavidade e leveza, se explorando mutuamente, aprofundando aquele gesto terno e inocente.

A busca por ar os fazem se afastarem, e um sorriso bobo se desenha no rosto de Hiyori ao ver que Ggio lhe dedica uma carícia em seus loiros cabelos.

\- Você é fofa e perfeita, só que ninguém, até agora, havia descoberto isso. - diz a abraçando com muito sentimento.

\- Obrigada... por descobrir um lado bom em mim… - voltam a se beijar com muito carinho, sob a luz da bela lua no céu e das estrelas reluzentes, que testemunhavam de seus lugares sagrados, o nascimento de uma bonita história de amor.

Continua...


	14. A caça e o caçador

Os misteriosos orbes turquesas da bela mulher de cabelos negros e trançados, observavam tudo ao seu redor atentamente. Viu quando Shinji saiu da festa visivelmente chateado depois de bater-boca com Momo, e quando Kensei, de mãos dadas com uma loira desconhecida, se evadiu discretamente com ela dali. E também notou que, tanto Mashiro quanto Hiyori perambulavam pelo entorno da residência dos Kurosaki, com certeza, vigiando a vida alheia. Riu para seus adentros, pois essas duas não tinham mesmo salvação. 

Ichigo dançava agarradinho com Rukia, embalados por uma bela canção de amor, e certificou-se de que Rose, Love e Hachi estavam conversando animadamente com Tessai, Capitão Komamura e o Tenente Iba, então, sentiu que essa era a hora...

Como uma gata, saiu dali sem ser vista, e rumou para dentro de um sombrio bosque, que ficava em um dos limites da cidade. Ali era o ponto exato, o lugar mais perto da prisão subterrânea do Sereitei, onde poderia abrir um portal sem chamar a atenção, tanto no Mundo dos Vivos quanto na Soul Society.

Aproveitaria que seus mais chegados amigos e também o noivo estavam consideravelmente distraídos, e de que a maioria dos shinigamis que permaneceram na Soul Society estariam em troca de turno na vigilância da prisão, e o fato do velho General Yamamoto estar dormindo como uma pedra, para pôr seu arriscado plano em prática.

Suspirou profundamente. Teria que ser bastante cautelosa, pois qualquer descuido, sua reiatsu iria ser percebida, e tudo o que planejou por meses seria arruinado. Estava nervosa, melhor dizendo, apreensiva, mas, se desse certo, ninguém mais precisaria se preocupar com o futuro, pois o maior mal que assolou os dois mundos estaria acabado... se tudo corresse como o esperado, dentro de poucos minutos, daria cabo definitivamente de Sosuke Aizen…

Perto da entrada de um Templo Budista bem antigo, Lisa saiu de seu gigai, e depois deu uma boa olhada ao redor. Ajeitou seu corpo falso, que estava com um belo vestido estilo clássico branco de listras despadronizadas pretas, o recostando delicadamente em uma das árvores. Devidamente trajada com sua curtíssima hakama e de posse de sua zanpakutou, ela finalmente abre um portal de tamanho bem menor do que os demais, e avança imbuída de coragem e determinação para atingir seu objetivo.

Por pura sorte ou meramente acaso do destino, ela não precisou passar por nenhum dos guardiões da prisão, pois já saiu diretamente nas dependências do 10º andar. Agora, restaria descer mais 70 andares, e rezar para não encontrar ninguém em seu caminho.

Mesmo com o seu excelente shunpo, ela levou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar até a famigerada cela, onde Aizen estava encarcerado, e sentiu um forte enjoo à medida que se aproximava da reluzente cadeira, que de onde estava, só o via de perfil. Saber que aquele monstro desgraçado ainda respirava, lhe embrulhava o estômago, e uma raiva desmedida lhe correu o corpo. O miserável matou tanta gente, mutilou e deformou tantos outros, e ainda estava ali, sentadinho como se num trono estivesse, como se um rei fosse… maldito infeliz, que a transformou juntamente com seu amigos em Vizards, e ainda debochava deles, dizendo na maior cara-de-pau que eram pseudo-Arrancars, resultado de uma experiência mal sucedida. Não... não suportaria mais afirmativas podres da boca desse homem, como se já não bastasse a humilhação da exclusão do Gotei 13 e o exílio forçado por mais de um século… daria um fim naquilo naquele instante, pois sempre acreditou que todos tem um ponto fraco, e Aizen não seria a exceção.

Tinha convicção de que, triplamente selado, e com sua zanpakutou também sob o efeito de um poderosíssimo selo, e à quilômetros de distância dali, ela poderia, cortá-lo em pedaços, e com o corpo uma vez esquartejado, este jamais poderia se recompor. Claro que tinha ciência de que somente os três míseros selos não o deteriam por muito tempo, mas sua maior vantagem, era ele não estar de posse de sua espada, assim sendo, não conseguiria invocar o seu shikai, que era certamente o seu maior e melhor trunfo.   
Desde a queda do ex-Capitão da 5ª Divisão, ela estudou o que pôde sobre kidos e bakudous, devorando cada livro de encantamentos que Hachi possuía em sua biblioteca particular, e treinando arduamente no campo de treinamentos do ex Quartel General dos Vizards, tudo isso, para poder ter a única oportunidade que precisava para espicaçar Sosuke de uma vez por todas, e dar fim à uma possível e muito provável ameaça futura.

Com sua máscara Vizard posta, e consciente de que tinha no máximo cinco minutos para concluir sua missão, ela se aproxima com prudência, e silenciosamente, desembainha sua katana, vindo pela lateral da cadeira em que o castanho estava detido. Com precisão, ela mira no pescoço do homem, desferindo um golpe mortal, mas arregala os olhos ao notar que ele parou sua arma, a segurando com uma das mãos.

O único olho que estava destampado se abre, e ele sorri com um cinismo sem igual.

\- Foi estúpida o bastante para achar que me mataria assim… de maneira tão simplória?

\- Claro que não. - sorri igualmente cínica - Hadou 73, Souren Soukatsui! - e lança a imensa esfera de energia azulada, que pega em cheio toda a lateral esquerda do prisioneiro.

A morena toma uma distância segura, pois sabia de antemão que aquilo não seria o suficiente para detê-lo. A fumaça que se fez devido ao impacto aos poucos vai dissipando, e a silhueta do garboso homem se desenha em meio à esta. Ele estava de pé, e totalmente liberto.

Para Lisa não era uma surpresa. Sabia que os selos do Sereitei não seriam páreos para o grandioso poder daquele esdrúxulo ser, e sabia também que ela mesma também não o era, por isso, contava com a sua estratégia bem montada, e com a sorte, para liquidar com aquele verme.

\- Vejo que não está surpreendida, Yadomaru… aposto que pensa nessa sua mente tacanha, que vai conseguir me ferir, estou correto?

\- Não… está totalmente enganado, pois não vou te ferir. Longe de mim… vou te matar… acabar com essa sua raça! - empunha sua zanpakutou, e fala destemida - Tsubuse, Haguro Tonbo! - invoca seu shikai, avançando sobre o desarmado castanho.

Ele se esquiva dos golpes com certa dificuldade, pois seu corpo ainda estava envolto nas muitas faixas que o ligavam à cadeira-prisão, mas, não aparentava cansaço ou desespero, estava com o seu habitual semblante sereno, irritando fortemente a Vizard.

“Desgraçado… não posso me deixar abater... não posso deixar que ele perceba minha irritação… tenho que ser fria, senão não vou conseguir vencê-lo.” pensava mudando sua expressão para uma gélida e impassível.

\- Não adianta tentar me enganar. Sei muito bem que está indignada, enraivecida... tudo porque cogitou que seria fácil vir aqui e me eliminar. - outra vez ri com deboche - Creio que está fazendo muito estardalhaço para quem tem intenção de ser discreta. Como acha que o velho Yama vai reagir ao saber que deliberadamente desobedeceu as ordens da Central 46?

\- Que se foda essa maldita Central! - esbraveja sem sentir, mas logo se recompõe - Não ligo a mínima para o que esse bando de imbecis determina, e quanto ao General, fique sossegado, pois nem ele e nem ninguém virá aqui, pois usei o mais poderoso encantamento do Hachi para selar essa pocilga, e ter o gostinho de acabar contigo em paz. - surpreendentemente, larga sua zanpakutou no chão, e se posiciona bem de frente ao seu adversário - Prepare-se para o seu fim… Bakudou 61, Rikujyoukouro!

Sem que esperasse, Aizen é envolto por seis raios de luz amarela, que o impedem de se mover. Lisa continua a proferir encantamentos sem intervalos, para não dar chance para o castanho ser exitoso em se libertar.

\- Bakudou 62, Hyapporankan! - uma vara de enegia lilás é desferida, se transformando em inúmeras outras, o prendendo ainda mais ao chão - Bakudou 63, Sajou Sabako! - correntes amarelas cercam o corpo de Sosuke, o apertando demasiadamente em seguida, fazendo um grito de dor escapar de seus lábios.

Escutar os gemidos doloridos vindos dele fizeram um largo sorriso de satisfação brotar no rosto da ex-Tenente.

\- Sua dor é música para os meus ouvidos, seu cretino! - o olha com desprezo - Vamos acabar logo com isso…- toma bastante ar, e começa a recitar o encantamento - Paredes da areia de ferro, uma pagoda sacerdotal, vagalumes ardentes cobertos de ferro. Pilar estável, silencioso até o fim… Bakudou 75, Gocchun Tekkan! - do alto descem cinco grandes e densos pilares marrons, que impressam um estupefato Aizen no piso frio.

\- Maldita! Acredita mesmo que vai me matar só com esses Kidos baratos? - indaga furioso enquanto faz uma força sobre humana para se levantar.

\- Não… sei muito bem que jamais te mataria com tão pouco… - murmura baixinho - A única coisa que queria, era ganhar tempo. - pega sua Haguro Tonbo do chão, e vendo que ele estava quase de pé, invocou com fervor o poder de sua espada - Senmaioroshi! - e com um golpe certeiro, parte o esbelto corpo de seu maior inimigo em inúmero pequenos pedaços, que caíram mergulhados numa poça imersa em sangue.

Exausta, ela cai de joelhos no chão, e ofega com sua forças quase se esvaindo. Sua reiatsu foi quase toda embora ao pronunciar o último cântico e lançar o Bakudou 75, e já não tinha energias nem para levantar sua cabeça, e ver a recompensa do seu intenso esforço. Mesmo assim, um leve sorriso se esboçou em seus lábios, pois se vingou em grande estilo do crápula que acabou com sua vida e carreira no Sereitei. Por mais que tivesse sido anistiada do exílio junto com seus amigos, nada apagaria o enorme buraco que o desprezo e a solidão lhe causaram, por isso, matar Aizen era uma questão de honra, e nunca se conformaria somente com a sua reles prisão.

Ainda vagando em pensamentos, ouve algumas fracas palmas ao longe, que iam se tornando cada vez mais altas. Seu coração falhou uma batida, e sua garganta secou na hora, pois não estava querendo acreditar que…

\- Tenho que te dar os parabéns Lisa! - o belíssimo homem estava vivo, sem nenhum arranhão, com o torso nu, somente com a calça preta que vestia em seu encarceramento - Sabe, se no seu primeiro golpe, eu não tivesse feito uso da Kyoka Suigetsu, certamente teria me matado, pois apesar desse selos do Sereitei não serem suficientemente fortes para me deter, ainda assim, conseguem drenar uma boa quantidade do meu reiatsu.

\- Não… não é… possível… - sua voz sai como um fiapo, enquanto sua máscara se transforma em pó - Sua zanpakutou… ela está… selada. Me certifiquei disso…

\- Sim, e foi uma boa precaução a sua, mas… - se ajoelha diante dela, e toma o queixo feminino entre os seus dedos, e gentilmente, a obriga a mirar em seus castanhos orbes - Nunca deve se esquecer que nossas zanpakutous são uma parte de nós, nossa própria extensão espiritual, então, não necessito de sua presença física para poder invocar meu shikai, e como você já o tinha visto…

\- Estava sob o efeito dele… e o que “matei”, foi somente uma ilusão… - dá um sorriso seco - Você é um filho da puta esperto… - o encara cheia de orgulho - Vamos, acaba logo com isso! Se pensa que vou implorar pela minha vida, você está muito enganado, e...

Com o indicador pousado na boca rosada, Sousuke a cala, e fala com um ar enigmático.

\- Que razão teria para te matar, se a sua presença aqui foi realmente uma… sorte.

\- Do que está falando, seu pulha… - inspira mais ar, pois o cansaço ainda imperava seu corpo.

\- Falo de algo que por muito tempo eu não tive o prazer de desfrutar, pois com o fardo do processo de criação do Hougyoku, eu tive que abrir mão de muitas coisas, e uma delas, foi… o bom e velho sexo. - apesar do rosto cheio de insolência, seu tom de voz era sério, o que assustou imensamente a desvalida ex-Tenente.

\- Você só pode estar brincando… quem pensa que é pra me falar uma nojeira dessas? Acha mesmo que te deixaria por algum momento tocar em mim? Prefiro a morte do que...  
Ele passa suas grandes mãos por dentro de seu decote, palmeando os ombros com suavidade, e o corpo dela reage involuntariamente, se arrepiando como nunca antes. Atemorizada por não conseguir impedir o contato, ela grita colérica.

\- Que diabos fez? Porque não consigo reagir?

\- Simples, minha cara: tenho habilidades que jamais serão compreendidas por suas incautas mentes, e uma delas, que até então eu mantinha muito bem em segredo, é separar a vontade do corpo físico da vontade da mente. - toca o rosto feminino com candura - Resumindo: por você ser uma conhecida pervertida, seu corpo não resiste ao apelo do meu, e por mais que sua mente resista, a vontade da sua carne será sempre a mais forte, e acabará por sucumbir, contrariando o que a sua mente ordena. Mas não se preocupe, no meio do processo, até o seu consciente vai desejar estar em meus braços, usufruindo das minhas carícias e do meu “amor”. - faz aspas com os dedos, nitidamente debochando da indefesa mulher.

\- Não… - choraminga sem saber como sair dessa situação.

\- Fique tranquila… - seus lábios se unem aos dela calma e sedutoramente - Não vou te machucar, pelo contrário… vou te tratar mil vezes melhor do que os lixos de homens com quem costuma sair.

\- O único lixo aqui é você… - não consegue mais falar, pois ele lhe rouba um inesperado beijo profundo e urgente.

Em meio ao ardente contato, Sosuke retira devagar os óculos da morena, e os coloca no chão, os empurrando para longe em seguida. Suas mãos vão parar no laço da hakama, o desmanchando com rapidez, deixando o corpo da Vizard seminu, somente com uma rendada calcinha branca. As mãos masculinas percorrem a tez desnuda, apalpando e massageando os médios seios, levando-a gemer devido ao tesão que aquele ato produzia. Logo estas descem à cintura, aos quadris, e às coxas grossas que jaziam no piso gélido, e contrastava de maneira brutal com a quentura que emanava das palmas das mãos de seu odioso inimigo. Em seguida, os longos dedos se enveredam pela cavidade úmida, e com um leve roçar, ele arranca gemidos mais agudos da linda ex-Tenente, que ainda tinha seus lábios possuídos pelos dele.

Os toques dos dedos masculinos eram agradáveis, brandos e afetuosos, fato que deixava Lisa ainda mais raivosa e confusa, pois em seu pensamento, ele iria usar de truculência para conseguir seu objetivo, mas definitivamente, não era isso o que acontecia. Seu corpo não parava de tremer, de se arrepiar, e tudo se acentuou ainda mais quando os dígitos deslizaram para dentro de seu corpo, onde ela não pôde segurar um grito de puro prazer.

Ainda beijando-a com afinco, ele não disfarça um satírico sorriso, pois não demoraria para que o consciente dela também estivesse entregue, onde ambos desfrutariam de tão deliciosa satisfação, que é ter os corpos unidos como um só.

Sentindo-se contrair espontaneamente, e um calor absurdo tomar conta de si, Lisa chega com rapidez ao ápice, e ofega pesadamente depois que o seu corpo contorceu-se sem controle. Amparada pelo esbelto castanho, que a abraça com desvelo, ela tem a indecorosa visão do próprio lambendo sugestivamente os dedos embebidos de seu fluído, e um novo arfar cansado saiu de sua boca sem que notasse. Aquilo foi verdadeiramente erótico, e realmente aquele filho da puta tinha razão: sexo sempre foi o seu fraco, e tudo que era ligado à esse mundo de libido e lascívia, fazia ferver o seu sangue e aquecer sua carne. 

Infelizmente relutar para resistir não estava surtindo efeito, pois seu corpo não mais lhe obedecia, e depois desse maravilhoso orgasmo, aí mesmo é que não conseguia mover um só músculo para se livrar dessa subjugação mental, e sua boca também já não mais tinha vontade de xingá-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo. Tristemente para ela, a vontade de seu corpo velozmente pereceu ao querer de Aizen, e quanto à isso, nada poderia fazer, a não ser esperar que tudo acabasse.

A face atordoada da mulher diante de si, o encheu de um tesão que há muito não sentia. Voltou a beijá-la impetuosamente, e sua mão esquerda foi à trança que prendia os longos e negros cabelos, os soltando, e depois acariciou os macios fios como se fossem algo sumamente preciosos. Sem interromper seus ardorosos carinhos, ele a deita no chão, e com destreza, retira a calcinha que lhe impedia a visão da totalidade da nudez de sua estonteante parceira.

Dá uma boa olhada naquele corpo milimetricamente perfeito e inspira bastante ar. Se levanta e retira a calça preta que usava, ficando nu em todo o seu majestoso esplendor.   
Lisa levanta seus marejados orbes para tão somente se perder com a inaudita visão do belo corpo de Aizen, que lhe pareceu esculpido por todos os deuses. Sua vista se turva, e engole em seco ao se deparar com o falo gigantesco e maciço que de si se aproximava, quando ele novamente se ajoelhou, se pondo entre as suas pernas abertas e semi flexionadas. Tateando a cútis acetinada de suas torneadas coxas, subiu seus toques aos quadris, à cintura e aos montes tentadores. Com um leve inclinar por sobre o corpo feminino, a boca do castanho começa a chupar os mamilos rígidos, onde com um delicado raspar de dentes, ele a faz vibrar em frenesi. Sua língua, que alternava movimentos contrastantes, que oscilavam entre a voracidade e a languidez, tiravam o ar da ex-Tenente, que arqueava seu corpo que estava sob o dele, fazendo suas peles colidirem, e o calor em seu interior aumentar de maneira absurda. Ele passa a abusar de suas preciosas carícias no seio outrora desassistido, enquanto a mão direita posiciona seu mastro na fenda molhada, adentrando-se nela sedento de desejo.

Lágrimas rolam pelo rosto da Vizard, pois sentia uma grande desordem dentro de si. Um prazer insano se deu ao ser tão magnificamente preenchida por ele, e uma culpa desmedida lhe corroía por ter gostado de se sentir assim. Estava vagando por seus desventurados pensamentos, quando notou os vários selinhos vindos dos úmidos lábios dele lhe secarem a face. Outra vez se amaldiçoou por ter apreciado o gesto gentil daquele pérfido homem, que lhe estocava com firmeza e desbravava impetuosamente seu cálido interior, exatamente do jeito que ela mais gostava de ser intimamente tocada por um homem.

“Miserável… parece que ele me conhece como a palma da mão… estou literalmente rendida, perdida… não poderia gostar disso, não deveria… mas… como resistir? Como me contrapor ao enorme poder que ele agora exerce sobre mim?” pensava ela enquanto de sua boca escapavam palavras desconexas, frases confusas e gemidos inexprimíveis, devido à constante invasão de Sosuke em seu corpo, invasão essa que ela torceu em seu íntimo para que fosse execrável, mas que para o seu azar, era a melhor que havia tido em sua longilínea vida.

O rosto repleto de alegria de Lisa fez o ex-Capitão se aprofundar em sua acalorada intrusão no delgado corpo, que já dava claros sinais de que gozaria sem demora, fato que se concretizou logo em seguida, quando a morena convulsionou acometida por um devastador orgasmo.

O arfar que vinha dos róseos lábios faziam Aizen entrar em um estado de plena euforia. Não mentiu quando disse que sentia falta de sexo, mas não imaginou que fazer isso com a Vizard seria tão recompensador. Sentir seu corpo ser tão fortemente apertado e ensopado pelo aconchegante interior da morena, foi algo que de verdade o surpreendeu. Querendo usufruir mais desse prazer, ele sai de dentro dela, e a puxa para si, onde a vira de costas, fazendo ela ficar por entre as pernas dele, onde ele coloca o seu pênis na entrada mais do que umedecida dela, fazendo-a descer por toda extensão do grande corpo peniano, em meio a arfares e gemidos extasiantes de ambas as partes.

Ele repousa seus rosto na curva do pescoço dela, que sente sua pele se eriçar com esse singelo contato. Ele aspira o odor de baunilha que vinha de sua tez e cabelos, e fala de forma cativante.

\- Seu perfume é divino… quero senti-lo enquanto me cavalga… 

Com uma das mãos no botão inchado, ele a estimula em sua performance, que é cadenciada e cheia de molejo, pois ela era bastante experiente no assunto. A mão livre vai aos seios, os beliscando levemente, a fazendo arfar e contorcer seu corpo, enquanto se esmerava na sua árdua cavalgada. Subia e descia quase que em transe aquele potente falo, e mais uma vez se culpava por estar gostando do que faziam ali. Por toda a sua vida o praguejaria por colocá-la numa situação como essa, onde não teve como se negar a entrar em seu devasso e doentio jogo.

Seu órgão enrijecido é sugado e contraído de maneira tal, que ele não conseguiu suportar tamanha provocação do rebolado de sua parceira, e se derramou sofregamente na cavidade aquecida. Lisa também esmoreceu ante à tão enfáticos toques em suas zonas mais prazerosas, e um grito seco deu fim à este sensacional tormento.

Ele a apertou com cuidado contra si, e mais uma vez inalou o cheiro doce de suas mechas escuras. Aquele perfume o estava incitando, levando seu autocontrole ao desatino…

Se levantou de repente, e a trouxe consigo, onde colocando-a no colo, a levou para a sua parcialmente destruída cadeira-prisão, a sentando ali com as pernas abertas e para cima, se ajoelhando em seguida, enfiando o seu rosto na encharcada feminilidade, sorvendo com sua língua toda a mistura de fluídos que dali saía. Cada lambida era vigorosa, intensa, e como um animal faminto, ele vertiginosamente deglutia todo o sabor agridoce que era o mix de seu gozo com o dela, e era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor de tudo em que experimentou em sua extensa vida. A ponta de sua língua explorava cada recanto e dobras rosadas, todos os íntimos lábios daquela vagina saborosa e impecável. Sentir o calor aterrador daquela língua inquieta e sumamente experiente, fez Lisa dar mais um passo à entrega total da pouca sanidade em sua mente, levando seus dedos a se enredarem nos fios curtos e castanhos de Sousuke, e os puxar com força. Ele sorri pra si mesmo, pois sabia que o momento em que a consciência dela também se renderia estava próximo, então, parou a tórrida carícia oral, pegou a fina cintura com firmeza, a trazendo para si, trocando de posição, sentando-se na cadeira, deixando-a por cima de si, onde rapidamente ela se encaixou na virilidade colossal, descendo rebolativa e sinuosa. 

Ela não acreditava no que fazia, pois agora não estava sendo conduzida, e sim, agindo por sua própria vontade, mas, não estava totalmente alheia, ainda estava consciente, mas definitivamente, sabia que era inútil lutar. Agora, os dois lados que lhe controlavam estavam sob o domínio de Aizen e o pior era sentir na carne o quanto gostava daquilo… de fazer sexo com ele, de sentir algo distinto do que sentiu com todos os outros… que o maior e melhor prazer que teve ao longo de todo esse tempo, estava desfrutando com ele.  
O ritmo de seu requebrar era alucinado, veemente… ver os seios durinhos e apetitosos, pulando de frente ao seu rosto, eram por demais tentadores. Com gana, abocanhou uma das mamas, e gemendo desesperadamente, se alternava entre elas.

\- Lisa… 

O nome da morena escapou de seus lábios, mas ele parecia não ter percebido esse lapso, porém, ela sim. Sem interromper seu lascivo vai-e-vem, ela o olhou chupar seus seios e continuar gemendo seu nome quase que imperceptivelmente. Não querendo dar asas à sua imaginação, ela continua a montá-lo, mas logo é tomada por outro orgamo poderoso e feroz.

Ainda querendo mais daquela deleitável criatura em seus braços, ele nem a espera recuperar seu fôlego, a pegando com firmeza pelas nádegas, e ficando de pé com ela, onde ela enlaça suas pernas em torno dele, que a leva para as altas costas semi destruídas da cadeira, que mais parecia um trono, a encostando ali, onde passa a estocá-la mais vigorosamente, impetuosamente, sentindo as paredes internas da linda mulher o estreitarem bruscamente, e seu mastro ser succionado e embebido ostensivamente. Ela grita desvairada, cravando suas unhas nas costas largas do atraente e exuberante homem que lhe preenchia tão sublimemente, e não pôde suportar mais um arrasador e extenuante ápice, e com ele, se deu exatamente o mesmo, jorrando todo o seu quente fluído dentro dela.

Ela o abraçou para recuperar o ar, e ele, fez o mesmo. Com os batimentos de seus corações descompassados, cada qual sabia exatamente o cansaço que acometia o outro, devido ao intrínseco contato entre seus corpos. Ela o olhou nos olhos, e viu um mínimo brilho dentro deles, que lhe pareceram amenos e carinhosos, diferente do que estava habituada a ver naquela face sempre cínica dele. Baixou o seu mirar, e rapidamente a razão voltou a dominar seu arbítrio, e com um empurrão, ela o afastou de si. 

Deu alguns passos para longe dele, e com a voz cheia de mágoa, falou enraivecida.

\- Como pôde ser tão baixo? O que ganhou com isso tudo? Aposto que não foi só para me humilhar que fez isso, pois você nunca dá ponto sem nó. - vê que ele não muda sua face calma, e se irrita - Vamos, fale!!

Ele serenamente se aproxima da morena, que se mantém impassível. Uma das mãos do homem lhe toca o ventre, e intrigada, ela o olha sem entender.

\- O motivo para tudo o que aconteceu nessa noite, está aqui.

Os olhos dela se abrem enormemente, e um murmúrio saiu de seus incrédulos lábios.

-Im-impossível…

\- Porque impossível? Por um acaso estava com o seu gigai? - ri de canto - Então, não diga que algo mais do que lógico é impossível, Lisa Yadomaru.

Tira com rispidez a mão dele de sua barriga, e dá alguns passos para trás.

\- Porque fez isso? Porque brincar assim com a vida das pessoas? Com a vida de uma… - não consegue falar, e sem sentir, já estava chorando - Vai dizer que planejou isso tudo?

\- Em partes, sim. - fala com naturalidade, voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira - Sabe… vingança é um sentimento deveras complexo, mas, há diferenças gritantes no modo de execução entre um homem vingativo e uma mulher com igual sentimento. Sempre imaginei que somente uma mulher teria coragem de vir aqui, e se vingar das “atrocidades” que fiz, pois o sexo feminino é extremamente passional, e dificilmente se esquece de algo “ruim” que lhe foi feito. O que me surpreendeu, e muito, foi o fato dessa mulher ser você. - a encara com mais seriedade - Claro que sabia que seu ódio por mim era grande, mas não à esse ponto. Sinceramente, pensei que desse mais valor à sua monótona vidinha no Mundo dos Vivos, do que à esse tipo de mesquinharia. - se levanta, e volta a se chegar à ela, que sente cada vez mais um estranho frio percorrer seu corpo - Sempre presumi que a vadia da Mashiro ou a insossa da Momo seriam as prováveis “donzelas vingadoras” a virem aqui, como você bem disse, nessa pocilga. E logicamente seria um tormento tocar aquelas mulheres asquerosas, mas, quis a minha “sorte” que fosse você a vir, e… - não acabou de falar, pois um forte soco acertou o seu másculo rosto, quase o levando ao chão.

\- Não ouse abrir essa sua boca imunda pra falar de Mashiro ou Momo perto de mim, seu maldito! - grita exaltada - Você é quem não é digno de tocar mulher alguma! - começa a rir com deboche - Se acha tão esperto, tão fodão… - ri mais alto - Olha pra você: está livre! Nada o impede de sair daqui, e tentar conquistar tudo outra vez, e mesmo assim, continua abusando de sua torpeza de espírito para destruir a vida de outras pessoas! Você não vale nada!

Ao ouvir aquilo, o semblante de Aizen se fechou, e com um shunpo veloz, ele a pegou pelos braços, e a imprensou contra as costas da cadeira. Os orbes turquesas dela demonstram pela primeira vez um terrível temor, e ele continua a mirá-la com fúria. 

Porque se importava com que uma pseudo-Arrancar pensava? Porque sentiu raiva ao ser por ela agredido? Porque as palavras dela o irritaram tanto? Porque sentir o delgado corpo trêmulo e ver seus cintilantes olhos cheios de medo o faziam querer recuar em lhe intimidar?

“Maldita mulher… que fez com a minha mente?” pensou incomodado, e logo afrouxou seu agarre, ficando à poucos centímetros dela, mas evitando olhá-la. Foi a mesma sensação que teve ao ser superado por Ichigo, naquela luta fatídica, que o levou à esse lugar insalubre. Não conseguiu compreender naquela ocasião, como um mero humano o superou, e agora não compreendia o que sentia em relação à Lisa. Só sabia que não poderia feri-la e nem entristecê-la ainda mais. 

Ainda sem olhá-la, ele fala paulatinamente.

\- Não é interessante para mim sair daqui por hora, aliás, enquanto Kisuke Urahara e Ichigo Kurosaki estiverem vivos. Não sou estúpido para querer insistir em enfrentá-los, quando sei que o resultado será sempre o mesmo: o imbecil do Kisuke arrumando um jeito de me selar, e o mais imbecil ainda do Kurosaki arriscando a própria vida para ajudá-lo a realizar tal proeza. Mas, isso não quer dizer que eu vá deixar todos vocês em paz, e com a garantia de que um ser, que será a minha imagem e semelhança, irá nascer em breve, terei a certeza de que daqui há alguns anos, me divertirei com o desespero de toda essa corja, ao se depararem com algo que somente eu poderei parar.

\- E quem disse que essa criança vai nascer? - fala, porém logo se arrepende.

\- Eu digo que vai. - seu tom é mais sério do que antes - Sei que jamais cogitaria sequer a remota possibilidade do contrário, pois o dever maior de um Shinigami é proteger. Isso, acima de qualquer desejo pessoal. Por tal razão, meu plano só daria certo se a mãe fosse uma Shinigami, pois tanto humanas quanto Arrancars poderiam não respeitar essa prerrogativa. O mais entediante em todo o processo, foi ter que esperar uma de vocês virem aqui, mas em todo caso, foi mais rápido do que supunha. - sorri de canto.

Ao ver a vitoriosa expressão no rosto de Aizen, ela se sente a pior das criaturas. Foi para livrar-se dele, e acabou com um problema imenso recaindo sobre seus ombros. 

Deu as costas ao belo ex-Capitão e foi onde estava suas roupas. Pôs sua calcinha, pegou seus óculos, o pondo no rosto, e já ia colocar sua hakama, quando sentiu a mão dele tocar a sua, e devagar pegar a vestimenta e pô-la em seu corpo. Ela acompanhou os movimentos dele, que eram suaves e precisos, e quando este terminou de dar o laço em sua cintura, ficou com suas mãos paradas ali, e Lisa novamente sentiu-se esquentar. Fazia um esforço profundo para não ceder outra vez, mesmo assim, falou corajosamente.

\- Pode até ter razão em dizer que não teria coragem de me livrar de um ser inocente, que não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o que houve aqui, mas, darei sim, um jeito de frustrar seus planos, pois meu filho não será mais uma experiência de sua mente perversa. Adeus Sousuke. - se virava para ir embora, quando sente ser puxada, e sua boca possuída por um apaixonante ósculo.

Ele mesmo não sabia porque o fez, mas, queria sentir os cálidos lábios de Lisa uma última vez. A intensidade do contato é tal, que ela quase perde suas forças, e sente suas pernas fraquejarem. Por falta de ar, o beijo é desfeito, e a Vizard se afasta.

Mesmo com a distância, ele toca os lisos fios, os colocando para trás da orelha dela, e fala impositivo.

\- Traga a criança aqui quando nascer. 

Ela dá as costas, e num piscar de olhos, some de uma vez daquele lugar.

Com passos lentos, ele vai até a sua cadeira e se senta imponente. Olha ao redor e vê toda a destruição que a tentativa da mulher em matá-lo fez, e também, percebe o vazio que ficou à sua volta. Deu um forte soco no braço do móvel, que acabou de se desfazer e meio aos muitos escombros no chão. Pensou por um momento em como explicaria aquela balbúrdia aos guardas do Sereitei, mas não era com isso que estava preocupado. Estava realmente perturbado por ter sentido algo fora do planejado por Lisa… a força do seu olhar, o modo aguerrido de ser, a coragem de ter ido enfrentá-lo sozinha, o delicioso corpo que se encaixou perfeitamente com o seu… 

Sentiu no ar o perfume delicado dela, e novamente olhou para si e para tudo que o rodeava. Estava só, irremediavelmente sozinho. Derramou uma única lágrima, e em voz baixa, sussurrou o nome daquela que conseguiu abalar sua impenetrável fortaleza.

\- Lisa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saindo do portal, Yadomaru entra ligeiramente em seu gigai, e sai correndo dali, andando desnorteada, praticamente sem destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Da mansão vazia, Mashiro, que estava se vestindo com a ajuda de Szayel para voltar à festa, sente que sua amiga está mal, e sem falar nada, pega o rosado pela mão, e sai às pressas dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ggio e Hiyori trocavam inocentes beijos encostados no muro da casa de Ichigo, quando a loira sente que Lisa precisa de ajuda. Para a terna carícia, e fala com extrema preocupação ao moreno.

\- Vem comigo!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perto de uma pracinha, encostada num escorregador infantil, a ex-Tenente chora profusamente. Não se conforma em ter sido vítima de uma cilada tão pérfida daquele miserável. Se deixa cair no chão, e logo Mashiro e Hiyori chegam ao local, onde pedem para seus respectivos acompanhantes esperarem mais ao longe. Os rapazes se afastam, e elas, lentamente chegam perto da morena, e se agacham para ficar na mesma altura da chorosa mulher.

\- O que houve, Lisa? - a loira indaga preocupada.

\- Se abra conosco… nos conhecemos há séculos, passamos por tanta coisa juntas… pode confiar em nós! - a esverdeada pisca com cumplicidade, e Lisa momentaneamente se acalma.

\- Está bem… - limpa com o dorso das mão as insistentes lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto - Vou contar tudo à vocês...

Por quinze longos minutos, Yadomaru despeja tudo o que aconteceu, desde o seu plano que deu errado, a tórrida sessão de sexo que teve com Aizen, até o fruto dessa loucura que estava em seu ventre, e que tudo tinha sido perfeitamente arquitetado por ele.

\- Lisa… - Mashiro lamenta entristecida.

\- Calma… não se desespere. - Hyori pega as mão da amiga, e as afaga com carinho.

\- Ninguém vai te julgar, até porque, apesar de vilão, Aizen é mesmo uma tentação… - a ex-Tenente do 9º Esquadrão diz sem sentir.

\- Sua pervertida… - os olhos da sardenta garota se reviram de tédio - Se fosse tu no lugar dela, tinha dado sem ele precisar usar nenhum artifício. - ri de canto, enquanto a moça de verdes cabelos lhe dá a língua.

Lisa suspira profundamente.

\- Eu… não sei o que fazer...

Hiyori se levanta juntamente com Mashiro, e ambas ajudam a mais velha a ficar de pé. Elas abraçam sua companheira de mais de um século, e a esverdeada fala convicta.

\- Vamos levá-la pra casa, e lá, tomará um bom banho, e tentará descansar. Amanhã será um novo dia, e tudo ficará mais claro, tenho certeza! - beija a bochecha dela com candura.

\- Exatamente! Acharemos uma saída pra isso, e o merda do Aizen não vai conseguir o que quer! Vamos? - dá alguns passos, mas Lisa a detém.

\- Vou fazer o que pediram, mas… fiquem mais um pouco na festa. Vejo que cada uma das minhas queridas pestinhas arrumou dois lindos gatinhos, e não quero que percam a noite por minha causa.

\- Mas, Lisa… - protesta em vão a loira.

\- Por favor… não me façam sentir pior do que já estou… - anda devagar, e sua silhueta acaba por sumir em meio às sombras das árvores.

\- Acha que ela ficará bem? - a de maria-chiquinhas indaga receosa.

\- Sim. Lisa é muito forte, mais do que qualquer um imagina. E ela sabe que pode contar sempre conosco. - sorri sincera, e puxa Hiyori pela mão, caminhando abraçadas em direção aos seus belos companheiros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No velho armazém abandonado, Lisa vai direto para o seu quarto. Ao passar pelo extenso corredor, vê pela porta entreaberta que Shinji, juntamente com Momo, dormiam abraçadinhos, com um pequeno filhote de gato aos seus pés. Sorriu fraquinho, pois, pelo menos alguém ali, naquele lugar, estava feliz de verdade.

Entrou em seu quarto e voltou a chorar. Não sabia o que fazer, como proceder… mas, sabia que tinha que ter esperança de que tudo iria se resolver, que para esse problema, haveria de ter uma solução.

Um estalo se deu em sua mente, e um sorriso cheio de boas perspectivas se desenhou em seu sofrido rosto. Foi até a sua cômoda, onde pegou algumas anotações que tinha, relacionadas às pesquisas de Urahara, abrindo o caderno numa página avulsa, mas que fez seus avermelhados olhos brilharem. Ali estava sua possível solução, sua concreta esperança de fazer tudo diferente do que Aizen queria, e se agarraria à ela com toda a fé que tinha em seu coração.


	15. Viva os noivos!

Da varanda de sua casa, o bonito jovem de cabelos alaranjados via dois casais trocando singelas carícias, sentados na calçada, do lado oposto de onde estava. Coçou a cabeça e sorriu baixinho, pois pareciam um bando de pré-adolescentes namorando às escondidas dos pais. Deu alguns poucos passos até lá, e as meninas, surpreendidas, logo se incorporaram, sendo seguidas pelos seus respectivos acompanhantes, cada uma sendo protetoramente abraçada pelos rapazes em questão.

Ichigo ri alto da cena, que tinha cara de comédia barata, e fala divertido.

\- Vocês são duas toscas mesmo… estão piores que as minhas irmãs, que realmente são aborrecentes. - faz um sinal com a mão, os chamando para entrar - Vem… entra logo!

\- Mas… - balbucia Mashiro.

\- Nada de mais. - diz ele tranquilamente - Pensa que eu não tinha visto esses dois patetas rodeando a casa e circulando pela festa? - Ggio e Szayel estreitam o olhar para o ruivo, que ignora o fato, e continua a falar - Escuta… hoje é um dia muito feliz pra mim, e nada, absolutamente nada, vai mudar isso. E se as duas resolveram dar uma chance à eles, quem sou eu pra questionar? - estende a mão aos Arrancars - Por mim, está tudo esquecido.

Tanto Hiyori quanto Mashiro sorriem realmente contentes, enquanto o rosado e o moreno retribuem o cumprimento do anfitrião.

\- Nos desculpe por aparecer assim, na sua comemoração. - Ggio fala sem jeito.

\- Viemos por causa do Nnoitra, e acabamos por conhecer as meninas, e… - é interrompido por uma risada divertida do noivo.

\- Eu sei disso, pois vi ele e a Nell saindo à francesa daqui. - pisca sacana - Reitero o meu convite: entrem e fiquem à vontade! Ninguém vai hostilizá-los.

\- Sabemos disso… - o Espada abraça a esverdeada com carinho e ambos entram na residência para aproveitar direito a festa.

\- Demorou muito pra chamar a gente! Pensei que iria querer comer tudo sozinho com a raquítica da sua noivinha. - reclama fingidamente a loirinha, que toma uma leve cotovelada de seu ficante - Ai, Ggio… isso dói!

\- Fica quieta sardentinha, antes que ele mude de ideia e nos expulse daqui. - ri sem graça para o ruivo, e arrasta a sua endiabrada Vizard pra dentro da casa.

Essa Hiyori…

Sorri sozinho, enquanto devagar, volta para a festa, onde vê alguns de seus amigos tirando várias selfies em poses descontraídas com a sua amada Rukia. Chad, Isane, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chizuru, Yumichika, Toshiro, suas irmãs… todos abraçando a franzina morena, e sorrindo alegremente a cada fotografia tirada. Logo o smartphone foi parar nas mãos de um tímido Ukitake, que continuou a fotografar aqueles jovens tão carismáticos e felizes. Sim, felizes, pois esse sentimento tão contagiante estava estampado nas expressões de cada um deles, e o veterano Capitão sabia muito bem como era sentir-se assim, já que ele e sua amada Halibel já não tinham mais o que esconder sobre seu romance. Olhar para cada um dos presentes se divertindo como nunca, fez seu peito inflar de contentamento, e ao avistar Ichigo literalmente babando ver a sua bela noiva a se divertir, o platinado chama o Shinigami Substituto para se juntar à eles.

\- Vem Ichigo! Tire algumas fotos com a Rukia, afinal de contas, você é o noivo!

\- Sim! Vem sim! - gritavam vários de seus amigos, e sob uma chuva de aplausos e assobios, o alaranjado rapaz foi até lá, onde pegou a pequena Kuchiki no colo, e posou com um largo sorriso para inúmeras fotografias, tanto sozinhos, quanto ao lado de seus companheiros de toda uma vida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depois de toda essa descontração, um brinde é feito, onde absorto, ele ergue uma taça de champanhe, e eloquente, fala emocionado aos presentes .

\- Queria brindar não só à minha felicidade e à de Rukia, mas também à de todos os que estão ou estiveram presentes aqui, nesta humilde comemoração. Não sei se poderia medir a alegria que sinto em estar cercado por tanta gente que me é querida, pela minha família, e pela mulher que amo. Porém, sei que posso retribuir à todos os que aqui se encontram, lhes desejando a mesma sorte que tive ao ser abençoado ao ter encontrado o amor. - toca sutilmente sua taça com a da morena, que lhe sorri cheia de ternura - Um brinde ao amor!

\- Um brinde! - todos exclamam em uníssono, e a Shinigami o abraça pela cintura.

\- Eu te amo, Ichi… - na ponta dos pés, alcança os lábios de seu amado, que lhe retribui o ósculo com muito carinho.

\- Também te amo… - ambos ficam com seus corpos juntinhos, e nem se dão conta que já estão dançando lentamente, ao ritmo da romântica canção ao fundo.

Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

And when it gets hard

You know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

Amar pode doer

Amar pode doer às vezes

Mas é a única coisa que eu sei

Quando fica difícil

Você sabe que pode ficar difícil às vezes

É a única coisa que nos mantém vivos

We keep this love in a photograph

We made these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Hearts were never broken

And time's forever frozen still

Nós mantemos este amor numa fotografia

Nós fizemos estas memórias para nós mesmos

Onde nossos olhos nunca fecham

Nossos corações nunca estiveram partidos

E o tempo está congelado para sempre

So you can keep me inside the pocket

Of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet

You won't ever be alone

Wait for me to come home

Então você pode me guardar no bolso

Do seu jeans rasgado

Me abraçando perto até nossos olhos se encontrarem

Você nunca estará sozinha

Espere por minha volta para casa

As mãos do jovem se enveredam pelos negros cabelos dela, e seus olhares se cruzaram cintilantes, cheios de um intenso brilho que irradiava do fundo de seus seres. A mão livre toca o rosto da tímida garota, que suspira ao receber tão caloroso contato, pois era isso o que mais amava em Ichigo, a simplicidade que ele tinha de transmitir todo o amor que por ela sentia. Logo os lábios se encontram, num beijo cândido e apaixonado, fazendo ambos os juvenis corpos se arrepiarem e um súbito desejo se instalar em seus corações. Porém, decidiram esperar… teriam bastante tempo para isso depois que a festa acabasse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por volta das duas da manhã, os noivos sobem para o velho quarto de Ichigo, que carregava a morena em seus braços, em meio à muitos beijos cheios de tesão. Ambos sentiam a necessidade de unirem seus corpos, de extravasarem toda a felicidade que os invadiam, de se amarem descontroladamente.

Com a porta devidamente trancada, o ruivo deposita com cuidado o delicado corpo de sua noiva no macio colchão de sua cama, e com toques afetuosos, a livra de seu vestido amarelo e ultra curto de lese, deixando o corpo esguio da moça seminu, apenas sendo coberto por uma inconveniente calcinha da mesma cor. Ele contempla a beleza de sua amada, e seu membro lateja com força. Por mais que já tenha usufruído diversas vezes do prazer que aquele corpo o proporcionava, tinha a impressão que todas seriam como a primeira vez, com a mesma emoção, com o mesmo entusiasmo….

Ela se ajoelha, e logo retira a jaqueta marrom que ele vestia, e depois, a camisa, a calça jeans e a boxer jazem no chão, deixando o belo jovem totalmente nu, fato que a faz arfar pesadamente, pois por mais que já o tivesse visto assim, nunca deixaria de admirar o seu invejável físico, e muito menos, o seu maravilhoso falo ereto..

Ele toma a boca rosada com paixão, e no ímpeto da quente carícia, ele a deita devagar, espalhando pequenos selinhos e longas lambidas pelo corpo da garota, que gemia inebriada por tão sensacional prazer. As grandes e másculas mãos percorriam sua cintura e quadris, enquanto os seio eram degustados em deliciosos chupões, e circundados pela lépida língua do Substituto de Shinigami, que se alternava entre os pequeninos montes macios, os provendo dos mais ardorosos carinhos.

Com agilidade, o ruivo retira a inconveniente peça íntima, e suas quentes palmas tateiam o meio das coxas femininas, se embrenhando pela virilha depilada, torturando a pobre moça com carícias ousadas que logo se estenderam à sua área mais erógena, arrancando um grunhido feroz dos lábios da Kuchiki. O friccionar dos dígitos era firme, viril, e quando estes se adentraram em sua totalidade na cavidade fervente, arqueou-se entregue ante à tão despudorado, porém sexy ato. O ir e vir dos longos dedos atingiam seu ponto G com maestria, fazendo-a sucumbir rapidamente à um esplêndido orgasmo.

Rukia respira agitadamente, e Kurosaki volta a venerá-la com ósculos e carícias ao longo de seu corpo, a virando de bruços, para também distribuir ali todos os seus calorosos toques. A ponta de sua língua corre o desenho da espinha dorsal da morena, e pequenas mordidas são dedicadas ao firme traseiro dela, que ri baixinho, pois sentiu cócegas juntamente com o tesão de ser assim tocada. Ele a vira de frente para si, e ela detém seu olhar no reluzente mastro molhado, que a fazia salivar desejosa. Se ajoelha de frente à ele, e seu rosto desce até a virilidade viçosa, a abocanhando sem mais delongas, se aprofundando na sua aveludada chupada, o fazendo grunhir insanamente.

Por vezes interrompe o seu lânguido vai-e-vem para mordiscar o testículo macio e lamber toda a extensão peniana, beijando e envolvendo a rosada glande com a língua travessa, e depois voltando a engolir o potente órgão com sua boca umedecida. Adorava satisfazer seu homem, o deixando enlouquecido com os seus ardentes toques. Sabia que depois seria recompensada de um jeito vigoroso e intenso, e isso fazia ela se esmerar e dar o melhor de si à ele.

Um frio arrepio lhe sobe a coluna, e o ruivo detém aquele fenomenal boquete, puxando com moderada força os cabelos da shinigami, que estava tentadoramente exausta, com sua inchada boca entreaberta, e com o seu arfar profundo, tirando de vez a sobriedade do lindo Kurosaki, que a beija indomitamente, e depois de quase deixá-la sem ar, fala com rouquidão no ouvido de sua noiva.

\- Quero te chupar também...

Ela sorri com picardia, e com um leve empurrão, o faz deitar-se estirado, e como uma felina, anda engatinhando ao seu redor, para depois colocar suas pernas cada uma de um lado do rapaz, descendo sua intimidade mais que molhada no rosto expectante dele, que no mesmo instante, enveredou sua abrasadora língua à explorar cada dobra e reentrância daquela tenra carne rósea.

Rukia remexe seus quadris no ritmo das vertiginosas lambidas que recebia, e suas mãos puxavam sem consideração os repicados fios curtos dos cabelos laranjas de Ichigo, que gemia ao se chafurdar naquele mar de fluídos que da parte mais íntima de sua amada descia. As mãos masculinas apertam as redondas nádegas com vontade, subindo o seu passear pela fina cintura e depois aos pequenos seios, os beliscando eventualmente. A graciosa Shinigami sente o seu corpo ferver, e uma constante energia fazer todos os seus corpóreos pelos se eriçarem.

\- Ichi… eu vou… - e sem mais poder se conter, ela chega ao auge de sua satisfação, caindo exausta em cima da cama, quase tampando a respiração do rapaz, que sem se importar com esse “detalhe”, continua a lhe sorver o néctar que ainda desprendia de si.

\- Seu gosto… é incrível… - o ruivo murmura baixinho, enquanto ela, mesmo fatigada, se recompõe, e vai para onde está a virilidade rígida, ali se encaixando e descendo paulatinamente todo o tamanho e grossura daquele invejável falo.

Com as mãos apoiadas no peitoral definido do Substituto de Shinigami, ela rebola com afinco, movendo os seus quadris de maneira acintosa e sinuosa, estrangulando o membro pulsante, e o embebendo de seu precioso mel. Leve como uma pluma, ela cavalga facilmente em Ichigo, que urra coisas absolutamente sem sentido, com suas mãos de posse das mamas diminutas, as quais que ele adorava com desvelo. Os fios negros banhados de suor grudavam em seu angelical rosto, e este também se esvaía por seu franzino corpo, deixando sua tez reluzente, fato que deixou Kurosaki ainda mais ganancioso em se aprofundar naquele interior tão perfeitamente acolhedor. Com mais alguns movimentos precisos, ela é tomada por um gozo lânguido e arrasador.

O ruivo se senta, e a abraça com um carinho sem igual. Ela recosta seu rosto no amplo peito masculino, a acarinha seus largos ombros, esperando sua respiração, enfim, se normalizar. O interior da shinigami ainda contraía com força, e Ichigo se segura para não se derramar antes da hora. Era difícil controlar-se diante de uma performance tão primorosa, mas Rukia sempre mereceria o seu melhor… todo o seu empenho e dedicação eram ínfimos perto do amor que por ela sentia, perto do infinito desejo de tê-la sempre em seus braços, perto de toda a gama dos mais genuínos sentimentos que por ela nutria…

Tomou o meigo rosto da garota, entre suas grandes mãos e a beijou morosamente, sem pressa nenhuma para que o ósculo acabasse. Depois de quebrar com lentidão o contato, ele a mira diretamente em seus olhos, e fala com extrema convicção.

\- Eu te amo… - dá um longo selinho nos trêmulos lábios - Saiba que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida chata e sem graça, e que é uma honra pra mim ter aceitado o meu humilde pedido, para que seja minha mulher…

\- Ichigo… - as pontas de seus melindrosos dedos tocam a face do feliz jovem, que sorri ante à carícia feita com tanta sensibilidade - Jamais amei alguém como eu te amo, e para mim não existe outro além de ti! O que sinto por você me deu forças para enfrentar tudo… qualquer barreira, qualquer obstáculo…

\- Também enfrentaria tudo por ti… - volta a tomar atenciosa e impetuosamente os lábios femininos, enquanto se deita por sobre o delgado corpo, o estocando veementemente, vigorosamente.

As pernas da morena se entrelaçam em torno dos quadris do rapaz, ditando a cadência da invasão do viril órgão em sua fenda incandescente. Ela morde a clavícula dele, abafando um grito agudo que sairia de sua garganta, e suas unhas pintadas em um rosa pastel bem clarinho, perfuram a carne do ruivo, que com a libido a mil, intensifica o seu poderoso invadir nas profundezas do corpo da mirrada Shinigami.

Ela o olha detenidamente nos orbes castanhos, e ele, conhecendo cada tipo de olhar que a meiga garota lhe lançava, sabia que ela chegaria novamente ao ápice, e dessa vez, ela não se esforçaria em resistir. E foi o que aconteceu, pois um quente jorrar se espalhou pelo encharcado e estreito interior de sua adorada, que também gozou alucinada junto de si.

Ele, esgotado, cai por cima da morena, que lhe abraça em meio à muitos pequenos e úmidos selinhos no rosto e ombros masculinos. Ele entra também na brincadeira, e ao se virar, a pega pela cintura, e se chegando mais à ela, enchendo seu corpo de doces carícias.

Depois de sorrirem bastante, ambos se recostam na cabeceira da cama, e ficam abraçadinhos, onde Rukia dedilha o abdômen trincado do Shinigami Substituto, e este afaga as negras e brilhantes mechas da bela ao seu lado.

\- Está feliz? - ele pergunta seriamente.

\- Sim… muito. Jamais viveria uma alegria como essa, se não fosse ao seu lado… - suas palavras são sinceras.

\- Eu posso dizer o mesmo, pois mulher alguma me completaria como tu, minha baixinha linda! - pisca sacana.

\- Quem você tá chamando de baixinha? - dá um tapinha de leve na cabeça de seu amado, fingindo indignação - Brincadeiras à parte, eu queria agradecer por ter tido a ideia dessa festa. - dá um reluzente sorriso.

\- Não precisa agradecer. Sei que não gosta muito de eventos como esse, mas, acho que essa data especial merecia algo à altura, e o fato de termos comemorado com todos os nossos amigos e família, contribuiu para deixar tudo mais espontâneo e intimista, não acha?

\- Sim… tem razão… - o olha com muito desejo, e fala com os finos lábios quase colados aos dele - Quero que me ame outra vez, Ichi…

\- Te amarei quando e quantas vezes quiser, minha Rukia… - trocam outra vez beijos e carinhos apaixonados, se amando por diversas vezes naquela memorável madrugada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, Ichigo abre os castanhos orbes aos poucos, pois a claridade que entrava pela janela incomodava e muito suas sensíveis retinas. Com a vista ainda embaralhada, ele esfregava os olhos enquanto se sentava, e um pensamento veio à sua mente.

“Eu não deixei a cortina aberta, tenho certeza! Então…?” ao virar-se para a esquerda, um grito aterrador saiu de sua garganta ao ver três pares de olhos lhe observando meticulosamente, e deu graças à Deus por ter se levantado no meio da madrugada e ter pego um lençol para se cobrir e à sua amada.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Podem me dizer que diabos fazem aqui? - indaga sumamente irritado, porém isso não pareceu importar aos intrusos.

Rukia acorda assustada, e por sorte, puxou o lençol consigo quando se levantou, tampando assim sua nudez.

\- O que hou… - não terminou o questionamento, pois viu toda a família Kurosaki enfiada em seu quarto, e lhes olhando com cara de bobos.

\- Fiz um café da manhã especial para os noivos! - diz Yuzu empolgada, colocando a bandeja em cima da cama - Espero que gostem! - esfrega as mãozinhas uma na outra, deveras ansiosa.

\- Meus filhinhos lindos… papai está tão feliz por vocês! - Isshin senta sem a menor cerimônia do lado de seu filho, e abraça o casal como se fosse um grande urso pardo a proteger seus filhotes.

Rukia ri escancaradamente, enquanto o ruivo estreita o olhar, e sente um forte tic no olho direito.

\- Para com isso, velho sem noção! - desfere um potente soco na face do mais velho, que cai estrebuchando no chão.

\- Falei que isso não ia dar certo… - resmunga Karin ao ver seu pai se contorcendo no piso frio.

\- Mas eu só queria fazer uma surpresa… - murmura Yuzu bem baixinho.

\- Deixa de ser chata, Karin! Tá ficando intragável igual ao Ichigo! - o ex-Capitão se recompõe lentamente.

\- Todos vocês são muito sem noção… - uma voz conhecida vem da porta do quarto, e Ichigo não esconde a sua irritação.

\- Até você, Toshiro? - nota que ele está de pijama - Do-dormiu aqui? Quem te deu permissão?

\- Seu pai, meu ex-Capitão me deixou dormir no sofá. Algum problema? - sorri vitorioso.

\- Isso mesmo! Algum problema? - Isshin fala pomposo.

\- Algum problema… - o Shinigami Substituto resmunga baixinho, e sua noiva o abraça para acalmá-lo.

\- Deixa eles, Ichi… - beija com ternura a bochecha do rapaz - Sua família só quer nos agradar. - sorri cúmplice pra gêmea de cabelos loiros, e esta fica visivelmente mais contente.

\- Obrigada Rukia por compreender nosso jeito de ser. - a menina agradece humildemente - Agora, vamos deixar eles comerem, pois fiz um café reforçado para todos nós.

Um por um, todos deixam o quarto, menos Hitsugaya, que olha para a morena, e fala normalmente.

\- Juushirou pediu pra te dizer que pode tirar essa semana de folga. - acena com a cabeça, e fecha a porta atrás de si.

Ichigo, ainda furioso, se deixa cair na cama, e Rukia fala com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

\- O Capitão Ukitake é tão generoso!

\- Sim, é sim. Vamos aproveitar essa sua folga para vermos uma boa casa para nós, porque já pôde perceber que não teremos nenhum minuto de sossego aqui.

\- Isso é… - fala sem sentir, e ele ri com vontade - Do que está rindo? - pergunta intrigada.

\- Nem você tem paciência pra eles... - sorri mais um pouco, depois, seu rosto adquire uma súbita seriedade - Sei que não poderemos comprar algo tão caro agora, mas,se pesquisarmos direito e planejarmos um bom financiamento, poderemos pagar sem eu ter que me apertar, já que meu trabalho não paga tão mal. - pisca para a shinigami, que sorri contente.

\- Tem razão! Assim poderemos ter um pouco mais de privacidade.

\- Com toda certeza, minha linda Rukia! - uma voz esganiçada sai abafada de dentro do armário, e logo a porta deste se abre, revelando o velho leão de pelúcia, que deu um pulo e caiu certinho no meio dos noivos - E quando formos para a nossa casa, ficaremos os três juntinhos, e eu cuidarei e protegerei a minha deusa dos pequenos montes durinhos...

Sua fala é interrompida por um forte apertão do ruivo no seu pescoço de pano, que junto com Rukia, gritou em alto e bom som.

\- Nem pensar você vai morar com a gente!!

O pobre leão é lançado para fora do quarto, sob as muitas risadas dos apaixonados e felizes noivos.

Continua...


	16. O tempo é o senhor da razão - Parte I

Dois anos depois...

Sentada no banco de uma pracinha, a bela morena de olhos turquesas tinha o seu mirar focado na pequena bebê, que brincava alegremente num cercadinho de areia, alheia à tudo o que se passava à sua volta. A inocente criança enchia alguns pequenos baldes de plástico com a substância arenosa, assim como as muitas forminhas comuns nesse tipo de kit de praia, montando verdadeiras esculturas que no fim, não tinham forma alguma. Ria sozinha, ato típico da euforia infantil, e com suas fofas mãozinhas, agarra a estrutura precária, a destruindo entre os seus dedinhos, por onde a fina areia escapa, sob o castanho olhar curioso da mesma.

Lisa sorri. Admirava sua pequena filhinha como se ela fosse a maior preciosidade desse mundo, o que realmente o era. Apesar do pai ser um verdadeiro monstro, ela amava aquela criaturinha. Acompanhar seu desenvolvimento por nove saudáveis meses em seu ventre, e logo depois tê-la em seus maternos braços, foi algo que tornou-se a sua maior alegria, sua maior motivação para viver e continuar a lutar por tudo o que sempre acreditou.

Suspirou pesadamente, mas logo um terno sorriso voltou aos seus lábios tão somente em escutar outra vez a risadinha gostosa e despretensiosa de sua bebê. Na realidade, às vezes essa melancolia lhe abatia, pois não tinha um dia sequer, nesses dois anos que se passaram, que não recordasse daquela noite. Seu coração ficava apertado, pois sentia um ódio imenso por Aizen tê-la sacaneado daquele jeito tão baixo, mas, as lembranças daquele tórrido sexo feito por eles, ainda a queimava por dentro. Era contraditório, mas, infelizmente, inevitável de se sentir.

Perdida em seus devaneios, ela sente o seu ombro ser tocado, e ao olhar para trás, dá de cara com um sorridente Shinji, que de ponta cabeça, a cumprimenta com um beijo na bochecha.

\- Trouxe a Riyoko pra brincar? - se põe de pé, enquanto olha para onde a bebê estava, e vê que sua amada Momo está sentada, brincando junto à pequena.

\- Sim, mas… estou esperando o Szayel Aporro. - inspira bastante ar - Ele vai trazer os testes definitivos, e confesso que estou bem nervosa.

\- Relaxa… - senta ao lado dela e segura de leve as suadas mão da moça - Já fez outros testes antes, e todos deram negativos para a presença da reiatsu do Aizen.

\- Eu sei, mas, esses são exames mais complexos, e vão indicar se o contato com ele poderá influenciá-la de alguma forma. - passa as mãos no rosto, para depois repousá-las por sobre as coxas - Tenho que resolver de vez essa situação antes de tomar posse da capitania da 8ª Divisão, pois se o Kyoraku descobre…

\- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… - o loiro ri de canto - Você às vezes é tão ingênua que nem parece ter séculos de vida. - seu tom fica mais sério - Acha mesmo que Kyoraku não sabe? Como crê que sem uma ordem direta do Todo Poderoso Comandante do Gotei 13, o Mayuri iria dar um laboratório auxiliar no porão do 12º Esquadrão para um Espada? E com o Ggio, que nunca foi cientista, como auxiliar dele? Não seja tola. Shunsui pode não saber o que houve com detalhes, mas basta olhar para a sua filha, que qualquer um já sabe quem é o pai. Ele só não te chamou pra conversar ainda porque deve estar esperando escutar toda essa história da sua própria boca, e pra não te expor, mexeu seus pauzinhos para continuar mantendo isso em segredo, ficando essa verdade somente entre nós, e agora, também com os dois patetas agregados que a Mashiro e Hiyori arrumaram.

\- Ai Shinji… - dá um tapinha no ombro dele - Não fala assim dos meninos… eles tem me ajudado bastante com isso, pois desde os primeiros meses de gestação, o Szayel se arriscou em fazer muitos exames sem o consentimento do lunático do Kurotsuchi, e sabe que ele poderia ter sido severamente punido por isso, não sabe?

\- Sei… - revira os olhos entediado - Tenho que dá o braço à torcer… eles tem feito um bom trabalho e se mostrado muito amigos e prestativos.

\- Assim como a Momo, que também sabe de tudo, e nunca me julgou por isso. - volta o seu olhar para a morena que ainda brincava com sua filha - Aliás, ela fica tão linda assim, brincando com a Riyoko… não pensam em ter um bebê? Afinal, já se casaram faz um bom tempo.

\- Não… já temos um gato! - fala despreocupado, enquanto a ex-Tenente dá um leve empurrão nele.

\- Shinji!! - balança a cabeça negativamente e ri com gosto, pois seu amigo era uma figura.

Ela ia dizer alguns impropérios ao seu velho companheiro, quando ao longe, avista a figura do esbelto rapaz de cabelos rosa, de mãos dadas com Mashiro, e do moreno de olhos cor de mel, que vinha abraçado à Hiyori.

Os quatro se aproximam, e logo a loirinha saúda seu amigo com uma língua bem dada, que é retribuída por ele com uma careta mais monstruosa ainda, fazendo Ggio olhar para os dois e balançar a cabeça derrotado, pois, por mais que amasse sua pestinha sardenta, nunca entenderia essa implicância entre eles.

Com um singelo beijo na testa de Lisa, Szayel a cumprimenta, e dá um forte aperto de mão em Hirako. Logo em seguida, tira debaixo do braço um envelope, e neste, estavam os resultados dos últimos testes realizados com as reiatsu de Aizen e de sua inocente filhinha.

\- Pode respirar aliviada, Lisa. Ryoko não tem nenhum resquício da reiatsu do calhorda do Sosuke, e esta, definitivamente, não causará influência alguma na reiatsu dela, então, será impossível que ele consiga manipulá-la algum dia.

A Vizard retira os muitos papéis do envelope, e os folheia com suma atenção. Depois que comprova que o que foi dito por Aporro é seguro, ela dá um longo suspiro, e chora sem sentir.

\- Não sei como conseguiu essa proeza, mas… sua filha tem a reiatsu de um Shinigami comum, com poderes bem modestos, próprios de qualquer aprendiz. Posso afirmar com convicção, pois comparei com as amostras cedidas pela Momo, e também com as suas e de seus outros amigos Vizards.- ele se lembra de algo, e volta a falar eloquente - Ah! Já ia me esquecendo: ela também não herdou seu lado Vizard, pois também fiz testes com amostras minhas e de Ggio, e se comparar, Arrancars e Vizards tem a tanto reiatsu, quanto o sangue, com quase as mesmas composições e complexidades.

Emocionada, ela se levanta e abraça o 8º Espada, que retribui o carinho, seguido de Mashiro e Hiyori.

Momo presencia a cândida cena com a pequena Riyoko em seus braços, e uma poucas lágrimas também rolam por seu alvo rosto. Era um momento feliz, pois Lisa, apesar de ninguém fazer ideia de como, foi exitosa em livrar sua filha da maldade de Aizen.

Ao fundo, Kensei, Love, Rose e Hachi sorriem satisfeitos, pois todos torciam para que Yadomaru pudesse enfim, ter a paz de espírito que tanto merecia.

Com um pigarrear, Shinji interrompe a cena, e é logo repreendido por Sarugaki, que lhe dá um forte soco na cabeça.

\- Tinha que ser você a estragar o clima, “careca”...

Com um olhar entediado, ele ignora a franzina loira, e fala bastante compenetrado.

\- Sabe o que tem que ser feito agora, não é, Lisa?

\- Sei… - seu olhar perde o brilho - Podem preparar tudo, pois amanhã, irei levá-la para ele poder conhecê-la.

\- Nesse último ano, a reiatsu de Sosuke está mais agitada do que o normal. - diz o sempre observador Rose.

\- Os outros no Sereitei podem não ter notado, mas nós, como Vizards e agora novamente Capitães, detectamos com certa facilidade as oscilações de humor dele, e te digo: estão piores a cada dia que passa. E isso significa que corremos um risco em potencial se ele resolver sair de lá pra tirar satisfações pelo seu atraso. - Kensei fala seriamente, tendo a concordância dos demais Vizards presentes.

\- Sim… eu entendo a preocupação de todos, mas, eu tinha que ter certeza de que minha estratégia deu certo, pois não quero perder minha filha para a perversidade dele. - pega a menina dos braços de Momo, e a beija com muito amor- Ela é a minha felicidade, não poderia arriscar…

\- Sabemos disso, e tenha convicção de que sempre pode contar com todos nós. - Hinamori acaricia delicadamente o rosto da futura Capitã - E amanhã, tudo isso terá um fim, acredite!

\- Sim… tudo irá se acabar amanhã…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte…

Com passos vagarosos e um olhar atento, a linda Yadomaru sente um nó em sua garganta, e um calafrio correr todo o seu corpo. Aperta sua bebê contra si protetoramente, e lhe dá um beijinho nas fofas bochechas, e esta, dá uma risadinha ante o gesto de sua mãe. Outra vez estava naquele horrendo lugar, e novamente o via sentado em sua cadeira. De onde estava, tinha a visão de seu perfil, e notou que ele não estava com as faixas que o selavam à sua prisão, e por um segundo travou. Ficou paralisada no lugar onde estava, sem conseguir mover um músculo sequer.

Viu quando ele se levantou com a maior facilidade da cadeira-prisão, e como num filme em câmera lenta, se aproximava de si, com um semblante, que à princípio, lhe pareceu um tanto sombrio. Estava todo de preto, charmoso e elegante, imagem esta que fez seu coração acelerar. Não queria e nem podia se sentir assim… ele não valia nada! A fez sofrer com sua sordidez, e também à muitos outros, mas… a verdade, é que ele a marcou de um jeito tal, que por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia esquecê-lo.

Com sua costumeira altivez e soberba, ele fala com a voz imponente.

\- Porque demorou a vir? Creio que fui bem claro quando disse que queria vê-la assim que nascesse.

\- Só seu eu fosse muito estúpida para fazer tal sandice. - o encara sem temor - Tinha que ter absoluta certeza de que ela jamais sofreria com a sua nefasta influência, e somente quando isso me foi garantido, eu decidi trazê-la.

Ele fica visivelmente descontente com a afirmação de Lisa, mas não acredita que ela tenha tido êxito em algo tão complexo como extinguir sua reiatsu da pequena neném.

\- Deixe-me segurá-la. - estende seus braços para pegar a criança, que lhe é entregue pela Vizard, ainda que a contra gosto.

Aizen segura a menina em seu colo, e esta, muito risonha, passa suas mãozinhas pelo rosto dele, tateando toda a face masculina, e enredando seus dedinhos na mecha castanha que lhe caía nos olhos. Mais risos são emitidos pela criança, que ao ver um pequeno esboço de sorriso no rosto do adulto que a segurava, balbucia baixinho.

\- Pa… pa… - bate palminhas e repete contente - Papa...

Lisa leva as mãos à boca, embasbacada com o que ouviu. Riyoko nunca o tinha visto, nem mesmo por fotografias, então, como o reconheceu? Como sabia que ele era seu pai? Por um momento ficou temerosa em sua estratégia ter falhado miseravelmente, mas ao ver a seriedade de Sosuke, voltou a ter esperança de que tudo tinha saído como planejou.

\- Qual o nome dela? - indagou enquanto acarinhava os castanhos e ondulados cabelos da bebê.

\- Riyoko. - diz ainda impressionada em como sua filha estava à vontade com ele.

\- Riyoko… belo nome. - diz sincero, enquanto anda com a menina nos braços, a levando para perto da cadeira - Vejo que Kisuke mais uma vez me superou, e te deu uma solução para o seu “problema”, pois não sinto vestígios do meu reiatsu nela. - seu tom é debochado.

\- Por incrível que pareça, dessa vez, Kisuke não teve nada a ver com isso, pois somente recorri à algumas de suas anotações no auge do meu desespero. Porém, a solução de fato, foi você mesmo quem deu.

Ele levanta uma de suas sobrancelhas totalmente intrigado, enquanto sentava no chão para brincar com sua filhinha.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Falo que sempre teve como seu maior trunfo o desespero e o temor de todos, de que qualquer coisa que venha a fazer, não tenha solução, à não ser com sua direta interferência, e te digo que tem razão. Até certo ponto. - dá alguns passos, se aproximando dele - Acontece, que naquela mesma noite, eu tive clareza e discernimento de deixar a agonia de lado, e procurar uma saída em definitivo para esse “problema”. - assim como ele, Lisa abusa do deboche em sua argumentação - Nas anotações do Kisuke, encontrei qual era o verdadeiro poder do Hougyoko.

O ex-Capitão agora se vira, e mira diretamente à mulher que lhe fala.

\- Mesmo que este o tenha rejeitado, ele continua fazendo parte de ti, pois esta fusão não pode ser desfeita, sendo assim, Riyoko, como sua filha, também tem esse poder em suas veias, e este consiste em…

\- Realizar os mais profundos desejos de quem está à sua volta… - o atônito homem completa a frase.

\- Sim. O que fiz, foi somente desejar com toda a fé do meu coração, por todos os dias, desde que descobri essa verdade, que meu bebê não tivesse resquício nenhum de sua maldade, e que também não fosse uma Vizard como eu. Não teve um só dia, até a presente data, em que eu não implorasse e desejasse com todas as forças, que ela fosse uma criança comum, exatamente como qualquer outra no Rukongai. - o olha vitoriosa - Creio que tinha como certo, que devido à minha angústia, eu não ia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de procurar por algo assim. Mas, para minha sorte, apesar do fato de ter ficado fora de combate, aliás, por culpa sua, Urahara fez anotações detalhadas das batalhas do dia da sua queda, inclusive, as relacionadas ao poder do Houkyogo, e com isso, pude te derrotar dentro do seu próprio jogo.

O belo homem se levanta, deixando com a criança um objeto que lembrava um cubo mágico, para ela se entreter. Se achega à Lisa, e esta não evita suspirar, pois a simples proximidade dele a perturbava substancialmente.

Temendo cair em tentação, ela se vira. Não queria olhá-lo nos olhos assim... tão de perto.

Ele dá um meio sorriso. Sabia que ela o evitava pois sentia algo por si, exatamente como ele próprio, ao longo desses dois anos, sentiu por ela. Encostou sua testa na parte de trás da cabeça dela, e aspirou o perfume dos negros cabelos, que exalava uma suave nota de baunilha, a qual tanto gostava. Uma nostalgia o remeteu diretamente àquela noite, mas, sabia que esta, jamais voltaria a se repetir.

Pôs suas mãos nos ombros tensos da Vizard, que foi tomada por um calor sem igual. Porém, manteve-se em sua postura fria e impassível.

Ele chegou seu rosto perto do ouvido dela, e com serenidade, falou baixinho.

\- Touché Lisa. Você venceu.

Ela arregala os olhos, sem acreditar que ouviu tais palavras pronunciadas pelo tão presunçoso homem.

O castanho lentamente a vira para si, e ver a face desconcertada dela, o fez estreitá-la contra seu corpo, e com a voz rouca, ele continua a falar.

\- Tenho que admitir que não pensei que fosse inteligente o suficiente para chegar à essa conclusão, e peço desculpas por te menosprezar dessa maneira. - seus dedos tocam a pele aveludada da face feminina, que fecha os olhos ao receber tão gentil contato - Detesto quando algo que planejo tão cuidadosamente dá errado, mas no seu caso, não me sinto frustrado por ter arruinado meus planos, pois o que de fato queria, era conhecer minha filha, e também te ver… sentir seu cheiro, tocar sua pele...

Ela se afasta rapidamente, repelindo os toques do ex-Capitão, mas ele a traz para si novamente, e ela, irritada por sentir-se impotente, fala quase chorosa.

\- Para de mentir, seu cretino! Vai dizer que realmente se importa com Riyoko? Que o que acontece ou não comigo te interessa?

\- Só porque Riyoko não serve mais para os meus planos futuros, não quer dizer que eu não tivesse real interesse em conhecê-la, pois ela é minha filha, tem o meu sangue, e nada, por mais que nunca possamos nos ver outra vez, vai mudar esse fato! - se exalta um pouco, mas logo se recompõe - E quanto à você…

\- Quanto à mim…? - questiona receosa.

O castanho nada fala, pois toma a rosada boca com um beijo amoroso e delicado, que pegou a Vizard literalmente de surpresa, a deixando totalmente rendida diante desse inesperado contato. As línguas se reencontram com suavidade, e do mesmo jeito bailam num ritmo calmo, pacífico. Pousadas na fina cintura, as másculas mãos apertam com leveza as curvas femininas, colando seus corpos quentes e excitados. Ambos estão absortos, pois esperavam há muito por beijarem-se outra vez… por mais uma vez trocarem um ósculo tão cheio de intensidade e sentimentos.

Por falta de ar se separam, e envergonhada, Lisa abaixa a cabeça, e se abraça, pois a culpa por gostar de estar com ele outra vez a consumia.

Ele toca o queixo da morena com as pontas de seus dedos, e cortesmente, faz a moça encará-lo de frente, e, com a voz tranquila e amena, fala com naturalidade.

\- Não se culpe por sentir-se assim, pois o único responsável por essa situação sou eu. Joguei perigosamente, e em uma área onde não é bom fazer apostas tão altas. Acreditei piamente que sairia ileso de tudo isso, mas não contava que eu fosse… sentir algo que não sei explicar por ti. - volta a acarinhar o rosto de Lisa, que não resiste, e chora algumas poucas lágrimas - Não te recrimino por rechaçar esse sentimento, pois eu... estou condenado. - seu semblante fica entristecido - Não digo em relação à essa bobagem que o Sereitei chama de condenação, mas falo quanto ao meu ser, a minha essência… jamais poderei ser aquilo que você merece, nunca poderei ser um pai de verdade para Riyoko, e o melhor que tem a fazer, é me repudiar, como tem feito ao longo desses dois anos. - dá um singelo beijo na testa de Lisa, que seca as insistentes lágrimas que insistem em cair - Seja feliz Lisa… crie nossa filha o melhor que puder, e… - as palavras doíam ao serem por si pronunciadas - Se encontrar alguém que te ame, retribua.

Se afasta, e vai até onde a bebê brincava com o cubo dado por ele, a tirando do chão, e lhe dá um caloroso beijo em sua testinha, a abraçando depois com carinho. De frente para a morena, ele lhe passa a neném, que faz beicinho, pois não queria sair do colo de seu pai.

Aizen dá mais um beijo na menina, que de repente, fica sonolenta, e começa a se aninhar no ombro da mãe para dormir. Ele sorri ao ver a cena, e antes de voltar para a sua cadeira-prisão, toca sutilmente os lábios de Lisa com os seus.

\- Adeus...

Engolindo o choro, e se mantendo firme, ela também se despede em definitivo.

\- Adeus, Aizen… - e com passos firmes, ela e a pequena Riyoko, desaparecem de uma vez por todas daquele lugar.

Sentado, Sosuke inspira profundamente e reflete em sua existência. Nunca deu valor ao que tinha, pois sempre achou que o que possuía era ínfimo diante de tudo o que poderia ter aos seus pés. Mas agora, via que suas ambições desmedidas só o levaram à um poço sem fundo, à um beco sem saída, de onde jamais poderia retornar, nem se um dia quisesse, como agora, que tinha a oportunidade de realmente ser feliz nas mãos, mas não pôde fazê-lo, pois se conhecia… sabia que sua “normalidade” não iria durar muito, e que destruiria as vidas de mais duas pessoas, sendo que uma delas, era parte de si.

Olhou ao seu redor, e novamente se viu sozinho. Mas, dessa vez, não iria se lamentar. Sabia que Lisa era a mulher mais forte que conheceu, pois ela o derrotou, o suplantando em seu plano, e o expondo à um sentimento ao qual ele não sabia elucidar e nem sabia lidar. Tinha certeza de que ela seria de fato feliz com a sua filha, e que isso somente seria possível, bem longe de si.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Três meses depois…

Embalados pelas batidas de I’m the one, num dia de clima ameno e um com um tímido sol que brilhava entre as nuvens, bem atípico para o inverno japonês, Rukia e Ichigo dançavam contentes, rodeados por seus amigos e família, comemorando mais um aniversário da pequena Shinigami, e também o fato de terem finalmente adquirido um lar para chamar de seu. Trocavam alguns singelos beijos enquanto se deixavam levar pelo ritmo da canção, sendo observados ao longe pelos dois veteranos do Gotei 13, que aproveitavam a ausência de suas respectivas esposas, que estavam mais adiante vigiando as estripulias do pequeno Akira, filho de Shunsui, para tratarem de um assunto confidencial.

\- Então… conversou com Yadomaru? - o platinado perguntou curioso.

\- Sim. - o moreno passa as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos encaracolados, visivelmente exausto - Foi uma conversa… difícil, digamos assim.

\- E… é como desconfiávamos? A Riyoko é filha do...

Kyoraku acena em positivo, e depois dá uma longa tragada em seu cigarro.

\- Ela me contou tudo o que houve, e… não a culpo. Foi algo que fugiu ao seu controle, mas, que não voltará a se repetir.

\- Sei… - Juushirou toma alguns goles de seu refrigerante e mira a aludida que estava mais adiante conversando com Shinji e Momo - Fico feliz que tudo esteja esclarecido, e que ela não tenha rejeitado substituí-lo na 8ª Divisão por conta disso.

\- Não… - ri de canto - Conheço a Lisa, e sei que ela não foge das responsabilidades, tanto que Riyoko está aí, como prova disso. - se espreguiça e dá um demorado bocejo - Ai, ai… quem diria que ficar no lugar do velho Yama ia ser tão cansativo?

\- Não reclame Shunsui. - ri com gosto - O pobre merecia um descanso, juntamente com o fiel Sasakibe, não acha?

\- Acho… - coça um pouco a cabeça - Mas preferia os meus bons e velhos tempos como Capitão e… - não termina de falar, pois Nanao coloca o menino no colo de seu pai, e fala um pouco irritada.

\- Agora é a sua vez de ficar com ele, pois vou com a Halibel comer alguma coisa.

Pega a loira pela mão, e rumam até a uma grande mesa de aperitivos, enquanto os homens dão de ombros, e tentam entreter o agitado menino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neste mesmo local, Shuhei prepara um farto pratinho com variados tipos de salgadinhos e frios, e os leva com um generoso copo de suco para Cirucci, que sentada perto de uma árvore bastante frondosa no quintal da casa, acaricia sus discreta barriga de quatro meses de gestação. O belo exemplar masculino entrega o que trouxe à sua noiva, que aprecia cada salgadinho como se fosse a coisa mais gostosa que já comeu na vida.

\- Hummmmm… não imagina a vontade que eu tinha de comer todas essas delícias do Mundo dos Vivos.

\- Imagino sim. - sorri contente e beija o topo da cabeça dela - Quer mais alguma coisa? - indaga preocupado.

\- Por enquanto tá bom. Obrigada amor. - ela aponta para a cadeira ao lado - Senta um pouquinho aqui e come comigo. Essa gravidez tá me deixando muito carente… - faz cara de tadinha.

\- Claro! Como quiser, meu anjo... - ele se senta, e observa uma inquieta Rangiku passando à frente deles, usando um vestido largo, estilo envelope, de mangas compridas, que a deixava com uma aparência mais velha do que realmente tinha - Cirucci… a Ran tá tão esquisita ultimamente, não acha?

\- Mas é normal ficarmos meio surtadas quando engravidamos. - ela pisca, e ele balança a cabeça sem acreditar no que ouviu.

\- Como assim? Grávida?

Ela ri com a falta de percepção dele e diz calmamente.

\- Homens… jura que não percebeu? - ele faz que não com a cabeça - Eu sou muito observadora, e além do mais, também estou esperando um bebê, e sei como é. Notei que ela está sempre sonolenta, come bastante, enjoa com facilidade… ah! A barriga dela tem quase o mesmo tamanho que a minha, por isso ela está usando esse vestido horrendo, provavelmente para disfarçar a gravidez.

\- Não entendo o porquê dela esconder, se a barriga vai continuar crescendo… - o moreno divaga sem entender.

\- Ela não terminou com o Quincy? Talvez seja por isso. - revira os olhos entediada - Vai entender esses dois… - beija os lábios do Tenente e fala manhosa - Pode pegar mais alguns salgadinhos e passar no chocolate daquela cascata? - aponta para uma outra mesa, que tinha uma cascata de chocolate e muitos espetinhos de frutas - Devem ficar deliciosos, não é?

Shuhei sente o estômago embrulhar só em imaginar o gosto terrível dessa mistura, mas… fazia de tudo para agradar sua amada Arrancar.

\- Claro minha linda… tudo o que você quiser…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No jardim da recém adquirida residência do casal anfitrião, a Tenente da 10ª Divisão perturbava um zangado Hitsugaya, que olhava Karin conversando ao longe com Yuzu e alguns colegas dos treinos de futebol. A ruiva sabe que o pequeno platinado estava cheio de ciúmes de vê-la rodeada de tantos meninos, mas, como todo homem, não dava o braço à torcer.

\- Porque não vai lá ficar com ela?

\- Porque não. - responde seco.

\- Já sei o que é… a Karin está crescendo, e acha que ela não vai querer nada com um pirralho igual à você, acertei?

Um tic se dá no olho direito de Toshiro, que rebate possesso.

\- Eu não sou pirralho!

\- Então vá lá, e divirta-se! - ela o olha impositiva, e ele, resignado, deixa os ombros caírem e dá um leve sorriso.

\- Você venceu Ran… mas quero que saiba que esse seu vestido tá horroroso, e só um idiota não consegue perceber o óbvio. - vai andando, enquanto a face de Rangiku fica petrificada - Quanto tempo acha que vai poder esconder isso do Ryūken? - o garoto se afasta de vez, indo ficar ao lado de Karin, que o abraçou cheia de animação.

A ruiva ficou pensativa. Por todo esse tempo, seu relacionamento com o Ishida pai foi um verdadeiro festival de altos e baixos, e nunca chegou a ser algo formal de fato. Tudo isso devido à personalidade forte de ambos, e por Ryūken ainda não aceitar o agora noivado de seu filho único com Nemu, a quem ele considerava inferior.

Ran era uma pessoa expansiva, que adorava uma boa história de amor, e defendia o jovem casal com unhas e dentes, por isso, sempre que achava que seu adorado Quincy pisava na bola, terminava sem dó a relação. Tais idas e vindas se deram por muitas vezes, mas nessa última, ela descobriu que estava grávida, e não sabia o que fazer, pois temia a reação do platinado. Por isso, escondia como podia tal fato, e achou que o gigai disfarçaria a protuberante barriga, com o auxílio do tenebroso vestido envelope. Mas parece que a tática não deu muito certo, pois tinha quase certeza de que todos já haviam percebido qual era o seu atual estado.

Suspirou derrotada, e iria atrás de algo para comer, quando sentiu uma forte mão lhe segurar o braço, e lhe arrastar para dentro da casa. Olhou para quem lhe agarrava, e viu o taciturno rosto de Ryūken, que entrou com ela em um cômodo pouco mobiliado, abriu o laço do vestido brega, e olhou detenidamente a volumosa barriga, que parecia estar mais ou menos com uns quatro meses de gestação. O médico franziu o cenho, ajeitou os óculos, e indagou seriamente.

\- Foi ingênua ao ponto de achar que disfarçaria uma gravidez assim, desse jeito? - ela baixa o olhar, pois não consegue encará-lo - Sabe muito bem que o gigai se molda ao corpo de quem o usa, e como diabos pensou que um vestido ridículo desses, o qual eu sei que não usaria nem morta, iria ajudar a camuflar uma barriga desse tamanho? - passa as mãos pelos fios curtos e prateados, e outra vez questiona a mulher - Até quando ia esconder isso de mim?

Envergonhada, ela fala baixinho.

\- Eu… estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor pra te dizer, pois não sabia qual seria a sua reação. Não queria que pensasse que fiz isso de propósito, pra te forçar a algo que não está afim de fazer.

\- E o que diabos eu não estaria afim de fazer, Rangiku? - chega mais perto dela, e toca de leve o seu rosto - Acha mesmo que ficaria contigo somente por causa da criança? Que não te amo o suficiente para levarmos uma vida à dois?

Ela chora sem sentir, pois era exatamente isso o que ela pensava.

Levanta o seu choroso olhar para ele, e fala num suave murmúrio.

\- Sim… somos muito diferentes em tudo, e não quero te obrigar a seguir por um caminho que não nos levará à lugar algum… - suspira profundamente - Nunca daríamos certo…

\- Eu te amo… - ela se espanta ao escutar tais palavras vindas dos lábios do sexy Quincy - Quero que saiba que me arrependo por ser tão inflexível em minhas posturas, e por ser um idiota ao te magoar tão profundamente, a ponto de que pudesse esconder algo tão importante de mim por medo. - ele enxuga as lágrimas da Shinigami com o dorso de sua mão, e continua a falar - Quero que se case comigo, não só por esse bebê que está por vir, mas porque quero construir uma vida ao seu lado… quero parar de fazer burradas que somente me fazem sentir solitário, e quero finalmente acertar… dar o melhor de mim… - tira uma caixinha do bolso da calça, e a abre, revelando uma linda aliança em ouro branco e esmeraldas - Independente do que soube hoje, eu já iria te pedir em casamento mesmo… - ri sem jeito - Casa comigo?

\- Ran se emociona, e o abraça sem muito pensar. O amava, não poderia negar nem que quisesse.

Ambos se beijam com paixão, e ela diz em meio à mais lágrima, que agora, eram de pura alegria.

\- Te amo tanto Ryūken… claro que quero ser feliz ao seu lado!

Voltam a se beijar como nunca antes, pois decidiram parar com embates tolos, que não os levariam a lugar algum, e se entregariam de vez ao amor, que é o sentimento que unem os mais diferentes e teimosos corações.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Com um copo de whisky nas mãos, Kenpachi olhava seus dois subordinados com suas respectivas garotas, que estavam junto de Izuru e Kukkaku, e também de Renji e Orihime. Todos conversavam e riam animadamente, pois mirando com atenção para os rostos deles, parecia que problema algum do rotineiro e cansativo dia-a-dia os afetavam. Olhou para o lado oposto, e viu Yachiru carregando a filha de Lisa, no colo, e conduzindo o pequeno Akira com sua mãozinha livre, e esta lembrava uma mini adulta, tomando conta dos bebês com muito cuidado..

Riu para si mesmo, e pensou em como estava ficando velho e bobo ao achar graça em coisas tão corriqueiras como as situações que presenciava ali, naquela festa. De repente, sentiu dois conhecidos braços lhe rodearem a cintura, e ao olhar para o lado, viu aqueles brilhantes orbes que tanto gostava encarando os seus, e um reluzente sorriso ornar a bela face da Capitã da 4ª divisão.

Um beijo discreto é trocado, e ele afaga as madeixas longas e negras, as colocando por trás da orelha da morena, que com o indicador, dedilha o peitoral definido do homem, que está com a camisa azul marinho entreaberta.

\- Estava com saudades Zaraki… - fala com suavidade - Notei que está me evitando nos últimos dias. Porquê?

\- Eu… - sente um aperto no peito, mesmo assim, fala sem rodeios - Percebi que passamos da fase que somente tínhamos tesão um pelo outro há muito tempo, e sei que sinto algo maior do que isso por você, e não consigo lidar com esse tipo de coisa, pois como me conhece melhor do que todo mundo aqui, sou um grosseiro chucro, e creio que merecia coisa melhor do que eu.

Ela ri baixinho e volta a encará-lo.

\- Porque eu te conheço bem, que não poderia e nem iria querer ficar com outro homem além de ti. Não me importo que não seja exatamente um “lord”, e nem quero que tenhamos um compromisso… só quero que possamos viver o que sentimos… - ela faz uma cara de falsa indignação - Ou por acaso já cansou de mim, e essa conversa é só uma desculpa?

Ele dá uma risada seca, a puxa pela cintura, e fala roucamente, bem rente ao seu ouvido.

\- Nunca vou me cansar de ti, Unohana.

Se beijam de maneira avassaladora, selando assim, o informal compromisso entre eles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os olhos verdes da bela Arrancar de pele bronzeada se direcionam para o casal Shunsui e Nanao, que trocavam beijos cheios de ternura, sentados na grama verdejante do jardim, enquanto seu filhinho se divertia com Riyoko, sob os atentos cuidados da pequena Tenente Kusajishi. O casal de amigos tinham sua briguinhas passageiras, pois a morena era muito esquentada, e o jeito desleixado do agora Comandante Geral não ajudava em nada, mas o amor deles era sincero e verdadeiro, o que fazia a loira sentir-se contente de verdade pela tão transparente e genuína alegria dos dois amigos.

Distraída com aquela tão singela visão de felicidade em família, não notou que seu garboso marido se aproximava. Ele sorriu ao ver que sua amada Halibel também compartilhava de sua mesma aspiração, que era o de ter também uma feliz família. Não tinham conversado sobre isso antes, pois achou que era cedo para tal, mas agora, sabendo pela expressão tranquila no rosto dela, que esse desejo também não lhe era indiferente, se armou de coragem para lhe propor sua mais secreta vontade.

\- Gosta da ideia de sermos como eles? De termos uma família linda só para nós?

Os olhos da 3ª Espada se enchem de um intenso e radiante brilho, e sem que ele esperasse, ela o beija com languidez e carinho. Se afastam em busca de ar, e a esbelta mulher, emocionada ao extremo, diz com a voz um pouco trêmula.

-Claro que sim, Juushirou… quero muito ter um filho seu...

Mais um amoroso beijo é trocado, e muitas carícias são por ele distribuídas na exultante face de sua adorada, pois a alegria de ver sua esposa feliz, era o que realmente fazia tudo, absolutamente tudo, valer à pena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinji e Momo dançam coladinhos ao som de Closer, e trocam cálidos e demorados beijos em meio à improvisada pista de dança no quintal dos Kurosaki. A castanha shinigami o olha fixamente, e esse sabe que ela quer lhe falar alguma coisa.

\- Fala logo minha linda… sei que quer me dizer algo, e seja o que for, não hesite em me contar. - pisca com cumplicidade.

\- Shinji, eu… sei que estamos muito bem, e que não precisamos de mais nada, e…

\- Você quer ter um bebê? - completou a frase de sua amada.

\- Bem… na verdade eu… - respira mais profundamente antes de falar - Já estou esperando um...

O Vizard para o seu bailar, e fica estático olhando para a sua mulher, que sente os olhos marejarem, pois tinha quase certeza de que ele se aborreceria, pois sempre disse por diversas vezes não queria ter filhos por hora.

\- Shinji… eu sei que não esperava por essa notícia tão cedo, mas...

Não termina de falar, pois é abraçada com força e beijada com devoção. Depois que o contato se quebra, ele fala com sinceridade em sua voz.

\- Agora estamos completos: eu, você, o preguiçoso do Félix, e o nosso bebezinho. - acaricia as madeixas macias da sua linda adorada, e indaga num tom brincalhão - Achou mesmo que me zangaria contigo? - ela acena em positivo e depois sorri contente - Deixa de ser boba… essa criança é um pedacinho de nós crescendo dentro de ti. Pensou mesmo que não ficaria satisfeito em saber disso? - põe as mãos no ventre feminino, e Momo chora sem sentir - Tudo que vem de você me faz feliz, e sabe porque? Porque eu te amo…

\- Também te amo, Shinji… - seus braços se enlaçam no pescoço do Vizard, e um magnífico ósculo é trocado por ambos os jovens, que viviam uma alegria ímpar, que era saber que daqui há alguns meses teriam em seus braços o fruto de seu incondicional amor.

Continua...


	17. O tempo é o senhor da razão - Parte II

Em meio à uma animada conversa, Tatsuki repara que Grimmjow está no seu terceiro copo de whisky, e sem muita cerimônia, o retira das mãos do azulado, que protesta contrariado.

\- Poxa gatinha… deixa eu tomar só mais esse? - faz uma carinha pidona, mas a morena de curtos cabelos é irredutível.

\- Nada disso! Hoje mesmo embarcamos para Sidney, e a nossa luta é daqui á dois dias, então, nada de álcool!

\- Tatsuki está certa. O álcool prejudica muito o metabolismo, e creio que pretende estar em plena forma para a sua estreia em um evento tão grande como o UFC, ou me enganei? - indaga um pragmático Uryuu, ajeitando os seus óculos no rosto com a ponta do seu indicador.

\- Tá bom… - deixa os ombros caírem em sinal de derrota - Vou fazer o que os dois chatos mandam.

\- Chato é tu, Grimmjow! - Ichigo dá um tapa na nuca do Espada, que grunhe irritado - Quem diria que você, Tatsuki e Chad iriam ficar tão famosos e serem contratados para um dos melhores torneios de luta do mundo… - o ruivo pensa em voz alta.

\- Esforço Ichi…no meu caso, muito esforço ao longo de toda a vida, e no caso dos meninos, muita dedicação pra fazer sempre o melhor. - diz sua amiga de toda a vida, que estava bastante orgulhosa.

\- Uh-uhu.. - concorda o monossilábico gigante, que estava abraçado à sua doce Isane.

\- Quero que saibam que estaremos torcendo muito por todos, e que vamos montar um telão na loja do Urahara para acompanhar as lutas. - Rukia era pura empolgação.

\- Obrigado à todos. - o belo de madeixas azuis agradece humildemente - É bom podermos contar com a torcida de todos.

\- Fico bem preocupada com esse seu gigai, Grimmjow… - Nemu fala sentir, e logo nota que atraiu a atenção de todos - Desculpe, acho que falei besteira. - fica acanhada com tantos olhares focados em si.

\- Não esquenta! Pode perguntar o que quiser. - pisca com picardia, e a noiva de Ishida dá um tímido sorriso - Esse gigai que o Urahara fez aguenta bastante porrada, e temos um reforço em tanto no nosso corner, que é a luxuosa colaboração da Isane, que cuida muito bem do Chad e de nós dois também.

\- Isso é verdade! Isane é mestra em curar nossos ferimentos, e durante as lutas, consegue amenizá-los bastante, nos dando um suporte realmente incrível. - Tatsuki fala sinceramente, e depois se abraça ao seu amado Arrancar.

\- Nhaiiiiiii… assim eu fico totalmente sem jeito… - encabulada, a jovem alta de cabelos prateados fica corada com os elogios de seus amigos.

\- Eles só falam o que é certo, e tenho sorte de que sempre esteja ao meu lado. - Chad a beija nos lábios, para delírio de todos à volta, pois era raro ver tantas palavras sendo pronunciadas pelo quieto rapaz, e mais raro ainda era vê-lo demonstrando publicamente o que sentia por sua namorada.

Com uma long neck na mão, Renji chega acompanhado de Orihime, e sorridente, logo propõe animado.

\- Já que daqui à pouco vocês vão embarcar, que tal dançarmos mais e aproveitarmos a festa da nossa amada nanica?

\- Renji! - tanto Rukia como Hime chamam a atenção do Tenente, que finge não escutar o protesto, e vai até o DJ pedir uma música bem no estilo techno.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perto de uma grade churrasqueira, Ikkaku e Mizuho trocam vários selinhos e carinhos sentados num banquinho de madeira, que fazia parte da decoração do jardim da casa. Em meio à toda essa melação, Keigo e Mizuiro, que estavam um pouco mais afastados, observam a cena pra lá de piegas.

\- Chega dá enjoo ver esses dois. - o castanho fala irritado - Toda vez que esse cara tá aqui, é essa chatice: um monte de beijinhos pra lá, meu queridinho pra cá…

\- Não foi tu que brigou uma vez com ele por ser grosseiro com a sua irmã? - fala sem tirar os olhos de seu moderníssimo smartphone - Agora tá reclamando?

\- Claro que sim! Não tenho nenhum lugar onde eu possa ficar sossegado, sem que eu tenha que vê-los praticamente se comendo o tempo todo! É em casa, na escola, na rua… - e assim ficou azucrinando os ouvidos do pobre moreno, que à passos lentos, se afastava dali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ikkaku viu seu cunhado saindo de perto deles, e respirou aliviado. O achava um mala sem alça, e só o aturava mesmo por causa de sua querida Mizuho, mas, sua vontade era de dar uns bons cassetes nele, pra ver se crescia e virava gente.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando viu Nemu passar de braços dados com Uryuu, e por um breve momento, deteve seu olhar no casal. Voltou a se concentrar nos beijos que dava em sua castanha namorada, quando esta o interrompeu, e falou compreensiva.

\- Sei que tem muito a falar com ela, e não vou me zangar se o fizer.

\- Mizuho… eu… - baixa o rosto envergonhado.

\- Não precisa ficar assim. - pega o rosto dele entre suas mãos, e o levanta para si - Você agora é um outro homem, e se pedir desculpas à ela te trouxer alívio, não vou impedi-lo. - se levanta e o traz pela mão - Vem! Sorte que tenho mesmo que falar com o Ishida, pois faltei a aula de fisiologia anteontem, e tenho que pegar a matéria com ele. - pisca marota, e ambos vão caminhando até o aludido casal - Uryuu querido! - a castanha lhe dá um meio abraço e o conduz até o lado oposto - Preciso que me faça um favorzinho…

Já sozinhos, o calvo rapaz olha para uma intrigada Nemu. Fica intimamente feliz ao ver o quanto ela evoluiu, pois suas expressões pareciam bem naturais. Tinha certeza de que ela agora podia sentir e vivenciar qualquer sensação, como qualquer pessoa comum.

Seu mirar vacila um pouco, pois não era um homem de grandes demonstrações quanto ao quesito sentimento, mas, ele mesmo também progrediu muito em relação à isso, e já tinha passado de hora de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

Toma a mão direita da Tenente entre as suas, e a beija com delicadeza, e depois, fala com sinceridade.

\- Me perdoe… - ela pisca bastante os olhos, realmente surpresa com o que ele dizia - Me sinto péssimo por ter demorado tanto tempo para lhe falar, mas… nunca é tarde para nos arrependermos de todo o mal que fazemos à outras pessoas, e, de verdade, tu não merecia a canalhice que te fiz.

\- Ikkaku… - ela procura se recompor, e fala pausadamente - Confesso que não esperava essa atitude sua, mas… sei que é honesto em suas palavras, e por isso, te peço que fique tranquilo, pois já esqueci o que passou… - lhe dá um pequeno sorriso - O importante é que procurou mudar, e que faz a sua namorada muito feliz.

\- Obrigado Nemu. Não sabe o quanto o seu perdão é valioso pra mim. - aperta a mão dela, e lhe faz um sutil carinho - Se alguém te disser que não é como os outros, não ligue, pois realmente é verdade. Tu é especial, única, e jamais deixe que te convençam do contrário. - solta devagar a mão que segurava, e volta para a companhia de sua querida Mizuho, sob o olhar dos azulados orbes de uma emocionada Nemu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izuru se recosta na parede da varanda da casa e solta um longo suspiro. Estava deveras cansado, mas, a expressão de seu rosto mudou consideravelmente com o passar desses últimos dois anos, pois ao invés das suas sempre melancólicas feições, ele agora estampava um largo sorriso, e seus orbes azuis claríssimos sempre emitiam um brilho de pura alegria, pois, apesar de ser um pouco doidinha, Kukkako Shiba o fazia se sentir nas nuvens, como se tivesse literalmente flutuando.

De início, nem ele levava fé de que dariam certo como um casal, mas, percebeu que não conseguia viver longe da voluptuosa morena de cabelos repicados e gênio explosivo, mesmo que o apetite sexual dela lhe consumisse as forças, o deixando por vezes apático e exausto. Ele realmente não se importava, pois antes vivia assim:sem ânimo e energia. Mas agora, ficava dessa maneira por ótimos e deliciosos motivos.

Yumichika, que vinha de braços dados com Chizuru, veem o Tenente de longe, e vão conversar com ele. Quando se aproximam, notam que apesar de contente, o loiro parecia mais ter tomado uma surra, do que estar se divertindo numa festa.

\- Que cara é essa, Kira? - o belo 5º Posto indaga preocupado.

\- Não é nada não… - se apruma tentando aparentar uma melhor disposição - Estava procurando a Kukkaku, mas, depois de tanto procurar, eu simplesmente desisti. Não faço ideia de onde ela esteja…

\- Olha ela ali! - Chizuru aponta para as costas de Izuru, que abre um amplo sorriso ao ver novamente a sua amada.

\- Onde estava? Fiquei preocupado.

\- Eu tava dando uma olhada pela vizinhança, procurando um lugar bem bacana para podermos nos divertir mais… - passa a língua em torno dos lábios com muita sensualidade - À vontade…- o pega pela fivela do cinto, e começa a conduzi-lo para fora da casa - Com licença, lindinhos!

\- Mas… Kukkaku… - ele tenta protestar, mas acaba cedendo à vontade se sua insana companheira, pois na verdade, amava perder suas forças se divertindo entre as pernas dela.

A ruiva e o Shinigami olham um para o outro e não param de sorrir. Era engraçado ver como cada um concretizava sua felicidade de maneiras bem peculiares, e que a alegria de uma vida à dois eram bem menos complicada do que parecia, bastava somente escutarem-se mutuamente, e tentarem chegar à uma solução conjunta.

O lindo homem de negros cabelos pergunta carinhosamente à sua bela namorada.

\- Está feliz comigo? - toca os lábios avermelhados com o seu polegar, os delineando com sumo erotismo, enquanto Love you like a love song ecoava pelo ambiente.

\- Sim… - seus olhos arroxeados estão como que hipnotizados pelos violáceos orbes dele, e por seu toque tão prazeroso - Quem não seria feliz ao lado de um príncipe…? Mas não um príncipe caricato como os dos contos de fada… e sim um homem que tem nobreza em suas atitudes, na sua maneira característica de se portar, no modo como fala… na doçura com que me olha, e que consegue me desarmar com tão somente isso… - na ponta dos pés, ela aproxima seus lábios dos dele, e fala vagarosamente - Eu te amo Yumi…

\- Sinto o mesmo por ti, Chizuru…

Um apaixonante beijo é trocado, sob o som da romântica música ao fundo, que fazia a trilha sonora do belíssimo casal, que aprendeu com o tempo, a se amarem de verdade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kensei estava de pé, parado perto da calçada, e vez ou outra olhava para o bonito e chamativo Rolex que levava em seu pulso. Parecia um pouco ansioso, mas, seu semblante era sereno, tranquilo até.

Um irritante toque em seu ombro o fez voltar à realidade, e revirou os olhos um tanto blasé, pois já sabia muito bem quem era aquela que o fazia.

\- Hummmmm… pelo jeito o gostosão ficou “na pista”. - ri com gosto - Entendi bem, ou a coroa te deu um perdido? - Mashiro o provoca com seu tom infantil e debochado.

O Capitão da 9ª Divisão se mantém impassível, e responde indiferente.

\- Não, sua chata. Nara não me deixou “plantado” como está pensando. Sei que não te devo explicações, mesmo assim, faço questão de dizer que ela somente foi pegar sua prima no aeroporto, pois esta, vai passar uma longa temporada conosco. - olha a esverdeada ainda sem paciência - Satisfeita, ou quer mais algum informe da minha vida?

\- Uiiiii… que mala! Parece um velho! - ela finge estar ofendida - Só fiz uma pergunta inocente…

\- Mas pelo visto o seu Arrancar cor-de-rosa não gostou dessa sua “perguntinha inocente”, pois vi que ele acabou de se enfiar dentro da casa com uma cara nada boa quando te ouviu fuçando a minha vida particular. - o musculoso Vizard a satiriza fazendo aspas com os dedos, enquanto Mashiro muda a sua despreocupada expressão para uma bem mais tensa.

A esverdeada ex-Tenente fecha os punhos raivosa, e sai em disparada atrás de Szayel, e Kensei dá um longo suspiro de alívio, pois sabia que agora poderia aguardar sua noiva em paz.

Bem, foi o que pensou, pois logo Isshin apareceu, e o seu sossego acabou. O pai de Ichigo, apesar de ser uma pessoa muito generosa e bondosa, era também espaçoso e excessivamente falante quando queria, e por volta de dez intermináveis minutos, o mais novo teve que aturar a conversa sem sentido algum do moreno, porém, logo um sorriso de contentamento se desenhou em sua face, quando viu sua adorada Nara descer do carro, acompanhada por uma elegante mulher, bem parecida com a própria, mas que era um pouco mais baixa, e tinha as madeixas num tom de loiro mais escuro.

O casal troca um discreto selinho, e ela, muito educadamente, apresenta sua prima Tieme à Isshin, que fica literalmente boquiaberto admirando a beleza da recèm chegada, para a alegria de Kensei, que sem perceber, deu um largo sorriso. Sabia que agora ficaria realmente tranquilo ao lado de sua amada, pois agora, o ex-Capitão da 10ª Divisão já tinha alguém bem melhor que ele pra se distrair durante a festa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Não demorou muito para Mashiro encontrar um cabisbaixo Aporro encostado de qualquer jeito no muro do quintal. Ela se aproxima lentamente, e como uma felina, rodeia com seus braços o corpo do Espada, que não dá muita atenção ao que ela fazia.

Ao invés de se zangar pelo aparente desprezo dele, ela insiste no contato, e estreita o abraço, e como todas as vezes em que o toca, sente um insano arrepio invadir o seu corpo selvagemente.

Os olhos cor-de-mel do rapaz a encaram cheios de melancolia, e ele fala entristecido.

\- Pensei que depois de todo esse tempo, tu não tivesse mais motivos para ficar correndo atrás do “seu” Kensei, mas pelo que pude entender, nunca tive um lugar de fato no seu coração, só servindo como mero passatempo para ti...

Ela pisca os olhos confusa. Ele estava com ciúmes???

Sorriu para os seus adentros. Gostou de saber que ele lhe tinha tanto apreço, mas, Szayel precisava saber que nunca foi um “mero passatempo” para si, mas, que ele era o homem que a tirou de seu imenso vazio interior, e lhe deu a oportunidade de viver algo concreto, muito além da doentia paixonite platônica que tinha pelo grisalho Vizard.

\- Szayel… olha pra mim… - pediu manhosa, segurando o rosto dele entre as suas pequeninas mãos - O que você viu foi uma velha mania minha, que já sei que vou ter que cortar. Tente entender que são séculos de convivência com ele, e tirá-lo do sério sempre foi um dos meus divertimentos favoritos, mas, se te incomoda, prometo que evitarei esse tipo de situação, ok?

Ela encosta sua testa na dele, e este olha fixamente para os cintilantes orbes castanhos, e tem a certeza de que ela não mentia. Se achou bobo por sentir algo tão mesquinho como ciúmes, mas era inevitável, pois há muito tempo descobriu que não gostava só de trasar com ela… há tempos se descobriu realmente apaixonado pela bela e fogosa Vizard de madeixas verdes.

\- Não precisa mudar seu jeito de ser por causa de bobagens da minha cabeça… e me desculpe por… - não termina a frase, pois ela o cala com um ardoroso beijo.

Logo o contato se desfaz, e ela sorri encantada. Deixar de sentir tamanha obsessão por Kensei foi difícil, mas, Aporro foi fundamental em todo esse processo, e jamais colocaria tudo o que conquistou a perder, pois dava muito valor à quem lhe valorizou quando ninguém mais o fez.

\- Eu te amo… nunca duvide disso… diz com seus lábios ainda junto aos dele.

\- Também te amo… - se beijam mais uma vez, porém uma forte sacudida os atrapalha naquele momento tão singelo, e quando olham para o lado, vêem a endiabrada Hiyori de braços cruzados, com um olhar de puro deboche.

\- Eca! Que melação! - puxa o casal pelo braço, sob o olhar de um envergonhado Ggio, que não conseguia entender o porquê de sua loirinha ser tão impositiva - Vamos dançar! - com a mão livre puxa também o seu namorado, e os quatro dançam alegremente, se deixando levar pela intensa batida da canção.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pequena Capitã de madeixas negras e baixa estatura, se aferrava possessivamente nos braços do esbelto e elegante Kisuke Urahara, que trajava uma roupa casual, mas, que o deixava com ares de Playboy endinheirado, não lembrando em nada o desleixado e displicente de outrora. 

E tudo isso era obra de sua adorada Soi Fon, que com o seu jeito austero, mas, equilibrado de ser, foi mudando pouco a pouco o visual brejeiro e simplório do comerciante, para um mais arrojado e moderno, porém, primando sempre pela discrição e simplicidade. Seus loiros cabelos também ganharam um corte mais condizente com o seu novo estilo, e além de tudo isso, a franzina morena deu um up-grade nos negócios de seu amado, transformando a decadente lojinha empoeirada, numa decente e próspera loja de bairro, e que tinha potencial para crescer ainda mais.

Tudo isso deixava o ex-Capitão muito orgulhoso, pois Soi Fon parecia uma luz em meio ao marasmo sombrio que era a sua vida. Ela, além de lhe amar incondicionalmente, lhe deu novos ânimos, o incentivando a ser mais aplicado quanto aos seus negócios, e mais preocupado com sua própria aparência, e tinha que confessar que se sentia bem melhor assim, pois viu que não precisava mudar sua essência para obter resultados tão bons.

Vagando nesses pensamentos, ele a estreitou contra si, e tomou possessivamente aquela boca que tanto apreciava saborear. Ela o retribui de igual maneira, e vira e mexe, pensava em como foi idiota ao implicar e guardar tanto rancor dele. Na verdade, sempre o amou, mas tinha um medo enorme de admitir isso para si mesma, e acabou direcionando toda essa frustração para a sua admiração por Yoruichi, e esta virou algo que beirava o doentio. Mas, graças aquela bendita noite, daquele noivado ao qual nem queria comparecer, ela pôde refletir no quão estúpida foi, e se entregar de vez ao sentimento que nutria pelo seu “odiado” Kisuke.

Um discreto pigarrear os fazem se afastarem, e uma piscadela da sempre expansiva Shihoin, quebra todo o possível climão que tal interrupção poderia gerar. Abraçada pelo galante e belíssimo Byakuya, a bela de cabelos roxos fala com naturalidade.

\- Me alegra ver que estão mais apaixonados do que nunca, e digo que jamais vi o Urahara assim por mulher alguma. - volta a piscar com um ar travesso.

Soi Fon cora, pois ainda não tinha se acostumado à elogios em público, e seu namorado lhe dá um terno beijo na testa, a deixando parcialmente mais tranquila.

\- Yoruichi… - Kuchiki discretamente lhe chama a atenção - Assim você os deixa constrangidos.

\- Ah! Para com isso Bya… - ela lhe dá um tapinha no ombro, e este suspira derrotado, pois sua “gata” não perdia a mania de lhe chamar pelo carinhoso apelido na frente de quem quer que seja - Tanto tempo juntos e ainda não aprendeu o quanto eu gosto de ver a felicidade estampada no rosto das pessoas? Ainda mais se as tais pessoas me forem queridas! - faz um muxoxo, e o imponente Capitão lhe dá um discreto beijo nos lábios.

\- Não tem que se preocupar Kuchiki. Conhecemos muito bem a sua “gata”, e ela não falou por mal. - diz um risonho Urahara.

\- Tudo bem… não está mais aqui quem falou. - olha ao redor e indaga curioso - Por um acaso viram a Rukia? Chegamos tem algum tempo, mas não a vimos ainda.

\- Estou aqui, irmão! - o moreno olha para trás, e vê sua caçula vindo de mãos dadas com um sorridente Ichigo - Tem muito tempo que estão aqui?

\- Mais ou menos. - responde Shihoin - Parabéns cunhadinha! - lhe dá um carinhoso beijo no rosto - Deixamos o seu presente em cima da sua cama, e espero que goste!

Byakuya também a abraça com muito sentimento, e fala em tom neutro.

\- Que sua vida seja longa e próspera, e que a felicidade esteja presente aqui, no seu novo lar, te abençoando nessa nova fase de sua vida à dois. - deposita um singelo beijo na testa dela - E saiba que qualquer coisa que precise, não hesite em dizer.

\- Eu sei irmão… - segura as mãos dele entre as suas, visivelmente emocionada.

\- Já comeram alguma coisa? Querem beber algo? - o ruivo indaga preocupado.

\- Sim, já nos servimos de alguns aperitivos, fique tranquilo. - Kuchiki responde cortês.

\- Caramba! - exclama Shihoin inconformada - Vocês continuam insistindo em pôr essas músicas chatas e sem ritmo nenhum nas suas festas! Entra e sai ano e o repertório não muda!

\- Então me diz o que quer ouvir que eu peço para o Dj providenciar. - Kurosaki fala solícito.

\- Bem… poderiam tocar algumas músicas latinas, que são ótimas para dançar e…

\- Não sabia que gostava de dançar, senhorita Yoruichi. - Soi Fon interrompe realmente surpreendida, pois nunca soube dessa faceta de sua ex-comandante.

\- Gosto não. Amo dançar, pois me sinto verdadeiramente livre ao fazê-lo! Ainda mais agora, que encontrei o parceiro ideal para as minhas noites de baile. - pisca para o seu amado, que fica tenso por ela revelar tal fato na frente dos demais.

\- Sabe mesmo dançar irmão? - os olhinhos azuis de Rukia brilham de contentamento, e Byakuya, resignado, não faz mais do que acenar discretamente - Poderia tentar ensinar uns passos ao Ichi, porque, definitivamente, dançar não é o seu forte. - ri da cara emburrada de seu marido.

\- Então poderia me ensinar também. - se oferece um empolgado Kisuke - Pois quero muito poder bailar decentemente com a minha baixinha qualquer dia desses.

\- Kisuke… - a Capitã não disfarça sua alegria em ouvir aquilo - Não sabe o quanto estou feliz em ouvir algo tão bonito de ti.

\- Quem te viu quem te vê… - Ichigo pensa em voz alta, atraindo um olhar mordaz do loiro.

Em meio à conversa, dois estranhos vultos passam em disparada, fazendo um forte vento quase descabelar o grupo que ali estava.

\- Mas que diabos foi isso? - o ruivo pergunta irado, e um tic em seu olho esquerdo se torna ainda mais forte ao ver a voluptuosa Nelliel correr na direção para onde as lépidas sombras foram - Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - grunhe mais irritado ainda - Só podia ser esses dois imbecis do Pesche e do Dondochakka…

\- E bota imbecis nisso… - um furioso Nnoitra se aproxima, acompanhado dos quatro bichos de pano que se equilibravam em seus largos ombros - Só mesmo a Nell pra aturar essas duas bestas que só vivem brigando, e pra piorar tudo, ainda tenho que suportar esses malditos bichos que você nos empurrou goela abaixo pra viver conosco no Hueco Mundo.

\- Quem você chamou de malditos, seu magricelo esquisito? - a pequena ave de pelúcia puxa com força os cabelos do Espada, que quase se desequilibra e cai no meio da roda de amigos.

\- Para com isso, passarinha dos infernos! - pragueja o alto homem.

Os presentes riem em ver um cara grande como Nnoitra se trocando com a pelúcia falante, e Ichigo, mesmo em meio às muitas risadas, fala divertido ao Arrancar.

\- Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Foi o Urahara que convenceu a Nell a levá-los com ela.

\- Isso é verdade. - o loiro diz tranquilamente - Nelliel tem um lado infantil muito forte em sua personalidade, por isso achei que os bonecos seriam uma boa companhia pra ela.

\- E eu adorei, pois a Nell sim, gosta de ficar comigo, me fazer cafuné, e dar vários abraços apertados, que me dão a perfeita visão daqueles travesseiros enormes e macios… - Kon não termina de falar, pois é jogado com força no chão e pisoteado sem dó por um colérico Nnoitra, que inutilmente tentava ser contido por Byakuya e Ichigo, enquanto Noba, Komodo e Lirin balaçavam a cabeça em negativo, sob as muitas gargalhadas dos demais devido à cômica cena de comédia pastelão que ali presenciavam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uryuu e Nemu estavam sentados numa das mesas do jardim, e observavam vários casais dançando. Apesar de quererem se arriscar a dar alguns passos na pista improvisada, ambos eram extremamente tímidos, e preferiam apreciar as performances dos amigos, do que estarem eles sob os olhares de outras pessoas.

Abraçados um ao outro e com as mãos entrelaçadas, eles trocam singelos e cândidos selinhos, sempre demonstrando, mesmo que discretamente, o grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Porém, de repente, Nemu aperta a mão de seu amado com um pouco mais de força, e ele a mira sem entender o porquê dessa súbita mudança. Fixa o seu olhar nos orbes verdes da morena, e depois direciona o seu pra onde ela não desviava o dela, encontrando assim, a resposta para o estranho comportamento da moça: era Ryuken, que estava de pé, parado atrás de si, acompanhado de Rangiku.

O rapaz se levanta irritado, pois no seu entender, seu pai tinha ido até eles somente com o intuito de mais uma vez, humilhar Nemu, porém, como sempre, não iria permitir que ele o fizesse.

\- Não entendo porque insiste tanto em perseguir minha noiva, mas, juro que se abrir essa maldita boca para falar mal dela de novo, eu vou…

\- Uryuu… não precisa se preocupar com o que seu pai diz, porque isso já não me afeta mais. - Kurotsuchi também fica de pé, e fala com muita segurança, surpreendendo tanto ao seu noivo, quanto ao pai dele - Sou como sou, e se minha maneira de ser desgosta ao senhor, sinto muito. O modo como fui criada por meu “pai” simplesmente não pode ser revertido, mas, nem por isso me sinto menos do que ninguém que esteja aqui, presente nesta festa. E também, a única opinião que realmente importa sobre a minha pessoa, é a do seu filho. As demais, não me interessam em absoluto.

O Ishida filho pisca por seguidas vezes, pois jamais imaginou que Nemu, com o seu jeito calmo e pacífico de ser, iria enfrentar tão elegantemente o seu tão impositivo progenitor.

Já Rangiku suspirava orgulhosa pela morena. Apesar de amar muito Ryuken, ela sempre achou que a garota deveria agir firmemente diante dele, e esse dia, parece que finalmente chegou.

O médico sorri de canto, e ajeita seus óculos no bonito rosto, passando depois as mãos por seus fios prateados. Olha diretamente para a sua nora, e estende sua mão à ela, que receosa, retribui o cumprimento. Ele toma delicadamente a melindrosa mão, e a leva aos lábios, deixando tanto Matsumoto quanto Uryuu espantados pela atitude surpreendente do mais velho, que depois do cândido ósculo, fala com humildade à garota.

\- Me perdoe… fui muito injusto contigo, e também com o meu filho. Quero que saibam que têm a minha bênção, e que quero recomeçar do zero, dando todo o apoio que vocês necessitarem, não só financeiramente, mas também no campo afetivo, ao qual eu sempre fui ausente, e deixei muito à desejar.

\- Ryuken…- seu filho murmura baixinho, pois ainda não cria no que estava escutando.

\- Também te peço perdão, Uryuu. Admito agora que fui um péssimo pai, mas, quero consertar todas as burradas que fiz, e dar ao seu irmãozinho o melhor de mim, assim como quero dar à vocês dois, meus filhos...

Nemu olha para o seu noivo, e nota que seus olhos estão marejados pela emoção. Lhe dá um abraço apertado, e depois mira para Rangiku, que já estava banhada em lágrimas, visivelmente mexida por aquele momento tão comovente.

\- Não sei quanto à Uryuu, mas por mim, está tudo esquecido senhor Ishida. - a bela Tenente fala sinceramente.

\- Eu também o perdoo Ryuken. - agora foi a vez do moreno se manifestar - Se está sendo honesto, e quer mesmo formar um lar harmônico com Rangiku e criar meu irmãozinho com carinho e afeto, não vou me opor.

\- Obrigado pelo voto de confiança, filho. - o mais velho dá um abraço caloroso no rapaz, que resiste à princípio, mas logo cede ante o gesto sincero de seu pai.

Rangiku olha a cena enternecida, mas logo se dá conta que nenhum dos dois se imutaram ao saber de sua gestação, dando a impressão de que já sabiam do fato.

Eu queria muito saber o porquê do casal de pombinhos não ter ficado surpreso em saber da chegada do bebê? - ela indaga curiosa - Será que a gravidez estava tão na cara assim que todo mundo já sabia, mesmo eu tentando esconder?

Os noivos sorriem bastante e balançam a cabeça em positivo, pois a maioria já desconfiava ou tinha certeza de que Ran estava mesmo grávida, por isso não se espantaram ao escutar sobre o assunto.

Ryuken a abraça apertado, e beija a sua inconformada face.

\- Não se zangue, querida… ao fim de tudo, estamos todos juntos e felizes, do jeito que você sempre quis, não é?

Ela lhe brinda um amplo e feliz sorriso, e o beija com amor, sob os olhares dos também apaixonados Nemu e Uryuu, que sentiam a latente alegria que contagiavam a todos naquele bonito lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa andava pela vizinhança da casa dos noivos atrás de sua pequena Ryoko, que corria desembestada, apesar de ter perninhas tão curtas. A morena tinha quase certeza de que sua bebê queria ir ao parquinho quase em frente à residência, pois de vez em quando a levava ali para brincar com outras crianças que tinham a sua mesma idade. A menininha gostava de correr, de explorar tudo ao redor, e desde que deu seus primeiros passinhos, dava muito trabalho à sua mãe com o seu jeitinho agitado de ser.

A menina foi para o balanço, e com palavras que não eram muito entendíveis, chamou sua mãe para lhe acomodar no brinquedo, porém, logo desviou seu inocente olhar para o lado esquerdo, e correu em disparada para lá. Lisa suspirou conformada, e foi atrás de sua nenèm, e ficou um tanto espantada ao ver a pequena segurando a maltrapilha roupa de um bonito rapaz, que estava sentado em um dos bancos do local.

Cautelosa, a Vizard se aproximou, e sentiu que dele emanava uma reiatsu bem fraca, quase imperceptível. Prestou bastante atenção nas feições dele, que lhe pareciam muito melancólicas, e até tristonhas, e não pôde deixar de notar a excessiva palidez de sua pele, e no seu esquálido corpo, que estava coberto por alguns trapos. Apesar de malvestido e de aparentar desnutrição, ela o achou belo, com seus negros cabelos na altura do ombro, os verdes orbes, e umas marcas no rosto que lembravam lágrimas que por este escorriam.

Mesmo impressionada com o rapaz, este não deixava de ser um completo estranho, e ainda por cima, um Arrancar, pois mesmo com o seu fraquíssimo reiatsu, ela detectou nele essa característica. Sendo assim, pegou sua filha no colo e rapidamente saía dali, quando este disse algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

Conhece Orihime Inoue?

A Capitã para em seco. A voz dele era empostada, varonil, mas não havia maldade ou cinismo em seu tom. Por tal motivo, ela resolveu parar para respondê-lo.

\- De onde conhece Orihime?

\- Ela ficou sob os meus cuidados em Las Noches, quando o Hueco Mundo era dominado pelo mestre Aizen.

Ela volta analisá-lo. O rapaz foi muito objetivo em sua resposta, e não tentou enrolá-la ou fazer joguinhos tentando ganhar tempo ou confiança. Puxou um pouco pela memória, e um nome veio à cabeça: Ulquiorra Schiffer. Esse era o nome do 4º Espada, que ficou com Orihime sob sua tutela e foi derrotado pelo Hollow de Ichigo. Mirou novamente para ele, e notou em seu peitoral, em meio aos farrapos que vestia, o número quatro no peito esquerdo, e logo abaixo do pescoço, o seu buraco de Hollow. Teve certeza de que era ele mesmo, mas, como ele estava vivo? E como diabos foi parar ali, e o que queria com Orihime?

Muitas indagações lhe rondavam a cabeça, mas sua neném já fazia birra para voltar ao chão. Com paciência, ela coloca a menina pra andar, e fala com seriedade para o moreno.

\- Por favor, venha comigo.

Ele se levanta sem questionar, e ambos vão caminhando lentamente, acompanhando a pequena, que entrou no cercadinho de areia, que era o brinquedo da praça que mais gostava.

Ulquiorra observa a bebê brincando, e fica admirando os movimentos totalmente ilógicos dela. Lisa aproveita o fato dele aparentar estar mais relaxado, para começar a lhe interrogar.

\- Saiba que foi dado como morto na luta contra Ichigo, e me intriga muito o fato de estar aqui. Tem idéia de como isso ocorreu?

\- Não. - responde diretamente - Tenho ciência de que meu corpo foi destruído nesse dia, mas, de alguma maneira, eu acordei nos confins do Hueco Mundo, e andei indefinidamente, por um tempo que nem ao menos sei medir o quanto, até que senti a reiatsu de Inoue - ele aponta para a frente, e Lisa vê de longe a ruiva conversando com Renji, Ichigo e Rukia - E segui o rastro dela, até encontrar uma ínfima garganta que me trouxe até aqui.

\- Abarai. Orihime se chama Abarai agora, e aquele - aponta para o Tenente da 6ª Divisão - É o marido dela, Renji.

Ele, pela primeira vez, esboça uma emoção em seu rosto, que era a de desconcerto.

\- E Kurosaki? Ela não o amava?

Lisa sorri de canto, e fala com tranquilidade.

\- Não sei o que se passou em Las Noches para que tivesse tal impressão, mas, mesmo que ela o amasse nessa época, isso mudou. Hoje ela ama o Renji, e posso te garantir que são muito felizes juntos. Se era isso o que te preocupava, fique tranquilo.

Ele acena em positivo e se vira na intenção de ir embora.

\- Espera! - Lisa o chama, e ele se volta para ela - Para onde vai? Está fraco, e parece faminto. Não quer comer algo, ou que eu possa arrumar roupas limpas pra ti?

\- Não se incomode. Voltarei para o Hueco Mundo e tentarei sobreviver. - vira-se de novo para ir-se dali, mas a morena novamente o chama.

\- Calma… vamos falar com Nelliel e Nnoitra, pois agora eles são os governantes do Hueco Mundo, e com certeza poderão te ajudar.

\- Nnoitra não me ajudaria. - falou categórico.

\- Como eu te disse, muita coisa mudou, inclusive ele, que por causa de seus sentimentos por Nell, se tornou bem mais maleável e racional. Por isso, tenho certeza de que não te negará ajuda. - sorri docemente, e o 4º Espada parece meditar sobre isso.

\- Nnoitra consegue sentir? - pergunta quase que pra si mesmo.

\- Sim, assim como todos nós, inclusive você. Basta que acredite nisso. - ela pega a sua filha no colo, a sustentando com o braço esquerdo, e gentilmente estende sua mão direita à ele - Vem comigo. Vamos te ajudar, prometo.

Ele também lhe estende a mão, e ela tenta segurar seu pulso, mas sua mão escorrega, e acaba por tocar a do Espada, que enlaça seus dedos aos dela, e depois abre sua palma, ficando com esta colada à palma da mão dela.

Ambos sentem algo diferente com esse toque. Ele sente um calor que emanava daquela pele quente, e novamente entrelaça seus dedos nos dela, estreitando ainda mais o contato.

Ela cora com esse gesto, mas sente um arrepio gostoso vindo da tez gelada que se uniu à sua.

Sem desfazer o gesto, ele fica ao lado dela, e fala com um tom perto do afável.

\- Sua mão é quente… - fica um pouco constrangido por não saber o nome dela.

\- Lisa. Meu nome é Lisa Yadomaru. - seus orbes turquesas cintilam ao se encontrarem com os dele.

\- Sou Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer, e… confio em você Lisa.

Ela sorri fraquinho.

\- Vamos pelos fundos. Falaremos com Nell e Nnoitra, e quem sabe o Urahara arruma um gigai decente pra você. - pisca com cumplicidade - Não precisamos chamar a atenção por hora. Depois terá tempo para se explicar, ok?

Ele concorda com um simples manear de cabeça, e aperta suavemente a mão da Vizard, que novamente se sente bem com esse toque.

Ambos, de mãos dadas, rumam para um novo futuro, onde o descrente Espada abriu uma prerrogativa em sua sempre fria e impassível postura, e confiou no bom senso e honestidade da Vizard Lisa Yadomaru. E quem sabe o destino colaboraria para que os dois belos solitários pudessem ter um lindo futuro juntos?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O casal anfitrião da animada festa estava no terraço de sua nova residência, contemplando o céu estrelado e depois voltando seus orbes para os seus convidados que estavam espalhados pelo jardim e outras dependências da casa. A morena suspirou fraquinho e um bonito sorriso se desenhou em sua face, e esta foi carinhosamente beijada por seu ruivo marido, que depois de tão terno gesto, a indagou calmamente.

\- Está feliz?

\- Sim… nunca pensei que um dia sentiria algo tão pleno dentro de mim quanto é a felicidade de estar ao seu lado, dividir meus melhores e piores momentos contigo, de contar com o seu apoio e com o seu amor. - sua fala sai carregada de emoção, e o sorriso de Ichigo se alarga ainda mais.

\- Também te amo, e… confesso que te amei desde os nossos primeiros momentos juntos, há anos atrás. Mas, como eu era somente um moleque, não havia me dado conta disso. Só depois que amadureci, é que percebi o quão profundo são os sentimentos que nos unem.

Rukia se sente surpresa com tais palavras, e o abraça com devoção.

\- Ichi… ambos éramos muito ingênuos, mas nada como o tempo, que tudo sabe e tudo vê, para poder abrir os nossos olhos para o óbvio. - o beija de leve nos lábios - O importante é que percebemos a grandeza dos nossos sentimentos e os estamos vivenciando juntos essa maravilhosa experiência que é amar de verdade. - volta a beijá-lo, só que dessa vez, com mais ímpeto - Vou te amar eternamente…

\- Faço minhas as suas palavras… te amo…

O belo casal se une num beijo doce e amoroso, onde se deixam levar pelo sincero amor que sempre os guiavam pelo longo caminho que percorreram até ali, e que os acompanharia para todo o sempre

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À noitinha, Orihime e Renji caminhavam de volta para a casa, pois a festa de Rukia já tinha acabado, e os que lá permaneceram, iriam esticar a noite na boate do amigo de Yoruichi, que ficava nos limites de Karakura.

Quando o casal chegou na beira do rio, resolveram sentar um pouco na grama, para apreciarem a noite, que apesar de fria, estava com o céu bastante estrelado, e sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar a visão.

Atenta, a ruiva percebe que uma estrela cadente acabou de cruzar a abóbada celeste, e fechou os olhos cinzentos, os abrindo depois e sorriu contida. O Tenente, curioso com o gesto da esposa, pergunta em tom brincalhão.

\- Acredita que elas possam realizar desejos?

\- Não sei ao certo… - seu rosto traz um leve sorriso nostálgico - Só sei que fiz um pedido quando Aizen caiu, e no dia, o céu estava tão estrelado com o de hoje, mas… acho que não concretizou. - suspira entristecida.

\- Posso saber o que pediu, ou é segredo? - indaga acariciando as mechas alaranjadas dela.

\- Claro que pode, seu bobo… - dá um suave selinho nos lábios dele - Eu pedi que o Ulquiorra pudesse ter uma nova chance… que ele pudesse outra vez viver...

O ruivo fica surpreso, e outra vez indaga sua amada.

\- Mas.. porque pediu algo assim?

\- Sabe… apesar dele ser frio e inabalável, no fim de tudo, ele finalmente conseguiu compreender um pouco o conceito do que significa ter um coração, e creio que estaria disposto a tentar viver algo assim… estaria mais aberto aos sentimentos. Porém… a morte lhe foi implacável… - baixa um pouco o seu tristonho olhar.

Renji segura delicadamente o queixo dela com a ponta de seus dedos, e lhe dá um ósculo doce e cálido, e ela, o retribui de igual modo.

Lhes falta o ar e por fim, se separam. Acarinhando a aveludada cútis do rosto feminino, ele fala com muito orgulho.

\- O que mais admiro em ti além da sua beleza, da sua inteligência e do seu otimismo, é a sua bondade desprendida, o seu altruísmo… te digo com toda a convicção que foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, e que não me imagino, nem por um segundo, longe de ti. - volta a beijá-la com devoção, e depois de quebrado o contato, ele lhe questiona novamente - E o que foi que pediu à estrela cadente dessa vez, minha linda?

Agora, era ela quem tocava o rosto viril de seu amado, fazendo um arrepio delicioso percorrer o seu másculo corpo.

\- Eu… não pedi nada, somente agradeci.- suspirou, e falou com alegria - Agradeci por ter amigos tão bons e generosos, por poder ter saúde para estudar, trabalhar e correr atrás dos meus objetivos, e agradeci especialmente por ter você ao meu lado, pois sem teu amor e carinho, eu nada seria...

\- Hime… também não seria nada sem ti… te amo… - sua boca se junta à dela, e esta murmura em meio à um sensual beijo.

-Também te amo, Renji...

E sob as bênçãos do céu estrelado, da bucólica cidade de Karakura, o jovem casal declara ali o seu incondicional amor um pelo outro. Amor esse que nasceu de uma noite em que ambos estavam tristes, se sentindo péssimos por não terem seus sentimentos reconhecidos por aqueles a quem veneravam na época, mas, que se deram uma chance de viver, experimentar, de tentar um novo caminho, uma nova sensação…

Paixão, desejo, atração são vertentes de algo maior, algo único, que não se deixa esmorecer, que não se deixa vencer, persistindo, lutando para se chegar ao ápice que coroa toda essa heróica trajetória, que é o complicado, porém, simples ato de amar.

Fim.


End file.
